Korrektor
by NemesisTyche
Summary: Dass Arda meine Erde ist, ist mir klar, doch in welchem Jahr ich mich befinde, ist mir schleierhaft. Nun, diese Art der Ausflüge ist mir nicht neu und Mittelerde auch nicht. Hier wussten nur wenige, welcher Fluch, Gabe oder Segen, wie man es auch nennen mochte, auf mir lag und so würde es auch bleiben. Und vielleicht würde ich ja Bilbo wiedersehen...
1. Prolog

Ich wartete bis die Schritte der Nachtschwester verklungen waren und setzte mich auf.

Meine Hände suchten zuerst nach meinen Schuhen und ich zog sie an. Schnell aber ordentlich band ich sie mir zu und griff nach meinem Beutel. In der Dunkelheit tastete nach dem Kleiderstapel rechts neben mir auf einem Stuhl. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und hielt mich am Nachttisch fest, als ich leicht schwankte. Das erste Mal seit Tagen stand ich wieder auf meinen eigenen Füßen und hoffte inständige, das ich es auch schaffen würde bis zu dem Raum gegenüber meines Bettes zu kommen.

Einen Fuß nach dem Anderen setzend bewegte ich mich fast vollkommen geräuschlos auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie einen Spalt, großgenug um hindurch zu schleichen, und trat ein. Ich hatte richtig vermutet, dass der Raum nur eine kleine Kammer war und nicht etwa ein angrenzender Krankensaal. Die Wände waren mit Regalen vollständig überladen und ein Lappen fiel herunter als ich an eines dieser stieß. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Ein Problem weniger.

Doch genug der Zeitverschwendung! Eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit überrollte meinen Körper und ich trieb mich selber zur Eile an.

Geschwind legte ich das Korsette an, band es möglichst bequem und stieg dann in Unter- und Überrock. Mich überkam ein heftiger Schwindel als ich eine schwarze Bluse anzog und stopfte diese schnell in den Rock hinein. Meine Finger spürten die Stickerei, ebenfalls schwarz, welche sowohl die Ärmeln als auch den Kragen zierte. Die zum Rock gehörende dunkelblau Jacke und einen schweren, aber warmhaltenden schwarzen Umhang zog ich noch über, schließlich wusste ich nicht wie kalt es sein würde. Hoffentlich würde ich sie nicht benötigen. Zuletzt steckte ich mir noch meinen Dolch in den rechten Stiefel und band mir meinen Beutel um mein linkes Handgelenk. Ich wollte ihn im Falle einer Flucht nur ungern verlieren.

Dann war es soweit: Ich wurde heftig von hinten gestoßen und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später prallte ich mit einer Wucht, als würde mich ein Auto erfassen, zurück.

Das erste, was ich hörte war Vogelgezwitscher und das leise Rauschen von Wind in den Bäumen.

Enttäuschung erfasste mich. Wieder hatten sie mich mit einem Arschtritt überall anders hingeschickt. Nur nicht nach Hause. Es nervte mich und machte mich krank. Lange würde ich es nicht mehr aushalten. Ich schluckte den Verdruss hinunter und stand auf. Ich musste mich auf einer Waldlichtung befinden, welche nahe einer Straße lag. Die Umrisse dieser waren zwischen den großen Bäumen zu erahnen.

Entschlossen ging ich auf sie zu. Zwar wusste ich, dass es nicht sonderlich klug von mir war, einfach auf eine unbekannte Straße hinaus zu treten, aber mir blieb sonst keine andere vielversprechende Möglichkeit, um heraus zu finden, wo ich war.

Ich hatte fast die Straße erreicht, als ich leise Stimmen hörte. Sie kamen von rechts und ich blieb reglos im Wald stehen. Solange ich nicht wusste, wer da kam, sollte ich mich nicht zu erkennen geben.

Die Stimmen kamen näher und ich hörte, wie der eine sagte: „Er sagte, sie sei hier angekommen." Der andere antwortete: „Das wird wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen." Wieder sprach der erste: „ Mein Freund, Ich denke, dass wird nicht nötig sein - Herrin, es freut mich euch hier in Imladris begrüßen zu dürfen"


	2. Elronds Rat

Ich erkannte die Stimme nicht direkt, aber sie war mir auch nicht unbekannt.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf respektvoll und sprach:„Es freut auch mich Euch wieder zu begegnen, Lindir o Imladris."

Zwar sprach ich nicht wirklich Sindarin, jedoch waren mir von meiner ersten Reise noch ein paar Wendungen im Gedächtnis geblieben. Lindir neigte ebenfalls seinen Kopf und deutete auf die Person neben sich.

„Einer unserer Grenzwachen."

Ich nickte und die Grenzwache verschwand nach einer formellen Begrüßung wieder zwischen den Bäumen.

„Es sind unstete Zeiten. Es ist viel vorgefallen in den 77 Jahren, die seit Eurem letzten Besuch vergingen, Herrin."

Ein Menschenleben. „Was ist geschehen?", kam ich auf den Punkt.

„Ihr erinnert Euch noch an das, was man Euch in Bruchtal erzählte? Über die Ringe der Macht? Nun der Eine Ring wurde gefunden. Vor wenigen Tagen wurde der Neffe von Bilbo Beutlin, Frodo wird er genannt, hier in das Letzte Heimelige Haus gebracht. Nur knapp konnte Herr Elrond den Halbling vor dem Tod bewahren. Er trug den Ring bei sich. Zudem mehren sich die Zeichen für die Rückkehr Saurons in Mordor und das seine Macht wächst. Herr Elrond hat einen Rat, bestehend aus allen freien Völkern Mittelerdes, zusammenberufen, um das weitere Verfahren zu besprechen."

Als ich diese Worte hörte lief mir trotz Jacke und Umhang ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sauron ist zurückgekehrt? Eine miese Nachricht.

„Der Versammlung hält bereits seit einigen Stunden Rat. Ich fasse Euch kurz die Ereignisse zusammen, welche mir die wichtigsten scheinen: Der Zwerg Glóin vom Einsamen Berg berichtete, dass der dunkle Herrscher die Zwerge auf seine Seite ziehen wollte. Er versprach ihnen, dass, wenn sie nach dem Einen Ring suchen und ihn Sauron bringen würden, sie die übrigen Zwergenringe zurück bekommen würden. König Dáin jedoch verweigerte die Zusammenarbeit.

Mithrandir musste von dem Verrat Sarumans berichten. Zudem wurde eindeutig geklärt, dass der Ring, welcher Frodo herbrachte, definitiv der Eine ist. Die Neun sind im Besitz der Nazgûl und über die Drei weiß der Weiße Rat Bescheid. Die Zwergenringe sind zerstört oder im Besitz des Feindes, daher kann es nur der Eine sein.

Boromir, ein Gesandter aus dem Süden, sucht Rat hier in Imladris und Herr Elrond berichtete, wie Saurons Körper zerstört wurde, Isildur den Ring behielt und schließlich bei einem Überfall getötet wurde.

Der Ring verschwand und wurde von Bilbo wiedergefunden. Dieser erzählte, wie er an den Einen gelangte und sein Frodo berichtete gerade von den Abenteuern seiner Reise."

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass wir uns bereits Bruchtal näherten und als der Weg schmaler wurde überließ ich dem Elben gerne den Vortritt. Nach nur wenigen Minuten gelangten wir schließlich zu Elronds Haus. Einem erstaunlichen architektonischen Meisterwerk, nicht mit menschlichen Bauten zu vergleichen. Aus Höflichkeit zog ich meine Kapuze vom Kopf. Es schien mir unpassend mit bedecktem Kopf und verdeckten Gesicht als Gast ein Haus zu betreten. Es war im Allgemeinen auch nicht sonderlich kalt hier in Bruchtal. Vielmehr schien die Sonne wärmend auf mein Gesicht und ich zog die Jacke aus, da es sonst zu warm werden würde.

Erfreut über das erste warme Wetter seit drei Rufen bemerkte ich erst, dass wir den Versammlungsort, eine Terrasse, erreichten, als mich jemand ansprach: „Es freut mich, dass wir uns wieder begegnen Lucy i sell en lûme."

Ich verneigte mich leicht und sprach: „Auch mich freut es Euch wieder zu begegnen, Herr Elrond."

„Du hast nicht so viel verpasst, Lucy. Gerade eben haben wir eine kleine Pause beendet.", kam es von rechts. Diese Stimme erkannte ich sofort. Sie gehörte zu Bilbo Beutlin, dem Hobbit, welcher ebenfalls vor wohl 77 Jahren mit den Zwergen reiste.

„Es ist schon, dass auch dich wir uns wieder treffen, mein alter Freund.", begrüßte ich den Hobbit.

„Verzeiht meine Verspätung, doch ich konnte meine Ankunft nicht beeinflussen.", wandte ich mich wieder an Herrn Elrond und leises Lachen erklang aus Bilbos Richtung. „Ich möchte den Rat nicht weiter aufhalten." Der Herr Bruchtals deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf einen Stuhl und ich schlich leise zu meinem zugewiesenen Platz, damit der Rat weitergehen konnte und zwinkerte Bilbo im Vorbeigehen zu. Als ich mich setzte nahm ich einen leichten Zitronengeruch war.

„Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde, ihr seid hergerufen worden, damit wir auf die Bedrohung Mordors reagieren. Mittelerde steht am Rande der Vernichtung. Niemand kann dem entgehen. Ihr müsst euch verbünden oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert, auf Gedeih und Verderb! Wir sprachen über die Ereignisse in den freien Landen: Was sich zutrug und was Sauron betrifft, doch nun müssen wir entscheiden, was mit dem Ring geschehen wird. Hole den Ring heraus, Frodo!"

Der Hobbit, der neben Bilbo saß, stand auf und legte etwas, was wohl der Eine Ring war, auf einen steinernen Tisch in der Mitte des Stuhlkreises. Sofort brach leises Gemurmel aus und hier und da hörte ich Ausrufe wie: „Unmöglich" und „Bei den Valar".

Ein mir unbekannter Mann stand auf und begann zu sprechen: „Dann ist es also wahr ... Isildurs Fluch! Es ist ein Geschenk, ein Geschenk an die Widersacher Mordors! Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen? Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes, lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden!"

Ein weiterer Mensch mit ruhiger Stimme jedoch antwortete ihm, dass man den Ring nicht nutzen könne, da der Ring nur Sauron gehorche. Daraufhin zog der erste Mann das Wissen des Zweiten über solche Dinge in Zweifel, da er doch nur ein Waldläufer sei.

In dem Moment sprang der Mann, neben dem ich saß, auf und sagte aufgebracht: „Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer! Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, du bist ihm zur Treue verpflichtet."

Der Streit zwischen den Männern ging noch ein wenig weiter, bis Aragorn meinem Sitznachbar etwas auf elbisch sagte und dieser sich wiederwillig setzte.

Der erste Mann fügte noch hinzu, nur um das letzte Wort wie ein bockiges Kind behalten zu können, als er sich ebenfalls setzte: „Gondor hat keinen König, Gondor braucht keinen König."

Gandalf jedoch gab Aragorn Recht, dass man den Ring nicht benutzen könne und Elrond ergänzte, es gäbe nur eine Möglichkeit: Der Zerstörung des Ringes.

Mir kam der Gedanke ob es hier irgendwo jemanden geben könnte, der eine Atom- besser noch eine Wasserstoffbombe bauen könnte. Doch mein Gedankengang wurde von einem lauten Schlag unterbrochen: Ein Zwerg namens Gimli hatte versucht den Ring mit seiner Axt zu spalten. Erstaunlicherweise zersprang nicht der Ring, sondern die Axt.

Den Einen Ring kann man anscheinend nur zerstören, indem man ihn in das Feuer des Schicksalberges zurückwerfe, wie ich kurz darauf erfuhr.

Nun ging die Diskussion richtig los: Als Elrond bemerkte, dass dies einer von uns tun müsse, begann man erst zu zweifeln, dass dies möglich sei und danach stritt man darüber, wer es versuchen solle. Frodo meldete sich nach einer Weile freiwillig doch ging dies im allgemeinen Wirrwarr unter.

Schließlich sagte Frodo etwas lauter erneut: „Ich nehme den Ring! Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor. Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß." Es kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Ich werde dir helfen, diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin. Solange sie dir auferlegt sein mag.", erklärte sich Gandalf bereit, Frodo zu helfen. Aragorn, sowie der Elb neben mir und auch der Zwerg Gimli, schlossen sich den beiden mit Schwert, Bogen und Axt an. Der Mann mit der negativen Grundeinstellung bot sich ebenfalls an. Drei Hobbits, die plötzlich herbei gelaufen kamen wollten auch mit und Elrond rügte einen von ihnen mehr oder weniger sanft, das man diesen nicht von Frodo trennen könne, selbst wenn dieser zu einem geheimen Rat eingeladen sei und er nicht.

Ich dachte an die Reise mit Bilbo und den Zwergen zurück und erinnerte mich, dass ich sie nie beendet hatte, als ich Gandalfs Blick auf mir ruhen spürte, wie eine stille Aufforderung. Mit leiser Stimme sagte ich: „Auch ich möchte Euch auf dieser Reise begleiten, Herr Frodo. Selbstverständlich nur, wenn es Euch Recht ist."

„Sag bloß ja, mein Junge. Lucy war damals eine echte Bereicherung für unsern Marsch gegen Smaug."

Ich musste lächeln. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Bilbo so offenkundig Frodo bestärken würde, mich mitzunehmen.

Doch zu früh gefreut: „Wir können sie nicht mitnehmen", warf der Mann mit der negativen Grundeinstellung ein.

Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um, sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an und fragte: „Warum? Etwa weil ich blind bin?"


	3. Die Sache mit den Augen

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über die Versammlung und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich die Situation entschärfen musste.

„Aber Lucy, das ist furchtbar! Wie ist es dazu gekommen?", kam mir Bilbo zuvor.

Ich lächelte gequält und da ich nicht alles erzählen wollt, schließlich ging es niemanden wirklich etwas an, beschränkte ich mich auf die wesentlichen Punkte: „ Nicht jeder, dem ich begegne, ist mir freundlich gesinnt. Man gab mir etwas zu trinken und meine Augen begannen sich zu trüben. Zuerst erkannte ich nach und nach keine Farben mehr und dann wurde alles dunkler bis ich eine Stunde später nichts mehr sehen konnte. Doch habe ich noch Hoffnung: Ich habe bemerkt, dass ich Schattenhaft wieder sehen kann. Der Trank, den man mir verabreichte war wohl zu schwach oder nicht richtig konzipiert. Gegebenenfalls heilen meine Augen vollständig aus, sodass ich wieder richtig sehen kann." Ich verschwieg, dass der „Arzt", wie er sich selber genannt hatte, mich aus Rache vergiftet und auch leicht verstümmelt hatte. Auch erwähnte ich nicht den Aufenthalt in dem Krankenhaus irgendwann im 19. Jahrhundert.

„Dadurch, dass ich Schatten und Umrisse grob erkennen kann, bin ich nicht wehrlos. Ich kann immer noch kämpfen und das nicht sonderlich schlecht.", ergänzte ich mit einem leicht trotzigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Auch jetzt sprach keiner ein Wort, doch nach einer Weile durchbrach Frodo die Stille: „Herrin, wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr mit uns gehen." Leises Gemurmel setzte ein. Anscheinend waren einige nicht wirklich einverstanden mit Frodos Wahl.

„Ich denke, darüber wird noch entscheiden werden", sprach nun Elrond und die leisen Gespräche erstarben augenblicklich. „Die sich nun Freiwillig gemeldet haben, werden den Ringträger begleiten, denn so sei es: Ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes." Die Wahl der Gemeinschaft war getroffen worden.

Langsam begann sich der Rat zu verstreuen. Viele der Anwesenden begannen über die Ereignisse zu sprechen oder verließen die Terrasse.

Elrond kam auf mich zu: „Lucy, es ist viel geschehen und ich würde gerne mit Euch sprechen."

Ich bejahte und folgte ihm zu einem großen Raum, nicht weit von der Terrasse entfernt. Elrond bedeutete mir mich auf einen Stuhl zu setzten und ich leistete seiner Aufforderung folge.

Ohne Umschweife begann er: „Wisst Ihr, was in dem Gift enthalten war, dass Euch erblinden ließ?", während er mit geübten Fingern meinen Kopf drehte und wendete, ohne Zweifel, um einen Eindruck von dem Verletzungsgrad meiner Augen zu erlangen.

„Ich weiß nicht was dort hineingemischt wurde, doch ist es mir gelungen die Flasche mitzunehmen und einen Teil des Giftes sicher zu verschließen. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, den Trank genauer zu untersuchen. Leider bin ich bisher nicht dazu gekommen."

„Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, wenn Ihr mir das Gift geben würdet", fragte mich Elrond. Ich öffnete meine Tasche, zog das Fläschchen heraus und überreichte es Elrond. Er wusste besseres damit anzufangen. „Mehr Licht", meinte ich ihn halblaut murmeln zu hören und kurz darauf leuchtete etwas mehr oder weniger auf. Er zog mit zwei Fingern meine Augenlieder auseinander und ich konnte den dunklen Umriss seines Kopfes erahnen als er meine Augen begutachtete.

Letztendlich öffnete er das Fläschchen, betrachtete den Inhalt und sagte schließlich: „Mir ist noch nie ein solches Gift untergekommen. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus Kräutern und einigen Mineralien. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es helfen würde, doch ich kenne eine Salbe, die den Heilungsprozess Eurer Augen beschleunigen könnte. Die Wirkung ist ungewiss und leider muss ich Euch auch mitteilen, dass es ebenfalls sein könnte, dass sich Eure Augen nie vollständig von dem Gift erholen werden."

„Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren und wenn es hilft, umso besser, doch danke ich Euch für Eure Mühe."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Doch nun erzählt mir, was vorgefallen ist.", forderte er mich auf.

Ich rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl herum. „Bitte, es fällt mir schwer darüber auch nur nach zu denken. Ich werde von den Erinnerungen Tag und Nacht verfolgt und kann sie noch nicht recht verarbeiten. Es-", brachte ich hervor, brach jedoch ab.

„Ich kann Eure Angst fühlen, Lucy. Ihr seid noch sehr jung und tragt bereits eine große Last auf Euren Schultern. Wie lange ist es her, dass Ihr bei Eurer Familie wart?", hackte er nach und leise erwiderte ich ein ‚zu lange'. Elrond schnitt das Thema nicht noch einmal an.

„Warum wollt Ihr Frodo begleiten?", stellte er nun die Frage, mit der ich von vornherein gerechnet hatte.

„Bilbo und ich versprachen uns einst, dass wir die Reise zum Erebor gemeinsam durchstehen. Sagen wir mal, ich ‚fiel im Düsterwald aus'. Mein Versprechen konnte ich nicht halten, daher will ich jetzt wenigstens seinem Neffen helfen.", erklärte ich mein Anliegen mit fester Stimme.

Wir sprachen noch einige Zeit darüber, was mich erwarten würde, dass meine Augen so bleiben könnten und was es für die Gemeinschaft bedeuten würde, wenn ich mit ihnen käme. Letztendlich willigte Elrond ein, mit den neun zu sprachen, und wenn die Mehrheit dagegen sei, würde ich hier belieben, wenn nicht, so müsste ich mich auf eine lange Reise gefasst machen. Als ich im Begriff war zu gehen, hielt er mich noch einen Augenblick zurück.

„Es ist schön Euch wieder zu sehen." Lächelnd verließ ich den Raum.

Jemand kam mir entgegen, als hätte er auf mich gewartet, verbeugte sich tief vor mir und sprach: „Mein Name ist Eirien. Man hat mich gebeten Euch zu dienen. Zudem lässt man Euch ausrichten, dass heute Abend eine kleine Feierlichkeit, anlässlich Herrn Frodos Genesung ausgerichtet wird und lädt euch herzlich ein, ebenfalls teil zu nehmen."

„Das ist sehr freundlich. Doch würde ich mich vorher gerne noch ausruhen und ein wenig frisch machen."

„Selbstverständlich, Herrin. Ich führe Euch zu Eurem Zimmer und lasse Euch ein Bad ein."

Ich lächelte Eirien an und folgte ihrem Schatten zu meinem Zimmer. Nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichten wir es und ich ließ mich mit einem leisen Seufzer auf einen recht bequemen Stuhl fallen. Die Flucht, der Ruf und der Rat hatten meine wenige Energie fast gänzlich aufgebraucht. Ich freute mich auf ein warmes Bad zum entspannen und legte Umhang, Jacke und Tasche auf einen Tisch, der neben mir stand. Es klopfte an die Tür und als ich „herein" sagte, betraten bereits Eirien und eine weitere Person, vermutlich ebenfalls eine Elbe, mein Zimmer. Sie trugen eine Wanne in die Mitte des Raumes, stellten sie ab und verschwanden mit dem Versprechen gleich mit warmen Wassern wieder zu kommen. Eirien hielt Wort und brachte kurz darauf zusammen mit der anderen Elbe mehrere Eimer voll Wasser herein.

Erwartungsfroh zog ich mir meine Kleider vom Leib als ich wieder allein war und stieg in das wunderbar entspannende Wasser. Nachdem ich allen Schmutz von mir runter geschrubbt hatte und auch meine Haare mit Annas Kräuterpaste gereinigt hatte, blieb ich noch einig Zeit im Wasser. Erst nach einer Weile stieg ich aus der Wanne, begann mich abzutrocknen und zog schnell ein einfaches, dunkelblaues Kleid über. Es war figurbetont und lief unten leicht aus. Alles andere konnte ich auf Grund meiner nicht unbedingt als zierlich zu bezeichnenden Figur nicht tragen. Zwar war ich nicht dick, doch eine, wie meine Freunde jetzt sagen würden, „kurvige" Statur sorgten für eine recht überschaubare Schnittwahl, wenn man wollte, dass die Kleider saßen. Ich konnte mich auch nicht wirklich mit langen Kleidern anfreunden. Meine doch geringe Körpergröße von 1,56 m hatte den unzweifelhaften Effekt, dass lange Kleider mich kleiner aussehen ließen als ich ohnehin schon war.

Ich kämmte mir gerade die Haare als es an der Tür klopfte und Eirien wieder das Zimmer betrat. Sie zog die Wanne aus dem Raum heraus und übernahm es wie selbstverständlich meine Haare zu kämmen. „Wenn ich das bemerken darf Herrin: Ihr habt sehr gute Haare. Sie sind lang, voll und gesund. Das findet man nicht oft unter den Menschen. Ihr solltet sie heute Abend offen tragen." Ich lächelte. Es war bereits lange her, dass mir jemand sowas gesagt hatte. Auf all den Rufen war ich fast ausschließlich auf der Flucht gewesen.

„Ihr habt recht. Ich werde meine Haare heute Abend offen tragen oder nur mit einem kleinen Zopf zusammen halten. Wisst Ihr wann das Fest beginnt? Ich würde gerne noch in die Gärten gehen."

„Ich denke es wird so gegen sieben beginnen. Ich werde Euch vorher Bescheid geben und Euch helfen Euch zu Recht zu machen.", antwortete sie und legte die Bürste auf den Tisch. Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Intuitive wendete ich mich nach rechts und folgte einem von Blumen gesäumten Weg bis ich zu einer Terrasse kam. In ihrer Mitte stand eine steinerde Bank und große Bäume spendeten Schatten. Ich setzte mich auf die Bank, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich ganz und gar auf Geräusche und Gerüche. Wenn ich meinen Kopf leicht nach links wand wurde der süße Geruch einer Blumenmenge intensiver und meine rechte Schulter wurde direkt von der warmscheinenden Sonne beschienen. Ich genoss diesen Augenblick wahrhaftig obgleich ich nichts sah, als ich plötzlich leise Schritte vernahm. Hastig stand ich auf und verließ die Terrasse.

So schön es dort gewesen war, ich wollte nicht auf jemanden treffen, der mich zum Bleiben überreden wollte. Dummerweise hatte ich mir den Weg zu meinem Zimmer nicht gemerkt, weshalb ich nun hilflos umher irrte. Ich bog mal links mal rechts ab und hatte nach einer Weile das Gefühl im Kreis zu laufen.

„Herrin, ich wollte Euch gerade mitteilen, dass das Fest bald beginnt." Eirien hatte mich gefunden und die langsam aufsteigende Panik vertrieben.

„Vielen Dank, Eirien. Ich sollte mich nun fertig machen. Könntet Ihr mich zu meinem Zimmer führen? Ich muss zugeben ich habe mich verlaufen.", fragte ich sie.

„Natürlich, Herrin. Man hat Euch Kleider bringen lassen, welche Ihr zu dem Fest tragen könnt." Ich lächelte. Das war gut. Ich hätte schlecht mit einer Tunika oder einem landesuntypischen Kleid feiern können. Eirien hielt mir die Tür zu meinem Gästezimmer auf und betrat es nach mir. Ich setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Man brachte Euch zwei sehr schöne Kleider. Ich bestand darauf, da ihr sicher nicht in irgendwas erscheinen wollt, in dem Ihr Euch unwohl fühlt", begann die Liebe munter zu erzählen. „Das eine passt sehr gut zu Eurem Haar, den der Rotton harmoniert mit ihm. Es besteht aus einem dunkleren Unterkleid mit einem feinen Oberkleid und die Ärmel sind so fein gewebt, dass sie fast durchsichtig sind. Wenn es mich nicht täuscht, dann stammt es aus dem schönen Lothlórien. Das zweite ist nicht so prachtvoll. Es hat nur eine kleine Blumenstickerei am rechten Ärmel. Ansonsten ist es in einem sanften mitternachtsblau gefärbt. Meine Schwester hat es übrigens genäht."

Eirien war ein wahrer Sonnenschein. „Nun, wenn das blaue Kleid von Eurer Schwester stammt, dann würde ich es gerne tragen.", entschied ich und sie half mir, es anzulegen. Fast blind hätte ich das nicht geschafft, doch so war ich in kürzester Zeit fertig und die Elbe flocht mir irgendwas zu Recht, damit ich laut ihr gut aussehe. Meine Stiefel behielt ich an und verließ nach nur einer gefühlten halben Stunde wieder das Zimmer.

Diesmal wandte ich mich nach links und nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich bereits leise Schritte auf mich zukommen.

„Es freut mich Euch hier zu treffen, Lucy.", hörte ich Lindir sagen.

„Mich ebenfalls", erwiderte ich.

„Wenn es euch recht ist, bringe ich euch zu der Terrasse, auf der das Fest stattfindet." Ich willigte ein und Lindir führte mich zu der besagten Terrasse. Dabei versuchte ich mir den Weg genau einzuprägen, um später ohne Hilfe zurückfinden zu können.


	4. Die Feier

Bereits einige Meter von der Terrasse entfernt, vernahm ich leises und lautes Gelächter.

Als Lindir und ich die Terrasse betraten hörte ich Bilbo sagen: „Es ist schön, dass du auch da bist Lucy. Wir müssen uns viel erzählen."

Ich musste schmunzeln und ging auf Bilbos nicht weit entfernten Schatten zu. Er nahm meinen Arm und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl neben sich. Da ich noch weitere Schemen neben mir erfasste, fragte ich: „Ich kann noch weitere Personen erkennen". Dann wandte ich mich an Bilbo: „Könntest du sie mir vorstellen?"

„Aber natürlich. Neben mir sitzt mein Neffe Frodo und neben dir sitzt Glóin. Pippin und Sam sitzen gegenüber von dir und Merry holt gerade etwas Essen."

Alle begrüßten mich kurz, als Bilbo ihre Namen nannte und Merry drückte mir etwas in die Hand, als er wieder kam: „Ich habe Euch etwas Brot mitgebracht. Bilbo hat erzählt Ihr hättet einen empfindlichen Magen und da ich nicht wusste was Ihr vertragt, habe ich Euch einfach nur Brot und einen Apfel mitgebracht."

Lächelnd bedankte ich mich bei Merry und forderte ihn und die anderen auf mich zu duzen. Bilbo musste ihm erzählt haben, dass ich damals die ersten Tage an schweren Übelkeiten litt und nicht sofort bemerkte, dass ich bald gerufen werden würde. Gott, mein Magen hat einen wahrhaftigen Krieg gegen das stark gewürzte Fleisch der Zwerge geführt.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", erkundigte ich mich bei Bilbo. „Wir sind im Großen Speisesaal in der Nähe der Halle des Feuers. Nach dem Mahl wird die Gesellschaft dorthin ziehen und wir können Liedern und Gedichten der Elben lauschen.", erklärte mir dieser.

„Du lebst schon etwas länger hier, nicht wahr?", erkannte ich und mein alter Freund bestätigte es mir lachend.

„Bilbo und ich wollten den anderen gerade von unserer Reise zum Erebor erzählen. Vielleicht willst du uns ja dabei unterstützen?", schaltete sich Glóin ein.

„Liebend gern", antwortete ich „Mich interessiert aber auch, wie eure Reise nach meinem etwas vorzeitigen Ausscheiden weiter gegangen ist. Da ihr beide noch lebt gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es ein Happyend gibt." Die anderen lachten und Glóin und Bilbo begannen von der Reise und der Schlacht der fünf Heere zu berichten, während wir aßen.

Tatsächlich zogen wir in die Halle des Feuers und laut Pippin, welcher neben mir ging und mich freundlicher Weise leicht führte, geschah dies in einem langen Zug, in welchem immer zwei nebeneinander gingen. Die Halle selber wurde nur von einem großen Feuer in der Mitte beleuchtet und in mir keimte ein längst vergessenes Zeltlagerfeeling wieder auf.

Die Elben sangen immer wieder Lieder, welche ich jedoch nicht verstand.

„Lucy, du hast eine schöne Stimme. Kannst du uns nicht ein Leid aus deiner Heimat singen?", bat mich Bilbo. „Wisst ihr, liebe Freunde, sie hat hin und wieder leise vor sich hin gesungen, wenn sie arbeitete, als wir unterwegs zum Erebor waren. Ich glaube, sie hat ihre Zuhörer nie bemerkt, doch hat es die Reise etwas einfacher gemacht.", schwelgte Bilbo in alte Erinnerungen. Von Glóin hörte man nur etwas, was ich als unterdrücktes Gelächter deutete.

„Zu viel der Ehre.", nuschelte ich peinlich Berührt.

„Ach bitte Lucy." Nun schalteten sich sogar die anderen Hobbits ein.

„Ich muss euch enttäuschen. Ich werde nicht singen. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr gesungen. Ich kenne kein passendes Lied und am Ende würdet ihr doch nur dasitzen und mich fragen, was das eben war.", versuchte ich die Sache abzuwiegeln. „Im Übrigen war nicht ich es, die gesungen hat, sondern Ori.", setzte ich hinzu und Gelächter setzte ein. Zwar hatte ich hin und wieder gesungen, doch konnte Bilbo unmöglich mich meinen.

Letztendlich verabschiedete sich mein alter Freund zusammen mit den anderen Hobbits, nachdem er ein Gedicht vorgetragen hatte, denn er und die anderen vier Halblinge waren müde. Den Inhalt des Gedichtes verstand ich nicht, doch hatte der Hobbit definitiv ein Händchen dafür. Auch Glóin verabschiedete sich, denn er wollte noch ein wenig bei seiner Sippe sein.

Ich war in Gedanken versunken, als mich plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme wieder in die Realität zurück holte: „Seit gegrüßt. Mein Name ist Arwen, die Tochter Elronds. Ich hoffe Euch gefällt es hier."

Die Gestalt, welche sich Arwen nannte setzte sich zu mir und ich beantwortete ihre Frage, dass es mir sehr gut hier gefallen würde und dass es mich freue sie kennen zu lernen. Wir unterhielten uns ein wenig bis ein weiterer Elb zu uns kam und fragte, ob wir uns nicht zu den anderen setzen wollten. Arwen stand auf und ich erhob mich ebenfalls, doch sie war so schnell verschwunden, dass ich ihren Umriss nicht ausmachen konnte.

So stand ich etwas verloren in der Halle des Feuers, als ich den leichten Duft von Zitrone wahr nahm, jemand plötzlich meinen Arm ergriff und mich in eine Richtung führte. „Seid gegrüßt. Bitte verzeiht meine Unverfrorenheit."

„ Nein, ich bin Euch sehr dankbar, dass Ihr mich führt. Mein Name ist Lucy."

„Ja, Ihr saßt während des Rates neben mir. Ich werde Legolas genannt."

„Seid auch Ihr gegrüßt, Legolas." Wir gelangten zu einer kleinen Sitzrunde, bestehend aus Elben. Legolas ließ meinen Arm los und ich ging vorsichtig zu einer der Bänke und setzte mich auf sie. Die Kissen, mit denen sie gepolstert waren, schienen aus feinstem Stoff zu bestehen und waren wunderbar weich.

Da sprach Arwen geknickt: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so schnell weggegangen bin. Ich habe nicht an Eure Sehprobleme gedacht. Ich hoffe Ihr könnt mir verzeihen."

Ich erwiderte, sie müsse sich nicht entschuldigen. Nur einer, der die Schuld an diesem Fiasko trage, müsste dies. „Und", fügte ich spitzbübisch hinzu „Er könnte mir auch gerne die Füße küssen". Das Thema war eigentlich weit aus ernster, doch konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als Humor nach außen zu tragen. Innerlich war ich jedoch von einer Leere erfüllt.

Das Eis war gebrochen und sie stellte mich den anderen vor: „Legolas habt Ihr ja bereits kennen gelernt und Lindir ebenfalls. Neben mir sitzen meine Brüder Elladan und Elrohir. Glorfindel, der die Hobbits nach Bruchtal gebracht hat, sitzt neben Euch." Wieder begrüßten mich die Genannten kurz und Arwen deutet noch auf drei weitere Elben, deren Namen ich aber fast sofort wieder vergaß.

Die Elben begannen sich munter zu unterhalten und ich lauschte ihnen anfangs, doch nach einer Weile glitten meine Gedanken zu Frodo, dem Ring und dem bevorstehenden Krieg, der wohl unweigerlich aufziehen würde. Meine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Arwen verlauten ließ, dass sie sich nun zurückziehen würde. Zwei weitere Elben begleiteten sie.

Auf einmal wurde es ruhig in der Runde. Vielleicht hing nun jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich wollte mich gerade erheben, um ebenfalls Schlafen zu gehen, schließlich war es ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, als plötzlich einer der Elben fragte: „Lucy, ich hörte Ihr seid nicht das erste Mal in Bruchtal. Wann besuchtet Ihr es vorher schon mal?"

„Man sagte mir, dass mein letzter Besuch 77 Jahre zurück liegt. Damals kam ich mit Gandalf, Bilbo und den Zwergen nach Bruchtal, nachdem wir vor Orks geflüchtet waren."

Mit einem deutlich verwirrten Unterton in der Stimme, fragte der Selbe, den ich nun als Glorfindel benannt hatte, da die Stimme von rechst kam: „Ihr seht nicht aus wie 77 oder gar noch älter. Und auch für eine der Dúnedain seht Ihr zu jung aus."

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und begann zu erklären warum ich mich in „77 Jahren" nicht verändert hatte: „Nun ich denke, es ist allgemein bekannt, dass ich beide Male auf recht unnatürliche Weise Mittelerde besuchte. Das hat mit meiner Verwandtschaft und meinen Genen zu tun. Ich kann in der Zeit springen und zwar an jeden beliebigen Ort und Zeitpunkt. Daher war für euch mein letzter Besuch vor 77 Jahren, während es für mich keine drei Monate her ist."

Jetzt war es wirklich still wie in einem Grab. ‚Er hat gefragt, ich habe geantwortet. Ob er es jetzt glaubt, liegt nicht bei mir', dachte ich nur und wartete ab ob noch eine Reaktion Seitens der Elben kommen würde. Wieder war ich im Begriffe mich zu erheben, um endlich schlafen zu gehen, als zuerst Glorfindel, dann Lindir und schließlich der halbe Saal anfing schallend zu lachen. „Ein schöner Spaß. Doch woher kommt Ihr wirklich?", hackte Glorfindel nach.

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich Euch die Wahrheit gesagt, weil ich wusste Ihr würdet sie nicht glauben. Doch das heraus zu finden, überlasse ich Euch." Erneut ertönte Gelächter. Ich musste ebenfalls lachen und verabschiedete mich nun doch von den Elben.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja doch eine der Dúnedain?", fragte jemand lachend in die Runde. „Den Humor hat sie ja anscheinend."

Fröhlich vor mich hin summend ging ich nun zu meiner Unterkunft. Gottseidank hatte ich mir den Weg wirklich eingeprägt und fand so ohne mich großartig zu verlaufen zu meinem Zimmer. Zunächst löste ich den Zopf, der meine Haare zurückgehalten hatte und stieg danach aus dem Kleid. Ich legte es fein säuberlich auf eine Truhe und setzte mich danach auf einen Stuhl und begann meine Haare auszukämmen. Nachdem alle Knoten gelöst waren zog ich mir noch ein Nachthemd über, das Eirien wohl für mich herausgelegt hatte und stieg in das Bett.

Obwohl ich eigentlich recht müde war, konnte ich dennoch keinen Schlaf finden, zu viel ging mir im Kopf herum. Ich dachte an meine Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus, an Frodo und den Einen Ring, an 77 Jahre, die in Mittelerde vergangen waren, und auch an meine Augen.

Das letzte woran ich dachte waren die Worte: „Ich werde das letzte sein, was du für immer erblicken wirst."

Ein leises Geräusch weckte mich. Ich setzte mich auf und versucht etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, doch die Dunkelheit machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre – Ich erkannte nichts. Plötzlich packte mich jemand und legte mir seine Hand auf Nase und Mund. Sie roch nach einer ätzenden Mischung aus Kräutern, die meinen Magen in aufruhe versetzte. Ich wehrte mich aus Leibeskräften und verpasste meinem Angreifer ein paar Hiebe in den Bauch. Ich wollte nicht ersticken! Doch von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde ich schwächer und das letzte was ich vor einer Sauerstoffmangelbedingten Ohnmacht hörte, war ein leises, schmieriges Lachen.

Ich erwachte auf einem Stuhl-gefesselt. Meine Hände waren taub und die Handgelenke brannten fürchterlich. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf anzuheben und die Augen zu öffnen. Nach mehreren Versuchen gelang mir dies und ich schaute mich in meinem Gefängnis um. Die Wände waren weiß gekalkt und ein schwerer Schrank aus dunklem Holz stand links von mir. Kerzenschein erhellte den Raum. An die Wand wurde der Schatten eines Mannes geworfen, der hinter mir stand. Vollkommen panisch versuchte ich mich umzudrehen, doch der hohe Stuhl erlaubt es mir nicht.

Da hörte ich wieder das Lachen und eine Hand fasste meine Schulter. Ich erschauerte doch ich wusste, dass es besser sei vor diesem Psycho keine Angst zu zeigen, und unterdrückte den Drang die Hand abzuschütteln. Mein Entführer trat nun direkt vor mich, sodass ich sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Natürlich. Wer sonst sollte mich entführen wollen als er.

„Ach sieh mal einer an wer da sitzt. Das Fräulein „Weiß-alles-besser-als-ein-studierter-Professor"! Ha, jetzt hab ich dich. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich gnädig sein werde. Du hast mich vor allen lächerlich gemacht und dafür wirst du büßen." Wieder lachte er und zog dann ein langes Messer heraus. „Mal sehen, was deine weiche Haut zu diesem doch wunderschönen Messer sagen wird. Ob sie gewinnen wird? Nein, ich glaube nicht!"


	5. Das erste Mal

Ich erwachte schreiend. Mein ganzer Körper war schweißnass und ich klammerte mich haltsuchend an die Bettdecke. Ein unkontrollierbares Zittern erschütterte mich und meine Augen suchten panisch die schattenhaften Umrisse des Raums ab. Ein Traum – es war ein Traum gewesen und nicht mehr. Nicht real – nicht jetzt – nur ein Traum.

Langsam ließ das Zittern nach und ich beruhigte mich ein wenig. Schließlich stand ich auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch herüber. Dort standen ein Krug mit Wasser und mehrere Gläser. In eines von ihnen goss ich etwas von dem Wasser ein und trank es. Es rann mir die trockene Kehle herunter und ich erschauerte erneut, doch nur weil das Wasser so kalt war. Der Gesang eines Vogels ließ mich aufhorchen und als ich die Vorhänge am Fenster zurückzog, erkannte ich, dass in weiter Ferne die Sonne bereits aufging.

Zumindest deutete ich den kleinen, hellen, langsam wachsenden Punkt als Sonnenaufgang. Kurzentschlossen klatschte ich mir etwas Wasser in mein Gesicht, fuhr mit einem Kamm durch mein durch und durch widerspenstiges Haar und band es mit dem nächstbesten Band zusammen, dass meine Finger ertasteten. Danach griff ich in meinen Beutel und zog ein Kleid hervor, von dem ich wusste, dass es recht robust war, mich aber auch nicht behindern würde.

Oh ja, mein Beutel. Ich hatte ihn zusammen mit meinem Bogen und dem Köcher auf meinem ersten Sprung erhalten.

Ich saß damals an meinen Mathehausaufgaben und mir war schon die ganze Zeit leicht schummrig. Da ich das Fenster schon geöffnet hatte und auch die Wasserflasche neben mir bereits leer war gab ich dem Newton-Verfahren die Schuld. Jetzt mal ganz ernsthaft: Das war einfach nur unnötig! Obwohl ich mich mit ihr bereits seit über einer Stunde abplagte wurde es kaum besser. Wenn meine Lehrerin uns normale Polynome geben würde, bei denen die Polynomdivision auch funktionierte, dann wäre es vollkommen okay, aber so musst man sich ewig lange hinsetzten und sich irgendeiner Zahl annähern. Und selbstverständlich funktionierte das Ganze auch nicht immer.

Plötzlich wurde ich heftig nach vorne gestoßen und dann wieder nach hinten. Ich kam mir vor wie in dem Physikunterricht, den ich vor einem halben Jahr abgegeben hatte: Als hätte mich ein Auto geplättet.

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und erkannte nicht die von mir erwartete hölzerne Tischscheibe, sondern eine Lichtung, umgeben von hohen Bäumen. Ich lag in einem Meer aus Blumen, von denen ich einen Großteil nicht kannte und richtete mich langsam auf. Was war passiert? Ich erinnerte mich nur noch daran, wie ich eine Aufgabe nach einem Fehler absuchte und dann folgte auch schon die Lichtung in meiner Erinnerung. Da es mir reichlich unnütz vorkam weiter hier zu bleiben, ging ich einfach in eine Richtung los. Ich kletterte über Wurzeln, Steine und umgestürzte Bäume und kam mir vor wie im Zeltlager, wenn wir uns mal wieder verlaufen haben. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde der Wald lichter und schließlich stand ich auf einer großgepflasterten Straße.

Mir stockte der Atem: Die Straße führte geradewegs in eine Stadt, die aussah als wäre sie aus dem Jahre um 0! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Überall liefen Menschen in altrömischen Gewändern rum. Die einzige Erklärung, warum ich auf einmal im römischen Reich war, konnte nur sein, dass ich in Wirklichkeit bewusstlos auf meinem Schreibtisch lag und mir das alles nur einbildete.

Eine seltsame Begeisterung erfasste mich: Ich war bei den alten Römern und konnte mir alles ansehen! Es war immer mein größter Wunsch gewesen diese Hochkultur in Farbe und 3D zu sehen! Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nur meine Fantasie war, wollte ich trotzdem die Stadt sehen, vor der ich immer noch stand, und so ging ich mit einem als bekifft zu beschreibenden Grinsen die Straße in Richtung Stadt entlang.

Die Menschen, die mir entgegen kamen, schauten mich verwunderte an, lächelten dann aber zumindest teilweise zurück. Die Häuser waren anfangs ein- bis zweistöckig und dienten meiner Meinung nach als reine Wohnhäuser, doch nachdem ich ein paar Straßenzüge hinter mir gelassen hatte wurden die Gebäude immer höher. Ich wusste im Allgemeinen fast gar nichts über den Baustil der Römer, ausgenommen dem obligatorischen Aquädukt, doch 20 Meter hohen Häuser verwunderten mich dann doch leicht.

Allmählich drang ich immer weiter in die Stadt ein und ging an einigen Läden vorbei. An einem Schmuckgeschäft blieb ich stehen. Die Mauern waren im Gegensatz zu denen der anderen Geschäfte ein wenig bemalt. Ich traute mich irgendwie nicht hinein, obgleich die am Boden verankerten Schiebetüren eh schon den Großteil des Ladens öffneten.

Eine Stimme riss mich aus der Überlegung, ob ich das Geschäft betreten solle: „Möchtest du ein Stück Honigbrot?" Ich drehte mich um und erblickte eine alte Frau, die mich freundlich anlächelte. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl hinter dem Tresen der benachbarten Bäckerei und hielt mir ein Brot entgegen.

„Es tut mir Leid doch ich habe kein Geld bei mir.", erwiderte ich entschuldigend und wollte mich schon zum Gehen wenden als die Frau fortfuhr: „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich schenk es dir! Du und die anderen Mädchen sind viel zu dünn heutzutage. Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen! Hier, nimm nur!", sagte sie und drückte mir ein rundes Brot in die Hand.

Ich bedankte mich bei ihr, brach ein Stück von dem Brot ab und steckte es mir in den Mund. Es war wunderbar süß und erinnert mich entfernt an Reihewecks.

Das Leben oder vielmehr meine Fantasie genießend schlenderte ich die holprige Straße entlang und versuchte mit meinen Augen Aufnahmen für die Ewigkeit zu machen. Gott war das schön hier: Die Sonne stand noch nicht ganz hoch doch es war bereits angenehm warm und ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Straßen. Mir kamen mehrere Kinder entgegen, die einen Kreisel antrieben, zwei Mädchen spielten Murmeln und eine junge Mutter saß mit ihrem circa 3 Monate alten Kind an einem Brunnen.

Nur ein Mädchen passte nicht so ganz in Idylle. Sie kam mir in schnellen Schritten entgegen, hatte die Augen schreckgeweitet und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, während sie etwas um ihren Hals umklammerte. Ich beschloss sie zu fragen, ob es ihr gut geht und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu: „Hallo, geht es dir gut? Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Das Mädchen war etwa meines Alters und trug einen langen Rock aus grobem Stoff und eine helle Bluse. Beide Sachen sahen so aus, als wären sie schon oft geflickt worden. Doch anstatt mir zu antworten starte sie mich nur mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ihr habt sie gefunden. Den Göttern sei Dank!", ein Mann kam auf mich zu und ergänzte, „Ich werde Marcus genannt. Sie ist mir weggelaufen. Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte gehen, aber das Mädchen fasste meinen Arm.

„Sie will anscheinend nicht ohne Euch gehen. Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen uns zu begleiten?"

„Nein, ist schon okay, ich komme gerne mit euch. Mein Name ist übrigens Lucy." Marcus sah mich mit einem Blick an, als würde ich ihm gerade erklären, wie man Auto fährt.

Leise murmelte er: „Es scheint mir, als hätten die Götter ihre Finger im Spiel", etwas lauter fügte er hinzu: „Schön Euch kennen zu lernen, Lucy." Wir gingen mit dem immer noch vor sich hin brabbelnden Mädchen zwei Straßen entlang und ich fragte mich in welcher Stadt wir wohl waren, traute mich aber nicht zu fragen. Wir erreichten ein Haus vor dem ein Art Bodyguard stand, der, sobald er Marcus erkannte, die Tür öffnete. Neugierig trat ich durch die Tür und zog das Mädchen mit mir.

„Den Göttern sei Dank, Marcus, du hast sie gefunden. Dein Vater war außer sich und du weißt, das er sich nicht aufregen soll." Eine Frau mit dunklem leicht silbernem Haar kam auf uns zugeeilt. Als sie mich erblickte meinte sie nur: „Wie ich sehe hast du noch jemanden mitgebracht. Ich bin Julia und du mein Kind?" Ehe ich den Mund öffnen konnte antwortete Marcus, dem Anschein nach ihr Sohn, für mich: „Das is y" Dabei betonte er das ‚Lucy' so sonderbar als wäre es eine Krankheit. Julia bedachte mich mit einem ebenso seltsamen Blick und sagte dann, er solle mich zu seinem Vater bringen. Anscheinend erwartete sie keine Widerworte, denn ohne meine Zustimmung einzuholen ging sie weg. Marcus bedeutete mir zu folgen und ich dackelte brav hinterher.

Er steuerte auf eine Tür am anderen Ende des Atriums zu und klopfte einmal an. Auf ein tiefes ‚Herein' öffnete er die Tür und wir betraten eine Art Bibliothek. Zumindest sah es aus wie eine. Die Wände waren durch Regale mit Papierrollen verdeckt und vor einem Fenster standen zwei Liegen. Der Raum war definitiv nach meinem Geschmack.

„Ah, Marcus du bist zurück. Ich hoffe sie hat dir nicht zu viel Ärger gemacht. Wer ist das Mädchen neben dir?"

Diesmal wollte ich für mich selber sprechen: „Ich heiße Lucy. Es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Zwei Augenpaare sahen mich erstaunt an.

„Noch eine. Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

„Die andere hat sie entdeckt. In der III Straße. Sie weiß es noch nicht."

„Was weiß ich nicht?" Mir wurde es allmählich zu bunt. Warum behandelten sie mich wie ein Kleinkind?

Meine Frage ignorierend fragte der Mann Marcus: „Wie hast du sie erkannt?"

„Ich habe sie an ihrer Wortwahl erkannt. Wortwahl, Kleidung und Verhalten sind die drei wichtigsten Hinweise."

„Sehr gut." Anscheinend fragte der Vater seinen Sohn über irgendwas aus.

Wieder probierte ich es: „Was weiß ich nicht? Als was hat er mich erkannt?"

„Hat die Erste mittlerweile was gesagt?"

„Nein." Jetzt war es genug. Wenn Höflichkeit hier nicht zum Alltag gehörte wollte ich mich anpassen.

Ich unterbrach den älteren Mann: „Okay, ich weiß nicht was hier abgeht, aber man könnte mir wenigstens auf meine Fragen antworten und nicht eiskalt ignorieren!" Es herrschte Still und zwei Augenpaare durchbohrten mich.

„Na schön, wie du verlangst: Du bist ein Korrektor. Jetzt zufrieden?", genervt wandte sich Marcus Vater wieder an seinen Sohn. ‚Bitte, was?! Ein Korrektor? ', dachte ich.


	6. Antworten

‚Ja, ist klar. Korrigier ich Klassenarbeiten, oder was?!'

Vater und Sohn unterhielten sich weiter über irgendein Zeug, dass ich nicht verstand, und so beschloss ich mich ein wenig in dieser Bibliothek umzusehen.

Ich steuerte aufs gerade Wohl ein Regal an und wählte per Zufallsprinzip eine Pergamentrolle aus. Wie gesagt, wenn sie nicht höflich waren konnte man das von mir wohl kaum erwarten. Die Rolle enthielt einen Text auf Altgriechisch. Auch die nächste war auf Altgriechisch, diesmal stand aber direkt darunter eine lateinische Übersetzung. Herr Schäfer hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet: In seinem Lateinunterricht habe ich so viel gelernt, dass ich ohne Probleme verstand, dass es ein Bericht über eine Familie die nach Rom gezogen war. Ich ging zu dem nächsten Regal in der Hoffnung dort etwas Interessanteres zu finden. Bingo!

Als ich die dritte Rolle entrollte, fand ich einen Stammbaum. Ich überflog ihn kurz und stellte fest, dass es nur ein Ausschnitt war. Etwas ließ mich bei der letzten Eintragung aber stutzig werden. Warum stand dort der Name Anja? Also griff ich mir die nächste, entrollte sie ebenfalls und fand einen weiteren Teil des Stammbaumes. Kevin. Wie zur Hölle kamen diese Römer an solche Namen?! Ich begann alle Rollen zu entrollen und den Stammbaum zusammenzusetzten. Nach gefühlten 10 Minuten hatte ich schon eine paar Teile logisch zusammenfügen können als ich auf die Namen Maria und Susanna stieß.

Wie lustig, meine Oma und ihre Zwillingsschwester hießen so. Ich stöberte weiter und fand noch ein paar vertraute Namen. Hedwig, Johannes, Leopold, Victoria. Als ich jünger war hat meine Oma mir von Verwandten erzählt, die so hießen. Ich erkannte, dass die Personen auf irgendeine Weise verwandt sein mussten, aber zwischendurch fehlten Eintragungen.

„Wie ich sehe hast du den Stammbaum entdeckt. Er ist nicht ganz vollständig, weißt du. Wir wissen nur noch von den Korrektoren und nicht mehr von den Divini. Vielleicht noch in seltenen Fällen wie bei Susanna."

Ich hatte nicht gehört, dass jemand gekommen war und schreckte hoch. Vor mir stand Marcus Vater. Ich öffnete den Mund, um die Sache mit den Schriftrollen zu erklären doch er kam mir zuvor: „Mach die keine Gedanken wegen dem Stammbaum. Wir sollten einfach noch einmal neu starten. Ich bin Lucius Valerius Tempora und du bist wie ich bereits erfahren habe Lucy. Verzeih mein unhöfliches Verhalten von eben, aber es gab noch etwas zu besprechen. Nun, ich denke du hast mit Sicherheit Fragen, schließlich landet man nicht jeden Tag in Rom im Jahr 744 ab urbe condita*." Bitte was?

„Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Herr Tempora. Ich bilde mir das alles nur ein, oder?", fragte ich aufs gerade Wohl hinaus.

„Nein liebe Lucy. Ich kann dir versichern, dass das alles hier echt ist. Woher sollte ich sonst die Namen deiner Verwandten kennen?"

„Woher wissen sie…momentmal. Sie wollen mir also erzählen, dass ich mich im antiken Rom befinde? Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich liege in Wirklichkeit bewusstlos auf meinem Schreibtisch und da Sie und alles andre nur eine Einbildung sind, wissen Sie natürlich auch die Namen meiner Verwandtschaft!", versucht ich ihm zu erklären.

„Und warum verstehst du mich dann ohne Probleme?", argumentierte er weiter, „Wir sprechen schließlich die ganze Zeit schon in Latein?"

„Ich bilde mir das nur ein?", versuchte ich es erneut, doch Lucius schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich werde jetzt gehen.", teilte ich ihm mit, schob mich an ihm vorbei und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Im Atrium sah ich mich kurz um und entschloss mich dann in den Garten links von mir zu laufen. Ich hörte wie Lucius nach mir rief, doch ich drehte mich nicht um sondern rannte weiter. Gerade passierte ich einen jungen Mann, doch etwas stimmte nicht: Es sah so aus als würde er auf mich zu geschupst werden, aber im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf und viel auf meine Knie. Wo war er hin? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein Mensch einfach so verschwandt! Zwei Hände zogen mich auf die Beine und führten mich wieder Richtung Haus. Wie in Trance ging ich mit Lucius zurück in die Bibliothek und setzte mich auf die Liege.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach er die Stille: „Du hast es nun mit eigenen Augen gesehen, Lucy. Das hier ist kein Traum. Du bist wirklich im Jahr 744 ab urbe condita. Ich denke ich beginne von vorne:

Alles begann in Griechenland. Nach dem Kampf der Götter um die Herrschaft und ihrem Sieg über ihre Verwandten lag Friede über der Welt. Jedoch langweilten sich die Götter und so gingen sie eines Tages auf die Erde. Dort suchten sie sich einen Menschen, der ihnen gefiel und bekamen mit ihm ein Kind. Manche der Götter so wie Zeus bekamen viele, andere wie Hera keine und kleinere Götter nur wenige. Diese Kinder waren mit besonderen Gaben beschenkt. Die Kinder des Ares gingen zum Militär und wurden berühmte Kriegsherren, andere konnten die Menschen von noch so schweren Krankheiten heilen, wie die Kinder Asklepios'. Doch die Nachkommen des Chronos, dem Gott der Zeit, war eine besondere Gabe zu Eigen geworden. Nicht alle, doch ein paar war es möglich in der Zeit zu Reisen. Die Viator, die Reisenden, wie sie sich nannten, begannen an ihrem Schicksal herum zu spielen und so geriet allmählich die Welt aus ihren Fugen, denn immer, wenn ein Viator in eine andere Zeit reiste, riss er ein Loch in die Weltzeit. Aus diesem Grund griffen die Göttinnen des Schicksals, die Moiren, ein und drohten die Viatoren zu vernichten, denn nur so könnte vermieden werden, dass in der Weltzeit Risse entstehen und so Fehler entstanden.

Nun könnte man wohl sagen, dass das doch in der Vergangenheit geschehen war und so nichts mit der Gegenwart zu tun hätte, jedoch verläuft die Zeit nicht einfach in eine Richtung. Vielmehr geschieht alles immer wieder und wenn ein solcher Zeitriss entsteht können Fehler in einem Zeitablauf auftreten und so die Zukunft stark abändern.

Eben dies wollten die Moiren mit der Vernichtung der Viatoren verhindern. Diese jedoch flehten um Gnade und die Moiren entschlossen sich, sie nicht zu vernichten, sondern stellten die Viatoren in ihren Dienst. Nun sollten die Viatoren immer wenn ein Fehler im Zeitablauf auftrat ihn beheben. So wurden aus dem freien Volk der Viatoren die Korrektoren. Die Korrektoren konnten nicht mehr wie zuvor den Zeitpunkt und – ort wählen, sondern wurden von den Moiren zu den Fehlern gesandt."

Ich hatte der Geschichte still gelauscht und als Lucius endete sah ich ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Kommen wir nochmal auf das ‚Du hast mit Sicherheit Fragen' zurück: Was genau bin ich?"

„Du bist eine Korrektor. Das Mädchen mit der du kamst und Alessandro, der Junge der eben zurückgerufen wurde, sind ebenfalls Korrektoren.", antwortete er mir.

„Woher kennst du meine Verwandten?", fragte ich weiter.

„Wir sind so ein Art Schnellausbildungslager für Korrektoren. Daher landet so gut wie jeder mal hier. Deine Großtante Susanna und die anderen Personen auf dem Stammbaum waren auch Korrektoren."

„Ich kannte meine Großtante nicht. Aber meine Großmutter stand auch auf der Pergamentrolle. Sie hätte mir doch gesagt was sie ist oder zumindest hätte sie sowas angedeutet!", warf ich ein.

„Maria wird eine Divina sein, eine Seherin. Sie sieht was die Zukunft bringt. Hat sie nie irgendwelche Geschichten von den Kindern der Götter erzählt oder wusste sie nicht immer schon vorher was passieren würde?", erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dann schwiegen wir.

Nach einer Weile fragte ich dann: „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das mit dem Rufen oder wie Sie es genannt haben ohne großartige Vorwarnung ablaufen wird, nicht wahr?"

Anscheinend hatte er mit der Frage gerechnet, denn es hörte sich an als würde er aus einem Lehrbuch zitieren: „Korrektoren wird vor dem unmittelbarem Ruf oft schwindelig bis schlecht. Je nach körperlicher Verfassung des Korrektors muss er sich nach dem Ruf kurz hinlegen um eine Ohnmacht zu vermeiden." Wirklich berauschende Aussichten. „Nun komm", sprach er weiter, „ich muss dich jetzt erst mal richtig ausstatten."

Ich folgte Lucius in einen angrenzenden Raum. Dort zog er zuerst einen kleinen Beutel aus einer Truhe und reichte ihn mir. Der Beutel war aus festem Stoff und erinnerte an einen kleinen Sack.

„Das ist ein Infinitus. Es ist egal wie viel du in ihn hinein tust, er wird es immer umfassen können und", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu, „berichten einige, er würde Lebensmittel länger frisch halten."

Danach traten wir erneut in einen anderen Raum. Dem Anschein nach eine Art Waffenkammer, den überall waren Schwerter, Schilder und andere Waffen an den Wänden angebracht. Während ich die Waffen betrachtete, machte sich Lucius an einer Kiste zu schaffen. Die Schwerter waren alle glatt poliert und unterschieden sich in Länge, Breite und Form. Einige waren geschätzte zwei Meter lang, während andere nur von meinem Handgelenk bis zu meinem Ellbogen reichten. Als ich versucht, eines der kürzeren aus seiner Halterung zu heben, wäre es mir beinah heruntergefallen.

‚Wegen einem Schwert sind wir also eher nicht hier', dachte ich mir. Da fiel mir ein großer, silbern schimmernder Bogen auf. Er hing weiter unten, als sollte man ihm absichtlich keine Beachtung schenken. Vorsichtig hob ich ihn an und stellte fest, dass er nicht sonderlich schwer war. Zudem viel bei genauerem Betrachten auf, dass der Bogen an sich zwar aus Holz war, sich aber zu beiden Enden hin synchron ein silbernes Rankengeflecht mit kleinen, feingearbeiteten Blumen erstreckte. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte ich mit meiner Schulklasse bei Ritterfestspielen teilgenommen und auch Bogen geschossen. Daher wusste ich noch wie ich den Bogen greifen musste und spannte ihn probehalber. Es erforderte zwar nicht gerade wenig Kraftaufwand doch alles andere wäre auch unrealistisch gewesen.

„Du hast dich anscheinend erfolgreich nach einer Waffe umgesehen", meinte Lucius. Er hatte wohl gefunden was er gesucht hatte, denn er drückte mir zwei längere und einen kürzeren Dolch in ledernen Scheiden in die Hände.

„Hier, die wirst du, denk ich mal, gut verwenden. Den kürzeren kannst du ohne Probleme in einen Stiefel stecken. Bei den beiden anderen musst du mal schauen. Zu dem Langbogen gehört der Köcher hier.", erklärte er mir, nun ganz in seinem Element.

Auf dem Boden unter der Bogenhalterung lag ein Köcher aus poliertem Holz mit einer feinen Silbermalerei passend zu dem Rankenmuster. Die Pfeile waren aus dem gleichen Holz wie Bogen und Köcher und hatten silberne Federn. Ich nahm den Köcher und hängte ihn mir über die linke Schulter während ich den Infinitus öffnete und die Dolche hinein steckte. Mit größter Verwunderung stellte ich fest, das obgleich sie eigentlich zu groß waren alle drei ohne Probleme Platz fanden.

Ich folgte Lucius in den Raum davor und er begann mir munter davon zu erzählen, dass nur wenige den Bogen als Waffe wählten, da er nicht so leicht zu verbergen sei und ich jetzt noch Schoner bräuchte, um meine Arme und Finger zu schützen. Mit einem triumphierenden ‚Ha' zog er einen Leinensack hervor, in dem mehrere Paare mit Handschuhen lagen. Ich wählte welche, bei denen nur Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand bedeckt waren und das linke Handschuhende bis zur Armmitte reichte. Sie schmiegten sich eng an meine Hände und das Leder war weich auf meiner Haut.

Da murmelte Lucius auf einmal: „Mors solum cum arma depelletur."

„Bitte was?", fragte ich ihn.

„Mors solum cum arma depelletur. Das steht auf dem Köcher und heißt so viel wie: Der Tod kann nur mit einer Waffe vertrieben werden. Ich habe das schon mal gelesen und ich weiß auch wo, aber später mehr. Solange du noch keinen Brustpanzer hast, der im Allgemeinen sehr gut vor Messerattacken schützte, habe ich keine Zeit nach der Bedeutung der Phrase zu suchen."

Lucius zog mich zu einer anderen Truhe, öffnete sie und hielt mir einige lederne Brustpanzer vor die Nase. Beim vierten oder fünften bat er mich den Panzer anzuprobieren, denn nur ein Harnisch der richtig sitzt, schützt auch, wie er mir erklärte. Der Panzer saß nicht zu locker und nicht zu eng und ich konnte mich auch ohne Probleme darin bewegen. Für den Fall, dass ich in eine richtige Schlacht geraten würde, was aber recht unwahrscheinlich laut Lucius war, gab er mir noch einen Eisenpanzer mit. Er solle auch heftigere Angriffe abwehren können, sodass ich nur ein paar blaue Flecken zurückbehalten würde, falls mich jemand angriff.

Zuletzt warf er mir noch ein einfaches Leinenkleid und einen warmen, schwarzen Mantel zu. Lucius erklärte mir, dass ich immer als erstes in einer anderen Zeit für visuelle Anpassung sorgen müsse. Anderenfalls könnte es übel für mich enden.

Nachdem ich nun ausgestattet war, als solle ich in den Krieg ziehen, gingen wir zurück in die Bibliothek. Lucius erzählte mir gerade munter von der langen Geschichte seiner und wie ich erfuhr auch meiner Familie, als mir schwindelig wurde. Zunächst dachte ich es käme davon, dass ich von der ganzen Aufregung total unterzuckert sei.

Als ich Lucius um etwas zu Essen beten wollte, erhielt ich einen Stoß zwischen die Schultern und prallte in derselben Sekunde wieder zurück. Ich öffnete meine Augen und stellte fest, dass ich auf meinem Matheheft lag. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen, dachte ich, doch dann nahm ich den Beutel und den Bogen samt Köcher war. Also doch kein Traum. Nach einer Weile war ich wieder so klar, dass ich Bogen und Köcher zu den Harnischen, den Messern und dem Rest packte und alles in meinem Schrank versteckte.

Ich dachte wehmütig an diese Zeit zurück, als mein Leben halbwegs normal gewesen war und ich nicht dauerhaft um es fürchten musste. Den Gedanken an die Vergangenheit wegwischend griff ich nun nach dem Köcher, hängte ihn mir um die Hüfte und nahm dann den Bogen in die linke Hand. Die Sonne schien mittlerweile mehr und ich konnte meinen Weg zu dem Übungsplatz besser erkennen. Dort angekommen wählte ich einen der Pfeile, legte ihn ein und spannte den Bogen. Dann zielte ich und schoss den Pfeil, während ich ausatmete, ab.

*744 ab urbe codita, also 744 Jahre nach Gründung Roms im Jahr 753 . sprich 8 . (und wem Namen mehr sagen: zur Zeiten Augustus')


	7. Bogenschießen

Ich stand nun schon den ganzen Vormittag hier am Waldrand und schoss Pfeile auf eine mittlerweile durchlöcherte Zielscheibe.

Immer wenn ich nur noch einen der silbernen Todesbringer im Köcher hatte ging ich zum Ziel, verglich das Ergebnis mit den vorrangegangenen und zog die Pfeile wieder heraus. Dann ging ich zurück zu meinem Ausgangspunkt und schritt auf dem Weg, aus der Zielscheibe ein Sieb zu machen, voran.

Ich weiß noch wie ich damals nach meinem ersten Ruf im Wald stand und übte die Pfeile wenigstens grob in die richtige Richtung zu schießen. Seit damals war ich schon wesentlich besser geworden, doch ich hatte immer noch viel zu lernen: Ich verschätzte mich oft mit der Weite, meine Augen erschwerten das ganze nun zusätzlich, und nicht jeder Pfeil saß. Oberste Priorität war für mich aber zunächst den Gegner zu treffen. Danach kam erst das Feintuning, um weniger Pfeile mit gleicher Sterbe- oder zumindest Verletzungsrate zu benötigen.

Der Krankenhausaufenthalt hatte mich aus der Übung kommen lassen und ich bemerkte morgens mit Verdruss, dass sogar die Bogenhaltung nicht mehr einwandfrei war. Eigentlich hatte ich die ganz gut beherrscht. Also übte und übte ich.

Ich war gerade ganz darin versunken auf das Sperrholz, das sich einst Zielscheibe nannte, zu zielen, während ich die Melodie eines alten Weihnachtsliedes summte, als mich eine tiefe Stimme aufschreckte: „Ihr könnt trotz Eurer Blindheit Bogenschießen? Das ist wahrhaft beachtlich!" Ich wirbelte herum und erkannte einen Zwerg, wusste jedoch seinen Namen nicht. „Ich hätte erwartet Ihr würdet mit dem Schwert oder einer anderen Nahkampfwaffe kämpfen, aber ein Langbogen? Nun ja, ich wollte Euch nur Bescheid geben, dass das Essen bereitet wurde."

„Vielen Dank Herr…" „Gimli" „…Herr Gimli. Ich komme sofort." Ich ging wieder zu der Sperrholzplatte, zog die Pfeile heraus und verstaute sie in meinem Köcher. Danach ging ich zurück zu dem wartenden Gimli und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum gemeinsamen Speisesaal. Unterwegs unterhielten wir uns ein wenig über die einzelnen Waffen und ich erklärte Gimli, dass der Nahkampf für mich wesentlich gefährlicher sei, da je nachdem wie das Licht stand, ich ein auf mich gerichtetes Schwert nicht erkennen konnte.

Als wir den Saal erreichten, zog mich Bilbo, welcher Zeitgleich mit uns ankam, zu einem der Tische und ich schaffte es gerade noch Gimli zum Abschied ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

Bilbo führte mich zu einem Tisch, an dem bereits Frodo und Sam saßen und ich begrüßte die beiden freundlich. Kurz nach uns kamen auch Merry und Pippin und Bilbo begann eine Geschichte aus dem Auenland zu erzählen, die die anderen Hobbits immer wieder lachend ergänzten. Ich aß derweilen eine Brotkante und Salat mit einem sahnigen Dressing. Dem Anschein nach waren wir früh mit dem Essen dran, denn es kamen nach und nach immer mehr Elben, Menschen und ein paar Zwerge. Wieder erfasste mich ein leichter Zitronengeruch und Aragorn und Legolas setzten sich zu uns.

„Ich sehe Ihr wart Bogenschießen.", stellte Aragorn fest.

„Ja, den ganzen Morgen.", antwortete ich ihm und überlegte mir bereits, wie ich möglichst schnell erklären konnte, warum ich Bogen schoss und nicht mit dem Schwert oder so kämpfte.

„Eure Augen erschweren das Zielen mit Sicherheit stark, doch scheint es mir die beste Kampfmöglichkeit. Wenn, wie Ihr sagt, Eure Sehfähigkeit von dem Schattenwurf abhängig ist, ist es aber wesentlich sicherer nur auf einen Umriss zielen zu müssen als die Bewegungen eines Schwertes zu verfolgen.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme. Ich war so erstaunt, dass ich zunächst nicht registrierte, dass die Stimme zu Legolas gehörte. „Mich würde interessieren, ob Ihr erst seit…seit dem Anschlag mit Pfeil und Bogen kämpft oder ob es bereits vorher Eure bevorzugte Waffe war?", fragte er weiter und ich meinte ehrliches Interesse heraus zu hören und nicht nur höflichen Smalltalk.

Immer noch leicht perplex antwortete ich nur stockend, fing mich Gottseidank aber schnell wieder: „Ihr…Ihr habt Recht. Ich kann nicht immer ein Schwert erkennen, daher ist der Bogen für mich von Vorteil. Ich kämpfte bereits vorher mit ihm und habe schon etwas Übung. Daher musste ich mich nach dem…Vorfall nicht groß umstellen."

„Wie lange kämpft Ihr denn schon mit dem Bogen?", schaltete sich nun Aragorn wieder ein.

„Seit einem Drei-Vierteljahr. Ich nutze an sich jede freie Minute um Praxis zu erlangen, denn nur so kann ich mich verteidigen.-Ich habe aber noch sehr viel zu lernen.", fügte ich schnell hinzu. Nicht, dass sie dachten ich wäre eine Expertin.

„Disziplin ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg und es zeichnet Euch aus, dass Ihr das in so jungen Jahren bereits erkannt habt.", sagte Aragorn. Dann wandte er sich an Legolas: „Wie wär es wenn du ihr ein paar Tipps gibst? Du hast viel Erfahrung mit dem Langbogen."

„Ich…Nur wenn Ihr einverstanden seid, Lucy.", erwiderte Legolas. Ich sagte ihm, dass es mich freuen würde bei ihm zu lernen und er vereinbarte mit mir, dass er seinen Bogen holen und wiederkehren würde.

Als er gegangen war sagte zuerst niemand was doch dann stellte Sam fest, dass die Möhren in Bruchtal kleiner als im Auenland waren, aber der süße Kern größer war. Es begann eine kleine Diskussion um die Unterschiede zwischen den Nahrungsmitteln Bruchtals und denen aus dem Auenland, doch als Legolas wieder kam verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen und wir machten uns auf in Richtung Schießplatz.

Wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und als wir den Platz erreichten wusste ich zunächst nicht was ich tun sollte, entschloss mich aber dann einfach weiter zu trainieren.

Ich tastete nach einem Pfeil im Köcher und zog schließlich einen hervor. Dann legte ich ihn mit der Spitze zum Boden ein und spannte die Sehne, als ich den Bogen nach oben nahm. Dabei atmete ich ein und hielt den Atem weiter an während ich zielte. Meine Finger ließen die Sehne frei, der Pfeil wurde in Richtung Zielscheibe geschossen und ich atmete wieder aus. Denselben Vorgang wiederholte ich noch einmal ohne mich um das Ergebnis zu kümmern.

„Ihr schießt zweimal. Warum?", hörte ich Legolas schräg hinter mir fragen. Er hatte mich beobachtet und nicht, wie ich dachte, selber geschossen.

„Nun ja, da ich nicht weiß ob ich getroffen habe oder nicht, schieße ich lieber noch einmal um sicher zu gehen.", murmelte ich verlegen.

„Eure beiden Pfeile verfehlten die Mitte nur eine Hand breit.", erwiderte er und ich antwortete: „Die Zielscheibe bewegt sich aber auch nicht. Bei einem Ork wäre ich unzweifelhaft schlechter."

„Deswegen übt Ihr ja. Euch fehlt noch das Selbstvertrauen, doch ich kann erkennen, dass Ihr bereits gut seid und Euch mit Training ohne große Anstrengung weiter verbessern könnt." Ich spürte wie mir das Blut auf Grund des Kompliments heiß in die Wangen schoss und wandte mich ab, damit Legolas es nicht bemerken würde.

Ich begann von neuem das Ziel an zu visieren, als er diesmal von links aus sagte: „Hebt den rechten Arm ein wenig an. Er muss mit dem Pfeil im gespannten Bogen eine Linie bilden." Ich befolgte den Rat, atmete erneut aus und schoss.

„Und, wie sieht's aus?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Wesentlich besser.", antwortete er mir.

So vergingen die Stunden: Ich schoss, er sagte mir was ich verbessern konnte und gab mir Tipps. Nach einer Weile begann auch Legolas ein wenig zu schießen und mir war unzweifelhaft bewusst, dass er um Welten besser war als ich.

„Ich denke, wir machen Schluss für heute, es dämmert schon.", sagte er plötzlich. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er aufgehört hatte zu schießen. „Außerdem habt Ihr gerade mitten ins Schwarze getroffen. Ein schöner Abschluss."

Ich stimmte ihm zu und wir holten unsere Pfeile. Zuerst dachte ich, wir würden auf dem Weg zu Elronds Haus wieder Schweigen, doch auf halben Weg durchbrach Legolas die Stille und sagte, dass wir bald aufbrechen würden. Aragorn und Elrond würden während des gemeinsamen Abendmahls den Tag verkünden. Zuvor würde der Herr von Imladris jedoch noch entscheiden, ob ich Teil der Gemeinschaft sein würde.

Als wir die Eingangshalle erreichten trennten sich unsere Wege, da mein Zimmer im Westen lag während seins im Norden gelegen war. In meinem Raum schnallte ich mir den Köcher ab und legte ihn zusammen mit dem Bogen auf mein Bett. Eirien hatte wohl geahnt, dass ich, nachdem ich vom Schießplatz kommen würde, am liebsten ein Bad nehmen wolle und hatte bereits den Zuber mit warmem Wasser gefüllt.

Ich zog das verschwitzte Kleid und die Armschoner aus und stieg in das erfrischende Nass. Wie am Vortag blieb ich länger als nötig dort im Wasser sitzen und mir gingen die Erlebnisse des Tages noch einmal durch den Kopf. Größtenteils glichen sie sich doch gab es auch speziellere Erinnerungen. Zum Beispiel war da ein Unterton in Legolas Stimme gewesen, als er mir nach Aragorns Aufforderung Schießunterricht angeboten hatte, aus dem ich nicht schlau wurde.

Aber egal. Wie sagt meine Oma immer? ‚Leb nicht in der Vergangenheit, sondern blicke immer nach vorne.' Wie ironisch mir dieser Spruch nun vorkam angesichts meiner Lage.


	8. Reisevorbereitungen

Mit einem Seufzer erhob ich mich aus dem nun kalten Wasser und trocknete mich ab. Danach stieg ich in das dunkelblaue Kleid von gestern und band meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Egal was Eirien über es sagte, ich würde mein Haar erst mal nicht offen tragen. Die halbe Stunde nach der Feier, die ich gestern benötigt hatte, um alle Knoten zu lösen, hätte ich mir mit einer anderen Frisur ersparen können. Ich strich noch einmal mein Kleid glatt und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Als ich den gemeinsamen Speisesaal erreicht hatte, waren bereits einige andere anwesend doch ich konnte niemanden ausmachen, den ich kannte und so stand ich etwas verloren im Eingang.

Diesmal rettete mich nicht Bilbo sondern Aragorn aus der Misere: „Lucy, setzt Euch zu uns." Ich steuerte auf seine Stimme zu und setzte mich an den Tisch, an dem nicht nur er sondern auch die Hobbits, Gandalf und Gimli saßen.

„Nach dem Essen wollten wir, die Reisegruppe, uns zusammen setzen, um die Route, welche wir nehmen wollen, zu planen.", sprach Aragorn und ich nahm eine Bewegung gegenüber von mir war. Eine tiefe Stimme begrüßte uns und ich erkannte Boromir, den Mann mit der negativen Grundeinstellung. Kurz darauf setzte sich auch Legolas zu uns und die Hobbits begannen wie schon zuvor einige lustige Anekdoten aus dem Auenland zu erzählen. Derweilen aß ich ein Stück Brot mit einem Frischkäseaufstrich und überlegte, wie wir wohl gehen würden.

Ich war immer noch in Gedanken als mich Gimlis tiefe Bassstimme wieder in die Realität zurückholte: „ Lucy, kommt Ihr? Wir wollen einen geeigneten Platz für die Reiseplanung aufsuchen."

Verlegen stand ich auf und stellte fest, dass die anderen auf mich warteten. „Verzeiht, ich war in Gedanken.", murmelte ich und beeilte mich zu den anderen zu gelangen.

„Sie wird also mit uns reisen?", erkundigte sich Boromir nicht ohne Abneigung in der Stimme.

„Das wird noch entschieden.", leget Gandalf fest.

„Ist es sinnvoll, dass sie dann bei der Besprechung teil nimmt? Ich meine, je weniger genaueres davon wissen, desto besser", versucht Boromir, mein größter Fan, mich verzweifelt los zu werden.

„Ja", bekam er schlicht zur Antwort. Da mich niemand wegscheuchte, durfte ich wohl dabei bleiben.

Draußen war es schon zu dunkel, sodass meine Augen nur noch kaum Umrisse wahrnahmen. Da fasste jemand meinen Arm und führte mich in eine Richtung.

„Damit Ihr uns nicht verloren geht.", sagte Gimli mit einem neckenden Unterton in der Stimme und ich hörte leises Gelächter der anderen.

Wir erreichten einen gemütlichen Raum und entzündeten Kerzen und Öllampen, um ihn zu erhellen. Die rechte Seite war mit hohen Regalen bedeckt während die linke mit drei Fenstern durchbrochen war. In der Mitte standen mehrere Tische und Stühle und Legolas schob zwei dieser zusammen, damit wir zehn genügend Platz hatten. Gimli führte mich fürsorglich zu einem Stuhl, schob ihn zurück und drückte mich auf ihn. Danach setzte er sich neben mich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die anderen Gefährten, wie Elrond uns so schön genannt hatte, suchten sich ebenfalls Plätze während Aragorn zu einem der Regale hinüber ging.

„Elrond und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es am sinnvollsten ist, möglichst früh aufzubrechen. Im doppelten Sinne: Wir werden in zwei Tagen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen. Nur unseren Weg müssen wir noch wählen.", begann Gandalf zu sprechen und Aragorn kehrte von dem Regal zurück mit einem Arm voller Rollen, breitete diese in der Mitte der Runde aus und ich erkannte, dass es Landkarten waren. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir uns zuerst an das Nebelgebirge halten und dann einen Weg gehen, denn der Feind nicht einsehen kann. Unser Ziel ist das Schattental und danach können wir immer noch weiter sehen.", sprach Gandalf, doch es hörte sich nicht wirklich wie nur ein Vorschlag an.

„Ich würde lieber versuchen den Pass des Caradhras zu nehmen um von dort aus zum Schattental zu gelangen.", schlug Aragorn vor.

Die beiden begannen das für und wider der Routen zu diskutieren. Während Aragorn Gandalfs Vorschlag schlicht ablehnte, beharrte dieser auf den problematischen Wetterbedingungen, mit denen wir beim Caradhras kämpfen müssten. Man merkte, dass die beiden diese Diskussion nicht das erste Mal führten. Die Idee Boromirs nach Gondor zu reisen stieß dabei auf taube Ohren.

Derweilen schnappte ich mir eine der Karten vom Tisch und hielt sie in das direkte Licht einer Kerzen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich so die dunkleren Linien besser vom hellen Papier abheben würden und ich die Karte genauer studieren könnte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer auf den Lippen legte ich die Karte wieder zu den anderen: Ich hatte zwar die groben Umrisse auf der Landkarte erkennen können, doch waren sie zu verschwommen und die dünneren Linien immer noch nicht erkennbar gewesen, als dass ich mir die Karte hätte angucken können.

Boromir versuchte wie ein Kleinkind, dem keine Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil wurde, sich mit seiner Gondoridee Gehör zu verschaffen und die Hobbits lauschten dem Streitgespräch zwischen Gandalf und Aragorn. Gimli spielte mit seiner Axt, die er immer mit sich trug, herum und Legolas, mein anderer Sitznachbar war in eine Karte vertieft.

Neugierig beugte ich mich zu ihm herüber und fragte: „Was ist das für eine Karte?"

„Sie zeigt den mittleren Teil des Nebelgebirges mit Imladris an. Hier ist Bruchtal.", antwortete er mir und deutete auf einen Punkt in der oberen, rechten Ecke. „Die Karte bildet mit zwei weiteren das Nebelgebirge ab." Er zog eine weitere Karte hervor und legte die beiden so auf dem Tisch zusammen, dass die Bruchtalkarte oben lag.

„Und welche Routen wollen Gandalf und Aragorn nehmen, weshalb sie sich so streiten?", fragte ich weiter.

Leise lachend antwortete Legolas auf meine Frage und fuhr mit dem Finger die Wege ab, denn er hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass ich die feinen Linien der Karten nicht erkennen konnte: „Aragorn will dem Nebelgebirge teilweise folgen und dann den Caradhraspass nehmen. Was Gandalf jedoch bevorzugt, ist mir nicht ganz klar."

Für mich persönlich hörte sich ‚der Weg, den Feinde nicht einsehen können' nicht sehr vertrauenserwecket an.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen! Von mir aus können wir deinen Weg nehmen, Aragorn!", sagte Gandalf in dem Moment mit wahrhaftiger Begeisterung in der Stimme. „Gute Nacht!", fügte er an und verließ leise vor sich hin murmelnd den Raum.

Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen und verabschiedete mich ebenfalls. Bei den Wegbesprechungen konnte ich nicht von Hilfe sein und der Tag war lang gewesen.

Ich bog gerade um die dritte Ecke und war kurz davor, mich zu verlaufen, als ich die diskutierende Stimme Gandalfs gemischt mit der Elronds vernahm. Ich näherte mich den beiden, da ich ahnte, dass es um mich ging.

Obgleich ich noch einmal hätte abbiegen müssen, rief mich Herr Elrond herbei: „Gut, dass Ihr vorbeikommt, Lucy. Ich würde Euch gerne meine Entscheidung mitteilen." Natürlich hatte er mich mit seinen feinen elbischen Ohren bereits wahrgenommen.

Gandalf war verschwunden, als ich auf ihn zutrat. Elrond führte mich zu einem Zimmer und ich setzte mich nach seiner Aufforderung hin. Es war derselbe Stuhl, wie bei meiner letzten Unterredung mit ihm.

„Ich habe mit allen Teilnehmern gesprochen. Die Mehrheit spricht sich dafür aus, dass Ihr Teil der Gefährten werdet.", begann er. „Ich kenne Eure Gründe, warum Ihr Frodo begleiten möchtet und es ehrt Euch, dass Ihr so loyal gegenüber Euren Freunden seid. Euer Weg ist nicht einfach, doch glaube ich auch, dass Ihr ihn beschreiten solltet. Falls Ihr Euch um entscheidet, solltet Ihr aber wissen, dass Euch mein Haus stets offen steht."

Ich würde also Frodo begleiten dürfen. „Ich danke Euch, doch steht meine Entscheidung. Ich werde mitziehen, auch wenn ich über jeden einzelnen Stein auf dem Weg fallen werde, aber ob ich danach noch einmal nach Bruchtal kommen werde, weiß ich nicht." Ich schwieg einen Moment. „Ich kann Euch nicht genug danken. Ihr nahmt mich bereits ein zweites Mal in euer Haus auf und bietet mir Eure Hilfe als Heiler an. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."

„Das beides sind Selbstverständlichkeiten. Nicht umsonst wird mein Haus als ‚Letztes Heimeliges Haus' bezeichnet.", erwiderte der Herr eben jenes Hauses. Ich meinte ein Schmunzeln heraus zu hören. „Und auch wenn Ihr es nicht hören wollt: Ihr nehmt eine bedeutende Position ein. Dieser solltet Ihr Euch bewusst sein."

„Ihr habt mir diese Position verliehen. Ich bin nur hier hin gerufen worden.", antwortete ich belustigt „Also habe ich Euch erneut zu danken."

„Es sind die Valar, die Euch diese Gabe verliehen und somit auch die Position."

„Und schon sind wir bei religiösen Fragen. Lassen wir diese Diskussion ruhen, so wie beim letzten Mal.", schlug ich vor und Elrond zeigt sich einverstanden. Es war sinnlos mit einem Elben, dessen Ururgroßmutter vermutlich bei der Erschaffung der Welt anwesend war, über Gott zu philosophieren. Ich verabschiedete mich und setzte meinen Weg zu meinem Zimmer fort.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich genau wie den vorigen auf dem Schießplatz und produzierte eine weitere Sperrholzplatte. Nach dem Mittagessen kam eine Gruppe Elben unter ihnen auch Elladan und Elrohir, die beiden Söhne Elronds. Ich zog mich ein wenig zurück, da ich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen wecken wollte, ging aber nach einer Stunde schließlich, da ich noch ein wenig Packen musste.

In meinem Zimmer stülpte ich kurzerhand meinen Infinitus um, da ich keine Lust hatte alles mühsam mit meinen Händen zu suchen und da ich ihn eh noch mal ordentlich packen wollte.

Ein Schwall aus Kleidungsstücken, Büchern, Krimskrams und auch Essen ergoss sich auf meinem Bett: Die Bücher hatte ich zu gleichgroßen Paketen mit einer Schnurr zusammengebunden, sodass ich sie einfach aus dem Haufen sammelte und zur Seite legte. Danach warf ich die Kleidungsstücke auf einen anderen Haufen und trennte den Rest nach Essen und Krimkrams auf.

Lucius hatte Recht gehabt, dass Essen nicht so schnell schlecht wurde. Seit meinem ersten Ruf schleppte ich ein Glas Nutella mit mir herum und die Schokokekse waren auch noch nicht verschimmelt. Neben einem als riesig zu bezeichnenden Berg an Schokoladentafel, bestehend aus weißer, Vollmilch- und Toffee-Ganznussschokolde, fand ich noch ein halbes, aber trockenes Brot und zwei verbeulte Äpfel. Ich beschloss das Brot und die Äpfel wegzuschmeißen und machte mit meiner Kleidung weiter.

Die richtig wertvollen Gewänder hatte ich zum Schutz in Tücher eingeschlagen und zu Paketen geschnürt. Die anderen Klamotten flogen aber lose im Beutel herum. Ich legte mir die Sachen, die ich auf der Reise tragen wollte heraus und begann die anderen Sachen ordentlich zusammen zu falten. Insgesamt waren es mindestens 30 unterschiedliche Teile hinzukommend von Schuhen und Wäsche, alles quer durch die Jahrhunderte und Kulturen frei nach dem Motto ‚Tunika meets Barockkleid'. Ich legte alles nebeneinander und fischte den Beutel mit Accessoires und die Schmuckschatulle aus dem Krimskramshaufen. Anpassung war die beste Tarnung.

Mein Bauch meldete sich und so beschloss ich das Packen auf nach das Abendessen zu verschieben. Auf dem Weg dorthin entsorgte ich aber noch das aussortierte Essen und traf dabei auf Merry und Pippin.

Wir gingen zu dem Speisesaal und nachdem wir gegessen hatten, verkündete Elrond unsere morgige Abreise bei Sonnenaufgang. Ich vermutete, dass er die Bewohner Bruchtals so dazu auffordern wollte, anwesend zu sein, wenn wir aufbrachen.

Aragorn erklärte auf meine Frage hin, wie wir das mit dem Proviant klären wollten, dass jeder sich das holte, was er benötigte, und wir morgen noch zusätzliche Wegzehrung mitnehmen würden. Jedoch solle unser Gepäck nicht nur aus Nahrung bestehen, wie er an die Hobbits gewandt sagte. Wir saßen noch etwas zusammen und besprachen die Route doch schließlich wünschte ich den anderen eine gute Nacht und ging auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer noch an der Küche vorbei. Dort gab man mir Unmengen an Essen und auch die Schnur, die ich noch benötigte.

Wieder in meinen vier Wänden schnürte ich die Restlichen Kleidungsstücke zusammen und verstaute dann alles wieder im Infinitus. Müde legte ich mich in mein Bett und schloss nicht ohne noch einmal an die bevorstehende Reise zu denken die Augen.


	9. Nach Mordor geht es links herum

Als ich aufwachte war es noch vollkommen dunkel und man konnte noch nicht von Morgen reden. Trotzdem stand ich auf und bewegte mich ein wenig, um meinen niedrigen Blutdruck in Schwung zu bringen. Ich hüpfte gerade ein wenig durch den Raum, als es leise klopfte und Eirien eintrat.

„Ich wollte Euch gerade wecken, aber ich sehe, Ihr seid schon erwacht.", sagte sie nicht ohne ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und goss zwei Eimer Wasser in die Wanne, welche schon seit gestern Abend in meinem Zimmer bereit stand.

Gerade wollte ich ihr einen guten Morgen wünschen, doch sie war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft, um noch eine Fuhre Wasser zu holen. Dies wiederholte sie ein paar Mal bis der Bottich schließlich voll genug war und ich bedankte mich bei ihr, für ihre Mühe.

Das Nachthemd legte ich einfach auf das Bett und stieg in die Wanne. Diesmal philosophierte ich nicht vor mich hin sondern sah das Baden rein pragmatisch: Ich schrubbte mit einem Schwamm einmal über meinen ganzen Körper, rieb meine Haare mit einer Seifenkräutermischung ein und tauchte mehrmals um die Haare wieder von ihr zu befreien.

Nachdem ich wieder aus dem Bottich gestiegen war trocknete ich meinen Körper mit einem Tuch ab und wickelte meine nun nach Kräutern duftenden Haare in ein weiteres Tuch ein. Ich zog mir Wäsche, Hose und eine langärmelige Tunika aus dunkelroter, fast schwarzer Baumwolle an. Das Kunststück, nicht wie eine Vogelscheuche in allen Farben des Regenbogens zu wandel, vollbrachte ich dadurch, dass ich die Farben meiner Kleidung kannte und so geistig abwägen konnte, ob es zu bunt wurde.

Danach schlüpfte ich in meine bequemen Raulederstiefel, die ich eigentlich grundsätzlich trug, zog die Handschuhe zum Schutz meiner Hände über und legte den Lederharnisch an. Nun fehlten nur noch Waffen: Einen der drei Dolche von Lucius band ich mir um das rechte Bein und den zweiten um den linken Arm, natürlich so, dass sie von Stiefelschaft und Ärmel verdeckt wurden. Den letzten befestigte ich mir zusammen mit meinem Infinitus an meinen Gürtel um die Hüfte und hängte mir den Köcher samt Bogen um die Schultern. Den Umhang legte ich mir danach um.

Als ich aus dem Fenster blickte sah ich einen kleinen hellen Punkt, der sich gerade über die Bergspitzen erhob-die Sonne ging auf. Mein Blick schweifte noch ein letztes Mal durch den Raum als mir eine Glasphiole auffiel, die zusammen mit einem Umschlag auf der Fensterbank stand. Ich ergriff sie und erkannte eine Kräutersalbe, nachdem ich den Deckel abgenommen hatte und an ihr gerochen hatte. Das musste die Augensalbe sein, die mir Elrond versprochen hatte. Ich steckte beides in den Infinitus, verließ mein Gästezimmer und machte mich auf den Weg zum Torbogen, der den Haupteingang zu Elronds Haus symbolisierte.

Auf dem Weg zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt kam mir Eirien entgegen und umarmte mich kurzerhand. Zuerst war ich verwundert, schließlich war es nicht unbedingt als normal zu bezeichnen, dass eine Elbe jemanden, den sie nur seit ein paar Tagen kannte, umarmte, doch dann erwiderte ich ihre Umarmung. Ich musste ihr mehr ans Herz gewachsen sein als ich ahnte oder es war einfach ihr Charakter, Leute sehr schnell ins Herz zu schließen.

„Versprich mir, dass Ihr vorsichtig seid und Euch nicht opfert! Ich will Euch wiedersehen und zwar nicht auf einer Totenbarre! Hier, zur Stärkung." Sie drückte mir ein Stück Brot und einen Apfel in die Hand. „Danke, Eirien. Ich versuche vorsichtig zu sein, versprechen kann ich aber nichts.", erwiderte ich und hoffte, ihr so zu verstehen zu geben, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher stand, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen würden. Egal ob durch den Tod oder garstigen Moiren.

„Viel Glück. Möge Illúvatar über Euch wachen!", murmelte sie und ich drückte ihre Hand bevor ich ging.

Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und ich war neben Boromir die erste, die am Bogen war, und so setzte ich mich auf die Treppe und aß Eiriens Abschiedsbrot. Es schmeckte leicht süßlich. Den Apfel verstaute ich im Infinitus.

„Es erstaunt mich, dass Ihr wirklich mit uns reisen wollt." Boromirs Stimme durchbrach die kalte Morgenluft. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass Ihr Euch um entscheidet." Bitte? Was bildete er sich ein?

„Da habt Ihr Euch getäuscht. Ich werde Frodo bis zum bitteren Ende beistehen.", erwiderte ich möglichst ruhig.

„Ihr seid eine Frau und zudem noch blind. Wenn Ihr wenigstens richtig sehen könntet, dann wäre es wohl etwas anderes. Zweifel hätte ich zwar immer noch, denn sonderlich kampferfahren seid Ihr nicht. Nun, Herr Elrond hat Eurer Bitte zugestimmt. Doch lasst Euch eins sagen: Ich werde Euch nicht retten, wenn Ihr kurz vor dem Ende steht, nur weil Ihr aus einer Trotzsituation heraus beschlossen habt, uns das Leben zu erschweren!"

Mir blieb die Spucke weg. Noch nie hat es jemand gewagt mir so etwas direkt und ohne Scham ins Gesicht zu sagen. Dieser Mann…!

Glücklicherweise kam in dem Moment Aragorn, gefolgt von Merry und Pippin. Ich konnte nach dieser verbalen Attacke für nichts mehr garantieren und wäre ihm vermutlich gleich an die Gurgel gesprungen. Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen fünf Gefährten inklusive des Ringträgers ein. Einige Bruchtalelben stellten sich auf die Veranda und verabschiedeten uns traurig und als wir schließlich losgingen herrschte eine Stimmung wie auf einem Begräbnis, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Betrauerten auf den Weg waren zu fallen und nicht schon ins Gras gebissen hatten. Zum Schluss sprach Elrond noch ein paar Worte des Mutes, die sich nicht nur an uns sondern auch an die anderen Elben, aber, wie ich vermutete, auch an ihn selber richteten.

Wir gingen über eine Brücke und durchquerten dann das Hochmoor. Der Wind pfiff kalt über es hinweg und ich zog meinen Umhang enger. Als wir zu der Bruinenfurt gelangten war die Sonne ganz aufgegangen. Frodo, der mit Gandalf ganz vorne ging, blieb auf einmal stehen und fragte: „Du, Gandalf? Geht es links oder rechts nach Mordor?"

Mit seiner besten Pädagogenstimme antwortete ihm dieser: „Links. Links geht es nach Mordor."

Wir verließen die Straße und wanderten nun über Pfade in Richtung Süden an der Westseite des Nebelgebriges vorbei. Meistens führte uns Gandalf mit Frodo an seiner Seite, danach gingen Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und meine Wenigkeit, gefolgt von Merry, Pippin und Sam, der das Pony Lutz führte. Am Ende ging Boromir und ich vermied es tunlichst mit ihm zu sprechen oder auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen. Eigentlich sprachen wir generell nicht viel auf unseren Märschen oder zumindest nur sehr wenig.

Nach zwölf Tagen lagerten wir abends an einem kleinen Bach und ich nutze die Gelegenheit mich zu waschen. Das Wasser war so kalt, dass meine Füße fast augenblicklich taub wurden, als ich in den Bach watete. Ich biss mir auf die vermutlich blauen Lippen und tauchte einmal ganz ein um die zuvor eingeseiften Haare wieder zu endseifen. Ich zitterte heftig und zog mich schnell wieder an, um zu den anderen an dem Lagerfeuer zurück zu kehren.

Die Hobbits und auch Gimli machten ein paar Bemerkungen zu meinem Waschzwang, während Aragorn und Legolas nur grinsten, als ich zähneklappernd am Feuer saß und versuchte mich wieder aufzuwärmen. Boromir begnügte sich damit, Holz nachzulegen und Gandalf wirkte abwesend. Ich begann wie Elrond es mir dem Brief mitgeteilt hatte meine Augen mit der Salbe einzureiben. Das tat ich seit unserem Aufbruch jeden Tag und ich merkte jeden Morgen, dass ich wieder schärfer sehen konnte. Aragorn begann, eine alte Geschichte zu erzählen und wir lauschten seinen Worten, doch leider wusste er das Ende nicht mehr und Frodo sang daraufhin ein Lied, das der gute Bilbo einst gedichtet hatte. Es war sehr schön und erzählte von den Abenteuern, die wir damals vor 77 Jahren erlebt hatten.

Später legten sich alle bis auf Aragorn und mich schlafen, da ich die erste Wache hielt und er mir gentlemanlike Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Während ich den regelmäßigen Atemzügen der anderen lauschte, rauchte Aragorn eine Pfeife mit einem Kraut, das die Hobbits ihm geschenkt hatten.

„Ich würde Euch gerne etwas fragen, doch steht es Euch selbstverständlich frei zu antworten.", durchbrach Aragorn die dünne Abendluft. „Gandalf sagte mir, er würde Euch von einer früheren Reise kennen und auch Bilbo erzählte, dass Ihr mit ihm und den Zwergen nach Erebor gereist seid. Woher stammt Ihr, dass ihr mit einem so langen Leben gesegnet seid und man Euch die vergangenen Jahre nicht ansieht?" Ich konnte ihm schlecht erklären, dass ich eine Korrektor bin.

Er würde mir nicht glauben, also sagte ich nur: „Sagen wir es mal so: Bei mir muss man eher die Frage stellen von wann ich komme und nicht von wo. Ich hoffe Ihr versteht, dass ich Euch nicht mehr erzähle. Es ist etwas…kompliziert."

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass er trotzdem weiter fragt, denn er war nicht der Typ, der eine Frage unbeantwortet ließ, aber Aragorn zeigte mit einem kurzen Nicken, dass er meinen Entschluss verstand und nach einer Weile sagte er dann, dass er nun die Wache übernehmen würde, damit ich schlafen könne. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht bevor ich auf meiner Decke die Augen schloss und schnell in das Land der Träume eintauchte.

Albträume traf die Sache besser. Ich träumte erneut von der Entführung und dem Mann, welcher mich mit einem Messer bedrohte. Panisch fuhr ich hoch und als auch noch eine fette Spinne über meine Bettdecke krabbelte, war es endgültig mit meiner Ruhe vorbei: Ich sprang förmlich auf meine Füße und schleuderte die Spinne mit einer heftigen Bewegung der Decke in Richtung Boromir.

Ich spürte einen Blick auf mir und als ich mich zum Lagerfeuer umdrehte, erkannte ich Legolas dort sitzen.

„Morgen", murmelte ich und begann meine Decke zusammenzufalten und steckte sie in meinen Beutel. Legolas wünschte mir auch einen schönen Morgen und fragte, als ich zu ihm ans Feuer trat wieso ich schon auf sei.

Verlegen antwortete ich ihm: „Ich habe schlecht geträumt und die Spinne auf der Decke hat mir den Rest gegeben." Nach und nach erwachten auch die anderen Gefährten und nachdem wir eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten brachen wir wieder auf.

Wir waren nun seit fast 17 Tagen unterwegs und würden am nächsten Mittag voraussichtlich den Fuß des Caradhras erreichen. Momentan lagerten wir auf einem felsigen Teil eines Hügels und rasteten. Boromir übte mit den Hobbits den Schwertkampf während Aragorn ihnen zuguckte. Gimli versuchte Gandalf davon zu überzeugen, dass die Minen Morias sicherer wären, doch dieser hatte bekanntermaßen Aragorns Idee, wenn auch nur wiederwillig, zugestimmt. Während ich auf einem Felsen saß und vor mich hin grübelte, stand Legolas nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt und beobachtete soweit ich es erkennen konnte die Umgebung.

Da fragte Sam: „ Was ist das dunkle am Himmel dort?"

Als ich mich umdrehe bemerkte ich eine leicht verdunkelte Stelle am Himmel.

„Gar nichts, wohl nur ein Wolkenfetzen.", tat Gimli den Kommentar ab doch Aragorn wiedersprach: „Der sich aber schnell bewegt. Und gegen den Wind!"

„Crebain aus dem Dunland!", rief Legolas und Aragorn: „Versteckt euch!"

Ich sprang auf und sah mich nach einer Felsnische oder ähnlichem um, als mich eine Hand um die Hüfte packte und zu einem Busch zog. Im nächsten Augenblick lag ich auch schon in ihm drin und ein leises „Verzeihung" deutete auf Legolas, als meinen Versteckpartner hin. Wir lagen so dicht neben einander, ich mit meinem Rücken zu seiner Vorderseite, dass ich das leise Pochen seines aufgeregt schlagenden Herzens spürte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit krochen wir wieder aus unseren Deckungsmöglichkeiten und Gandalf sagte: „Das sind Späher Sarumans. Sie überwachen die Gegend. Wir müssen uns beeilen und den Pass des Caradhras erreichen."

Ich wand mich zu Legolas um und dankte ihm dafür, dass er mich in Sicherheit gezogen hatte. Danach packten wir unsere Sachen zusammen und beluden Lutz wieder.


	10. Caradhras

Auf Anraten Boromirs schleppte jeder von uns nun ein Bündel Holz mit sich, damit wir im Falle, dass wir auf dem Pass kurz vorm Erfrieren standen, ein Feuer machen konnten. Die letzten beiden Tage waren wir fast ausschließlich gegangen und unsere Rasten dauerten nie länger als fünf-sechs Stunden.

Seit einer Weile gingen wir nun schon einen recht steilen Pfad den Pass hinauf und noch war kein Ende in Sicht. Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und brachte einen eisigen Wind mit sich, den mein Umhang nur mit Mühe abhielt.

Wir hielten, nachdem wir den Steilpfad soweit erklommen hatten, kurz und alle außer Legolas zogen sich wärmere Sachen an-Elrond hatte uns vorsichtshalber warmhaltende Wintermäntel und -Umhänge mitgegeben. Dem Elb schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen.

Es begann zu schneien und der kalte Schnee blieb auf unseren Umhängen und Mänteln liegen, sodass nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde mein Umhang von einer mehreren Zentimetern dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt war. Aragorn begann sich mit Gandalf zu unterhalten. So wie ich das mitbekam war es äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass die Schneegrenze soweit unten lag. Auch Boromir, unser selbsternannte Bergsteigexperte, teilte die Meinung der beiden.

Die Hobbits machte das Schneetreiben allmählich zu schaffen. Daher suchten wir uns einen Bergüberhang, der uns etwas, aber wirklich nur etwas schütze und zuerst Aragorn, dann Legolas und zuletzt Gimli versuchten mit den durchnässten Holzstücken ein Feuer zu entzünden, doch keinem gelang es.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Gandalf und stieß mit seinem Stab einmal in den Holzhaufen. Dabei sprang ein Funke auf die Hölzer über und fast augenblicklich entbrannte ein Feuer. Während wir uns alle um die Wärme scharrten, meinte Gandalf: „Wenn ich jetzt ‚Gandalf ist hier' an die Wand schreibe hätte es denselben Effekt, aber sonst erfrieren wir wirklich noch alle."

Neben dem leichten Zitronengeruch Legolas' nahm ich auch die Gerüche der anderen war: Während die Hobbits allesamt lecker nach Kuchen rochen, hatte Aragorn den Geruch eine Waldes an sich haften und Gimli roch für mich nach verbrannter Kohle, so wie in einer Schmiede. Nur Boromirs Geruch ließ mich leicht zusammen zucken, da er nach diesen Beeren roch, die, wie ich fand, grauenvoll stanken und meist im Spätfrühling blühten. Ich kannte zwar nicht ihren Namen, doch in meiner Heimatstadt gab es einige Stellen mit Büschen an denen ich die Luft anhielt oder nur durch den Mund atmete um nicht durchzudrehen. Seltsamerweise fand aber nur ich den Geruch der Blühte und Boromirs so abstoßend.

So aneinander gedrängt verbrachten wir die kalte Nacht und Frodo berichtete leise von einem harten Winter im Auenland, den nur noch Bilbo schon miterlebt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir wieder auf, um den Caradhras zu bezwingen. In den ersten Stunden war der Himmel blau und wir mussten uns, abgesehen von Legolas, der einfach über ihn lief, durch eine hüfthohe Schicht frischgefallenen Schnees kämpfen. Doch bereits gegen Mittag verdunkelte sich der Himmel erneut und zwei Stunden später waren wir mitten in einem heftigen Schneesturm.

Ich wusste nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Legolas auf einmal durch das Getöse des Sturms rief: „Es sind grausame Stimmen in der Luft!"  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt schlug ein Blitz irgendwo über uns ein und löste so eine Lawine aus. Ich hatte gerade noch so viel Zeit, dass ich mein Gesicht mit meinem Umhang verhüllte als die Massen an Schnee auch schon über uns hereinbrachen. Gottseidank war es nur eine kleine Lawine gewesen und als ich den Kopf hob erkannte ich, dass alle Gefährten einschließlich des Ponys Lutz wohlauf waren und die ersten sich schon wieder befreit hatten.

Frodo hielt mir seine vor Kälte zitternde Hand hin und ich griff sie dankbar. Mit seiner Hilfe war auch ich schnell wieder aus dem Schnee heraus.

„Der Arm des Bösen muss lang geworden sein, dass es uns hier erreichen kann.", meinte Gimli, als auch er wieder vollständig aus dem Schnee war.

„Der Arm ist lang geworden. Die Lawine sowie der Sturm müssen von Saruman ausgelöst worden sein.", erwiderte Gandalf.

Uns war allen klar, dass wir nicht weitergehen konnten und so machten wir uns, nachdem Frodo als unser Ringträger beschlossen hatte, dass wir umkehren, auf den Weg zurück. Wieder rasteten wir nachts unter dem Bergüberhang doch diesmal ohne Feuer. Wir hatten in der letzten Nacht das gesamte Holz verbrannt.

Zur Aufmunterung ließ Gandalf uns alle von einem „Stärkungstrank", wie er es nannte, trinken. Ich setzte nur zögerlich die Lippen an den Beutel, da ich eher glaubte, dass dieser „Stärkungstrank" eine Droge welcher Art auch immer sei, und nahm nur einen kleinen Schluck. Während ich den Beutel weiter reichte wurde mir plötzlich ein wenig wärmer und ich glaubte unsere momentane Situation sei nicht mehr ganz so aussichtslos. Es war definitiv eine Droge. ‚Danke, Gandalf.'

Nach einer weiteren unruhigen Rast unter dem Felsvorsprung, erkannten wir, dass unser Rückweg von dicken Schneedünen, so hoch wie ich selber, bedeckt war und Boromir und Aragorn begannen den Weg frei zu schaufeln. Das Drogengetränk von Gandalf hatte im Übrigen schnell wieder nachgelassen.

Wir kamen nur langsam voran, als Legolas, der vorgegangen war, zurückkam und uns mitteilte, dass nach der Schneemauer der Weg einfacher wurde. Zwar war der Schnee immer noch zu hoch für die Hobbits, Gimli und mich, aber nicht mehr so dicht. Daher wurden die Hobbits von Boromir und Aragorn getragen und Gimli ritt ohne große Begeisterung auf Lutz. Man bot mir zwar auch an mich zu tragen, doch ich hatte wenig Lust von Aragorn oder gar Boromir auf den Arm genommen zu werden und so ging ich auf dem nun plattgetrampelten Weg hinter Gimli her.

Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl zwischen den Schneewänden zu gehen ohne über sie hinweg schauen zu können.

Legolas behielt Recht und so waren wir nach nur wenigen Stunden wieder bei dem steilen Pfad, den wir Tage zuvor hinaufgekraxelt waren. Hinunter ging es wesentlich einfacher und wir, also ich und die Hobbits, rutschten nur ein-zwei Mal aus.  
Einmal rollte Frodo ein Stück bergab und verlor seinen Ring. Boromir hob ihn aus dem kalten Schnee auf und hatte anscheinend Mühe Frodo den Ring zurück zu geben, bis Aragorn ihn ermahnte. Er tat den Vorfall ab und wir machten uns weiter auf unsere Reise zurück.

In den tiefen meines Bauches zog sich etwas zusammen: Irgendwas stimmte mit Boromir nicht. Er hatte sich schon während des Ringrates sonderbar benommen und ich beschloss auf ihn beziehungsweise auf Frodo ein Auge zu haben.


	11. Wölfe und Monster

Der Caradhras war hart gewesen. Härter als alles was ich bisher erlebt hatte und psychisch zermalmender als sechs Monate Dauerwinter in Deutschland.

Vollkommen erschöpft hielten wir am Fuße des Höllenpasses in einer Senke neben einem Hügel und beratschlagten wie unseren Weg weiter angehen sollten. Gnädigerweise sagte Gandalf direkt, dass wir heute Nacht auf keinen Fall weiter gehen könnten, viel zu entkräftet seien wir alle.

Nach einem kurzen hin und her schloss man aber auch die Möglichkeit aus, wieder nach Bruchtal zu reisen, da dies hier die einzige Möglichkeit war, den Ring zu zerstören. In ein paar Monaten wäre der Feind noch stärker, sagte Gandalf.

Dann wurde es richtig interessant: Gandalf erklärte, was er mit ‚Weg, den der Feind nicht einsehen kann' gemeint hatte: „Nun ich kenne noch einen Weg, einen Weg den ich schon zuvor gehen wollte: durch die Minen von Moria. Es ist eine gefährliche Wahl, die aber unsere Spuren verwischen würde und die der Feind als unwahrscheinlich ansieht." Eigentlich alle Gefährten, außer Gimli, waren gegen diese Wahl doch Frodo meinte: „Ich bitte darum, dass wir unsere Entscheidung noch etwas aufschieben und erst schlafen. Lasst uns erst unseren Weg wählen, wenn der Himmel wieder freundlicher ist, die Sonne scheint und der Wind nicht mehr so heult."

„Der Wind ist es nicht, der heult!", sagte Aragorn plötzlich erregt und sprang auf, „Das sind Warge!"

„Moria ist die einzige Möglichkeit, oder wollt ihr von den Wölfen zu Tode gehetzt werden, wenn wir nach Süden gingen?", fragte Gandalf siegessicher und mit dem verzückten Funkeln unseres baldigen Todes in den Augen.

„Momentan wäre es vielleicht besser wenn wir aus dieser Kuhle herauskommen, sonst brauchen wir nicht mehr über den besten Weg zu diskutieren!", warf ich ein, als ich ebenfalls aufsprang und meinen Bogen zückte.

„Lucy hat Recht. Von hier unten können wir uns nicht verteidigen. Lasst uns lieber auf den Hügel steigen.", stimmte mir Aragorn zu. Wir liefen auf den Hügel und entzündeten dort ein Feuer. Die Nacht war unruhig. Immer wieder fiel ich kurz in einen Schlaf, wurde dann aber wieder von dem Geheul geweckt.

Die Wölfe umzingelten uns langsam und als ein Großer mit dunklem Fell, wahrscheinlich ein Alpha- oder Bethawolf, versuchte uns anzugreifen ging Gandalf auf ihn zu und drohte ihm sein Fell zu verbrennen, wenn er nicht abhaue. Der Wolf ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und sprang mit einem Satz auf Gandalf zu doch Legolas stoppt ihn mit einem Pfeil, der die Kehle des Wolfes traf. Ich hörte ein gurgelndes Geräusch und der Wolf ging zu Boden.

Danach war es noch schlimmer: Diese Wölfe veranstalteten einen Psychoterror der ganz besonderen Art, da sie nach dem verunglückten Angriff keinen Ton mehr von sich gaben oder sich gar zeigten. Wir alle lauschten auf das kleinste Geräusch. Ab und zu übermannte uns die Müdigkeit, aber nur Minuten später wachten wir mit einem Ruck wieder auf. Mehrere Stunden vergingen so und keiner sprach, als sich ein lautes Geheul rings um uns erhob: Die Wölfe hatten sich gesammelt.

Sam warf mehr Holz auf das Feuer, damit wir besser sehen konnten und schon begann der Kampf. Wir stellten uns in einem Kreis mit dem Rücken zum Feuer und begannen die Wolfsmassen zurück zu schlagen. Ich schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die Kreaturen der Nacht ab und war in dem Moment froh, dass ich bereits die Bedeutung des Spruches auf dem Köcher kannte.

Immer wenn alle Pfeile verschossen waren musste ich nur ‚Mors solum cum arma depelletur', also ‚der Tod kann nur durch eine Waffe vertrieben werden', sprechen und schon füllte sich der Köcher im selben Augenblick von ganz alleine und ich konnte weiter Wölfe abschießen. Ich hatte das per Zufall herausgefunden, als mein Köcher völlig leer war und ich den Spruch leise vor mich hin murmelte. Fragt mich nicht warum, es funktionierte einfach.

Wir hatten schon ein paar erledigt, als Gandalf einen brennenden Ast hochwarf, etwas brüllte und die Bäume um den Hügel Feuer fingen. In einem Meer aus Flammen flohen die besiegten Angreifer und kamen nicht mehr wieder. Das Feuer hinterließ verkohlte Baumstämme und Asche als es im Morgengrauen heruntergebrannt war.

Der Entschluss nach Moria zu gehen war schnell gefasst und so irrten wir bis mittags in der Landschaft herum, bis Gimli den Torbach fand. Angeblich war er mal größer gewesen, denn was der Zwerg entdeckt hatte, konnte man höchstens Wasserlauf schimpfen.

Wir hatten noch nicht mal die Hälfte der etwas über 32 Kilometer zurückgelegt und die Sonne sank schon wieder gegen Westen. Wir mussten uns beeilen um die Westmauern von Moria vor Sonnenuntergang zu erreichen, denn einen weiteren Angriff der Wölfe würden wir nicht mehr zurückschlagen können.

Der Tag neigte sich immer mehr dem Ende und als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die Erde erhellten standen wir vor einem großen Stausee und dahinter liegenden Mauern Morias. Wir gingen am Ufer entlang direkt auf die Mauern zu und erreichten sie schließlich gemeinsam mit der hereinbrechenden Nacht.

„Das Tor ist verborgen. Wir werden es suchen müssen.", wandte sich Gandalf an uns, doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis er die Stelle fand. Zwischen zwei Bäumen begannen auf einmal feine Linien aufzuleuchten und es zeichnete sich eine Tür ab.

Ich fragte mich, warum erst jetzt die Linien leuchteten, aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte meinte Gandalf schon: „Ithildin. Es spiegelt nur Sternen- und Mondlicht. Hier steht: ‚Die Tür Durins, des Herrn von Moria. Sprich, Freund, und tritt ein'."

„Ah", meinte ich nur, fügte aber noch hinzu: „Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass wir ein Losungswort brauchen, damit sich die Tür öffnet." Gandalf nickte nur.

„Und was ist das Losungswort?", fragte Pippin. Er bekam keine Antwort, da Gandalf damit beschäftigt war, diese Tür aufzubekommen und begann mit Merry Steine springen zu lassen. Sam verabschiedete sich von seinem Pony und man hörte, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer viel sich von ihm zu trennen. Er tat mir leid, aber Aragorn hatte recht, dass wir es nicht mitnehmen konnten. Währenddessen erzählte Gimli dem mäßig begeisterten Legolas und mir von Moria und wie freundlich wir von den anderen Zwergen empfangen werden würden.

Plötzlich sagte Frodo: „Es ist ein Rätsel! Was heißt ‚Freund' auf elbisch?"

„Mellon" antwortete Gandalf ihm und mit einem lauten Knarren begann sich das Tor langsam zu öffnen.

Wir standen auf und betraten die Mine vorsichtig. Es war dunkel und staubig und sah nicht so aus, als würde man hier Leben antreffen. Da entdeckte Gimli das Skelett eines Zwerges und als wir uns in der kleinen Halle umsahen bemerkten wir immer mehr Zwergenskelette. Sie mussten bei einem Orkangriff gefallen sein, denn in mehreren steckten Orkpfeile. Wir zückten schon unsere Waffen, um uns bei einem möglichen Angriff sofort verteidigen zu können, als auf einmal ein Schrei hinter uns ertönte.

Es war Frodo, der gerade von irgendetwas heraus geschleift wurde, das stark an einen Tentakel erinnerte. Wir rannten sofort aus der Mine und Aragorn und Boromir begannen mit Gimli sogleich auf die Fangarme eins riesigen Wesens, das sich aus dem Stausee erhoben hatte, einzuhacken während ich mit dem Elb Pfeile abschoss. Die herum zuckenden Tentakeln waren bei der Dunkelheit kaum anzuvisieren.

Frodo rief voller Panik nach Aragorn und auch die drei anderen Hobbits stürzten sich in den Kampf mit dem Unwesen, wurden aber wieder und wieder mit heftigen Armschlägen des Ungetüms zurückgeschläudert.

Der Kampf war verbittert. Immer neue Arme schossen aus dem Wasser heraus und tasteten nach uns. Ich stand gottseidank außer Reichweite, aber Aragorn, der sich nahe an das Vieh herangewagt hatte, gelang es nur mit Mühe den Tentakeln auszuweichen. Ein guter Treffer Legolas' in eines der Augen sorgte dafür, dass das Monster Frodo fallen ließ und wir in die Mine flüchten konnten.

Das Wesen rappelte sich jedoch wenige Sekunden später auf und wollt uns folgen: Es umgriff den Höhleneingang mit seinen Fangarmen! Es wollte sich zu uns hoch ziehen, aber der Eingang hielt dem Gewicht nicht stand. Zuerst bröselte nur Staub, dann fielen kleinere Gesteinsstücke herunter und letztendlich kam die Decke ganz runter. Wir standen im Dunkeln und sahen kein Licht, bis Gandalf irgendwas in seinen Stab steckte und so unsere Umgebung erhellte.

„Der Eingang ist versperrt. Wir müssen nun durch Moria gehen. Wenn wir Glück haben bleibt unser Aufenthalt unbemerkt."


	12. Moria

Wir hatten keine Hölzer für Fackeln und auch in der Eingangshalle war nichts zu finden. Daher folgten wir Gandalf, der mit seinem Stab die einzige Lichtquelle bildete, im Gänsemarsch. Ich ging anfangs hinter den Hobbits und starb jedes Mal tausend Tode, wenn ich ein Geräusch hörte, das nicht direkt auf unsere Schritte zurück zu führen war. Zudem konnte ich nun absolut nichts mehr erkennen, da einfach das Licht nicht hell genug war und ich mit meinen immer noch stark beeinträchtigten Augen nur schattenhafte Umrisse erkannte. Draußen hatte ich bei gutem Licht in einem Radius von ca. 2 bis 3 Metern einen relativ scharfen Schwarz-Weiß-Film gesehen, doch hier? In der Zeit, die wir bereits durch Moria liefen, verloren wir jegliches Zeitgefühl und da die moderne Uhr noch nicht erfunden worden war und ich auch keine dabei hatte, kam es uns vor wir würden schon seit Wochen herumlaufen obwohl es realistisch betrachtet nur wenige Tage waren. Wir rasteten immer nur kurz. Niemand wollte riskieren, dass wir auf Grund eines längeren Verweilens entdeckt würden.

Unsere erste längere Pause machten wir nachdem Sam vor Müdigkeit gestolpert war. Ohne Mühe fanden wir eine kleine Kammer und wie gewohnt übernahm ein jeder von uns eine Wache. Diesmal war ich als letzte an der Reihe. Bevor ich aber ins Koma abgleiten konnte saß ich noch eine Weile bei den anderen und aß etwas Brot. Nach ein zwei Bissen hatte ich aber ein viel bessere Idee: Nutellabrot! Also kramte ich aus meinem Beutel das Nutella Glas hervor, das ich wieso auch immer noch nicht angebrochen hatte heraus und verwendete es als Dipp für mein Brot.

Zunächst bemerkte ich weder mein Kifferkrinsen noch, dass alle mich anstarrten, bis Pippin fragte: „Was ist das Lucy? Schmecken tut es dir ja anscheinend." Ich blickte auf und sofort schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen.

Um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, reichte ich das Glas an Gimli weiter, der direkt neben mir saß und sagte nur: „Probiert mal!"

Nur zögerlich nahm Gimli das Glas in die Hand, tunkte ebenfalls sein Brot hinein und reichte es an Legolas weiter. Dieser hielt sich das Glas aber zuerst noch an die Nase bevor er ebenfalls probierte. Das Glas wanderte einmal rum und ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, da es einfach zu komisch aussah, wie alle außer Boromir, der es wahrscheinlich für Hexenzeug hielt, ihre Nutella beschmierten Brotstücke in der Hand hielten und nicht wagten sie zu essen. Frodo biss schließlich als erster in sein Stück. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Begeisterung und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Halblings: „Es schmeckt fantastisch! Sam, du musst probieren!"

Neugierig geworden führte dieser sein Stück ebenfalls, jedoch langsamer an den Mund und kostete vorsichtig. Seine Augen weiteten sich auch, als er die himmlische Creme probierte. Alle nahmen nun nach und nach eine Kostprobe. Lachend verstaute ich das Glas wieder im Infinitus und wünschte nun den anderen eine gute Nacht.

Das leichte Schütteln meiner Schulter und eine leise Stimme die mich drängte aufzustehen ließ mich aus meinem Albtraum erwachen.

„Lucy, Eure Schicht beginnt. Wacht auf!" Auf meinen Arm gestützt blinzelte ich, fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Augen und richtete mich ganz auf. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend erkannte ich im Schein des gestern Abend noch entzündeten Feuers, dass Legolas vor mir kniete.

„Guten Morgen.", meinte ich und man hörte meine Müdigkeit deutlich heraus.

„Auch Euch einen guten Morgen.", erwiderte der Elb und ging wieder, damit ich wenigstens die nur dürftig mögliche Morgentoilette verrichten konnte: Haare kämmen und flechten, Zähne mit einem angekauten Ast putzen, Minzbonbon gegen schlechten Atem einwerfen, Decke wegpacken und irgendwo, aber nicht zu weit weg, Wasser lassen. Nachdem ich dies verrichtet hatte, ging ich wieder in die Kammer. Legolas lehnte in der Nähe des Eingangs und ich setzte mich zu ihm.

„Ihr solltet noch ein wenig schlafen.", meinte ich leise zu ihm.

„Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf. Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, leiste ich Euch Gesellschaft. Wir brechen bald auf. Da würde sich ein erneutes niederlegen nicht lohnen.", erklärte er mir. Bei den letzten Worten funkelten seine Augen verschmitzt.

„Es macht mir nichts aus. Nur eine Bitte hätte ich: Lasst die förmliche Anrede. Wir reisen nun schon seit gut einem Monat gemeinsam.", bat ich ihn.

„Diese Bitte kann ich nur erwidern."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide und saßen nebeneinander an die Wand gelehnt bis Legolas schließlich fragte: „Was war das eigentlich für eine süße Creme, die du gestern Abend herumgereicht hast? Stammt sie aus deiner Heimat?"

„Ja, wir nennen sie Nuss-Nugat-Creme. Lecker, oder?", antwortete ich ihm.

„Definitiv, eine der besten Speisen der Menschen.", meinte er.

Wieder herrschte Stille.

„Du musst nicht antworten, wenn dich die Frage verletzt, aber ist deine Sehkraft zurückgekehrt?", fragte er etwas später. Er war wirklich sehr höflich und stets darauf bedacht niemanden zu verletzten.

Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen: „Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich kann eigentlich wieder relativ viel sehen. Zwar ist alles Schwarz-Weiß und nur bis zu 7-8 Fuß noch halbwegs scharf erkennbar, aber es ist definit mehr als bei Beginn der Reise." Ich versuchte optimistisch zu klingen jedoch konnte ich nicht vermeiden, dass man die Selbstzweifel an die vollkommene Genesung in meiner Stimme heraushörte.

„Das hört sich gut an. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Wochen kannst du so gut sehen, wie…vorher.", bekräftigte er die Illusion.

Wieder schwiegen wir, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Es war einfach… ich wusste es nicht. Ein Gähnen aus Richtung der Hobbits erklang und eine kleine Gestalt erhob sich von seinem Lager. Da ich zu weit weg saß konnte ich nicht genau erkennen wer es war.

„Guten Morgen Merry. Ich hoffe die Nacht war erholsam.", begrüßte Legolas ihn.

Merry gähnte erneut und begann, während er seine Decke wegpackte, von seinem Traum zu erzählen: „Oh, ich habe sehr gut geträumt. Zumindest am Anfang. Ich war mit den anderen im „Grünen Drachen" und wir tranken das beste Bier, das ich je gekostet habe. Pippin und Frodo haben auf einem Tisch getanzt und Sam und Rosi waren verlobt. Es war so schön…fast wie früher. Doch dann wurde alles kalt und die… die Ringgeister kamen. Naja… ein Traum."

Er gesellte sich zu uns und ich versuchte ihn aufzuheitern: „Ich hab auch schlecht geträumt."

Langsam erwachte unser kleines Lager und wir machten uns zum Aufbruch bereit. Gandalf bat Gimli mit ihm vorne zu gehen, damit die beiden sich über den Weg beratschlagen könnten. Legolas gesellte sich zu mir und anfangs schwiegen wir uns weiter an.

Schließlich fragte ich ihn aber: „Kannst du mir ein wenig von Moria erzählen? Ich weiß leider nichts über diese unterirdische Stadt."

Er nickte und antwortete mir: „Ich kann dir gerne etwas über Moria erzählen. Jedoch, wenn du über bestimmte Themen Details wissen möchtest, so ist Gimli sicher der bessere Ansprechpartner. Was möchtest du denn gerne wissen?"

„Warum war das Tor mit elbischen Schriftzeichen versehen?"

„Du meinst Tengwar. Das Tor ist eine ‚Tür von Durin ' und entstand als die elbischen Völker noch nicht mit den Zwergen verfeindet waren. Damals bauten der Zwerg Narvi und der Elb Celebrimbor die Tür. Celebrimbor versah sie von außen mit Tengwarzeichen, das Zeichen ‚Durins des Unsterblichen' und eine Krone mit sieben Sternen, unter anderen der Stern des Hauses Feanor." „

So viel zum Thema Details.", meinte ich daraufhin schmunzelnd, „Warum sind den Elben und Zwerge verfeindet? Gab es irgendwann mal einen großen Streit zwischen einem Zwerg und einem Elb und der Rest war dann aus Prinzip verfeindet?"

„Eine gute Frage, auf die ich leider keine Antwort habe. Ich bin wohl noch etwas zu jung um den Grund für den Zwist zu kennen."

„Nur du oder noch andere Elben?" Die Zwerge sind ja zwangsläufig zu jung. Bei meinem ersten Mittelerdebesuch erfuhr ich ein wenig über die Lebensweise von ihnen.

„Nicht nur ich. Der Streit liegt schon so lange zurück."

„Also besteht der ‚Streit' zwischen den Elben, die damals schon lebten und jetzt noch nicht Tod beziehungsweise im Westen sind, und den Nachkommen der Zwerge von damals?!", fragte ich verwirrt. Er gab einen Laut von sich, der wohl ‚Ja' bedeuten sollte. „Das ist absolut sinnfrei.", stellte ich daraufhin fest.

Wir erreichten eine steile Treppe und beendeten das Gespräch. Es dauerte eine Weile bis wir die den heutigen Bauvorschriften sicher nicht entsprechende Treppe erklommen hatten und legten eine unfreiwillige Pause ein, da Gandalf nicht mehr wusste welche der drei vor uns liegenden Abzweigungen die Richtige war. Unser Anführer saß still auf einem Felsen und beratschlagte in Gedanken mit sich selber über die richtige Wahl. Wir übrigen setzten uns nieder und nutzten die Gelegenheit, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Viel redeten wir nicht. Ich fragte Gimli, ob er wüsste wieso der Streit zwischen den Elben und seinem Volk begonnen hat, doch auch er wusste keine Antwort.

Frodo ging derweilen zu Gandalf und unterhielt sich mit ihm leise, zu leise als das ich etwas verstanden hätte, bis Gandalf aufschreckte und meinte: „Dort geht es lang. Ich konnte mich zwar nicht erinnern ab die von dort kommende Luft ist besser. Los, wir müssen weiter."


	13. Trauer

Wir gingen lange. Sehr lange. Bereits seit Stunden folgten wir einem stetig leicht bergaufführenden Weg, laut Gimli vermutlich eine alte Handelsstraße. Die Zeit zog sich zäh dahin wie ein alter Kaugummi. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft wieder neben Legolas gehen zu können und ihn so wieder über Mittelerde ausfragen zu können, doch diesmal ging er weiter hinten neben Boromir und ich wollte nur ungern in dessen Nähe kommen. Also ging ich direkt hinter Gandalf und Gimli. So hatte ich auch genug Licht, um meine Umgebung betrachten zu können.

Während unser Weg am gestrigen Tag noch mit großen Löchern am Boden gespickt war, durch welche man ohne Probleme hätte stürzten können, war die Straße, der wir nun folgten, sehr gut ausgebaut. Der gesamte Weg war mit ca. 1m² großen, behauenen Steinplatten belegt, in den nur hier und da kleine Unregelmäßigkeiten waren. Zu meinem Entsetzten kamen wir einmal zu einem Abschnitt mit mehreren Zwerg- aber auch Orkleichen. Es sah so aus, als ob eine Gruppe Zwerge von den Orks angegriffen worden war. Für Gimli musste das schrecklich sein. Wahrscheinlich kannte er einige der Zwerge.

Meinerseits hoffte ich, dass niemand von den Zwergen dabei sei, denen ich mich damals zum Erebor anschloss. Ich wusste nicht viel über das weitere Verbleiben von ihnen, nur dass Glóin überlebt hatte. Ich hatte Gimlis Vater bei der Ratssitzung getroffen und mich auch mit ihm unterhalten können. Dass die Zwerge den Erebor hatten einnehmen und Smaug töten können, hatte er mir erzählt, doch wer von den dreizehn gefallen war hatte er nicht erwähnt und ich hatte auch nicht nachgefragt.

Die Jungs waren anfangs nicht angetan von der Idee mich mitzunehmen und ich bekam von ihnen das zweifelhafte Privileg auferlegt, mich um das Essen und fast alle Reparaturmaßnahmen, sprich Nähen, kümmern zu dürfen. Nach und nach verstand ich mich immer besser mit ihnen. Fili hatte mir sogar einmal geholfen, als ich verzweifelt versuchte aus den kläglichen Vorräten eine Suppe zu kochen und brachte mir einige Wurzeln und Kräuter, damit es nicht nur Karotten-Vogelbrühe geworden wäre.

Nur mit dem reservierten Thorin war ich nie warm geworden. Auf meine Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln, als ich an unsere Späße zwischen den Hetzjagden und Kämpfen dachte. Ich würde viel dafür geben alle noch einmal zusammen zu sehen. Mein Abschied in dem Wald war doch recht unfreiwillig gewesen. Doch nun nach all diesen toten Zwergen am Wegrand hielt ich das für äußerst unwahrscheinlich und mein Lächeln verblasste so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Auf einmal verschwanden die Wände, die den Gang vorher noch gesäumt hatten und unsere Gruppe stoppte.

Gandalf ließ seinen Stab heller leuchten und wir erkannten hohe Säulen, deren Kapitole ich schon nicht mehr erkennen konnte. „Mehr wag ich nicht an Licht, doch diese zu erkenne Pracht gehört zu einer der Zwergenhallen. In den Berg sind Lichtschächte eingelassen, die die Halle erhellen, doch wird nun Nacht sein."

Gimli nickte zustimmend und sagte an mich gewandt: „Der gesamte Berg ist von hunderten von Hallen, Gängen und Kammern durchzogen. Ein Großteil von Zwergenhand, andere von unbekannten Wesen geschaffen. Dieser Berg beherbergt mehrere Siedlungen und Städte. Wenn Ihr doch nur die frühere Pracht von ihnen sehen könntet. Die Säulen waren mit Gold bemalt und die Wände mit aufwendigen Mustern verziert."

Er klang wehmütig, obgleich er hier nie gewesen war.

Da wir nirgendwo eine Kammer sahen, in der wir hätten lagern können, blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als in mitten der Halle zu rasten. Man wollte mich nicht zum Wachdienst einteilen, da meine Augen in den Weiten der Hallen doch keine Bewegung hätten wahrnehmen können.

Mir war es recht, denn nach diesem langen Marsch war ich fix und fertig. Sobald ich meinen Kopf niedergelegt hatte viel ich auch schon wieder in einen von Albträumen beherrschten Schlaf.

_Ich war wieder an den Stuhl gefesselt und der Mann hinter mir kündigte Folter und Schmerzen an. Nur, weil ich es gewagt hätte ihm öffentlich zu widersprechen. Ich riss an den Fesseln, die meine Gelenke an den Stuhl banden, doch das Unterfangen war sinnlos. Mir war so als würde eine kalte Hand nach mir greifen. Der Mann hinter mir lachte wieder._

_Ein Sprung. Ich war noch immer an den Stuhl gefesselt. Die Haut an meinen Armen brannte schmerzhaft und etwas Warmes rann an ihnen über meine Hände herab und tropfte in einem unregelmäßigen Takt auf den Boden. Ich hob den auf die Brust gesunkenen Kopf leicht an, um zu erkennen, was es war. Meine Augen konnten es nicht richtig erkennen doch die satte, dunkelrote Farbe deutete auf Blut hin. Er hatte mir die Arme aufgeschlitzt! Mein gesamter Unterarm war mit tiefen Messerspuren verstümmelt worden, aus denen nun mein Blut floss. Meine Handgelenke waren noch immer gefesselt, doch war der vorher weiße Stoff nun ebenfalls rot verfärbt. Leise stöhnte ich auf. Die Wunden brannten fürchterlich und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass die Tränen mir über die Wangen liefen. Wieso? fragte ich stumm das Schicksal. _

_Und es antwortete mir: „Wenn du glaubst, dass das alles war, so täuschst du dich!" _

_Nicht das Schicksal hatte mir geantwortet sondern der inkompetente Medicus. Er kam auf mich zu mit einer Flasche aus grünem Glas in der Hand und seine klebrigen Finger rissen meinen Kopf zurück. Mit der anderen Hand schob er Daumen- und Mittelfinger so zwischen meinen Ober- und Unterkiefer, dass ich meinen Mund widerwillig öffnen musste. Er setzte die Flasche an meine Lippen und zwang mich die bittere Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Das Wissen über die Tatsache, dass das Elixier zwar giftig sei, aber nicht in welcher Weise, war schlimmer, als das Schlucken selber. Das ganze konnte nur noch von der Situation einem Wahnsinnigen ausgeliefert zu sein und meiner ungewissen Zukunft getoppt werden. Unter Tränen und mich immer wieder verschluckend zwang er mir das Zeug hinein bis die Flasche leer war. _

_Mir war noch elender zumute als eh schon doch das, was noch kommen würde, würde mich endgültig brechen. Der Medicus, dessen Namen ich noch nicht mal kannte, schnitt mir nun die Fessel los. Die Möglichkeit zur Flucht kommen sehend sprang ich so schnell wie mich meine schlingernden Beine tragen konnten auf und verpasste dem Wahnsinnigen einen Schlag in den Magen. Instinktiv schnappte ich mir die Flasche mit dem Gift und ließ sie in meinem Beutel verschwinden._

_Wieder ein Sprung. Ich lag auf einem Bett und ich konnte mich vor Angst nicht bewegen. Meine Hände hatte man mir an die Pfosten gebunden. Sie waren schon halb taub. _

_Wieder das Lachen aus der rechten Zimmerecke, doch ich konnte meinen Kopf nicht drehen zu schwach war ich nun. Das aufgedunsene Gesicht meines Peinigers tauchte im meinem Blickfeld auf. Er leckte über seine Lippen und schlug mir ungehalten ins Gesicht als ich die Augen aus Angst schloss. Seine widerwärtigen Finger griffen nach mir und ich zuckte zurück. _

_Erneut schlug er mich begleitet von den Worten, dass ich nun lernen würde, wo mein Platz sei. Das kommende ahnend glitt mein Körper in eine Ohnmacht ab, um wenigstens noch meinen Geist vor der endgültigen Erniedrigung schützen zu können. Diese Gnade würde meinem Körper nicht zu teil werden lassen. _

_Wieder ein Sprung. Meine Augen zeigten mir nur undeutliche Konturen, doch die Szene hatte sich geändert. Ich lag nicht mehr auf dem harten Strohbett sondern auf einem kalten Fliesenboden. Um mich herum ertönten aufgeregte Stimmen und Personen kamen auf mich zugerannt. Erneut wurde mir schwarz vor Augen._

Ich fuhr hoch und sah mich hektisch um. Säulen und regungslose Gestallten um mich herum. Ich war in Moria, bei den anderen Gefährten. Ein Frösteln überkam mich und ich zog die Decke enger um mich. Eine Träne rann mir über die Wange. Da ich nicht mehr würde schlafen können, begann ich meine Sachen zusammen zupacken. Auch die anderen begannen sich zu regen. Die am Tag zuvor noch vollkommen düstere Halle wurde nun von Licht erhellt, welches aus großen Öffnungen kurz unter der Decke zu kommen schien.

Wie Gandalf gesagt hatte. Im ‚Tageslicht' sah die Halle ganz anders aus und ich verstand wieso Gimli sich so gefreut hatte, als wir beschlossen hatten durch Moria zu gehen. Natürlich war es wohl primär der Wunsch gewesen Angehörigen von Durins Sippe zu treffen, doch war Moria an sich auch sehr sehenswert: Die Säulen waren aus dem Fels gehauen und hatten einen leicht grünlichen Schimmer. Hier und da zeigten auch noch Spuren von Gold ihre frühere Pracht.

Gandalf beratschlagte mit sich selber, welchen Weg wir nehmen müssten, um irgendeine Brücke, deren Name ich nicht aussprechen konnte, zu erreichen.

Nur so könnten wir den Ausgang erreichen. Anscheinend hatte er sich nun entschieden durch den nördlichen Bogen zu gehen und unsere kleine Gemeinschaft brach von neuem auf die Mine nun endlich hinter uns zu lassen.

Ich ging hinter den Hobbits und bekam daher mit wie Sam fragte: „Warum wollten die Zwerge immer wieder nach Moria zurückkehren, wenn doch die Hallen von Orks immer wieder geplündert worden und alle Schätze geraubt waren?" Wahrscheinlich hatte Gimli vor der Rast den anderen von der alten Zwergenstadt erzählt.

Statt Gimli antwortete Gandalf auf die Frage des Halblings: „Nun, nicht das Gold oder die Edelsteine, die die Zwerge hier fanden macht Moria so begehrt. Diese Mine ist der einzige Ort in ganz Mittelerde, an dem ein Metall gefunden werden kann, das dem zehnfachen Wert von Gold entspricht. Mithril ist ein äußerst begehrter Stoff in diesen Landen, zumal die Zwerge eine Technik beherrschten aus ihm federleichte und doch unglaublich widerstandsfähige Rüstungen zu fertigen. Die Elben verwenden es, um, wie ihr am Tor gesehen habt, daraus Ithildin zu machen."

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und ich begann mir den Erebor vorzustellen. In meine Fantasie hatte auch dieses Zwergenreich viele große Hallen, die über Gänge und Brücken miteinander verbunden waren. Thorin saß auf seinem Thron und neben ihm seine Neffen, Fili und Kili. Smaug war besiegt und nun als Relikt zur Erinnerung an das Verhängnis, aber auch des Sieges irgendwo ausgestopft. ‚Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich die Zwerge besuchen', nahm ich mir vor.

Gerade bogen wir um eine Ecke und ein breiter Lichtstrahl beleuchtete eine Kammer nicht weit von uns entfernt. Wie Motten gingen wir auf das Licht zu und ich erkannte, als wir noch gut zehn Meter entfernt waren, dass die schweren Holztüren des Raumes weit aufstanden. Endlich bogen wir durch die große Tür und eine verstaubte Kammer mit einem Tisch, zerstörten Stühlen sowie Nischen in der Wand mit aufgebrochenen Truhen in ihnen gelangte in unser Blickfeld. Die Mitte des Raumes nahm ein rechteckiger Sarkophag ein, welcher von dem Lichtstrahl, der ebenfalls durch einen Schacht ins Innere geleitet wurde, angestrahlt wurde.

„Das sieht aus wie ein Grab", murmelte Frodo halblaut zu sich selber und beugte sich über den Sarkophag.

Anscheinend war auf dem Steindeckel eine Innschrift eingelassen worden, welche Gandalf nun laut vorlas: „Balin Fundin's Sohn Herr von Moria."

Ein Schlag in die Magengrube kam dieser Nachricht gleich und ich wandte mein Gesicht ab.

Er war tot. Der Zwerg mit dem lustigen Bart und einem der freundlichsten, dem ich begegnet war, lag nun hier, umgeben von Staub und Knochenresten anderer Mitglieder seiner Sippe. Fürchterliches musste diesen Zwergen widerfahren sein. Ein Beben fand seinen Ursprung in meiner Brust, doch ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt für einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch. Ich blickte auf, nachdem ich mir sicher war, soweit gefestigt zu sein, dass ich nicht gleich einen Heulkrampf bekommen würde.

Auch die anderen Gefährten standen um den Sarkophag herum. Gimli hatte sich seine Mantelkapuze übergezogen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sein Schwäche in Form der offenkundigen Trauer über Balins Tod nicht zeigen. Während die anderen Hobbits zwar traurig waren, jedoch die Situation als unangenehm betrachteten, wirkte Frodo, der älteste unter ihnen abwesend. Was in ihm vorging vermochte ich nicht zu erraten.

Nach und nach erwachten auch die anderen aus ihrer Andachtshaltung und wir begannen die Umgebung auf Hinweise zu dem Schicksal Morias und Balins zu durchstöbern. In einer kleinen Kammer fand Gandalf schließlich ein ramponiertes Buch. Gimli identifizierte die Kammer als Archiv und das Buch als Aufzeichnung seit der Ankunft der Zwerge. Der Zauberer sichtete die kaum zu entziffernden Einträge, da das Buch stellenweise angesengt oder mit schwarzen Blutflecken übersät ist.

Fast schon geräuschlos flüsterte Legolas zu Aragorn, dass wir hier nicht verweilen sollten, als Gandalf schließlich begann, uns vorzulesen: „'Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle genommen. Wir haben das Tor versperrt, können es aber nicht lange halten. Die Erde bebt. Trommeln, Trommeln in der Tiefe. Wir können nicht hinaus. Ein Schatten bewegt sich in der Dunkelheit. Wir können nicht hinaus. Sie kommen'. So endete der Versuch Moria wieder in Besitz der Zwerge zu bringen. Kommt nun, ich weiß welchen Weg wir nehmen müssen um zu der Brücke zu kommen."

Ich drehte mich um und ging einige Schritte Richtung Tor, als ein lautes Poltern mich stoppte. Pippin hatte es irgendwie geschafft einem toten Zwerg den Kopf von den Schultern zu stoßen. Dieser fiel nun irgendeinen Schacht hinab und erzeugte den Lärm. Doch durch die leichte Positionsveränderung stürzte das Zwergenskelett hinterher und auch ein schwerer Eiseneimer inklusive Kette.

Pippin, welcher sich im Mittelpunkt der geballten Aufmerksamkeit aller definitiv unwohl fühlte, zuckte bei jedem Aufschlag zusammen als würde man ihn Ohrfeigen und Gandalf hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er dies gleich tatsächlich machen.

Irgendwo von weit unten schlägt eine Trommel kurz, verstummt jedoch fast augenblicklich.

„Närrischer Tuk! Wirf dich nächstes Mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit los!", schimpft unser Gruppenführer wutentbrannt.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge erscheint eine nur sekundenlange Kampfszene, doch ich erkenne den Ort als die Kammer wieder, in welcher wir stehen. Im selben Moment beginnt wieder eine Trommel zu schlagen, doch diesmal näher und weitere setzten mit ein.

Wir sind gefangen-wie die Zwerge.


	14. Hetzjagd durch eine Höhle

„Orks", rief Legolas angewidert.

Seine Ohren hatten bereits das leise Stampfen und Lachen ausgemacht. Boromir lief auf die Holztür gefolgt von Gandalf zu und sichtete die Lage. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er seinen Kopf wegdrehen, sonst hätte ihn wohl ein Orkpfeil getroffen.

Während ich den Raum nach einem geeigneten Kampfplatz absucht, hörte ich wie Gandalf mit einer mächtigen Stimme rief: „Wer kommt hier her, um Balins, des Herrn von Moria, Ruhe zu stören?"

Es ertönte nur näherkommendes Gelächter. Aragorn begann mit den anderen nun das Tor mit herumliegenden Holzstücken und alten Waffen zu verrammeln. Die Hobbits hatten sich weiter hinten im Raum um Frodo positioniert und ich stieg auf eine der circa 1,5 Meter hohen Emporen, welche sowohl links als auch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Grabes waren. Mit dem Licht konnte ich von hier aus meine silbernen Pfeile besser abschießen als im kommenden Getümmel.

Gimli stand auf dem Sarkophag und rief rasend, dass sie nur kommen sollen. Ein Zwerg in Moria sei noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen. Aragorn und Legolas warteten mit gespannten Bögen zusammen mit Boromir und Gandalf, welche beide ein Schwert in der Hand hielten im Halbkreis vor Gimli. Die Hobbits hatten ebenfalls ihre Schwerter gezogen und in Frodos blau glühendem erkannte ich Stich wieder, welches Bilbo damals in einem Trollhort gefunden hatte. Ich zog einen Pfeil aus meinem Köcher und spannte die Sehne.

Das Holz der Tür begann unter dem Schlagen der Orks zu splittern und sobald sie sichtbar wurden, schossen wir Pfeile auf sie ab. Die Tür hielt nicht lange stand und die ersten Orks liefen uns entgegen. Immer wieder spannte ich die Bogensehne, zielte und traf eine der widerwärtigen Kreaturen.

Wir kämpften verbittert: Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Sam einige mit seiner Bratpfanne niedersteckte und Gimli schlug einfach auf alles ein was nicht rechtzeitig in Deckung ging.

Ich schoss gerade einen Ork endgültig in den Tod, als mich ein anderer am Bein packte und herunter ziehen wollte. Ein grüner Pfeil rettete mich und ich nickte Legolas kurz dankbar zu.

Erneut griff ich in meinen Köcher und bemerkte, dass nur noch zwei Todesbringer in ihm waren. Ich zog beide hervor, spannte den ersten ein und schoss auf einen Ork, während ich leise murmelnd den Satz auf dem Köcher heraufbeschwor: „Mors solum cum arma depelletur!". Zugegeben das letzte Wort war geschrien.

Erneut schoss ich und traf einen Ork der gerade Legolas mit einer Keule niederstrecken wollte. Dieser versuchte jedoch einen anderen von Sam fern zu halten. Es war das pure Chaos und eigentlich konnte es nicht mehr schlimmer werden-eigentlich. Ich zog gerade einen Dolch, warf ihn auf einen Ork zu, der leider einen halben Meter zu weit rechts stand wodurch ich noch einen Pfeil nachschicken musste, da begann die Erde zu beben und mehrere der Viecher führten einen angeleinten Bergtroll hinein. Wild um sich schlagend zerstörte er mit seiner Keule die Tür und hatte unser aller Aufmerksamkeit.

Er machte vor nichts halt und wollte gerade Sam niedertrampeln. Ich schoss einen Pfeil auf ihn ab, jedoch verfehlte ich das eigentlich anvisierte Auge und das Geschoss zischte an ihm vorbei. Aragorn und Boromir hatten derweilen die Eisenkette des Trolles gepackt und zogen ihn mit aller Kraft von dem am Boden niedergeworfenen Sam weg.

Der Bergtroll drehte sich brüllend um und schleuderte Boromir, welcher noch immer die Kette hielt, auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Ein Ork wollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und Boromir eliminieren, doch ich schoss einen weiteren Pfeil von der Empore ab und durchlöcherte dessen Schädel.

Derweilen hatte Gimli irgendetwas auf den Troll geschleudert und musste nun immer wieder in Deckung vor der Keule dessen gehen. Dieser bemerkt nicht, dass er dadurch ein paar Orks zertrümmerte.

Legolas kämpfte nun ebenfalls mit mir auf der Empore und ich schoss mit ihm fast zeitgleich einen Pfeil auf den Bergtroll, damit dieser Gimli nicht mehr tyrannisierte. Dadurch wurde er aber auf uns aufmerksam und schleuderte die Eisenkette direkt auf uns zu.

Die Kette traf mich zwar nicht direkt sondern prallte auf dem Boden ab, doch als der Troll die Kette auf eine Säule peitschte, trafen mich einige Gesteinsbrocken trotz des weggetreten Kopfs an der Schläfe und mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Fast augenblicklich klarte mein Blick jedoch wieder auf und ich sah den Elb auf dem Rücken des Monsters zwei Pfeile in dessen Kopf versenken. Er sprang von dem Rücken ab und ich besann mich wieder auf den Kampf. Mein Schädel brummte, doch noch im gleichen Atemzug schoss ich mit einem meiner Pfeile einen Ork ab.

Der Troll schlug nun wie im Wahn um sich und zertrümmerte die gegenüberliegende Empore, auf der gerade Frodo, Merry und Pippin waren. Die drei wurden auseinander gerissen und der Troll fasste Frodo als neues Ziel. Ich konnte nur sehen wir dieser sich hinter einer Säule vor seinem Jäger versteckte und dann verzweifelt nach Aragorn schrie.

Ich schoss und schoss und glaubt, es würden weniger werden. Da hörte ich ein leises Röcheln von der anderen Seite und sowohl Aragorn als auch Sam schrien entsetzt Frodos Namen und in mir erwachte die Erkenntnis, etwas Furchtbares müsse geschehen sein. Ich ließ meinen Bogen auf den Boden fallen und begann mit einem der beiden noch übrigen Dolche auf einen Ork einzustechen. Dunkles Blut spritzte um mich, bis ich von dem nun leblosen Geschöpf abließ und mich auf ein weiteres stürzte.

Wir waren wenige tote Orks später wieder allein in der Kammer und ich rannte zusammen mit den anderen zu Frodo. Dieser lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und hatte eine Lanze in der Brust stecken. Aragorn krabbelte auf ihn zu und drehte ihn um. Schwer atmend richtete sich dieser auf und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass er nicht tot war.

„Du müsstest tot sein! So ein Sperrstoß hätte einen wilden Eber umgebracht!", sagte Aragorn, ebenfalls vollkommen verwundert.

„An diesem Hobbit ist mehr dran, als zunächst scheint.", erwiderte Gandalf. Frodo öffnete einen Knopf seines Hemdes und offenbarte wieso er nicht bereits ins Reich der Toten eingegangen war: Er trug ein silbernes, reichverziertes Kettenhemd und ein leises „Mithril!" von Gimli bezeugte die Beschaffenheit des Lebensretters.

Erneute Trommelgeräusche zwangen uns, uns von dem prachtvollen Anblick des Mithrilhemdes los zu reißen. Ich griff nach meinen Dolch, welcher unweit von Frodo lag, packte ihn zusammen mit den anderen beiden wieder weg und lief dann zu meinem Bogen. Auch die anderen hatten sich kurz wieder ausgestattet und wir liefen durch das Loch, welches der nun tote Bergtroll geschlagen hatte, wieder nach draußen.

Um uns krochen überall Orks aus Löchern und verfolgten uns, doch keine 50 Meter weiter hatten sie uns bereits umzingelt. Wir stellten uns Rücken an Rücken in einen Kreis auf doch die Situation war aussichtslos. Immer mehr unserer Feinde kamen und ich konnte schon bald das Ende des Belagerungsringes nicht mehr sehen. Sie kreischten und lachten und in ihren widernatürlichen Augen konnte ich die Lust nach unserem Fleisch lesen. Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken auch nur von ihnen berührt zu werden.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Unter den Orks machte sich Panik breit und die ersten begannen zu fliehen. Nach und nach waren fast alle verschwunden und ich wandte mich verwundert zu den anderen um. Meine geschädigten Augen reichten aus, um zu erkennen, was die Orks in die Flucht geschlagen hatte: Etwas kam auf uns zu, so hell, dass es die Decken der Halle in gleißendes Licht tauchte. An Gandalf gewandt fragte Boromir, was das für eine neue Teufelei sei.

Dieser antwortete zögerlich: „Ein Balrog. Ein Dämon aus der alten Welt. Ein Feind, gegen den ihr nichts ausrichten könnt. Lauft! Schnell!"

Auf seine Aufforderung hin rannten wir auf eine Öffnung hin. Ich sprang einige Treppenstufen hinab und folgte den anderen. Wir gelangten in eine weitere Halle, doch diese war anders. Es führte nur eine halbzerstörte Treppe über einen tiefen, bodenlosen Abgrund und die Wände waren nicht wie zuvor geschmückt sondern bestanden aus nacktem unregelmäßigem Stein. Wir gingen die Treppe hinab bis wir zu einer Stelle kamen, an der die Stufen weggebrochen waren.

Wir mussten stoppen und Legolas gefolgt von Gandalf sprang über den Abgrund hinweg. Dann folgte Boromir mit Merry und Pippin unter dem Arm. Durch die Kraft, welche Boromir aufwand, um sich ab zu stoßen brach gut ein weiterer Meter der Treppe in die Tiefe. Mir war klar, dass ich nicht so weit würde springen können.

Auch Sam stand zweifelnd neben mir, als mich ein Paar Hände packte und auf die andere Seite schmiss. Ich flog durch die Luft und war unfähig auch nur einen Ton von mir zu geben, zu überrascht war ich. Aragorn mich doch glatt geworfen hatte. Im nächsten Moment umfingen mich auch schon ein weiteres Paar Hände und ich erkannte überraschend Boromir als meinen Fänger. Ich bedankte mich leise bei ihm und ging wenige Stufen hinab, um denen auf der anderen Seite Platz zum Springen zu machen.

Er hatte mir gegenüber sehr unfreundlich seine Meinung zum Thema Helfen kund getan, doch besaß er so viel Anstand, dass er seine Drohung in dieser wirklich brenzligen Situation nicht erfüllte.

Auch Sam wurde von Aragorn geworfen. Nur Gimli weigerte sich und sprang selber, jedoch landete er so knapp, dass Legolas ihn am Bart festhielt und zurück zog, damit er nicht der Treppe hinterher stürzte.

Nun standen nur noch Aragorn und Frodo auf der anderen Seite doch erneut brach die Treppe weg. Der Abstand zwischen uns und den beiden betrug nun gut fünf Meter und der Balrog kam näher. Das Tor durch welches wir eben noch gekommen waren, zeigte Risse auf und von der Decke fielen dicke Brocken ab. Einer dieser zertrümmerte die Treppe hinter den beiden. Sie waren nun auch vom Rückweg abgeschlossen. Die Säule, die die Treppe stützte begann auch nachzugeben und Aragorn und Frodo lehnten sich nach vorne in der Hoffnung so das nun lose Teilstück zu uns dirigieren zu können. Beide standen schwankend da und ich hielt vor Anspannung den Atem an.

Ich wollte es nicht glauben und anfangs hielt ich es für eine Täuschung doch die beiden Gefährten bewegten sich auf uns zu! Immer schneller rutschte die Treppe in unsere Richtung und als der Abstand gering genug war, sprangen beide zu uns.

Wieder vereint rannten wir die Treppe weiter hinab. Stufe für Stufe und immer wieder rutschte ich über die bröselnden Kanten herab. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte mir einen bodenlosen Abgrund durchbrochen von Feuer die unter uns loderten. Wir erreichten eine weitere Halle, laut Gandalf die zweite von Alt-Moria und plötzlich begannen wieder die Trommeln zu schlagen. Die Halle war ebenfalls erfüllt von Feuer und hinter der heißen Brunst zeichneten sich die Umrisse vieler hundert Orks ab. Legolas versuchte ein paar von ihnen zu erwischen, doch plötzlich hielt er im Lauf inne.

„Der Balrog", wisperte er leise und auch Gimli verbarg mit den Händen sein Gesicht vor Angst als er ‚Durins Fluch' erblickte. Das Wesen, welches uns bereits zuvor verfolgt hatte war nun hier und bereits so nah, dass ich es grob erkennen konnte: Es war groß, fast 4 Meter und von kräftiger Statur. Zudem sah es so aus, als würde es von innen heraus glühen und entfachte mit jedem Schritt, den er auf uns zu kam, mehr Feuer in der Halle.

„Zu der Brücke, sie ist nicht mehr fern! Schwerter nützen hier nichts!", befahl uns Gandalf und wir rannten zu dem Tor am Ende der Halle.

Dort erstreckte sich eine offene Fläche erneut umgeben von kahlen, hohen Wänden. Eine schmale Brücke zeichnete sich in der feuerbeschienenen Umgebung ab und wir hielten direkt auf sie zu. Im Gänsemarsch passierten wir den Geländer losen und zudem nur gut einen Meter breiten Übergang und verweilten an einer Tür. Dahinter führten Treppen nach oben. Gandalf stand in der Mitte der gebogenen Brücke mit seinem Stab in der einen und dem Schwert in der anderen Hand. Aragorn und Boromir verharrten tapfer am Fuße dieser und wollten auch nach mehrfacher Aufforderung Gandalfs nicht das Feld räumen. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen bemerkte ich das Näherkommen unseres Feindes bis er schließlich mit glühenden Augen vor der Brücke stand und seine Peitsche drohend knallen ließ. Hinter ihm schlug etwas auf und ab als hätte er Flügel.

Er wollte einen weiteren Schritt tun, da sprach Gandalf mit einer Stimme, die ich noch nie an dem alten Mann gehört hatte: „Ich bin ein Diener des geheimen Feuers, Gebieter über die Flamme von Arnor! Du wirst nicht bestehen. Das dunkle Feuer wird dir nichts nützen! Flamme von Udûn! Geh zurück zu den Schatten. Du kannst nicht vorbei!"

Bei dem letzten Satz stieß er mit seinem Stab auf den Boden, leichte Funken sprühten und ich meinte etwas im Bauch zu spüren, als hätten seine Worte eine Welle der Macht herauf beschworen.

Der Balrog gab sich unbeeindruckt dieser Worte, falls er sie verstanden hatte und wollte einen Schritt wagen, doch stieß Gandalf erneut mit seinem Stab auf den Boden und rief: „Du kannst nicht vorbei!"

Wieder spürte ich diese Welle, doch schwächer als zuvor und der Balrog betrat die Brücke. Gerade wollten Aragorn und auch Boromir zu Gandalf laufen und ihn unterstützen, da schlug dieser ein drittes Mal auf den Boden, so heftig, dass sich Risse bildeten und der Balrog mit einigen Metern der Brücke in die Tiefe fiel. Ich atmete auf, doch plötzlich verschwand unser Retter aus meinem Blickfeld. Bei genauerem Betrachten bemerkte ich, dass er sich an die Kante klammerte. Aragorn rannte auf ihn zu, um ihm zu helfen, aber es war zu spät.

Mit einem ‚Flieht, ihr Narren!' auf den Lippen stürzte Gandalf, der Mann, welchem ich damals in Mittelerde als erster begegnet war und der als einer von Wenigen über mich Bescheid wusste, stürzte hinab ins Bodenlose und in den Tod.


	15. Baumhäuser 20

Jemand zog mich zur Treppe und instinktiv begann ich so schnell wie mich meine zitternden Beine tragen konnten die steilen und ausgetretenen Stufen hinauf zu rennen. Ich nahm kaum noch etwas war sondern rannte nur weiter. Vor meinen Augen sah ich Gandalf, wie er sich dort an die Kante klammerte und sonst nichts. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal wirklich mit ihm sprechen können seitdem ich wieder hier war. Aber war das nicht zu erwarten, wenn man sich im Krieg oder zumindest kurz vor der Apokalypse stand?

Wir erreichten die Erdoberfläche und wurden von der hochstehenden Sonne begrüßt. Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Moment schon nach einigen Stunden in Moria herbeigesehnt, wie keinen zweiten, doch nun war alles anders. Gandalf war gefallen. In meiner Brust begann es zu zittern und ich taumelte noch einige Schritte weiter bis ich auf die Knie fiel und mich zusammen kauerte. Salzige Tränen flossen mir über die Wange und ein leises Schluchzen entrann meiner Kehle. Ich konnte nicht mehr und tat nun etwas, was ich wohl sonst nie getan hätte.

Ich faltete meine Hände und drückte sie krampfhaft an meine Brust. Immer noch von Krämpfen geschüttelt begann ich leise zu beten. ‚_Pater noster, qui es in caelis:_'. Wieso? Wieso er? ‚_sanctificetur nomen tuum_'. Ich betete einfach. Ich betete für Gandalf und ich betete für Frodo, ich betete für die Gemeinschaft und ich betete für Mittelerde. Ich bat Gott um Kraft das hier durch zu stehen. ‚_Panem nostrum supersubstantialem da nobis hodie_'. Ich wurde ruhiger und meine Brust erbebte nicht mehr unter dem Ringen nach Atem. Ich hatte die lateinische Version des ‚Vater Unsers' gewählt. Meine Großmutter, als sie noch bemüht war mir die katholische Lehre nahe zu bringen, hatte mit mir immer auf Latein gebetet, jedoch fand ich es auch passender. Zudem verstanden die anderen dadurch nicht, was ich sagte und diverse Aufenthalte im Mittelalter hatten mich eh dazu gebracht auf Latein und nicht mehr auf Deutsch zu beten.

Jemand berührte mich an der Schulter und als ich aufblickte sah ich in tiefblaue Augen. Das Blau war so intensiv wie das Meer im Sommer, wenn die Sonne sich auf ihm spiegelte. Legolas reichte mir seine Hand und half mir aus meiner knieenden Haltung auf. Leise dankte ich ihm und wischte mir mit der linken Hand über Gesicht und Augen, um es von den Tränen zu befreien. ‚_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem,_ _sed libera nos a malo. __Amen._', ergänzte ich im Geiste.

„So lass ihnen einen Augenblick Zeit!", hörte ich Boromirs Stimme hinter mir schallen.

Ich drehte mich verwundert um und Aragorn rief, gut zehn Meter von mir entfernt stehend, zurück: „Wenn die Sonne untergeht wimmelt es hier nur so von Orks. Wir müssen weiter und Lóriens Grenzen erreichen."

Er steckte sein notdürftig gesäubertes Schwert zurück an seinen Gürtel und rief auch die anderen aus unserer Gemeinschaft zusammen. Ausnahmsweise musste ich Boromir recht geben: Ich könnte zwar meinen Kummer erst mal beiseiteschieben und weiterlaufen, aber sowohl Sam als auch Merry und Pippin weinten, wobei letzterer förmlich zusammengebrochen war. Frodo war ein verwaschener Punkt, den ich auf circa 50 Meter Entfernung schätze. Ich strich mir noch mal durch das Gesicht, um die lästigen Tränenspuren zu entfernen und richtete meine rote, vollkommen verschmutzte Tunika. Ein kalter Wind kam auf und durchwühlte meine fettigen und zerzausten Haare wenn möglich noch weiter. Zuletzt schloss ich kurz die Augen und beschwor eine Erinnerung an Gandalf hoch, welche nicht sofort zu Kummer führen würde.

Von der Anhöhe, auf welcher zunächst eine Quelle einen kleinen See speiste und dieser dann als ein Fluss ins Tal hinabfloss, führte ein schmaler Pfad herab an den Fuß des Berges. Er war steil und immer wieder stolperten die Hobbits oder ich leicht, da unsere Geschwindigkeit nicht gerade langsam war. Unten angekommen erstreckte sich eine hohe Wiese, nur von dem kleinen Fluss, welchen man hier eher als Bach bezeichnen sollte, und hier und da kleine Blumen und anderen Gewächsen durchbrochen.

Wir würden lange nach Lothlórien brauchen und nur mit Glück es schaffen, vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit den Rand des Waldes zu erreichen, dennoch bestand Gimli darauf, Frodo und den anderen Hobbits den Spiegelsee zu zeigen. Mir war das nur recht, da ich einen Stein im Schuh hatte.

Nach wenigen Minuten des Wartens brachen wir erneut auf und folgten dem Bach, welcher nun breiter und Celebrant oder Silberlauf genannt wurde. Nach gut drei Stunden Schnellwanderns, also etwas über 15 Kilometern, mündete ein anderer Fluss, der Nimrodel in ihm. Sam und Frodo waren beide leicht zurückgefallen, da ihre Verletzungen sie beeinträchtigten und Aragorn selbst das Wandertempo der Pfarrjugend, mit welcher ich im Sommer anfangs zehn und später 14 Tage lang in der Eifel verbracht hatte, toppte.

Dieser und Boromir nahmen die beiden geschundenen Hobbits auf den Rücken und wir wanderten noch gut einen Kilometer weiter, bis Aragorn bei einer kleinen Schlucht Halt machte. Über uns wuchsen Tannen und der Boden war mit Farnen und andern mir unbekannten Pflanzen bedeckt. Gimli entzündete ein kleines Feuer und ich besorgte Wasser aus dem Nimrodel, welches wir abkochten, damit Sam und Frodos Wunden gesäubert werden könnten. Zusätzlich gab Aragorn noch ein Kraut hinzu, welches er Athelas-Pflanze nannte. Der Duft der Pflanze erfüllte unseren Rastplätz und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es mir ein wenig besser ging.

Ich hatte mich an einen Baumstamm gelehnt gesetzt und die Zeit genutzt, um meine Augen mit der Salbe einzureiben; nicht direkt die Augen sondern die Augenlider.

Während Aragorn zunächst Sams Schnittwunde versorgte und danach die Prellungen und Quetschungen Frodos, saßen wir Übrigen zusammen und stärkten uns ein wenig. Auf Anregung Pippins hatte ich wieder das Nutellaglas hervorgeholt und wir werteten unsere bereits leicht trockenen Brotkanten mit der Schokocrême auf.

Wir brachen, nachdem sich auch Frodo, Sam und Streicher, wie die Hobbits ihn manchmal nannten, gestärkt hatten, wieder auf, verwischten jedoch vorher die Spuren unseres kurzen Lagerns. Aragorn führte uns noch gut eine weitere Stunde selbstverständlich in dem Bundeswehrschnellwandertempo den Celebrant entlang.

Die Sonne stand bereits tief und unser neuer Gruppenführer wollte gerade in den Wald einschlagen, als Boromir stehen blieb und fragte, ob es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, unsere Reise fort zu setzten.

Ich wandte mich desinteressiert ab, da nur ein Streitgespräche über unsere Route entbrannte und ich sowohl keine Ahnung hatte, wo wir überhaupt waren beziehungsweise, was noch kommen würde, noch ein Sinn darin bestand, dieses zu verfolgen. Ich öffnete das kleine, silberne Medaillon, ein Geschenk meiner Großmutter nach dem ersten Ruf. Sie hatte gesagt, dass die Erinnerung an das, was ich Liebe, in schweren Situationen, egal welcher Zeit, mir über die Trauer, die Angst oder die Zweifel hinweg helfen könnte. Diese Situation war eine solche, doch als ich das kleine Bild meines Vaters und meiner Stiefmutter an ihrer Hochzeit und auf der anderen Hälfte ein Foto von meiner Großmutter und meinem Kater erblickte, riss nur eine weitere Wunde in meinem Herzen schmerzvoll auf und ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, welche drohten, mir meine wenige Sicht zu nehmen.

Als die anderen sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, schloss ich das Medaillon und auch die neue Wunde notdürftig.

Wir gingen noch nicht allzu lange, da veränderten sich die Bäume. Zunächst nur hier und da, wenige Meter weiter aber immer mehr. Sie hatten laut Pippin eine glatte, grau-silberne Rinde und die Baumkrone, weit oben, war voller goldener Blätter. Von fern hörte ich das leise plätschern des Flusses. Alles wirkte harmonisch und man konnte die Vögel in den Kronen ihre Lieder singen hören.

Gimli sprach gerade mit Frodo über die Gefahren des Waldes, und dass eine Elbenhexe in ihm wohne. Nur mit einem Ohr zuhörend wies ich Gimli ohne mich umzudrehen zu Recht, das es keine Hexen gäbe und sie nur eine Erfindung des Volkes seien, um jemanden die Schuld, an dessen Problemen zu geben. Ich bekam die verwirrten Blicke nicht mit.

Für den Wimpernschlag einer Sekunde sah ich einen Pfeil in meinem Gesicht und panisch griff ich in meinen Köcher, um einen der Meinen zu nehmen und meinen Bogen mit ihm zu bespannen. Kaum war meine Sehnenhand am Mund zeigte auch wirklich ein Pfeil auf meinen Kopf. Wir waren von Elben mit langen blonden Haaren und grauer Gewandung umgeben. Alle hielten gespannte Bögen auf uns gerichtet.

Einer von diesen trat hervor und meinte leicht arrogant: „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können!"

Auf was sich dieser Kommentar bezog wusste ich nicht, aber es schien mir wahrscheinlich, dass Gimli irgendwas zu Frodo gesagt haben musste, was dem Elb nun eine Vorlage gab, den Zwerg zu ärgern.

Wir wurden von den Elbenwachen zu einem der hohen Mallornbaum, wie sie genannt wurden, geführt und mussten einem nach dem anderen eine Strickleiter hinaufklettern. Ich war mit meiner Klasse mal in einem Kletterwald gewesen, aber da waren wir gesichert und die Bäume nicht so hoch gewesen.

Das mit der Strickleiter war schwerer als man sich das vorstellte: Die Leiter schwankte hin und her und ich hatte ständig Angst, hinab zu fallen. Insgesamt hatte der Weg und das Hinaufsteigen so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, dass, als endlich alle oben waren, die Sonnen untergegangen war und der Mond die Nacht erhellte. Unsere Gemeinschaft stellte sich in einer Gruppe zusammen und der Elb begrüßte zuerst Legolas und dann Aragorn.

Als Gimli forderte, er solle in einer Sprache sprechen, die alle verstehen, erwiderte dieser nur sie hätten seit der großen Finsternis nichts mehr mit Zwergen zu tun. Mir war schleierhaft von was sie sprachen, doch das, was Gimli antwortete, war definitiv eine Beleidigung. Haldir, so hieß der Elb, beziehungsweise meinte ich verstanden zu haben, musterte uns Übrigen, die ihm wohl keine Worte wert waren.

Er zögerte kurz als er mich als Frau identifizierte und meinte in Richtung Aragorn: „Sie ist weit von ihrer Heimat entfernt."

Ob es nur ein abschätziger Kommentar dazu war, dass ich als Frau nicht auf solche Reisen gehen sollte, oder ob er wusste, dass ich nicht aus dieser Zeit war, konnte ich nicht heraushören.

Aragorn begann mit dem Elb, nachdem dieser mit einem kurzen Blick auf Frodo irgendetwas auf seiner Sprache gesagt hatte, auf ebendieser zu diskutieren und ich vermutete, es ging um unser weiteres Verweilen.

Ich hatte mich an den Rand der Plattform gestellt und blickte hinaus in die Nacht. Da ein rauer Wind wehte und ich nicht wollte, dass mich jeder sieht und meinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten könnte, hatte ich mir die Kapuze meines Umhangs übergezogen. Meine Gedanken waren bei Gandalf, Balin und den anderen Zwergen. ‚Ich werde zu gegebenen Zeitpunkt um sie trauern', beschloss ich und wandte meinen Blick zur Seite.

Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte war Legolas neben mich gedrehten und starrte nun so wie ich zuvor in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass du bei den…", brachte ich ohne mein Gehirn einzuschalten hervor, „Verzeih, ich sprach ohne Kopf." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er wandte sich mir zur.

„Nein, ich bin nicht bei den anderen Elben. Obwohl sie zu meinem Volk zählen, sind sie mir dennoch fremd." Er schwieg und setzte hinzu: „Du bist in Trauer, so wie wir alle, doch es scheint mir, als ob du Gandalf bereits länger kanntest und er nun ein verlorener Freund ist. Bei dem Grab des Zwerges verhieltest du dich ähnlich." Seine Augen fixierten mich.

Ich wandte mein Gesicht wieder der Dunkelheit zu: „Ja Gandalf und auch Balin waren alte Freunde. Ihr Tod schmerzt mich sehr und ich werde Zeit benötigen um mich damit zu arrangieren. Doch die Geschichte, wie ich sie kennen lernte erfordert mehr Zeit, als wir haben."

Wir standen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, da ich das begonnene Gespräch zugegeben leicht rau abgebrochen hatte, und nur die anfangs geflüsterte Diskussion zwischen Aragorn und dem Elb wurde lauter.

„Der Elb, der uns hier hin geführt hat, heißt Haldir, oder?", fragte ich Legolas um die peinlich werdende Stille zwischen uns zu brechen.

„Ja, er ist ein Hauptmann der Galadhrim. Sie schützen die Grenzen Lothlóriens vor Feinden.", antwortete er mir.

„Also hab ich richtig verstanden.", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selber.

„Du hast verstanden was ich gesagt habe eben?", fragte er leicht überrascht zurück.

„Nein, aber die Worte mit denen du ihn begrüßtest waren recht eindeutig, zumindest in Bezug auf seinen Namen. Außerdem kenne ich diese Floskel ‚Legolas o Imladris'?", erklärte ich meinen Gedankengang.

„O Taur-en-Ndaedelos. Früher mal Eryn Galen.", verbesserte er und ich meinte Trauer aus seinen Worten zu hören.

„Ich hörte davon, dass der Grünwald krank wurde und jetzt nur noch Düsterwald genannt wird. Es tut mir leid was mit deiner Heimat passiert ist." Er erwiderte nichts sondern starrte weiter in die Nacht.

„Was diskutieren Haldir und Aragorn eigentlich miteinander?", wagte ich einen Vorstoß, um den nun noch traurigeren Elb auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Haldir sagt, dass wir eine Nacht auf dem Talan bleiben können, müssen dann aber weiter reisen. Aragorn bittet um mehr Zeit, damit wir wieder zu Kräften kommen können. Haldir hält dagegen, dass wir Unheil gebracht haben und er keine dauernden Angriffe von Orks abwehren kann…oder will.", erklärte Legolas leise zu mir geneigt, als ob er nicht wollte, dass jemand anderes es auch hörte.

Die Streitdiskussion verstummte und wir drehten uns um. Auch die anderen Gefährten wollten erfahren, was nun geschehen würde und ich schaute abwechselnd zu Haldir und Aragorn.

„Ihr könnt eine Nacht hier verbringen. Danach schauen wir weiter.", sagte der Elb mit deutlichen Missmut und auch Aragorn hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck der sagte: ‚Das hab ich anders geplant'.

Wir lagerten nahe dem Baumstamm und Aragorn berichtete leise, dass ein Bote ausgesandt wurde, um die Herrin des Waldes von unserer Ankunft zu berichten. Dieser würde wohl erst im Morgengrauen zurückkommen und die Befehle bringen.

Ich schlief weinend ein.


	16. Hysterie

Ich schlief unruhig. Nicht weil mich Albträume, wie schon die Nächte davor quälten. Vielmehr war die Trauer um Gandalf und Balin auch in meinen Träumen allgegenwärtig. Erinnerungen an meine erste Reise in Mittelerde vermischten sich mit neuen Eindrücken, Spaß, der trotz der anstrengenden Reise immer zwischen den Zwergen, Bilbo und mir war, wurde von Angst, Trauer und Schmerz zerrissen und zu guter Letzt mischten auch die Sorgen, die nichts mit Mittelerde gemein hatten, mit, sodass der Schlaf eine Qual war.

Verstört wachte ich in der Frühe auf. Es war noch nicht hell und dicker Nebel lagerte in den Baumwipfeln. Ich rieb mir die Augen und stand nach einigen Minuten auf. Meine Decke, welche mich die Nacht über warm gehalten hatte, rollte ich wieder zusammen und steckte sie samt dem kleinen Kissen wieder in meinen Infinitus. Aus einer kleinen Dose nahm ich zwei von nur noch wenigen getrockneten Pfefferminzblättern, um meinen zweifelsohne schlechten Atem zu vertreiben.

Während ich auf den Blättern kaute fuhr ich mit einem Tuchfetzen über meinen ungespannten Bogen, um ihn zu reinigen. In der Nacht hatte ich ihn mit Hilfe eines Seils entspannt. Es war besser den Bogen auch mal zu entlasten, sonst stiegt die Gefahr, dass er zerbrach. Und mit Brennholz konnte man nicht sonderlich gut gegen Orks kämpfen.

Ich spülte die Blätterreste mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter und aß etwas von dem Brot, das man mir mitgegeben hatte. Ich setzte mich an den Rand der Talan-Plattform oder wie man dieses Baumhaus ohne Wände auch nannte und beobachtete die erwachende Natur.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die obersten Äste der Bäume hindurch schimmerten, begannen die Vögel ihre Lieder zu singen, wie sie es wohl an jedem Morgen taten. Fröhliche, buntdurcheinander gewürfelte Melodien, die trotzdem harmonierten. Auch die übrigen Gefährten erwachten langsam, nur die Halblinge schliefen noch fest in ihre Decken gehüllt. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Die Reise, aber die letzten Tage im besonderem waren anstrengend für uns alle gewesen; im Schlaf konnten sie neue Kraft schöpfen, denn unser Weg war noch weit.

„Lucy", ertönte hinter mir die tiefe Stimme Gimlis, die im Übrigen der seines Vaters stark ähnelte.

Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung und sah, dass der Elb vom letzten Abend zu Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir getreten war. Anscheinend würden wir nun die Antwort Galadriels berichtet bekommen. Ich trat zu der Gruppe hinzu und auch die Hobbits waren binnen Minuten bei uns. Die anderen hatten sie wohl geweckt.

„Die Herrin des Waldes wünscht, dass wir euch zu ihr bringen. Sie möchte mit euch sprechen.", berichtete der Hauptmann der Galadrim uns in knappen Worten.

Die anderen begannen ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und ich legte wieder meinen Köcher an. Erneut kletterten wir diese mir viel zu wackelige Strickleiter hinab und ich war erleichtert, als ich wieder mit beiden Füßen auf dem Erdboden war. Auch Sam schien erleichtert zu sein wieder auf festem Grund zu stehen-auch wenn die Plattform nicht gerade weich gewesen war (mein Rücken konnte das bestätigen)-und meinte zu mir, als er meinen Blick bemerkte, ihm wäre das etwas zu hoch gewesen.

Wir gingen eine Weile im Gänsemarsch, eingeschlossen von drei bis vier Elbenkriegern sowohl vor als auch hinter uns.

Der Weg war schmal und Haldir führte uns nun schon gute zwei Stunden durch den Wald als wir wieder zum Celebrant kamen und anhielten. Er war viel breiter und stürmischer als zuvor und fasste nun weit mehr Wasser. Dunkel sprudelte es vor sich hin. Haldir sagte etwas zu Aragorn und ich dachte nur ‚Bitte nicht schwimmen'.

Unser Waldführer pfiff einmal leise und eine graugekleidete Gestalt trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Ich konnte nicht sehen was die da über den Fluss warfen, da die anderen vor mir standen und mir die Sicht nahmen. Ich erwog den Gedanken mal kurz hoch zu springen, doch einerseits waren die anderen so groß, dass es nicht nutzen würde und andererseits würde ich mich so der Lächerlichkeit preis geben. Nach einigen Minuten konnte ich aber erkennen, dass die Elben drei Seile übe den Fluss gespannt und so eine Überquerungsmöglichkeit geschaffen hatten.

„Gut, Seile. Nochmal hätte ich mich nicht werfen lassen.", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst. Das belustigte Funkeln einiger Elbenaugen entging mir.

Wir gingen einer nach dem anderen auf dem Seil über den Fluss. Einige brauchten länger, wie zum Beispiel Sam, andere waren schneller auf der anderen Seite. Für Legolas war das ein Kinderspiel doch Pippin schlug sich von den Hobbits am Besten. Er gebrauchte nur eine Hand, um sich an dem Seil fest zu halten. Mir blieb es erspart, länger als notwendig auf dem Seil zu balancieren-dem Kletterwald sei Dank.

Als wir endlich alle heil die andere Seite erreicht hatten und die Elben die improvisierte Brücke wieder abgebaut hatten, wandte sich Haldir erneut an uns: „Ihr habt nun den Naith Lórien betreten. Nur wenigen war es bisher gestattet ihren Fuß in den Abschnitt des Waldes zu setzten, denn wir hüten seine Geheimnisse." Er drehte sich nun direkt zu Gimli und fuhr fort: „Daher werde ich dem Zwerg nun die Augen verbinden, denn so wurde es vereinbart und so will es unser Gesetz."

„Ich war bei dieser Vereinbarung nicht dabei. Ich lasse mir nicht die Augen verbinden!", erwiderte Gimli bemüht ruhig. Ihm gefiel es nicht im Reich der Elben zu sein und noch weniger gefiel ihm die Aussicht auf eine genommene Sehkraft, doch er wollte nicht unnötig Ärger provozieren. Dass dachte ich zumindest bis ich sah, wie er seine Axt erhob und die Elben um uns ihren Bögen spannten. Toll.

Es entbrannte eine Diskussion zwischen Gimli, Aragorn und Haldir. Auch Legolas warf hin und wieder ein paar Kommentare ein.

„Wir lassen uns alle die Augen verbinden!", ordnete ein leicht angenervter Aragorn schließlich an und ich erwiderte entsetzt: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Ich wäre schon zufrieden, wenn Legolas meine Blindheit teilt.", meinte Gimli und grinste Legolas breit an.

„Ich bin ein Elb und verwandt mit diesem Volk hier!", hielt, der plötzlich doch lorische Elb Legolas entgegen. Ich suchte Aragorns Blick und formte ein ‚Entschuldigung' mit den Lippen. Er hatte den Konflikt fast geschlichtet und ich hatte nur neuen Zündstoff geliefert.

„Schluss jetzt. Wir werden uns alle die Augen verbinden, damit niemand benachteiligt wird.", legte Aragorn in einem Ton fest, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Die Galadrim hatten nur darauf gewartet, wie es mir schien. Fast sofort erschienen zwei Hände links und rechts von mir und banden ohne das ich auch nur einen Ton von mir gab ein Stück Tuch vor meine Augen.

Gimli gab noch einen unwilligen Kommentar der sich um Schadensersatz drehte oder so ähnlich, doch als ich einen Schritt machen wollte, fiel ich auch schon hin. Ich fiel wie ein Stein einfach auf den Boden ohne groß etwas gemacht zu haben. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn war miserabel. Umständlich richtete ich mich wieder auf und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor, dass mich entweder einer führte oder ich den Weg wohl weiter hinfallend beschreiten müsste.

Zwei Arme erfassten die Meinen und ich hörte wie Frodo sagte: „Sam und ich werden dir Halt geben."

Ich dankte ihm leise und wir machten uns vorsichtig auf den Weg. Mir wurde erst im Nachhinein klar, dass die Elben sich auch hätten entschließen können, mich zu tragen, damit es schneller ginge, aber immerhin blieb ich nicht die einzige die hinfiel. Ich hörte sowohl Boromir als auch Merry einmal fluchend fallen.

Immer wieder sagte einer der Elben etwas auf Sindarin und die anderen lachten. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Witze über uns waren und einmal zuckte mein Arm leicht.

Sam bemerkte dies und murmelte mir leise zu: „Schon gut, du hast es bald hinter dir. Außerdem würdest du es nicht schaffen einem der Elben eine reinzuhauen."

„Sam!", rief Frodo leicht entsetzt und dieser fragte zurück „Was denn?"

„Sie können dich hören!", antwortete dieser pikiert.

„Duverstehen, waswirsagen?", fragte mich ein Elb mit melodiöser Stimme aber in einem gebrochenen Westron, der Allgemeinsprache Mittelerdes.

„Nein, aber ich weiß, dass ihr Witze erzählt.", erwiderte ich ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, nicht angefressen zu klingen.

„Dochnichtschlimm.", schaltete sich ein anderer in noch schlechterem Westron ein.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber meinen Humor hab ich am Fluss vergessen.", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Ich erwartete schon einen Genickschlag oder einen Handschuh im Gesicht, um mich zu einem Duell heraus zu fordern, stattdessen vernahm ich anfangs leises, nach und nach aber lauterwerdendes Gekicher.

„Wir könnten Witze erzählen. Dann ist es wenigstens nicht so langweilig", kam es von weiter vorn, wahrscheinlich Pippin.

„Okay ich fang an: ‚Ich schlaf immer mit einem Messer unter dem Kissen. Man weiß ja nie, einer könnte Kuchen mitbringen'.", meinte Merry sofort und die Hobbits fingen wieder zu lachen an.

„'Herr Gastwirt: Zahlen! Okay: 7,9,13,21…'", meinte Sam und das Gekicher ging weiter. Hysterie half doch immer.

„Okay ich hätte auch einen, aber vorher müsst ihr mir sagen ob ihr den Kuchen ‚Stollen' kennt.", meinte ich.

„Klar doch. Meine Mutter macht den immer, wenn jemand Geburtstag hat.", brummte Gimli hinter mir.

‚Geburtstagsstollen? Sein Ernst', dachte ich und begann zu erzählen: „ ‚Treffen sich zwei Rosinen. Sagt die eine: Warum hast du einen Helm auf? Sagt die andere: Ich geh gleich in den Stollen!"

Ich meinte auch noch weiteres Gelächter zu hören, wir waren wohl ansteckend.

Es ging eine ganz Weile so weiter bis wir langsam verstummten. Wir standen wohl noch alle so unter Schock, dass wir versuchten, diesen mit Hysterie zu vertreiben oder zumindest abzuschwächen. Trotzdem wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu Gandalf und Balin. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, die Erinnerungen zurück zu drängen. Auch dies war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt zu trauern.

Wir wanderten so eine ganze Weile vor uns hin.

Zeitweilen sprachen die anderen über das Meer. Anscheinend hatte es für die Elben eine besondere Bedeutung, welche mir jedoch nicht so ganz klar war. Auf Grund der Tatsache, dass wir nicht sehen konnten war unsere Wandergeschwindigkeit deutlich langsamer als bisher, wenn nicht sogar die Langsamste der gesamten Reise. Die Luft um mich herum kühlte immer weiter ab und schließlich erklärte Haldir, dass wir rasteten. Da wir mit verbundenen Augen nicht auf einen Baum klettern konnten mussten wir wohl oder übel auf dem Boden nächtigen-selbstverständlich mit Augenbinden.

Ich lag auf dem Boden, eingewickelt in meine Decke und wollte mich schon in Morpheus Arme begeben, als Frodos Stimme die Nachtluft durchbrach: „Da ich nichts Sehen kann haben sich meine Sinne geschärft. Ich höre besser und ich meine auch, dass mein Tast- und mein Geruchssinn sich geschärft haben."

Ich erahnte die Frage hinter Frodos Feststellung und antwortete: „Nachdem man mir das Gift gab, konnte ich zunächst keine Farben mehr unterscheiden. Danach wurde alles unscharf und schließlich dunkel. Das alle geschah innerhalb weniger Stunden und ich konnte eine volle Woche nichts erkennen. In der Zeit schärften sich meine übrigen Sinne auch, doch war es die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens. Erst danach nahm ich wieder Unterschiede in Bezug auf die Helligkeit wahr und nun kann ich fast 30 Fuß weit blicken, sodass meine Umgebung auch recht scharf ist. Danach wird alles verwaschen. Man kann sich das so vorstellen, als wäre alles irgendwie blau, nur dass unterschiedlich dunkle und helle Gegenstände unterschiedlich blau sind." Es herrschte Schweigen.

Ich dämmerte schon weg, als Boromir meinte: „Ein schweres Schicksal, dass du trägst."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen.", meinte auch Gimli, „Aber dass du zumindest wieder alles blau siehst ist doch ein gutes Zeichen. Also heilen deine Augen noch immer."

„Wie hast du es gemerkt? Ich meine, wann wurde dir bewusst, dass das Blau zurückgekehrt ist?", fragte Pippin zögerlich.

Innerlich lächelte ich, doch die Wahrheit wollte ich nicht zwingend sagen: „Als wir aus Moria kamen, sah ich als erstes den blauen Himmel über uns."


	17. Im Herzen Lóriens

Mit verbundenen Augen auf dem Boden zu schlafen fügte ich auf der Liste der Dinge, welche ich nie wieder machen wollte, im oberen Drittel hinzu. Die Nacht an sich war nicht so schlimm, auch wenn mir einmal klar wurde, dass eine fette Spinne auf mir sitzen könnte ohne dass ich es direkt bemerken würde, wodurch ich fast mehr Adrenalin ausschüttete als in Moria.

Jedes Mal wenn ich kurz aufwachte, sah ich nur Schwärze und ich fühlte mich in die Woche vollkommener Blindheit vor etwa einem Monat meiner erlebten Zeit zurückgesetzt.

Ich wusste nicht wie früh es war, als wir weiter wanderten, doch es sangen die ersten Vögel vor sich hin. Diesmal wurde ich von Gimli geführt, welcher noch immer leicht verstimmt war, wegen des Rassismus, der uns von den Elben zu Teil wurde.

Da ich primär darauf konzentriert war, nicht die Erde zu küssen, verschonte mein Gehirn mich mit zermürbenden Erinnerungen. Zumindest die Erinnerungen an Gandalf und Balin konnte ich zurückdrängen, doch die Gefühle der Ohnmacht während der Blindheit spürte ich nur allzu deutlich und meine geistige Stärke begann allmählich zu bröckeln.

Wir gingen bereits seit gefühlten Stunden vor uns hin, als ich Geraschel um mich herum wahr nahm. Ich spannte mich augenblicklich an und auch Gimlis Arm versteifte sich.

Ich ging noch zwei-drei Schritte als Stimmen lauter wurden, die etwas auf Elbisch sagten.

Haldir erklärte, dass es ein Heer sei, das die Grenze zu Moria schützen sollte. Auch brachten sie Nachricht, dass die Herrin des Waldes für Gimli eine Sonderregelung erlaubte, sodass er nicht weiter die Augen verbunden tragen musste. Das gleiche galt auch für uns und so nahm ich erleichtert die Binde ab.

Da meine Augen nicht an das helle Licht gewöhnt waren, traten mir Tränen in die Augen und ich blinzelte den Schmerz der Helligkeit weg. Doch nach einigen Sekunden konnte ich meine Umgebung so gut wie meine Augen eben waren erkennen: Wir waren von hohen silbernen Bäumen mit glatter Rinde umgeben und ihre Blätter schimmerten in einem glänzenden Goldton im Licht, sodass es aussah, als ob wir unter einem goldenen Dach standen. Der Boden war mit grünem Gras bewachsen und hier und da durchbrachen weiße und gelbe Blumen, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte, den dichten Teppich des Bodens.

Wir blieben eine Weile hier sitzen, denn unser Waldführer plante erst gegen Abend weiter zu reisen.

Ich erzählte den Hobbits, dass ich nun auch gelb und grün wieder sehen konnte.

Sie gratulierten mir und Sam, er war Gärtner, berichtete, dass die Blumen in welchen wir saßen nicht im Auenland, der Heimat der Hobbit, wuchsen, er aber mal in einem alten Pflanzenbuch gelesen hatte, dass die gelben Eleanor und die weißen Niphredil hießen.

Er und Merry und Pippin redeten zunächst über die Wiesen und Blumen des Auenlandes und gingen schließlich auf einen Ort namens ‚Der grüne Drache' über, in welchem sie nach der Arbeit zu sitzen pflegten.

Ich verlor nach einer Weile das Interesse an dem Gespräch da ich ja nicht verstand von was sie sprachen. Also zog ich meine Kette aus und öffnete erneut das Medaillon in meiner Hand. Zwar schmerzte mich die Erinnerung an meine Familie sehr, doch war es besser als alleine hier zu sitzen und in die Luft zu starren oder die ganze Zeit die Umgebung zu betrachten. Ich war doch recht alleine hier. Zwar waren die anderen auf Grund ihrer Herkunft einander auch unbekannt, doch war die Tatsache, dass sie aus Mittelerde stammten ihr gemeinsamer Nenner.

Ich war noch nicht einmal aus der gleichen Zeit. Die einzige Person hier, die ich so gut gekannt hatte, dass ich sie als zugegeben etwas knotterigen Freund bezeichnet habe, musste ja unbedingt einem Balrog in ein bodenloses Loch folgen. ‚Oh Gandalf. Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen?', fragte ich mich selber.

Als der Abend hereinbrach erhoben wir uns für die letzte Etappe zu unserem Zwischenziel.

Nach Stunden, der Mond erhellte bereits lange unseren Weg, erreichten wir endlich die Stadt der Elben. Sie war in den Bäumen; jeder Baum bildete wohl ein Haus und Treppen, die sich um die dicken Stämme der Mellyrn wanden, führte zu diesen in schwindelerregende Höhe. Wir gingen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und stoppten schließlich vor einer Wendeltreppe.

Haldir forderte, dass hinter ihm zuerst Frodo, dann Legolas gingen, der Rest bliebe uns überlassen und erklärte, dass wir die Anstrengung des Anstiegs nicht gewohnt sein würden und daher Pausen machen durften. Aragorn hatte nur etwas von Höflichkeitsrieten gemurmelt und mir bedeutet hinter Legolas zu gehen.

Folglich ging ich jetzt hinter Legolas im Kreis herum und versuchte die aufkeimenden Gliederschmerzen zu ignorieren indem ich die Aussicht genoss.

Der Baum war einfach unglaublich groß wodurch man unglaublich weit hätte Blicken können. Zudem strahlte irgendwie alles blau. Insgeheim bemängelte ich aber, dass man so viele Treppenstufen eigentlich nicht hintereinander errichten durfte, denn falls jemand stolperte und fallen sollte, müsste es eine Zwischenplattform geben, die den Sturz abfing. Wahrscheinich stolperten Elben nicht. Auch leicht unschön erachtete ich die Tatsache, dass die Treppe kein Geländer hatte.

Ich schaffte es ohne Pause machen zu müssen gefühlte 30 Meter über den Erdboden ein Talan zu erreichen. Auf ihm war ein Haus errichtet, welches ebenso blau leuchtete wie die anderen, die ich auf dem Weg hinauf gesehen hatte. Einige Sekunden später kamen auch die Hobbits, Boromir, Aragorn und Gimli hinauf.

Wir stellten uns zusammen in eine Gruppe als zwei leuchtende Gestalten die Treppe zum Haus hinab schritten. Es waren ein Elb und eine Elbe, beide in weite, silbern-weiße Gewänder gekleidet mit hellen, langen Haaren. Ich war mir nicht sicher, doch es könnte sich um Galadriel und Celeborn handeln, da Haldir zuvor die beiden Namen erwähnt hatte. Die Elbe hielt ihren Blick gesenkt, während sie von dem Elb die Treppe hinab geführt wurde. Das Herrscherpaar blieb auf der untersten Stufe stehen und der Elb begrüßte uns.

Celeborn blickte mich direkt an und sagte: „Lucin, i sell en lûme, seit in unserem Reich willkommen. Man berichtete uns bereits von Euch und Eurem Erbe." Ich hatte den Blick zunächst höfflich gesenkt gehalten, doch bei diesen Worten zuckten meine Augen nach ob und ich starrte vermutlich leicht geschockt in das Gesicht Celeborns. ‚Woher kannte er meinen vollen Namen? Ich hatte nie jemanden hier davon erzählt '. Er wandte sich schon weiter und lies mich in meiner Verwunderung.

Nach der Begrüßung bat man uns Platz zu nehmen. Anscheinend wusste Galadriel, dass Gandalf mit uns aufgebrochen war, doch konnte sie ihn nicht sehen-was auch immer das bedeuten sollte- und sie wollten mit ihm sprechen.

Aragorn, welcher bereits seit Gandalfs Tod die Position als Gruppenführer einnahm, berichtete was sich in Moria zugetragen hatte und wie Gandalf sich für uns geopfert hatte.

Celeborn und Galadriel zeigten sich besorgt über Gandalfs Ableben.

Die Herrin des Waldes erklärte, dass sie es war, die den Weißen Rat als erste einberief. Auch sagte sie, dass es auf Messers Schneide stände ob unsere Fahrt gelingen würde. Doch würde Hoffnung bleiben, solange alle Gefährten treu blieben. Sie blickte nun zum ersten Mal direkt in unsere Augen seitdem wir vor ihr und ihrem Mann saßen und ihr Blick war so intensiv, wie ich noch keinen erlebt hatte.

Ich senkte nach wenigen Sekunden den Meinen, da ich ihm nicht länger stand halten konnte. Celeborn entließ uns nachdem er uns erlaubte in seinem Reich zu verweilen, um uns zu erholen, doch sollten wir nicht von unserer Mission erzählen.

Wir stiegen die Treppe wieder hinab und eine kleine Gruppe Elben führte uns zu einem großen Zelt, welches neben einem Brunnen errichtet worden war. Das Zelt war aus einem hellen aber festen Stoff gefertigt und spannte sich über eine Wurzelhöhle. In diesem Lager waren bereits einige Decken und Kissen sowie eine Schale mit Obst bereit gelegt.

Ich ging als einer der letzten der Gemeinschaft und freute mich schon auf ein weiches Bett als eine weiche Hand mich zurück hielt.

Verwundert drehte ich mich zur Seite: „Ihr seid erschöpft, doch wenn es Euch beliebt, so könnt Ihr noch ein erfrischendes Bad nehmen.", sagte eine Elbe mit langem, blondem Haar in einem brüchigen Westron. Zuerst fragte ich mich, ob ich den so grauenvoll aussah, dass die mich erst baden wollten, bevor ich mich auf ihre weißen Kissen legen durfte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch und nickte als Zeichen meiner Einverständnis.

Die Elbe bedeutete mir zu folgen und führte mich einige Meter weiter zu einem Baum. Das Badehaus war nicht zu weit oben gelegen, sodass der Aufstieg schneller ging. Hinter einem Paravent entkleidete ich mich und stieg danach in einen dampfenden Zuber voller warmen, sauberen Wasser. Da ich müde war beeilte ich mich und säuberte mich im Eiltempo mit meiner Kräuterseife. Auf einem kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Zuber stand, lagen ein paar Tiegel mit Flüssigkeiten und Cremes. Während den Rufen hatte ich weder meine Tage bekommen noch wuchsen jegliche Haare. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich mich daher schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hatte rasieren müssen, wurden meine Haare trotzdem fettig.

Ich war zu müde um über das Phänomen weiter zu philosophieren und kleidete mich hinter dem Paravent wieder an. Ich wählte ein einfaches schwarzes Unterkleid welches ich mit einem dunkelblauen Überkleid soweit ergänzte, dass ich mich damit nach draußen trauen konnte. Es war nichts besonderes aber immerhin sauber. Meine sauberen Haare band ich zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammen und trat dann aus dem Raum. Dort wartete die Elbe und nahm mir einfach meine anderen Sachen ab, welche ich noch nicht weggepackt hatte.

Ich ging den Weg zurück und als ich das Zelt erreichte, erkannte ich, dass die anderen sich bereits eingerichtet hatten. Insgesamt waren neun Schlafplätze mit Decken und Kissen vorbereitet worden und ich lächelte in mich hinein, als mir klar wurde, dass sie auch eins für mich bereitet hatten.

Ich stand leicht unschlüssig vor dem Zelteingang und hielt nur noch meine Handschuhe, den Lederharnisch und meine Waffen in der Hand, als Merry' Stimme erklang: „Zwei Lager sind noch frei, Lucy. Du hast die Wahl."

Er deutete auf zwei nebeneinander liegende. Das eine war in eine erhöhte Nische in der Wand, das andere einen halben Meter davor errichtet worden. Ich nickte dankend in seine Richtung und richtete dann die Decken und die beiden Kissen des Lagers auf dem Boden. Ich schüttelte gerade die Decke auf, als ich hörte wie Aragorn Boromir zurechtwies nicht schlecht von Frau Galadriel zu sprechen. Die anderen hatten davon erzählt, dass sie wohl ihre geheimsten Wünsche in Aussicht gestellt bekommen hatten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn diese Diskussion einfach beendet wird? Ich hab zwar keinen Wunsch gezeigt bekommen, trotzdem wusste die Herrin mir etwas zu viel über mich. Jedoch habe ich auch früh gelernt, dass man manche Sachen nicht erklären kann und daher als gegeben betrachten sollte. Das fängt mit der Mathematik schon an."

Meine Gefährten schwiegen und ich zog mir auf meinem Lager das Oberkleid aus, damit es im Schlaf nicht zerknitterte. Gerade dämmerte ich weg, als ich urplötzlich hochgehoben wurde. Protestierend gab ich einen leisen Schrei von mir.

„Verzeih mir, aber das andere Lager ist zu klein, als dass ich auf ihm schlafen könnte. Gen aníron daw maer.", antwortete mir nur eine melodische Stimme und der Geruch von Zitrone wurde als letztes von mir wahrgenommen.


	18. Namen und Sterne

Die Tage strichen ruhig an mir vorbei. Meinen Lederharnisch hatte in meinem Infinitus verstaut und das Schlafen war nun deutlich angenehmer. Auffallend jedoch war, dass mich hier keine Alpträume plagten. Anfangs war ich oft spazieren gegangen und hatte den Wald bewundert, doch schon bald hatte ich dem genüge getan und wollte wieder etwas Praktisches machen.

Daher bat ich Aragorn mir eine Stelle zu zeigen wo ich Bogenschießen konnte. Nach dem Erlebten wollte ich mich verbessern, denn meine Künste reichten bei weitem nicht aus, um viel ausrichten zu können. Also stand ich nun immer vor Schießscheiben und durchlöcherte diese. Hin und wieder kam eine Gruppe Galadrim oder einzelne Personen, doch ich lies mich von ihnen nicht stören. Das Training zeigte seine Wirkung: Die Pfeile bohrten sich nun immer näher zur Mitte hin in die Scheibe und ich wurde auch schneller, Pfeile einzulegen und die Sehne zu spannen. Was die anderen machten wusste ich nicht, doch Legolas tauchte nur noch selten bei unserem Lager auf. Auch die Hobbits gingen oft spazieren.

Wir saßen abends meist zusammen und aßen gemeinsam, doch über Gandalf sprachen wir nicht. Ich war dankbar dafür, denn bisher hatte ich mich nicht in der Lage gefühlt darüber auch nur länger nach zu denken. Mir war klar, dass das bald zu Ende gehen würde, doch das es durch ein Gedicht geschehen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Ich aß gerade ein paar wunderbar fruchtige und süße Weintrauben, als zuerst Frodo und danach Sam begannen zu dichten. Die Elben sangen wie schon die Tage zuvor Trauerlieder über Gandalf und die beiden Halblinge wollten wohl auch ihren Teil dazu beitragen. Ich versuchte die Worte zunächst nicht an mich heran zu lassen. Als ich Tränen in mir aufsteigen fühlte erhob ich mich eilig von der kleinen Runde und lief in eine Richtung.

Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Aragorn zu jemand unbestimmten sagte: „Bleib, sie trauert."

Ich ging eilig irgendwo lang und hatte mich bereits etwas von den anderen entfernt, als ich vor Kummer aufschluchzte und mich an einem Baumstamm festhielt.

„Lucy?", ertönte darauf hin die Stimme Legolas von rechts.

Errötend blickte ich auf und sah ihn mit besorgtem Gesicht auf mich zukommen. Ich wollte mich umdrehen um in eine andere Richtung zu gehen, doch er war schneller und nahm mich ohne Kommentar in den Arm. Während ich vor mich hin schluchzte und weinte führte er mich zu einem Baum und wir setzten uns auf den Boden an diesen gelehnt.

Er hielt mich einfach nur im Arm und ich weinte den Frust, die Trauer und die Angst aus mir heraus, welche mich schon so lange begleiteten. Langsam wurde ich ruhiger und schließlich löste ich mich verlegen von ihm.

Da ich nicht wusste was ich sagen oder machen sollte murmelte ich verlegen: „Jetzt ist deine Tunika ganz nass."

Leise lachte er: „Das trocknet auch wieder."

Ich wollte ihm irgendwie erklären was los war weswegen ich sagte: „Ich kannte Gandalf und Balin recht gut. Der Tod der beiden ist hart für mich."

„Woher kanntest du sie?", fragte er mich.

„Ich war vor Jahren Teil der Gemeinschaft von Thorin Eichenschild. Dort lernte ich sie kennen."

„Das war vor über 70 Jahren." Mehr eine Feststellung , als eine Frage

„Ja, das war es.", stimmte ich zu. „Erinnerst du dich daran was ich in Bruchtal sagte? Dass ich in der Zeit springe? Nun, alle hielten es für einen Scherz, doch es ist die Wahrheit." Es war so viel geschehen, ich musste mit jemanden reden und Gandalf war ja nun nicht mehr da.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte mich Legolas und die Verwirrung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt eine Überlieferung die besagt, dass ich von dem Gott der Zeit, Chronos, abstamme. Es ist eine längere Geschichte, welche ich auch nur bedingt glaube, doch letztendlich ist es das Schicksal, welches mich wohl in eine andere Zeit schickt. Dir wird der Name nichts sagen, da er wohl jünger ist als du." Bei dem Gedanken brachte ich doch tatschlich ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Ob an der Überlieferung was dran ist, weiß ich nicht."

Er sah mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Wir sprachen nicht, anscheinend dachte er über das Gesagte nach. Ich wollte schon gehen, da ich dachte, er würde etwas brauchen um meine Offenbarung zu verdauen, jedoch legte er, während er den von Sternen erhellten Nachthimmel blickte, seinen Arm wieder um mich und ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.

Schließlich fragte er mich: „Kommst du aus der Zukunft und wenn ja weißt du dann was passieren wird?"

„Ich komme aus der Zukunft, doch ist diese Zukunft tausende Jahre von dem Jetzt entfernt und zwischen Arda und der Erde, wie die Welt in meiner Zeit genannt wird, muss etwas geschehen sein, das sämtlich Belege des Vergangenen zerstört hat. Ich wusste bis zu meinem Ruf nicht mal, dass es Mittelerde gegeben hat."

„Aber die Elben. Mein Volk ist unsterblich!", legte Legolas Einspruch ein. Ich sah ihn nur an und er verstand: „Es gibt keine Elben in deiner Zeit."

„Nein. Nur Menschen." Er wirkte auf ein Mal bekümmert. „Es gibt aber alte Legenden. Es ist gut möglich, dass dein Volk sich nur verborgen hält."

Wir schwiegen einen Weile bis er schließlich erneut eine Frage stellte: „Woher weißt du, dass du in der Vergangenheit bist und nicht in einer anderen Welt?"

„Die Sterne. Sie sind immer da und in derselben Konstellation, wie in meiner Welt. Sie erinnern mich an zu Hause.", erwiderte ich und blickte ebenfalls in den Nachthimmel.

„Erzählst du mir ein wenig über dich und deine Zeit? Mich interessiert es, ob es große Unterschiede zwischen dem Leben hier und in der Zukunft geben wird", bat er mich.

„Nachdem du mir in Moria so viel erklärt hast, ist es nur fair. Also fangen wir mit dem einfachsten an: Ich heiße eigentlich ‚Lucin'. ‚Lucy' ist nur eine Kurzform."

„Wieso nennst du dich dann ‚Lucy'? Hat dein Name eine Bedeutung?" „Ich finde ‚Lucy' schöner. Er passt irgendwie besser zu mir und ja, mein Name hat eine Bedeutung. Lucin bedeutet ‚Mond' auf Armenisch." Mein Vater ist zur Hälfte armenisch und mein Großvater bestand auf einen traditionellen Namen.

„Ein sehr schöner Name. Du solltest ihn mit Freude tragen.", meinte er nur.

„Hat dein Name auch eine Bedeutung?", versuchte ich abzulenken. Er hörte sich nach meiner Großmutter an. Sie sagte auch immer ich solle Stolz auf diesen Namen sein.

„Grünblatt. ‚Legolas' bedeutet Grünblatt." Für einen Moment sah ich ihn nur an und konnte dann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Er wirkte gekränkt: „Was ist an meinem Namen lustig?"

„Es tut mir leid. Nein, an deinem Namen ist nichts lustig, er ist wirklich sehr schön. Nur in meiner Zeit haben wir herausgefunden warum die Pflanzen grün sind. Ein Stoff, genannt Chlorophyll, ist dafür verantwortlich. Und Chlorophyll bedeutet auf einer anderen Sprache eben auch ‚Grünblatt'. Deswegen lach ich so. Es war nicht böse gemeint."

Er wirkte beruhigt und fragte dann: „Was ist das für eine Sprache? Sprechen alle Menschen in deiner Zeit diese Sprache? Und was ist mit Westron?" Es würde wohl noch viel Wasser den Fluss herunterfließen bis er keine Fragen mehr hatte.

„Nein, die Sprache, Altgriechisch, hat sich, glaub ich, zu Griechisch verändert und es ist auch nicht meine Muttersprache. Was mit dem Westron geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht."

„Wäre es dir möglich etwas in deiner Sprache zu sagen?"

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. In anderen Zeiten verändert sich auch meine Sprache." Ich dachte an Lieder, Gedichte und so typische deutsche Wörter und Unwörter wie Groko. Dann sagte ich schließlich: „Karneval"

Legolas sah mich an und ich meinte nur, dass er nicht wissen müsste was ich da gerade von mir gegeben hatte.

„Doch, ich bitte dich, erzähl mir davon.", bestand er darauf.

„Es ist eine alte Tradition und von Region zu Region unterscheidet sie sich auch. Im Frühjahr verkleiden sich die Menschen, um die bösen Geister des Winters zu vertreiben. In meiner Region gibt es Umzüge mit geschmückten Wagen und Gruppen und Kinder dürfen Süßes sammeln. Als Kind hab ich es geliebt. Ich bin immer mit meinem Vater gucken gegangen und zu Hause habe ich meine volle Süßigkeitentasche vorgezeigt.", schwelgte ich in Erinnerungen

„Das hört sich wirklich unterhaltsam an. Als was verkleidet man sich denn und wann ist dieses ‚Karneval'?"

„Man geht als alles Mögliche, je nach dem, was man gerade toll findet. Rosa Prinzessinnen sind immer beliebt.", erklärte ich lachend. Legolas lenkte mich ab und dem war ich sehr dankbar. Ablenkung und Verdrängung waren meine liebsten Verarbeitungsweisen von Problemen und Trauer. „Wie das festgelegt wird, ist etwas komplizierter, denn wir haben keinen festen Tag. Die Fastnacht, ein anderes Wort dafür, endet 40 Tage vor Palmsonntag, welcher eine Woche vor Ostersonntag-" Ich stoppte mit meinen Erklärungen. „Ich muss echt mal überlegen, was ich sage."

„So schlimm ist das nicht. Jetzt hab ich einen Vorwand auch auf diese Erklärungen zu bestehen." In seinen Augen funkelte es belustigt.

„Okay, aber das wird jetzt wirklich kompliziert. Es wird nicht mit deinem Glauben konform gehen, das kann ich dir versprechen, doch sei bitte gnädig.", warnte ich ihn vor und nun vollkommen ernst nickte er.

„Die Menschen in meiner Zeit glauben, dass es einen Gott gibt, der Weihnachten als Mensch geboren wurde. Jahre später wurde er zum Tode durch Kreuzigung verurteilt, doch er stand am Ostersonntag wieder von den Toten auf und fuhr zu seinem Vater ins Himmelsreich auf. Er, sein Vater und der Heilige Geist, den ich jetzt nicht genauer erläutere, sind ein und dieselbe Person. Daher spricht man von der Heiligen Dreifaltigkeit. Frag mich nicht, wie der Glaube entstand. Ich hatte da schon eine lustige Diskussion mit Herrn Elrond.", sprudelte es aus mir hervor.

Legolas blinzelte mich verwirrt an. „Ich frag nicht nach."

Tatsächlich schwieg er zunächst, doch dann überwältigte ihn seine Neugierde: „Habt ihr auch an den Festen der Geburt und der Auferstehung Traditionen?"

„Ja, es gibt wirklich viele. Die meisten wurden aus anderen Religionen übernommen. An Weihnachten stellen wir immer eine geschmückte Tanne auf und schenken uns gegenseitig etwas und Ostern bemalen wir Hühnereier farbig. Die Kinder suchen dann die Eier, zumeist im Glauben ein Hase-der Osterhase-hätte sie versteckt."

„Ein Hase der Eier versteckt. Ein amüsanter Gedanke, wenn man sich das vor Augen führt."

Er bestand darauf, dass ich ihm viel von meiner Kultur erzählte; nicht zuletzt, da ich ihm immer neue Aufhänger lieferte. Schließlich verstummte ich jedoch, denn langsam wurde ich müde. Wir saßen schweigend nebeneinander und wie schon zuvor in Moria war es nicht irgendwie peinlich oder unangenehm. Auch die Tatsache, dass noch immer sein Arm über meiner Schulter lag. Das alles war…ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal seit es mit den Rufen begonnen hatte in einer anderen Zeit so, als wäre ich ein Teil von eben dieser und nicht nur ein ‚Systemfehler'. Ich fühlte mich geborgen und irgendwie gab er mir Sicherheit. Unbewusst hatte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt. Nach einem Gähnen stand ich jedoch auf und verabschiedete mich von ihm. Er erwiderte, dass er noch ein wenig sitzen bleiben würde. Diese Nacht sei so klar, dass der Sternenhimmel so schön zu sehen war, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich ging zurück zu unserem Zelt und machte mich Bettfertig. Etwas Seltsames ging in mir vor. Ich war mir nicht im Klaren was es war, doch es war schön. Sehr schön sogar.


	19. Die Tengwar

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte stand die Sonne noch nicht hoch. Mein Schlaf war abermals ruhig gewesen, keine Albträume. Noch nicht mal Träume, sondern vielmehr nur ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Geborgenheit. Mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf und griff nach dem Überkleid. Ich zog es mir über, schnürte es hinten am Rücken, um dem ganzen Form zu geben, und öffnete meinen Zopf. Wenn ich meine Haare über Nacht nicht geflochten trug, waren sie am nächsten Tag ein Vogelnest und das wollte ich ganz bestimmt nicht.

Vor dem Zelteingang saßen Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli und ich begrüßte sie munter. Irgendwie hatten die Männer Mittelerdes, ausgenommen die Elben, eine Zuneigung zum Rauchen. Sogar die Hobbits hatten mir bereits erklärt, das beste Pfeifenkraut gäbe es im Westviertel.

Ich wollte schon in Richtung Schießplatz gehen, wie jeden Morgen, doch Aragorn hielt mich zurück: „Lucy, bleib hier. Du musst was essen."

Ich drehte mich wieder den dreien zu und wollte gerade erklären, dass ich morgens (egal wie ungesund es war) eigentlich nur selten aß, da schnitt Gimli mir brummend das Wort ab: „Du bist viel zu dünn, Mädchen. Schau dir nur mal dein Handgelenk an. Es wundert mich, dass du überhaupt die Kraft zum spannen der Bogensehne hast. Jetzt setzt dich, ich mach dir was, was dich ein bisschen aufpäppelt."

Mein Blick war vermutlich Gold wert. Dennoch setzte ich mich ohne Widerworte zu meinen drei Gefährten. Bevor Gimli mir doch tatsächlich ein Brot belegen konnte, griff ich nach ein paar Trauben und begann eine nach der anderen zu essen.

„Was richtiges, Lucy.", wandte Aragorn ein und warf mir ein kleines Brötchen zu.

Ich verzog das Gesicht und murrte darauf hin „Ist ja schon gut, aber könntet ihr beiden wenigsten aufhören zu rauchen? Das ist nicht gut für die Gesundheit" und aß ein abgebrochenes Brotstück.

Fast sofort machten Gimli und Aragorn ihre Pfeifen aus, wobei Gimli noch irgendwas mit ‚Mutter' brummelte. Irgendwas planten die zwei doch. Ich suchte Legolas Blick, doch dieser wich mir aus. Korrigiere: diese drei heckten was aus.

„Okay, Jungs. Was ist los?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Nicht, dass die mich überreden wollten hier zu bleiben. Das kam gar nicht in die Tüte.

Fast sofort brach es aus Legolas heraus: „Verzeih mir, Lucy. Aragorn wusste es bereits vorher von Elrond und auch Gimli hatte ein paar Geschichten über dich von seinem Vater gehört. Als ich gestern Abend zum Zelt zurückkehrte, fragte Aragorn, ob du mir es erzählt hättest. Wir begannen uns leise darüber zu unterhalten und Gimli hat mitgehört." Meine andere Augenbraue wanderte nun ebenfalls nach oben und plötzlich sahen alle drei sehr beschämt aus.

„Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass ich es weiß, aber mein Elrond riet mir zu warten, bis du von alleine berichtest.", entschuldigte sich nun auch Aragorn und Gimli bezeugte auch sein ‚Schuld', da man ja nicht lausche. Daher hatte er bei dem Gespräch während der Nachtwache nicht weiter nachgebohrt.

„Solange ihr es nicht weitererzählt.", meinte ich nur Schulterzuckend und aß ein weiteres Stück Brötchen.

„Keiner von uns wird etwas sagen.", erklärte Legolas, während die anderen beiden nur nickten.

„Warum hat Elrond dir eigentlich von mir erzählt? Wir haben uns vor dem Rat doch noch nie gesehen.", fragte ich an Aragorn gewandt.

„Doch, haben wir. Als du mit Thorin Eichenschild in Bruchtal warst, haben wir uns kurz kennen gelernt.", antwortete er mir.

„Mein Gott Estel! Du hast dich für knapp 90 Jahre aber gut gehalten. Ich hab dich gar nicht erkannt.", rief ich überrascht aus, als mir klar wurde, wer er war. „Du bist doch damals vor deinem Lehrer geflüchtet. Ich hab ihm gesagt das du an mir vorbeigelaufen bist, obwohl du dich in einem Busch neben mir aufhieltest."

Legolas grinste breit und Gimli kommentierte das Ganze mit einem: „So einer warst du also mal."

„Ach ja, danke deswegen nochmal. Erestor konnte manchmal ganz schön einschläfernd sein. Ich erkannte dich während des Rates wieder, wollte aber nichts sagen."

Wir saßen ziemlich lange zusammen und ein jeder erzählte von seiner Kindheit. Gimli berichtete, wie er das erste Mal mit in die Schmiede genommen wurde. Anscheinend ein besonderer Moment im Leben eines jeden Zwergenkindes. Legolas erzählte eine kleine Anekdote von einem seiner unerlaubten Kletterausflüge zu denen er sich herausgeschlichen hatte. Aragorn hatte ähnliche Geschichten. Ich berichtete davon, dass ich mit 18 Monaten auf ein Bücherregal geklettert war. Meine Mutter hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Was ein Herzinfarkt war konnte ich jedoch nicht erklären.

„Aber mal was anderes: Du gehst auf die 90 zu und siehst mehr aus wie ein Mann in den 30igern. Was hat es damit auf sich? Bist du etwa zur Hälfte elbischen Bluts?", fragte ich erneut an Aragorn gewandt. Wie nahe ich der Wahrheit kam, war mir nicht klar.

„Ich bin nur in 72. Generation von elbischen Blut, wenn man das so sagen kann. Aber primär bin ich ein Dúnedain. Wir sind mit einem langen Leben gesegnet."

Ich starrte ihn an: „Okay…"

„Erzähl ein wenig von deiner Zeit. Habt ihr einen König?", entgegnete Aragorn lächelnd. Auch Legolas und Gimli beugte sich interessiert vor.

Ich faste mich wieder: „Nein, wir haben keinen König. Mein Land regiert sich selber. Wir nennen das Demokratie. Den genauen Wahlverlauf bekomme ich jetzt nicht zusammen, aber das wichtigste ist, dass das Volk indirekt Bundeskanzler oder eben wie in meinem Land eine Bundeskanzlerin wählt. Diese gewählte Person regiert vier Jahre, dann wählen wir wieder. Es ist zwar eigentlich noch weit ausgefeilter und somit auch komplizierter." Die drei starrten mich an.

Gimli räusperte sich und fragte: „Ist das nicht furchtbar kompliziert? Ein König, der gute Entscheidungen fällt ist doch wesentlich effektiver."

„Wenn er eben gute Entscheidungen fällt, aber das ist nicht immer so. Bei einem schlechten König leidet das Volk. Wenn es aber nach vier Jahren entscheidet, dass der ‚König' abgesetzt werden soll, dann kann ein besserer an die Macht.", erklärte ich ihm, „Aber genug davon. Ich will hier keine revolutionären Ideen sähen." Das wollte ich wirklich nicht.

„Wenn du einen Moment wartest, dann hole ich meinen Bogen und wir können zusammen üben.", meinte Legolas an mich gewandt.

Ich wollte schon zustimmend nicken als Gimli ihn aufzog: „Zeig deiner Liebsten lieber ein wenig die Stadt. Sie war schon die letzten Tage von morgens bis abends bei den Übungsplätzen." Schockiert sah ich ihn an und wurde prompt rot. Aragorn bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben und schlug Gimli leicht auf den Arm, konnte ein Grinsen jedoch nicht vermeiden.

Legolas erwiderte beherrscht in meine Richtung ohne auch nur die Miene zu verziehen: „Caras Galadhon könnte ich dir auch zeigen, wenn du möchtest." Ich nickte nur mit noch stark durchbluteten Wangen und deutete an meinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen zurückzubringen. Im Zelt fuhr ich mir schnell mit meiner Bürste durchs Haar und band es zusammen. Es war viel zu lang um es offen zu tragen. Als ich wieder zu den anderen trat rauchten Gimli und Aragorn erneut genüsslich eine Pfeife.

Legolas führte mich durch die Bäume und zu einem etwas entfernten Teil der Stadt, den ich bisher nicht besucht hatte. Hier waren steinerne, aber offen gehaltene Häuser errichtet. Es waren Schmieden in denen sowohl Waffen für die Galadrim als auch Schmuck gefertigt wurde. Wir sahen eine Zeit einem Schmied bei der Arbeit zu, gingen dann aber weiter. Als nächstes zeigte der Elb mir einen in Mustern gepflasterten kleinen Platz. In den Abendstunden, so erklärte er mir, kamen hier oft Elben her, um zu tanzen zu musizieren und zu singen.

Wir gingen weiter und er zeigte und erklärte mir vieles. Auch gingen wir in eine Bibliothek, dem ‚Ort der Bücher' oder auf Quenya ‚men in permain'. Dort hielten wir uns lange auf. Legolas übersetzte mir aus ein paar Schriftrollen und Büchern Abschnitte und zeichnete mit einer Feder auf einem Bogen Pergament die Tengwar, das Alphabet der elbischen Sprache Quenya, welches aber auch für Sindarin verwendet wurde, auf. Zusätzlich schrieb er noch die Buchstaben auf, die der Tengwar in Westron entsprachen.

Ich konnte nur letzteres lesen. Als er fertig war nahm ich die Feder und schrieb mein lateinisches Alphabet dahinter. Mein Schriftbild war bei weitem unordentlicher, als bei ihm. Danach schrieb ich noch seinen Namen ‚Legolas' so wie ich ihn aussprach und wie er vermutlich im deutschen geschrieben wurde und meinen eigenen sowie die selbstgewählte Kurzform daneben. Er lächelte und nahm wieder die Feder um neben seinem Namen und neben meine ‚beiden' Namen etwas in der Tengwar zu schreiben.

Ich bewunderte die schwungvollen Buchstaben. Diese Schrift bestand nur aus Bögen und Strichen, doch da es eben primär Bögen waren, wirkte sie viel eleganter als die lateinische. Die hebräische und die arabische Schrift waren da schon schöner. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Legolas eine Kopie von dem Pergamentblatt gemacht hatte.

„Ich würde deine Schrift gerne lernen.", sagte er zu mir und schaute mich bittend an. „Wenn du mir deine beibringst, gerne doch."

Er nickte lächelnd und meinte: „Ich suche ein paar einfache Texte heraus, dann kannst du sehen wie es in einem Schriftbild verwendet wird."

Auch ich nickte und zog aus dem Infinitus ein Buch, welches vom Glück handelte. Legolas fragte nicht nach, wie es möglich war, dass das Buch in den kleinen Beutel, welcher so viel wie zwei Handflächen faste, gepasst hatte. In den folgenden Stunden übten wir die Schriften und verbesserten uns gegenseitig.

Gegen Ende konnten wir beide einfache Sachen wie ‚Im Lucy. Tolin o Deutschland.' auf der Sprache des jeweils anderen sagen und schreiben.

Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen wie viele Stunden wir an dem ‚Ort der Bücher' verbracht haben, doch als wir die lange Treppe hinunter gingen war es bereits dunkel und es erklang Musik aus der Richtung des Platzes.

Mit den Worten „Komm mit." ging Legolas in besagte Richtung und ich folgte ihm zögerlich.

Der gepflasterte Platz wurde nun von sanftem Mondlicht erhellt und knapp 20 Elben und Elbinnen hatten sich dort versammelt. Viele tanzten zu den Klängen von Flöte und Geige, die Übrigen saßen oder standen drum herum.

Legolas drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um und bedeutete mir auf die Tanzfläche zu kommen, doch ich wehrte kopfschüttelnd ab. Ich konnte nicht tanzen und mit den harmonisch tanzenden Elben würde ich mir wenn doch wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen vorkommen. Anscheinend wollte mein Begleiter gerade auf mich zukommen, doch er wurde von einer Elbe mit langen blonden Haaren in einen Tanz verwickelt. Aufgrund meiner doch recht beschaulichen Größe verlor ich schnell den Überblick, zumal alle Erstgeborenen lange Haare hatten.

Plötzlich tauchte Legolas jedoch vor mir auf, fasste mich an den Händen und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche ohne, dass ich mich hätte wehren können. Die Musik wechselte zu einer schnelleren Melodie, die mich grob an einen Volkstanz erinnerte und Legolas begann sich mit mir im Kreis zu drehen. Hin und wieder kam es zu Partnerwechseln und ich tanzte mit einem anderen Elben oder wir fassten uns an den Händen und bildeten größere Kreise, wobei jeweils die Frauen und die Männer eigene bildeten und dann die Positionen wechselten. Es machte mir zu meiner großen Überraschung Spaß.

Die Musik wechselte abermals und die Melodie wurde ruhiger. Einige verließen die Fläche und es wurde leerer.

Vom Tanz beschwingt schlug ich Legolas vor: „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir einen Tanz aus meiner Zeit zeigen. Das Tempo passt gerade." Er zeigte sich einverstanden und so erklärte ich: „ Wir nehmen die Hand des anderen, so etwa."

Ich nahm seine rechte Hand in meine linke und legte meine rechte auf seine Schulter. „Du musst mit deine linke auf meine Taille legen." Er kam meiner Aufforderung nach und ich begann mit ihm im Takt in einem Dreieck zu gehen.

Dies machte ich einige Male und meinte dann: „Du bist der Mann, also musst du die Führung übernehmen."

Abrupt ging ich nicht mehr nach Vorne sondern zog ihn rückwärtsgehend hinter mir her. Nach ein paar Mal fügte ich dann hinzu, dass man das ganze zumeist im Kreisen tanzte, und wir begannen uns zu drehen. Anfangs hatte Legolas die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen doch nun zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Die Musik wechselte erneut und wir verließen den Tanzplatz.

„Ein sehr schöner Tanz. Wie wird er genannt?", fragte er mich während wir in Richtung Zelt gingen.

„Walzer. Er wird vor ein paar hundert Jahren einer Stadt namens Wien erfunden worden sein. Deshalb wird man ihn auch Wiener Walzer nennen."

Er sah mich nur an und ich murmelte: „Futur ist grammatikalisch, denke ich, korrekt. Anders kann ich Ereignisse, die in meiner eigentlichen Zeit in der Vergangenheit liegen aber jetzt noch geschehen werden, nicht angeben."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Futur sein soll, aber ich glaube, um mir das zu erläutern, müsstest du sehr weit ausholen, daher frage ich nicht.", antwortete er bedächtig. Da hatte er wohl Recht.


	20. Eine Schifffahrt, die ist traurig

Auf halbem Weg zu unserem Zelt wurde ich von der Elbe, welche mich, als wir angekommen waren, zu dem Badehaus geführt hatte, zurückgehalten. Ich bedeutete Legolas weiter zu gehen.

Sie drückte mir einen Beutel in die Hand und erklärte mir, dass wenn ich wollte, ein Bad nehmen könnte. Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und fragte sie, ob ich in eineinhalb Stunden vorbei kommen könnte. Sie nickte und setzte auf diese leichte Elbenweise ihren Weg fort.

Ich war nur noch wenige Schritte von unserem Zelt entfernt, da hörte ich Legolas aufgebracht sagen: „Gimli, ich hege keinerlei Absicht sie in Verlegenheit oder gar in Verruf durch irgendein unsittliches Benehmen meinerseits zu bringen. Wir waren spazieren. An öffentlichen Orten. Und am ‚Ort der Bücher' waren ebenfalls einige meines Volkes, sodass wir nie allein waren." Bitte?

„So war das nicht gemeint, Spitzohr. Ich zweifle weder an deiner Ehre noch an ihrer Sittsamkeit. Ich mein nur, dass du dir über deine, aber auch über ihre Gefühle klar werden solltest. Sie kann nicht kontrollieren, wann es passiert.", antwortete Gimli ebenfalls leicht erregt doch mit einem beruhigendem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Woher weißt du so viel über sie?", antwortete Legolas nun deutlich ruhiger.

„Das solltest du sie selber fragen.", wich Gimli seiner Frage aus. Was sollte das ganze?

Ich setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Lichtung, um so zu tun, als hätte man mich so lange aufgehalten und ich wäre nun schnell weiter gegangen. Legolas stand vor dem Tisch und stützte sich auf dessen Platte. Gimli und auch Aragorn, welcher sich nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligt hatte saßen auf Stühlen und rauchten. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, grüßte die drei mit einem beschwingtem ‚Hallo' und ging in das Zelt. Dort öffnete ich meinen Beutel und packte die gereinigten Sachen in meinen Infinitus. Ich hatte die Kleidung so lange getragen, dass es einem Wunder glich, dass die Elben sie vollständig hatten reinigen können. Meine Tunika duftete himmlisch und ich musste mich wirklich losreißen.

Von draußen hörte ich munteres Stimmengewirr. Anscheinend kamen Boromir, Pippin und Merry zurück.

Der Mensch hatte mit den Hobbits in den letzten Tagen immer wieder den Schwertkampf geübt, oft bis weit in die Nacht herein. So viel wie ich mitbekommen hatte, verspürten auch die Halblinge nach dem Drama in Moria den Drang sich besser wehren zu können und auch andere zu verteidigen. Ich trat aus dem Zelt und setzte mich zu den anderen.

Sofort stürzten sich die Hobbits auf das Essen (man konnte es ihnen nach dem langen Training nicht verdenken, denn sie waren bereits weggewesen, als ich mich am Morgen erhoben hatte) und Aragorn rettete ein Brötchen vor ihnen, nur um es mir augenblicks später mit einem Grinsen zu zuwerfen. Ich bedankte mich mit einem leichten Kopfnicken in seine Richtung.

Alles im allen war es recht unterhaltsam und kurze Zeit später stießen auch Sam und Frodo zu uns. Frodo wirkte abwesend und auch Sam war recht ruhig. Wir fragten sie nicht nach dem Grund.

Gerade erzählten Merry und Pippin eine abenteuerliche Geschichte darüber, dass sie bei einem Bauern des Öfteren kleine Mengen an Essen stahlen und dass sie ein Mal fast erwischt worden wären, als ein graugekleideter Elb auf uns zutrat. Er sprach kurz mit Aragorn auf der Sprache der Elben und verschwand dann wieder so lautlos, wie er gekommen war, in den Bäumen.

Unser Gruppenführer nahm erst einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife uns sagte dann: „Lord Celeborn und Lady Galadriel bitten uns zu sich. Es geht um die Abreise"

Es legte sich Stille über unsere kleine Runde. Schließlich erhob Aragorn erneut seine Stimme und fragte: „Es ist keiner verpflichtet bis zum Ende zu gehen. Wer möchte, kann mit Sicherheit hier bleiben." Es wurde wieder still und Aragorn nickte. Er hatte verstanden, dass wir alle weiterziehen würden.

Erneut bestiegen wir den Talan des Herren und der Herrin des Waldes in der Dunkelheit nur vom Mondlicht und dem blauen Licht des Ithildin den Weg erhellend.

Das Gespräch ging schnell von statten: Wir erklärten, dass wir alle gemeinsam mit dem Ringträger weitergehen wollten und das Herrscherpaar erklärte sich bereit, uns Boote zu geben, damit wir auf dem Fluss schneller voran kamen. Auch erklärten sie uns, dass das Böse uns folgte und wir uns beeilen mussten.

Letztendlich drehte es sich wieder um die Frage nach dem richtigen Weg, welche wir selbst nach der Audienz weiter erörterten. Boromir stellte klar, dass er nach Minas Tirith gehen würde. Er bezeichnete es als seine Pflicht seiner Heimatstadt beizustehen.

Ich entschuldigte mich nach einer Weile, da ich zu wenig über Mittelerde wusste, als dass ich überhaupt eine sinnvolle Meinung hätte zusteuern können. Ich ging zu dem Badehaus und nahm mein letztes Bad seit langem. Diesmal nahm ich mir ein wenig mehr Zeit und als ich aus dem Wasser stieg fiel mir auf, dass ich extrem abgemagert war. Meine Knochen standen deutlich hervor, doch zierten Muskeln meine Arme und Beine. Die Schnittverletzungen an meinen Unterarmen waren mittlerweile vollständig verheilt, doch erinnerten sie mich an das Vergangene. Mit einem Seufzer zog ich wieder meine Reisebekleidung an und rieb meine Augen mit den Resten Elronds Salbe ein. Nun würde sich mein Augenlicht wohl nicht weiter verbessern.

Ich dankte der Elbe dafür, dass sie mir das Bad bereitet hatte und ging mit großen Schritten zurück zu den Anderen.

Die Hobbits hatten sich bereits zur Ruhe gelegt nur Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und Boromir saßen noch vor dem Zelt und frönten zumindest teilweise der Raucherei. Die würden irgendwann alle Lungenkrebs bekommen. Und wenn nicht dann Luftröhren- oder Speiseröhrenkrebs. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verstaute meine Kleidung in meinem Infinitus, bevor ich mich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Bist du auch für Minas Tirith, Lucy?", durchbrach Aragorn wie schon so oft die Nacht.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen.", wich ich ihm aus und Boromir fragte ebenfalls an mich gewandt: „Wieso? Traust du deinem eigenen Volk nicht?" Er wollte, dass ich ja sagte, damit er einen weiteren Grund hatte mich zu hassen.

Diesen Gefallen tat ich ihm nicht: „Nein, aber ich kann nicht darüber urteilen welcher Weg besser sein könnte, da ich die Optionen nicht kennen und auch sonst nicht viel über Mittelerde weiß. Doch im Zweifelsfall werde ich mich Frodo anschließen. Ich werde ihm beistehen. Bis zum Ende." Meine Stimme war fest. Nichts zeugte von der Angst die mich noch immer umklammert hielt. Zwar war in Lórien der Schmerz besser geworden, es war noch da und lauerte darauf im geeigneten Augenblick wieder an die Oberfläche zu treten.

„Werden wir im Morgengrauen aufbrechen?", fragte ich nun.

„Ja. Wir sollten wohl nun alle schlafen gehen, damit wir ausgeruht sein werden.", ordnete Aragorn an.

Der Morgen kam schnell: Jemand weckte mich durch leichtes Rütteln an der Schulter. Es war Sam. Ich zog meinen Lederharnisch an, der so locker saß, dass ich ihn enger stellen musste als sonst. Danach befestigte ich meine Dolche an Bein, Arm und Gürtel, zog meine Lederhandschuhe an und band zuletzt auch den Infinitus an meinen Gürtel.

Gerade wollte ich auch meinen Umhang umlegen, denn obwohl es hier im Wald vergleichsweise warm war so würde es auf dem Fluss kalt werden, da trat eine Gruppe von Elben zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie alle trugen kleine Pakete bei sich, die sich als Umhänge und Wegzehrung herausstellten.

Die Umhänge erschienen im morgendlichen Licht grau und alle waren auf unsere Körpergrößen angepasst. Die Nahrung bestand neben ein wenig Obst, Gemüse, Käse und auch einem Weinschlauch hauptsächlich aus getoasteten Toastbrotscheiben. Die Elben erklärten zwar, dass dies Lembas sei und den Tagesbedarf eines erwachsenen Mannes decken konnte, doch hatte es für mich einfach zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem nährstoffarmen Kastenbot, dass ich mir nur mit Mühe ein unangebrachtes Grinsen vermeiden konnte.

Wir gingen, nachdem wir unsere Sachen gepackt hatten zu einer kleinen Anlegestelle am Celebrant, an welcher drei silberne kanuähnliche Boote bereitstanden.

Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn traten während der Abreisevorbereitungen zu uns und schenkten einem jeden von uns eine Gabe. Ich wusste nicht wie, doch die meine war ein kleiner, gläserner Tiegel mit der Salbe, die Herr Elrond für mich gefertigt hatte. Als sie sie mir überreichte meinte sie mit einem Lächeln in den Augen, dass die Salbe mir zu Klarsicht verhelfen würde.

Die Herrin und der Herr des Waldes verabschiedeten sich von uns.

„Lucy? Möchtest du dir mit uns ein Boot teilen?", brummte Gimli, welcher neben mir gestanden hatte und nun stolzer Besitzer dreier Haare der Herrin war.

Ich stimmte zu, erkundigte mich jedoch nicht nach dem anderen Mitfahrer bis der Zwerg mehr zu sich selber meinte: „Das ist gut. Dann kann das Spitzohr direkt erfahren, wieso die Kleine so viele Zwerge kennt." Ich glaubte ein Lächeln auf seinem bartverdecktem Mund zu erkennen.

Kurz darauf trat auch besagtes ‚Spitzohr' auf uns zu und half mir, nachdem unser Gepäck und der Proviant verstaut waren in das Boot hinein.

Vor mir nahm Gimli Platz und, um die multikulturelle Kanufahrt zu vervollständigen, setzte sich Legolas nach hinten, da er das Boot steuern würde. Wir stießen uns von dem Ufer ab und Legolas begann mit Hilfe des Paddels uns in die Mitte des Flusses zu manövrieren.

Noch waren wir in recht ruhigen Gebieten doch ein paar Meilen weiter, so erklärte er, würde der Fluss wilder werden und das Boot würde schneller fahren.

An den Ufern standen vereinzelt Elben und vereinzelt wanken sie uns zu.

Wir waren noch keine Viertelstunde auf dem Fluss unterwegs, als Gimli plötzlich sagte: „So ihr beiden. Ihr seid jetzt in einem Boot und habt keine Möglichkeit zu flüchten. Also könnt ihr ja jetzt gegenseitig ein wenig mehr über euch erfahren. Beachtet mich gar nicht." Sofort schoss mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Dieser Zwerg!

Legolas räusperte sich leicht verlegen hinter mir und meinte dann: „Wir könnten dich auch von Bord werfen, Gimli." Das laute Lachen konnte ich gerade noch so in ein Lächeln umwandeln, während Gimli wie immer nur in seinen Bart brummte.

„Nun gut. Woher kennt ihr beide euch eigentlich?", fragte er nun an mich gewandt.

„Sein Vater stellte uns am Abend nach dem Rat vor.", meinte ich und ergänzte: „Ich hab dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich Thorin Eichenschild auf seiner Reise zum Erebor begleitete. Gimlis Vater Glóin war ebenfalls Teil der Gruppe Zwerge."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir damals auch einen Menschen gefangen nahmen. Bist du damals nicht durch den Düsterwald gegangen?", fragte der Elb weiter.

„Nein, ich schied vorzeitig aus. Aber es war wohl besser, denn die Kerker waren wohl nicht so angenehm.", antwortete ich ihm.

„Wir hätten dich doch niemals in die Kerker gesteckt. Sowas macht man nur mit Zwergen, die einfach so durch fremde Wälder laufen."

„Haha.", ertönte es von Gimli.

„Ich hätte wohl oder übel auch im Kerker gesessen. Ich kann mich ja schlecht von meiner Gruppe trennen lassen."

„Du kannst deine Rufe also nicht kontrollieren, sonst wärst du ja sicher dabei geblieben.", stellte Legolas fest.

Ich antwortete bereitwillig: „Nein. Es gab eine Zeit, da war es meinen Ahnen möglich, doch das ist lange her. Erinnerst du dich an die Erklärung oder vielmehr die Theorie, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Die mit dem Gott Chronos? Nun ja, es wird gesagt, dass das Schicksal was dagegen hatte, dass meine Ahnen den Lauf der Zeit änderten, daher wollten sie uns eigentlich töten, doch letztendlich sind wir dazu verbannt worden, die Fehler in der Zeit zu korrigieren. Das Schicksal oder auch Moiren, sind nun für die Rufe verantwortlich. Auf Grund unserer Aufgabe des Korrigierens werden wir auch Korrektor genannt."

Kurz schwieg unser Steuermann doch dann fragte er: „Gibt es nur Korrektor oder noch andere? Musst du dein ganzes Leben lang den Rufen Folge leisten oder nur ein paar Jahre?" Viele Fragen. Sehr viele.

„Zu deiner ersten Frage: Es gibt sogenannte Divina, Menschen die manchmal Ahnungen der Zukunft verspüren. Mehr weiß ich darüber nicht, ich hatte bisher nicht die Gelegenheit mit meiner Großmutter darüber zu reden. Eine Vorfahrin hat mir berichtet, dass man die Beobachtung gemacht hat, dass zumindest die Frauen nach der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes nicht mehr gerufen werden. Es ist dann gewissermaßen so, dass die Schuld an die nächste Generation weitergegeben wurde und man selber aus dem Schneider ist."

„Dann weißt du, was du machen musst, Lucy.", lachte Gimli vor mir und ich gab ihn einem empörten Stoß in den Rücken.

Legolas trat ihm ebenfalls fast zeitgleich mit mir in die Seite und tadelte: „So etwas sagt man nicht zu einer Dame, Herr Zwerg." In seiner Stimme war trotzdem etwas Schelmisches heraus zu hören.

„Genau. Außerdem bin ich noch viel zu jung. Mit 17 ist man keinesfalls in der Lage ein Kind groß zu ziehen."

„War doch nur ein Scherz, aber ich dachte, es wäre bei den Menschen üblich, früh zu den Bund ein zu gehen und dann Kinder zu bekommen.", ließ Gimli von Vorne verlauten.

„Hier vielleicht, aber nicht in meiner Zeit. Mit 17 braucht man sogar erst die Erlaubnis der Eltern, bevor man heiraten kann. Und selbst dann bekommt nicht jedes Paar Kinder. Viele wollen es gar nicht mehr.", erklärte ich, ahnend worauf es nun herauslaufen würde.

„Aber wie wird die Ehe dann vollzogen, wenn doch die Paare nicht…ich meine die Ehe…vollzogen werden…nicht rechtskräftig.", stotterte der Zwerg nun deutlich verwirrt vor sich hin.

Erneut musste ich lachen: „Zerbrech dir da mal nicht den Kopf. Es gibt Mittel, die Kinder verhindern können und das mit dem ‚Ehe vollziehen' ist längst nicht mehr wichtig. Und bevor du noch weiter fragst: Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn eine Frau aus meiner Zeit keine Jungfrau mehr ist, wenn sie heiratet."

Nun war auch Legolas leicht geschockt. Gimli brachte nur ein leises ‚Oh ' hervor. Ich sagte dem Elb, er könne ruhig weiterfragen.

„Vergeht die Zeit so wie jetzt in deiner Zeit, wenn du gerufen worden bist?", fuhr er fort.

„Wenn ich wieder in meine Zeit zurückgerufen werde, dann ist noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde vergangen. Es wird so aussehen als ob ich nie weg war. Während ich in einer anderen Zeit weile, verändere ich mich körperlich auch nicht wirklich. Wunden heilen zwar und ich benötige auch Nahrung, doch wächst mein Haar nicht. Es ist so lang wie vor 70 Jahren, da ich bisher nicht in meiner Zeit war.", erklärte ich. „Doch genug von mir. Wie geht es eigentlich den anderen Zwergen? Was machen Kílí und Fílí so? Ist Thorin glücklich unter seinem Berg?", wechselte ich das Thema.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber sie sind tot. Alle drei fielen in der Schlacht der fünf Heere, nachdem der Erebor wieder eingenommen wurden ist.", wand sich der Zwerg in einem traurigen Ton. Nein, das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst. Sie etwa auch?


	21. Emotionen

Ich unterdrückte meine Tränen, begann dafür aber zu zittern. Ich klammerte mich an die Bootkanten und presste hervor: „Lenkt mich ab, ich bitte euch. Stellt mir Fragen, erzählt mir was. Irgendwas." In mir breitete sich eine Leere aus. Ich fühlte mich kraftlos, verlassen, als würde ich gleich in mich zusammenfallen.

„Ähm ja…äh…was machen den Damen in deiner Zeit? Ich meine, ein Bund steht wohl in Mittelerde an oberster Stelle der Ziele einer jeden Maid. Wieso wartete ihr so lange?", versuchte Legolas meiner Bitte nachzukommen.

„Nun ja, wir gehen zur Schule und machen dann entweder eine Ausbildung oder studiere…also gehen weiter zur Schule. Die Gesellschaft, in der ich lebe hat sich innerhalb weniger Jahre sehr stark gewandelt. Damals stand die Ehe wirklich auf Platz eins, doch nun nicht mehr. Wieso genau weiß ich jetzt nicht genau, aber ich glaube es hängt mit dem voranschreitendem Selbstbestimmungswillen der Frau zu tun. Mein Geschlecht wollte nicht mehr als Hausfrau und Mutter leben, sondern die gleiche Arbeit wie die Männer ausüben.", versuchte ich den Gesellschaftsumbruch der letzten 100 Jahre grob zu erklären und dabei das Zittern in meiner Brust zu unterdrücken. Meine Stimme war unnormal rau.

„Interessant. Bei uns Zwergen ist es ähnlich. Die Zwerginnen wählen ihren Partner selber und wenn sie keinen finden, bleiben sie auch ungebunden. Nicht so, wie bei euch Elben.", stichelte Gimli.

„So stimmt das nicht. Es wird zwar von den Elbinnen erwartet, bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt einen Bund zu schließen, aber mit wem und wann ist ihnen selber überlassen.", wehrte dieser ab.

„Was ist ‚Schule'?", erkundigte sich Gimli.

„Nun es ist ein Ort, den Kinder ab dem sechsten, manchmal auch schon ab dem fünften Lebensjahr besuchen. Dort lernen sie anfangs Lesen, Rechnen und Schreiben und später detaillierter fast alles, was sie später einmal brauchen könnten. Zunächst besuchen alle die so genannte ‚Grundschule'. Nach vier Jahren wechseln sie auf eine weiterführende Schule, welche sie unterschiedlich lange besuchen und einen Abschluss je nach Schulstufenanzahl erlagen. Der höchste ist das Abitur-an dem arbeite ich gerade. Wenn man einen Beruf wählt, für den man studieren muss, braucht man dafür das Abitur.", beschrieb ich das Bildungssystems meines Landes. Einfach reden und nicht nachdenken.

„Ihr geht also zur ‚Schule', lernt dort alles was ihr braucht und wählt dann einen Beruf? Einfach so? Wieso lernt ihr nicht zuerst die vier Jahre alles Nötige und werdet dann von euren Eltern ausgebildet? Ich hab alles von meinem Vater gelernt.", erwiderte Gimli mit einer vor Stolz geschwollenen Brust.

„Nun ja, vielleicht möchte ich aber gar nicht den Beruf meines Vaters oder meiner Mutter ausüben. Mein Vater arbeitet als-wie kann ich das jetzt erklären-er prüft, ob am Ende eines Jahres auch genau so viel Geld ausgegeben wurde wie angegeben wurde. Meine Stiefmutter arbeitet als, nun ja, Heilerassistentin, vielleicht? Ich will aber viel lieber Lehrerin werden und Kindern etwas über die Geschichte der Welt, in der sie leben, beibringen.", verdeutlichte ich das Dilemma vieler Generationen vor mir.

„Dein Vater ist Schatzmeister? Eine angesehene Arbeit. Auch ich werde den Beruf meines Vaters übernehmen…", äußerte Legolas hinter mir noch immer paddelnd. Er versuchte seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, doch hörte ich seine Besorgnis heraus. Gimli meistere das besser.

„Was machst du denn so?"

„Ich stehe sämtlichen Kriegern und Wachen der königlichen Hallen vor.", erklärte er kurz angebunden und lenkte dann das Thema wieder auf die Schule: „Was lernst du in der Schule? Vielleicht kannst du uns etwas davon erklären, ich würde gerne mehr über deine Zeit erfahren."

„Ich werde es versuchen.", versprach ich merklich ruhiger. „Siehst du das Wasser? Aus was denkst du besteht es?"

„Es ist Wasser.", antwortete Legolas im Brustton der Überzeugung ohne eine Ahnung, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Wenn ich jetzt meine Hand in den Fluss tauche kann ich etwas von dem Wasser nehmen. Es ist flüssig. Doch wieso?"

„Es ist eben flüssig. Das war schon immer so." Ich verunsicherte ihn mit meinen Fragen.

„Nun, die Menschen haben in meiner Zeit ein Modell entwickelt, das eben diese Frage beantwortet. Es handelt sich um kleine Teilchen, Atome, die sich in Molekülen zusammenfinden und auf Grund der Temperatur lose verbunden sind. Daher ist das Wasser flüssig und ich kann es ohne Probleme voneinander trennen. Das ist nur eine sehr vereinfachte Form von dem was ich lerne. Es ist bei weitem komplexer, aber dies wird zumeist schon nicht mehr in meiner Schulart unterrichtet."

Nach kurzem Schweigen fragte Legolas: „Und besteht alles aus Atomen? Auch du und ich und der Zwerg?"

„Ja, alles was existiert.", antwortete ich ihm schmunzelnd.

„Das ist…faszinierend."

Auch Legolas erzählte davon, wie er unterrichtet wurde und was bei seinem Volk üblich war. Nicht jeder Elb beziehungsweise Elbe bekam die Chance zu lernen, denn es war davon abhängig, welchem Stand man angehörte und ob die Eltern das überhaupt finanzieren konnten. Im gesamten Waldlandreich gab es nur zwei Elben, die das nötige Geschick hatten, jungen Elben Lehrstoff zu vermitteln. Früher hatte es mehr gegeben, doch sie waren entweder tot oder zu den unsterblichen Landen gesegelt. Er selber wurde mehrere Jahre zuerst in den wichtigsten Bereichen, also Schrift, Text und Zahlen, unterwiesen. Danach lernte er viel über die Geschichte Mittelerdes, der Politik und der Kriegsführung.

Gimli berichtete ebenfalls von einigen langweiligen Lehrstunden mit einem Lehrmeister, doch meine Gedanken glitten langsam ab und ich betrachtete die Umgebung.

Der Fluss unter unserem Boot war dunkelblau und tief, vereinzelt sah man unterarmgroße Fische nahe der Oberfläche. Der Fluss selber war von hohen Klippen umgeben, die in einem hellen Grauton in der Mittagssonne glitzerten. Hier und da wuchs auf kleinen Vorsprüngen Grünzeug, welches ich aus der Ferne nicht zu bestimmen vermochte. Die Klippen waren fast 20 Meter hoch und auf ihrer oberen Kante sah man weit höhere Bäume sich im leichten Wind biegen. Insgesamt wirkte alles idyllisch.

Meine beiden Bootsgenossen unterhielten sich gerade über die Gaben, die man ihnen in Lórien zum Abschied gereicht hatte. Ich versank wieder in meinen Erinnerungen. Es war damals schon dunkel gewesen, als ich Bilbos Hobbithöhle erreicht hatte und das Auenland wurde von einem fast vollen Mond erhellt. Auf der Reise hatte ich viel über das damals für mich vollkommen unbekannte Mittelerde gelernt und mit jedem neuem mir unbekannten Lebewesen wuchs die Frage, wieso es sie nicht mehr gab, was passiert war und vor allem was ich dort machte.

Nun waren bereits sechs von ihnen tot: Balin, der Zwerg, der immer freundlich gewesen war, Gandalf, der mir damals gesagt hatte, ich solle der Straße folgen, Ori, der, wie Gimli berichtete, den letzten Eintrag in dem Buch in Moria gemacht hatte, Kíli und Fíli, die beiden Zwergenbrüder, die nicht so reserviert wie ihr Onkel gewesen waren und auch mal eine Unterhaltung mit mir geführt hatten, und zuletzt Thorin, der sicher ein sehr guter König unter dem Berg geworden wäre. Sie alle waren tot. Doch waren nicht für mich alle bereits tot, da ich ja eigentlich in mehreren Jahrtausenden lebte?

Ich war eine Gefangene in der Zeit ohne Heimat, ohne Familie bei mir. Meine Großmutter war nicht in dieser Zeit und in dieser Zeit hatte ich keine Familie. Eigentlich sagt man ja, dass die Heimat dort ist, wo die Familie ist. Wenn man keine Familie hat, ist die Heimat bei den Freunden. Ein brutaler Schmerz stieg in mir hoch und erneut griff ich nach der Bootkante. Eine Träne rann mir die Wange hinab, hinterließ eine salzige Spur und tropfte auf meine schwarze Hose. Ich versuchte normal weiter zu atmen und die Tränen zurück zu drängen, doch immer mehr flossen sodass meine Sicht verschwamm. Wenigstens Schluchzte ich nicht unkontrolliert und hysterisch vor mich hin.

Ich merkte nicht, dass das Boot stoppte, wohl merkte ich aber die Elbenhand auf meiner Schulter, die mich zu beruhigen versuchte. Die Tränen verwandelten sich nun endgültig zu salzige Sturzbäche und ich schlug mir die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Es tut mir wahrlich leid, dass du so von dem Tod deiner einstigen Gefährten erfahren musstest. Vater erzählte mir nach seiner Rückkehr von einer jungen Frau, die die Zwerge begleitete und bereit war mit ihnen in den Tod zu gehen. Er hat sich sehr gefreut dich wieder zu sehen und nach der Feier zu Frodos Genesung erklärte er mir, wieso du noch so jung bist.", versuchte mich Gimli ab zu lenken. Legolas strich mir sanft über den Rücken. Das Boot begann plötzlich zu schaukeln und jemand nahm meine Hände. Als ich aufblickte saß Gimli halb zu mir gedreht meine Hände haltend.

„Lucy, ich weiß das es schwer ist für dich, doch irgendwann stirbt jeder. Für dich kam die Nachricht sehr plötzlich.", sagte er zu mir.

Ich wimmerte nur: „Es ist für mich fünf Monate her, vielleicht weniger. Sie waren für mich in den vier Monaten eine Art Familie geworden. Und jetzt sind sie tot!" Erneut schluchzte ich auf und beugte mich nach Vorne.

„Nur fünf Monate? Für dich ist nur so wenig Zeit vergangen und hier in Mittelerde dafür gut 70?", fragte der Elb schockiert nach und drehte mich, ohne auf meine Bestätigung zu warten, um, nur um mich in den Arm zu nehmen. Es war eine seltsame Situation schon wieder weinend in seinen Armen zu liegen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diesmal Gimli direkt neben mir saß. Legolas strich mir beruhigend über Kopf und Rücken und nach einer Weile versiegten tatsächlich meine Tränen.

Ich bedankte mich bei den beiden und wir nahmen wieder die Fahrt auf.

Die anderen waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Legolas paddelte schnell und gut eine Stunde später, es wurde bereits dunkel, erreichten wir einen Teil des Flusses, des einen direkten Zugang zum Land hatte und nicht mehr von hohen Felswänden eingeschlossen wurde. Nicht lange und wir sahen, dass die anderen ihre beiden Boote an Land gezogen hatten, um dort ein Lager für die Nacht auf zu schlagen. Wir oder besser gesagt Legolas steuerte auf das mit Kieseln bedeckte Ufer zu. Aragorn hatte wohl auf uns gewartet und warf dem Erstgeborenen einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser meinte nur, ich hätte eine traurige Nachricht erhalten und daher etwas Zeit benötigt hätte.

Unser Gruppenführer sah mich an und wollte gerade etwas sagen als Boromir ihm arrogant ins Wort fiel: „Was kann das schon für eine Nachricht sein?"

Ich blickte ihn nur an und spürte die Wut in mir hochsteigen.


	22. Argonath

„Ich habe davon erfahren, dass einige meiner Freunde gestorben sind.", erklärte ich bemüht ruhig.

„Und davon erfahrt Ihr mitten auf einem Fluss?", erwiderte dieser.

Meine mühsam zurückgehaltene Wut brach aus mir hervor und mit ihr die gesamte Verzweiflung, Angst und der Hass des letzten Jahres: „Ja, verdammt noch mal! Das passiert nun mal, wenn man gut 70 Jahre nicht mehr in dieser Zeit war und dann urplötzlich von diesem beschissenden Schicksal hier hin geschickt wird, um neun, pardon acht, Gandalf ist ja auch tot, Gestalten dabei zu helfen einen Ring, den irgendein größenwahnsinniger Psychopath in einem Vulkan gefertigt hat, wieder in besagten Vulkan zurück zu schmeißen, damit die Welt nicht untergeht. Und um das Ganze noch ein bisschen zu verkomplizieren, besteht diese Gemeinschaft aus vier Hobbits, einem Elb, einem Zwerg, die es alle sechs in meiner Zeit nicht mehr gibt oder sich wieso auch immer versteckt halten, einem Waldläufer und dir, einem arrogantem, ignorantem und zudem auch noch frauenfeindlichem Arschloch, das einfach nicht kapiert, wann es die Klappe halten soll, weil die einzige Frau hier gerade einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hat, da sie ihre eigene Familie fast ein Jahr nicht mehr im Arm gehalten hat und die Gemeinschaft, die sie vor 70 Jahren kennen gelernt und in der sie Freunde gefunden hat, zur Hälfte tot ist. Die zahlreichen Menschen, die ich zwischendurch habe sterben sehen, mal ausgenommen. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir deswegen etwas spät sind, aber dieser Elb und dieser Zwerg sind empathiefähig und haben mich getröstet!"

Meine letzten Worte schrie ich ihm einfach mitten in seine dumme Visage und als ich mich umdrehte, um davon zu stiefeln, rannen mir wieder Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Ich entfernte mich nicht weit von unserem Nachtlager, denn falls es Probleme mit Orks geben sollte, sollte ich bei den anderen sein.

Ich fuhr mir immer wieder mit den Handrücken über die Augen, die Tränen waren aber nicht zu stoppen und schließlich setzte ich mich an einen Baum gelehnt hin.

Boromir war ein Arschloch. Er war zwar vorher schon nicht gerade höflich gewesen und aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber mir hatte er nie einen Hehl gemacht, trotzdem war das eben einfach ein Schritt zu weit gewesen. Klar, er wusste weder von meiner eigentlichen Herkunft noch von der Gemeinschaft, die ich Jahre zuvor begleitete, aber wenn er mich doch eh schon die ganze Zeit ignoriert hatte, warum musste er dann eben was sagen?

Ich zog die Beine an und beobachtete mit immer noch flüssigen Augen, wie die Sonne langsam hinter den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses verschwandt. Es war ein recht warmer Tag gewesen, wenn man die Temperatur des heutigen mit den vorangeschrittenen Reisetagen verglich, doch war ein Umhang auf dem dunklen Wasserstrom nicht zu entbehren gewesen.

Ich begann leise zu singen: „There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables now my friends are dead and gone."

Das Lied war aus ‚Les Misérables', dem Musical zu dem gleichnamigen Buch von Victor Hugo. Marius kommt nach der gescheiterten Revolte zurück zu dem Café, in dem die Studenten geplant und gesungen hatten und fühlt sich schuldig, da er überlebt hat. Nun war ich Marius und trauerte um meine Freunde. „That I live and you are gone. Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me, what your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing no more!", sang ich ebenso leise weiter. Es war eine Art Abschied. Wirkliche Trauerlieder kannte ich nicht und erst recht nicht auswendig. Doch fühlte es sich richtig an für sie zu singen nicht zuletzt, weil sie selber viel gesungen hatten. Meine Brust wurde nicht mehr von den Krämpfen erschüttert, die das Weinen mit sich brachte. Die Sonne war nun endgültig untergegangen und ich konnte den Schein des Lagerfeuers von meinem Platz erkennen. Irgendwie wollte ich an das Feuer und mich zu den anderen setzten, doch auf Boromirs vermutlich hämisch grinsende Miene hatte ich absolut keine Lust. Ich saß noch eine Weile an den Baum gelehnt, aber schließlich wurde mir kalt und ich stand auf.

Leise trat ich an das Feuer heran, um welches sich die anderen gesetzt hatten, in die Flammen schauend. Der Abend war angespannt und wir aßen schweigend unsere Vorräte, welche die Elben aus Lórien uns gegeben hatten. Erneut begannen die Männer über den richtigen Weg zu diskutieren und ebenfalls erneut hielt ich mich aus diesem Gespräch heraus. Aus altbewährtem Grund: Ich kannte mich in Mittelerde nicht aus. Nach bereits kurzer Zeit legten sich die Hobbits hin, um zu schlafen und auch ich breitete meine Decke aus. Ich würde irgendwann in der Nacht Wache haben.

Mein Schlaf war wie zu erwarten unruhig gewesen und das Erwachen schon fast einer Erlösung gleichkommend. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und die Nacht war so klar, dass ich mehr Sterne als gewöhnlich erblickte. Es waren unzählig viele kleine zwischen den großen, die man normalerweise sah, und es war einfach nur wunderschön. Die Dunkelheit war auch nicht einfach nur dunkel, sondern schien es so, als ob die Galaxie um die Sterne herum heller war. Ich hatte noch nie einen solchen Nachthimmel gesehen und wünschte mir in diesem Moment, eine Kamera dabei zu haben, um diesen Anblick unvergänglich zu machen. Mit ‚Aur mear' holte mich die Stimme Legolas' wieder nach Mittelerde zurück.

Ich richtete mich auf und machte seine Umrisse an einem Steinbrocken gelehnt halb im Schatten aus. Instinktiv erwiderte ich den Gruß mit einem ‚Auch dir einen guten Morgen' und wickelte meine Decke ein. Ich fuhr mir schnell mit einer Bürste durch meine Haare und setzte mich dann an das Lagerfeuer. Meine Haare flocht ich wie üblich in einem langen, aber einfachen Zopf und band die Enden mit einer ehemals dunkelblauen nun mehr braunen Schnur zusammen.

„Legolas, du solltest dich hinlegen. Die Fahrt ist anstrengend zumal du die ganze Zeit rudern musst…willst.", meinte ich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens in denen er sich nicht von seinem Platz am Stein bewegt hatte. Doch anstatt meiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, lachte er nur leise.

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass dein Volk nur wenig Schlaf benötigt!", fügte ich hinzu.

„Du hast es erfasst. Außerdem gebietet mir die Höflichkeit, dich nicht alleine am Feuer Wache halten zu lassen." Zuerst Aragorn, jetzt er. War ich eigentlich nur von wohlerzogenen Gentlemen umgeben? Mein Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Boromir und ich konnte meine Frage beantworten.

„Das ist gut, dann hab ich wenigstens einen Gesprächspartner.", entgegnete ich und er lachte erneut.

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Kette die du trägst? Ich habe bemerkt, dass du den Anhänger aufklappen kannst." Ich stand auf nur um mich neben ihn zu setzten und öffnete den Verschluss meiner Kette.

„Es ist ein Medaillon. In dem Anhänger kann man ein Bild befestigen.", erklärte ich ihm und öffnete es. Er nahm es vorsichtig, als befürchtete er, es zu zerbrechen, in seine Hand und betrachtete es.

Schließlich blickte er auf und fragte mich mit Bewunderung und Neugierde in der Stimme: „Die kleinen Bildnisse sind so filigran. Der Künstler muss sehr begabt sein, um solche kleinen und detailreichen Bilder zu erschaffen."

„Es sind nicht direkt Bilder. Es sind Fotos. In meiner Zeit hat man gelernt, momentane Geschehnisse mit Hilfe eines Fotoapparates aufzunehmen. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht erklären, wie es funktioniert. Man hat es mir zwar mal in der Schule beigebracht, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es noch weiß.", erklärte ich und musste am Ende schmunzeln. Er hörte mir interessiert zu und betrachtete dann wieder die beiden Fotos.

„Was sind das für Personen? Deine Familie?", fragte er weiter.

„Ja, auf der linken Seite siehst du meinen Vater mit meiner Stiefmutter bei ihrer Hochzeit und auf der rechten Hälfte meine Großmutter und meinen Kater."

„Dein Stiefmutter? Vergebe mir die Frage, wenn sie zu persönlich ist, aber was ist mit deiner Mutter?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Nun ja, meine Mutter arbeitete als Journalistin, einer Art Kundschafterin, und ging ins Ausland. Meine Eltern hatten sowieso bereits vorher Probleme gehabt, da sie viel arbeitete und dann ging sie mit einem Nachrichtenauftrag in ein Kriegsgebiet. Sie war gerade drei Monate dort, als zunächst eine Explosion den Kontakt zu uns abbrechen lies und danach meldete sie sich nicht mehr. Wir wissen eigentlich nicht was mit ihr passiert ist. Insgeheim gehen wir davon aus, dass sie gestorben ist. Naja, mein Vater heiratete erneut. Es war schwer für ihn.", erklärte ich ihm in einem neutralen Tonfall. Es mochte hart klingen, doch ich hatte meine Mutter nie wirklich gekannt, daher war es auch kein wirklicher Verlust gewesen. Ich war knapp zwei Jahre alt gewesen und hatte daher auch keine Erinnerungen an sie, zumal sie nur selten zu Hause gewesen war. Klar, ich fragte mich, wie sie wohl gewesen war, wie viel ich von ihr hatte, aber ich war auch so glücklich.

Legolas nickte und legte mir meine Kette wieder um. Die restliche Zeit verbrachten wir damit, dass er mir etwas über Mittelerde erzählte und ich ihm ein wenig über die Geschichte meiner Zeit berichtete. Er fand es furchtbar interessant, dass so viele Menschen zusammenlebten und es sogar richtige Vereinigungen gab. Er wollte wissen, ob die Menschen in meiner Zeit schon immer so friedlich waren und ich verschaffte ihm einen Überblick über die großen Kriege, die in den letzten 300 Jahren vor meiner Geburt ausgefochten wurden. Auch er erzählte mir von Kriegen, so auch dem ersten Ringkrieg. Er berichtete davon, dass sein Großvater Oropher in eben jenem Krieg starb und wie seine Mutter zusammen mit seiner älteren Schwester in den Westen gesegelt waren. Sein Vater war äußerst besorgt um beide gewesen, als die Zahl der Spinnen in seiner Heimat immer weiter angestiegen war, und hatte sie schließlich gebeten, Mittelerde zu verlassen. Laut Legolas Erzählung, wollte sein Vater das Elbenreich möglich lange schützen und da die meisten seines Volkes nicht bereit waren, weg zu ziehen, beschloss er nur seine Frau und seine Tochter weg zu schicken.

Die Zeit verging schnell. Meine Wachzeit war bereits zu Ende und seine erst recht, dennoch machte keiner von uns beiden Anstalten, jemand anderen zu wecken. Nach einiger Zeit war Frodo zu uns ans Feuer getreten, anscheinend hatte er schlecht geschlafen, doch ich bekam kaum noch was mit. Meine Augen fielen immer wieder zu und schließlich verabschiedete sich auch mein Geist wieder in das Reich der Träume.

Das nächste was ich wieder bemerkte waren weiche, blonde Haare, die über eine Schulter hingen, an welche ich gelehnt wohl geschlafen hatte. Leicht indigniert richtete ich mich ein wenig auf, zumindest so weit, dass der Kopf, zu dem die Haare gehörten, nicht von meinem rutschte. Anscheinend waren Legolas und ich gestern Abend oder besser gesagt heute Morgen so eingeschlafen und im Laufe unserer geistigen Abwesenheit hatte er mich doch tatsächlich im Schlaf in den Arm genommen und ich mich an seine Brust gekuschelt, wenn man das so ausdrücken konnte.

Auch mein zugegebenermaßen sehr bequemes Kissen begann sich zu rühren und wir lösten uns von einander. Krampfhaft blickte ich in die andere Richtung und versuchte die Schamesröte aus meinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Herr im Himmel, ich war in einer anderen Zeit. Da musste ich nicht mit einem Elben anbandeln! Ich schaffte es, mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, stand auf, um mich ein wenig zu strecken, und wünsche den anderen, mittlerweile waren auch Aragorn und Boromir auf den Beinen, einen guten Morgen. Gottseidank verkniffen sich beide einen Kommentar.

Die Boote, die wir zuvor an Land gezogen hatten, schoben wir wieder ins Wasser. Ich kam gerade aus dem Gebüsch, in dem ich meine Morgentoilette verrichtet hatte, als Boromir langsam auf mich zu trat. ‚Was kommt denn jetzt?', fragte ich mich, ging aber zum Flussufer, um mir die Hände zu waschen.

„Lucy? Ich wollte mich bei Euch für mein Verhalten am Vortag entschuldigen. Es war vollkommen inakzeptabel vor allem einer Dame gegenüber. Zudem zeugte es von Taktlosigkeit. Ich bin mir zwar nicht im Klaren, was Ihr mit ‚empathiefähig' meintet, doch glaube ich, dass es eben dies bedeutet. Ich will Euch nur vielmals um Entschuldigung bitten."

Ich blieb verdutzt stehen. Hatte der sich gerade wirklich entschuldigt? Ich war so perplex, dass ich nur ein zögerliches Nicken zu Stande brachte. Nach einem recht rauem ‚Ich verzeihe Euch' entkam ich dieser doch schrägen Situation.


	23. Noch ein Tod

In den folgenden Tagen fuhren wir weiter den Fluss hinab und von Tag zu Tag sprachen wir weniger miteinander. Ich war genau wie die anderen der Gemeinschaft in meine eigene Gedankenwelt abgetaucht. So verwunderte es auch niemanden, dass wir, als wir am achten Tag rasteten, nicht sofort bemerkten, dass Boromir und Frodo nicht bei uns saßen. Zu wenig gesprochen hatten wir, dass weiteres Schweigen nicht auffiel.

Wenige Stunden zuvor waren wir zwischen zwei großen Steinstaturen hindurch gerudert und auf einen großen See gelangt. Hier war unsere Reise nun zu Ende, denn auf den See folgte ein tief stürzender Wasserfall. Ich war müde, denn in der Nacht zuvor waren wir ebenfalls auf dem Fluss gefahren. Das hörte sich zwar recht entspannt an, doch hatte Legolas nur knapp eine halbe Stunde später etwas vom Himmel geschossen, dass uns hatte angreifen wollen. Danach hatten wir unsere Tour abgebrochen und ein Lager am Ufer errichtet. Zu all dem hatte ich schlecht geschlafen und war daher und auf Grund der Reise erschöpft.

Schläfrig lehnte ich an einem großen Stein und blickte auf dem im Licht glitzernden See hinab. Er sah aus wie Silber, Wind durchbrach die Oberfläche und gestaltete so ein einzigartiges, vergängliches Muster. Nur am Rande nahm ich war, dass irgendwer ein Feuer entzündet hatte. Aragorn legte die weitere Reiseroute fest doch Gimli war damit nicht einverstanden, wurde aber von Aragorn fast sofort abgewürgt. Legolas war unruhig und bat unseren Gruppenführer nicht zu lange an diesem Ort zu verweilen.

Gerade kam Merry vom Holzsammeln zurück und stellte eine beunruhigende Frage: „Wo ist Frodo?"

Bei seinen Worten wurde ich fast augenblicklich wacher und richtete mich suchend auf. Zuvor hatte der Ringträger nur wenige Meter neben mir gesessen und hatte sich ausgeruht, jetzt war dieser Platz leer und auch Boromir fehlte, wie mir mit einem schnellen Blick durch meine Umgebung zeigte.

Ich sprang förmlich auf meine Beine und griff nach meinem Bogen rechts neben mir.

„Wir müssen ihn suchen.", erklärte Aragorn und wir schwärmten aus, um die Suche nach dem Halbling zu beginnen.

Ich ging mit Sam den mit Bäumen bewachsenen Berg rechts nach oben und hielt einen Pfeil in meinen Bogen nach unten gerichtet, um im Falle eines Angriffes gewappnet zu sein. Wir gingen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und suchten nach Spuren Frodos. Sam glaubte sein Herr wollte wegen der Erlebnisse eine Weile für sich sein, erkannte aber die Gefahr, in der sich dieser befand, und versuchte auf Grund seiner jahrelangen Freundschaft mit diesem herauszufinden, wo er war.

Weit kamen wir aber nicht: Keine 300 Meter von unserem Startpunkt aus begegneten wir einer Gruppe von wenigen ungewöhnlich großen und dunklen Orks. Bevor sie uns entdeckten, konnte ich einen von ihnen erschießen und drei weitere folgten fast sofort. Der letzte war nahe an uns herangekommen doch Sam lenkte ihn mit einem Steinwurf von mir auf sich selber ab und so konnte ich dessen Existenz beenden.

Schwer atmend stand ich nun mit Sam in den Blättern bedecktem Wald und wir lauschten auf Geräusche von Riesen-Orks.

„Wir müssen zu den anderen. Komm, alleine sind wir nicht sicher. Die paar Orks waren schon nicht leicht zu erledigen doch wenn mehr kommen, haben wir wirklich ein Problem.", sagte ich zu ihm und er nickte zustimmend. Ich wand mich instinktiv den Berg hinauf und hielt mich links. Nach nur wenigen Minuten meinte ich Kampfgeräusche vom Gipfel zu vernehmen und ich begann leicht zu rennen. Jäh wurde ich von einem lautem Geräusch gestoppt, welches von rechts kam.

„Das Horn von Boromir! Er hat es mal auf Pippins Bitte hin geblasen. Er muss in Gefahr sein!", rief Sam mir zu und ich bedeutete ihm sich zu verstecken: „Du bist unbewaffnet! Suche irgendwo Schutz!"

Ich wartete nicht auf seine Zustimmung, sondern rannte augenblicklich in Richtung Horn. Im Lauf spannte ich meinen Bogen mit einem Pfeil und schoss ihn auf den nächsten Riesen-Ork, der mir begegnete.

Ich fand Boromir vertieft in einen Kampf gegen eine Übermacht von Orks auf einer Lichtung mit einigen Steinbrocken nicht natürlichen Ursprungs und verwitterten, moosbedeckten Skulpturen. Ich schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf diese Monster ab und nach und nach wurden es weniger, doch schienen einige auch zu flüchten. Gerade hatte ich ein besonders hässliches Exemplar in die Hölle geschickt, als ich ein Keuschen vernahm: Boromir war von einem schwarzen, zerfledderten Pfeil in die Brust getroffen worden und taumelte leicht. Geschockt sah ich ihn nach Atem ringen.

Plötzlich blickte er mich an und sagte: „Sie jagen den Hobbits nach. Du musst sie aufhalten!" Mit diesen Worten hob er sein Schwert und begann wieder auf die Orks einzuschlagen.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich einen weiteren sterben, besann mich aber und rannte in die Richtung der fliehenden oder besser gesagt jagenden Orks.

Ich rannte schnell doch trotzdem konnte ich niemanden finden. Auch als ich mich auf eine alte Treppe stellte und von dort den Hang hinab blickte, sah ich niemanden. Weder Orks noch Hobbits. Schließlich entschloss ich mich dazu, wieder umzukehren und Boromir und den anderen im Kampf zu helfen. Doch als ich auf die Lichtung zurück kam, bot sich mir ein Bild des Grauens: Überall lagen Riesen-Orkleichen umher und Aragorn kniete neben einer verletzen Gestalt am Boden. Auch Legolas und Gimli standen zwischen den Leichen und blickten bei meinem Erscheinen auf.

Als ich einige Schritte auf Aragorn und die Gestalt am Boden zu machte, erkannte ich, dass es sich um Boromir handelte. Ihm steckten drei Pfeile in der Brust, einer genau im Brustkorp, im oberen Lungenbereich. Geschockt nahm ich sein blasses Gesicht und seine ausdruckslosen, in die Ferne gerichteten Augen war und erkannte die Wahrheit. Er war gefallen, während ich hinter den Orks her gerannt war. Warum war ich nicht da geblieben? Dann würde er noch leben! Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Der Pfeil hatte seine Lunge durch- oder zumindest angebohrt. Dadurch war wohl eine innere Blutung in der Lunge entstanden und letztendlich war er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt.

Ich hätte Boromir nicht beschützen können, doch trotzdem fühlte ich mich schuldig. Ich hatte ihn an sich kaum gekannt und daher seine Beweggründe nicht verstanden.

Aragorn richtete sich auf und auch die anderen beiden traten näher.

„Ich stieß, nachdem ich sein Horn gehört hatte zu ihm. Er sage mir, ich solle den fliehenden Riesen-Orks nachlaufen, sie würden Merry und Pippin jagen. Ich war zu spät, aber ihre Spuren führen grob nach Westen.", begann ich zu erzählen. „Sam habe ich angewiesen sich zu verstecken, als wir einige von den Viechern getötet hatten. Er war unbewaffnet."

Aragorn nickte und begann nun ebenfalls zu sprechen: „Ich begegnete Frodo oben an einer alten Ruine. Er wirkte panisch und ich denke, dass er Boromir getroffen hatte. Das Böse hat ihm zu schaffen gemacht und er war nicht mehr Herr seines Verstandes. Wo Frodo hingerannt ist, als die Orks angriffen weiß ich nicht, doch vermutlich ist er zum Lager zurück."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und nahm den Leichnam Boromirs hoch. Wir würden ihn erst bestatten bevor wir die Fährte der Orks und der Hobbits aufnahmen. Ich ging zurück zu der Stelle, an der ich mich von Sam getrennt hatte und rief nach ihm, doch, nachdem mir keiner antwortete, machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zum Lager. Als ich zwischen den Bäumen hervor trat sah ich, dass die drei Boromirs Leiche in eines der Elbenboote gebettet hatten. Sam war nicht im Lager.

„Frodo und Sam werden alleine weiterziehen.", erklärte mir Legolas, welcher mich als erster bemerkte. Ich nickte nur und ging zu Boromirs improvisierte Totenfloß. Dort sprach ich leise einen Segen, dass seine Seele Ruhe finden sollte. Gimli stand etwas abseits auf seine Axt gestützt und war in Gedanken.

Ich drehte mich herum und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass Aragorn ein paar Schnittwunden am Arm und Blutspuren im Gesicht hatte. Eine Wunde sah äußerst tief aus sodass ich mich entschloss, mein Erste-Hilfe-Pack aus meinen Infinitus zu kramen. Als meine Hand zusammen mit meinem Arm im Beutel verschwand weiteten sich Aragorns Augen überrascht, doch er sagte nichts. Ich kramte kurz, zog aber schließlich das Pack hervor und ging mit ihm zu Aragorn.

„Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig aber auch misstrauisch.

„So eine Art Heilerbeutel. Du bist verwundet und einige Schnitte sehen wirklich übel aus. Lass mich dir helfen, ich bitte dich." Er zögerte, nickte ab dann doch. Ich öffnete den Reißverschluss und säuberte zunächst jede einzelne Wunde mit Desinfektionsspray. Dann verband ich zwei tiefe Schnitte mit einer weißen, sterilen Mullbinde und klebte auf weitere passende Pflaster. Es war beruhigend etwas tun zu können, wenn man ansonsten machtlos war.

„Ist das Verbandszeug aus deiner Zeit?", fragte Aragorn. Ich nickte nur und packte das Pack wieder weg.

Wir vier standen zusammen am Fluss als Boromir in dem Boot den Wasserfall hinunter fiel. Nun war die Gemeinschaft zerbrochen. Gandalf und Boromir waren tot, Merry und Pippin entführt und Sam und Frodo hatten uns verlassen.

Ich hatte viel erlebt doch die Ereignisse in Mittelerde waren beide Male die Spitze in Sachen Anstrengung gewesen. Mit den Zwergen war ich schon durch die Lande gezogen um einen Drachen zu erlegen und nun waren gerade zwei Hobbits auf dem Weg nach Mordor. Müde rieb ich mir die Augen und befestigte meinen Infinitus wieder an meinem Gürtel. Ich trat zum Fluss und formte mit meinen Händen eine Schale, um mich zu waschen. Viel Blut hatte ich nicht abbekommen, sodass ich nicht lange brauchte und es mehr ein Erfrischen als ein Säubern war. ‚Wie sollen es nur weiter gehen?', fragte ich mich als ich wieder zu den anderen drei trat. Legolas hatte in der Zwischenzeit das letzte Boot im Unterholz versteckt, denn mit dem anderen hatten Frodo und Sam den Fluss zum anderen Ufer überquert.

„Wir werden Merry und Pippin nicht der Folter und dem Tod überlassen, nicht solange wir noch Kraft haben. Alles, was nicht gebraucht wird, lassen wir hier. Nur leichtes Gepäck. Lasst uns Orks jagen!", sagte da plötzlich Aragorn.

Ich lächelte in mich hinein als ich unsere restlichen Sachen, die wir nicht brauchen würden, bei dem Boot versteckte.

Nein, wir würden die beiden Hobbits retten.


	24. Der Sonne entgegen

Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange wir schon die Uruk-hai, so wurden die Riesen-Orks eigentlich genannt, verfolgten. Wir waren, nachdem Aragorn die genaue Richtung ermittelt hatte, abends aufgebrochen und zunächst über eine steinige Gegend geklettert. Als die Sonne am Morgen aufging hatte ich bereits jegliches Gefühl in den Beinen verloren. In der elften Klasse hatten wir im späten Herbst einen Stundenlauf machen müssen und nach dieser einen Stunde Laufen hatte ich meine Beine eine Woche nicht richtig bewegen können. Hier in Mittelerde hatte ich auf Grund der eineinhalb Monate Wandern und einigen weiteren Abenteuern zuvor bereits etwas Kondition bekommen, doch, sobald ich aufhören würde, standen die Chancen schlecht, weiterlaufen zu können. Auf den Helmen der toten Uruk-hai, hatten wir weiße Handabdrücke und ein eingeprägtes S in elbischer Schrift gefunden. Nun jagten wir die Hobbitjäger in Richtung Isengard.

Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch als wir eine endlos erscheinende Grasfläche erreichten. Aragorn lauschte regelmäßig auf die Schritte der Gejagten und Legolas beobachtete was sich vor uns tat. Ich lief mit Gimli etwas weiter hinten und wir verbrauchten in den ersten Nacht drei Tafeln Schokolade, damit wir die nötige Energie bekamen, um weiterzulaufen. Ach ja…Dissimilation…gut, dass ich in Biologie aufgepasst hatte.

Man könnte meinen, dass man während dem Laufen nachdenken konnte, aber mein Gehirn war wie leer gefegt. Ich schaffte es gerade so hin und wieder etwas zu trinken oder eben was zu essen, aber tief philosophische Erkenntnisse konnte ich nicht schließen. Vielmehr war es so, als wäre mein Körper eine Maschine, die kein Hirn benötigte um ihre einzige Aufgabe, das Laufen, auszuführen. Ich heftete mich wahlweise an Legolas oder an Aragorn dran und versuchte ihnen so gut wie möglich zu folgen, auch wenn beide regelmäßig irgendwelche Schlenker zu Steinen machten. Einmal fand Aragorn eine Blattbrosche aus Lórien.

Es wurde wieder Abend und mittlerweile war ich einige Meter zurückgefallen. Obwohl Gimli einiges an Ausrüstung trug, war er immer noch schneller als ich mit meinem Bogen, dem halbleeren Köcher, meinen drei Dolchen und dem Infinitus. Irgendwie peinlich, aber nicht anders zu erwarten. Die drei stoppten in einer Kuhle umgeben von Steinen und schienen zu beratschlagen. Anscheinend wurde das hier gerade eine Demokratie, den Aragorn gab sich die Schuld für das Zerbrechen unserer Gemeinschaft. Er glaubte falsche Entscheidungen getroffen zu haben.

Ich wurde langsamer als ich zu den anderen stieß und brach regelrecht zusammen. Doch ich war nicht allein, denn auch Aragorn und Gimli hatte sich auf dem Gras ausgebreitet und waren bereits in den Schlaf gefallen. Ich breitete meinen Mantel um mich aus und schloss die Augen.

Eine Hand schüttelte mich leicht und ich öffnete wieder meine Augen. Leise murrte ich: „Wir haben uns doch gerade erst hingelegt."

„Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen weiter. Die Sonne geht bald auf und die Spur ist fast erkaltet.", erklärte mir Aragorn.

Und von neuem begann ein Tag des ewigen Laufens. Wieder lief ich wie eine Maschine mechanisch den anderen hinterher nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich einen richtig üblen Muskelkater hatte. Ich war mir mittags nicht mehr sicher das Ende unserer Jagd mitzuerleben. Zwischendurch lief Legolas neben mir und mir war klar, dass er das nicht tat, weil er nicht mehr schneller konnte.

Am Abend machten wir erneut Rast und fast augenblicklich schlief ich ein. Zu anstrengend waren die letzten beiden Tage gewesen, als dass ich Albträume bekam.

Selbstverständlich bemerkte ich wieder nichts davon, dass ich geschlafen hatte, sondern es kam mir wieder so vor, als wäre keine Sekunde vergangen, als mich eine Hand aus dem Schlaf riss.

Das Laufen forderte an diesem Morgen seinen Tribut: Ich konnte meine Beine nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Bei dem Uruk-haiangriff hatte ich dank Aragorns Schnittwunden bemerkt, nun auch die noch fehlende Farbe, rot, zu sehen und auch nach dem ersten Tag des Jagens, hatte ich meine Beine noch bewegen können. Ich war gestern fast vollständig gesund gewesen und jetzt schaffte ich es nicht, meine Beine auf zu stellen, um mich zu erheben. Ich saß im Gras und starrte frustriet meine Beine an. Das war doch jetzt nicht wirklich so, oder?

„Was ist los Lucy? Stimmt was nicht?", brummelte Gimli.

„Ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen, ich kann sie einfach nicht spüren!", erwiderte ich mit einem zugegebenen Maß leicht panischen Unterton. Ehe Gimli antworten konnte, kniete sich Legolas neben mich und seine blonden Haare streiften meine Wange, als er meine Taille umfasste.

„Halt dich an mir fast, ich helfe dir hoch. Vermutlich kannst du deine Beine noch bewegen, du spürst sie nur nicht." Ich verschränkte meine Finger und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich ziehe dich jetzt hoch", meinte er zu mir und richtete sich langsam auf. Dabei zog er mich mit sich und schließlich stand ich auf meinen Beinen, obgleich ich sie nicht spürte. Ich versuchte einen Schritt zu machen und zu meinem Erstaunen bewegte ich mich. „Danke", bedankte ich mich bei dem Elb.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es, weiterzulaufen?", fragte er mich.

„Ja", antwortete ich mit fester Stimme. „Ich werde Merry und Pippin nicht im Stich lassen." Legolas nickte und wir lösten uns voneinander.

„Hier, Lucy.", sagte nun Aragorn und reichte mir einige getrocknete Blätter herüber. „Sie werden dir neue Kraft geben und deine Schmerzen betäuben." Ich wollte beteuern, dass ich meine Beine zwar nicht spürte, aber ich auch keine Schmerzen hatte, doch er fuhr schon fort: „Noch magst du auch keinen Schmerz spüren, doch deine Muskeln sind von dem Laufen stark geschädigt. Sobald du dich wieder eine Weile bewegst wird der Schmerz zurück kommen. Kau die Blätter."

Ergeben nickte ich und steckte mir sie in den Mund. Sie hatten einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, den ich mit einem Schluck aus meinem Wasserbeutel herunter spülte.

Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall liefen wir nun weiter in Richtung Hobbits und Uruk-hai. Anscheinend liefen sie in Richtung Fangorn, einem alten Wald, wie man mir erklärte. Wir liefen abermals nicht lange, als Aragorn und Legolas eine aufsteigende, auf uns zukommende Staubwolke, von Reitern produziert, entdeckten. Wir beschlossen uns zu verstecken, da Aragorn sagte, es sei besser so.

Er berichtet uns, als wir warteten, denn die Reiter waren noch fünf Wegstunden, also irgendwas zwischen 20 und 25 Kilometern entfernt, dass die Bewohner Rohans gute Leute wären, die nicht logen. Sie waren nach seiner Beschreibung von hohem Wuchs mit blondem Haar. Schließlich nahten die Pferde mit ihren Reitern und Aragorn bat mich in unserem Versteck am Fuße eines Hügels zu warten.

Er selber trat mit Gimli und Legolas auf die Wiese und rief: „Ihr Reiter von Rohan! Was gibt es Neues in der Mark?"

Die Reiter waren schon fast vollständig vorbei geritten, als sie auf Aragorns Ruf hin umdrehten und meine drei Gefährten umkreisten, ihre Speere auf sie gerichtet. Viel bekam ich von dem Gespräch nicht mit, doch ich glaubte, dass es zunächst auf eine Auseinandersetzung hinaus lief, diese jedoch abgewandt werden konnte. Nach einigen Minuten löste sich der Kreis auf und zurück blieben Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und ein großer, blonder Mann, wohl einer der Rohirrim. Die vier oder besser Aragorn und der Reiter sprachen eine Weile miteinander und schließlich pfiff der Blonde zunächst und rief dann seinen Begleitern zu: „Hashufel, Arod! Mögen diese Pferde euch einem besseren Geschick entgegentragen als ihre letzten Herren. Lebt wohl. Sucht nach euren Freunden, doch macht euch keine Hoffnung. Die ist verloren in diesen Landen. Wir reiten nordwärts!"

Bei diesen Worten wurden zunächst zwei Pferde, ein weißes und ein braunes, genauer kannte ich mich jetzt nicht mit denen aus, herbeigeführt und dann verschwanden die Reiter in dem selben Tempo, indem sie zuvor geritten waren.

Ich trat zu den andern und sie berichteten mir, dass die Rohirrim die Uruk-hai erschlagen und verbrannt hatten. Hobbits seien ihnen aber nicht begegnet.

„Wir reiten zu dem Kampfplatz, um nach Spuren zu suchen.", beschloss Aragorn „Gimli, Lucy, ihr müsst bei Legolas und mir mit reiten." Der Zwerg und ich blickten uns einen Moment an und plötzlich breitet sich ein freches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht Gimlis aus.

„Ich reite mit dir, Aragorn, dann kann Lucy mit ihrem Spitzohr reiten." Bitte? Hatte ich das gerade recht verstanden? ‚Mein' Spitzohr schwang sich aber schon auf das Pferd und reichte mir seine Hand, damit auch ich mich hochziehen konnte. Wenigstens schaffte ich das, denn Aragorns Schmerzblätter halfen zwar, aber nichts kam gegen ein paar ordentliche Schmerzmittel mit Suchtfaktor an. So saß ich hinter dem Elb und beobachtete, wie Aragorn Gimli zu sich auf das Pferd zog.

„Lucy, du solltest dich festhalten, wenn wir reiten.", erklang Legolas Stimme vor mir. Leicht verlegen fasste ich an seine Schultern. „Richtig festhalten.", kam da prompt der Nachsatz und der Elb griff nach meinen Händen, zog mich näher an sich und legte meine Hände um seine Brust.

Immerhin sah man nicht meine vor Scham gerötet Wangen, da mein Gesicht förmlich an seinen Rücken oder besser, in seine Haare gepresst war. Seine Haare waren im Übrigen sehr weich und meine Nase nahm seinen wunderbaren Zitronengeruch war. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, versteckt unter dem Zitronengeruch. Es erinnerte mich an Minze nur nicht so scharf wie Pfefferminze, sondern wie Weiße Minze, leicht süßlich. Doch halt. Machte ich mir gerade ernsthaft Gedanken über seinen Geruch und seine weichen Haare, die in der Mittagssonne wie Gold glänzten? Ich rückte ein wenig von ihm ab, um sowohl atmen als auch etwas von der Landschaft sehen zu können. Dabei ließ ich meine Hände aber um seine Brust geschlungen.

Die Wiesen flogen nur so an uns vorbei und wir erreichten nach gefühlt einer halben Stunde schließlich den Kampfplatz. Ein großer Scheiterhaufen brannte am Rande einiger abgeholzter Bäume.

Ich ließ mich von Arod herabgleiten und mir wurde klar, dass alle Leichen verbrannt worden waren. Einige Uruk-haiköpfe waren auch auf Spieße gesteckt und in den Boden gerammt worden, als dienten sie der Warnung vor dem hier geschehenem. Falls die Hobbits ebenfalls tot waren, so würden wir ihre Leichen nicht finden. Gimli entdeckte in dem qualmenden Scheiterhaufen ein verbranntes Gürtelstück, das dem der Hobbits glich. Aragorn kicke einen Orkhelm mit der weißen Hand bei Seite und schrie seinen Frust heraus.

Die Hobbits waren tot, dran bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr und erneut breitet sich Leere in mir aus. Wir hätten nicht rasten dürfen, wir hätten weiter laufen sollen. Ich faltete meine Hände nun schon ein drittes Mal auf dieser Reise zu einem Gebet und bat den Gott, welcher in einer Zeit, in der es das Christentum und somit meine eigene Religion noch nicht gab, mir so viel näher gekommen war, als in meiner eigenen Zeit. Ich war sogar zu leer um auch nur zu weinen. Vielmehr stand ich da; hohl wie ein Gefäß, in das Löcher geschlagen worden waren.

In diesem Moment begann Aragorn hektisch auf dem Boden herum zu kriechen und murmelte etwas von hier gelegen und dorthin gekrochen. „Die Fesseln wurden durchtrennt.", rief er auf einmal aus „Dann sind sie hier lang gelaufen. Sie wurden verfolgt. Die Spuren führen fort von der Schlacht. Zum Fangorn-Wald!"

Mein Herz begann wild zu schlagen. Wenn die Spuren fort führten, könnte das heißen, dass sie noch lebten!


	25. Er ist wieder da

Hashufel und Arod ließen wir etwas abseits der verbrannten Orkleichen frei vor dem Wald grasen. Ich bezweifelte zwar, dass sie noch da waren, falls wir zurück kehrten, aber darüber schien sich außer mir keiner Gedanken zu machen.

Der Wald selber war nicht so schlimm wie der Düsterwald einst. Jener war damals so unglaublich stickig gewesen, denn die Blätter hatten einen geregelten Luftaustausch verhindert. Fangorn war hingegen alt und auch düster, aber nicht so düster, dass man in der Nacht nichts mehr gesehen hätte. Überall ragten Wurzeln hervor und irgendwelches Grünzeug wucherte auf jeder freien Fläche. Ich musste höllisch aufpassen, dass ich nicht über Wurzeln, Stein oder sonst was flog und mir so dann wahrscheinlich die Haxen brach. Der brutale Muskelkater und die leicht vom Reiten aufgescheuerten Oberschenkel reichten mir in jeglicher Hinsicht.

Aragorn suchte am Boden nach Hobbitspuren und auch die beiden anderen untersuchten die Umgebung.

Wir wanderten noch nicht allzu lange durch den Wald, als Gimli Orkblut entdeckte. Anscheinend waren sie verfolgt worden, denn Aragorn machte eine Stelle mit Kampfspuren aus.

Legolas murmelte irgendwas von Alter und dass er sich hier wieder jung fühlte, brach aber plötzlich ab, nur um kurz darauf auf Sindarin zu sagen: „Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Aragorn drehte sich zu ihm und ich blieb stehen, ahnend, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Man cenich?", fragte er ebenfalls in dieser, mir so unbekannten, Sprache zurück.

„Der weiße Zauberer! Er nähert sich.", stieß der blonde Elb zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Angst aber auch Wut erfasste mich. Saruman war ein Verräter, doch er war auch unheimlich mächtig. Ich spannte meinen Bogen mit einem Pfeil und lauschte den Anweisungen Aragorns, dass wir den weißen Zauberer nicht ansehen sollten und dass wir schnell sein mussten, um eine Chance zu haben.

Plötzlich wurde es heller und ein fast gänzlich weißes Licht näherte sich uns. Es war ein Mann, in weiß gekleidet und einem Stab.

Der Mann trat weiter vor und das Licht, das ihn umgab, war nun so hell, dass ich meine tränenden Augen zu Boden richten musste.

„Ihr verfolgt die Spur zweier junger Hobbits. Schaut nicht so blöd, ich weiß, dass Euch dieses Wort nicht unbekannt ist, genauso wie ich es kenne. Ja, ich bin ihnen begegnet.", erklärte er uns und in mir begann es zu kochen. „

Wo sind sie nun?", forderte Aragorn zu wissen.

„Sie kamen vor wenigen Tagen vorbei, doch erkennt ihr mich nicht?", fragte Saruman. Das war zu viel, wir erhoben unsere Waffen zum Angriff und als Aragon zwischen den Zähnen ein „Du bist Saruman" hervor zischte, ließ ich meine Sehne los und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass er vollkommen sinnlos war: Sowohl meiner als auch Legolas Pfeil wurden von dem Verräter mit einer Bewegung abgewehrt, ohne dass dieser die Pfeile auch nur berührte. Aragorn und Gimli ließen ihre rot glühenden Waffen fallen und unser Angriff war schief gelaufen. Der Mann trat einen weiteren Schritt auf uns zu und ich konnte nun ein paar Gesichtszüge erkennen.

Sie waren mir seltsam vertraut und da wurde ich von der Erkenntnis förmlich erschlagen: Es war Gandalf.

Ich sackte nach vorne auf die Knie und schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund. Ein Wimmern unterdrückend liefen mir dicke, salzige Freudentränen die Wange herunter.

„Verzeiht, ich hatte dich für Saruman gehalten.", bat Legolas den Zauberer und kniete sich ebenfalls zusammen mit Gimli hin.

„Du bist gefallen! Wie ist das möglich?", fragte der geschockte Aragon vor uns. Gebannt hörte ich zu, wie Gandalf erzählte er, sei durch Feuer und Wasser gefallen und habe gegen den Balrog gekämpft. Letztendlich hatte er jedoch siegen können und war danach auf dem höchsten Gipfel Mittelerdes in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Dort hatte er gelegen, tot, wie er sagte, und wachte jedoch wieder auf. Er war zurückgeschickt worden, um seine Aufgabe zu beenden und war nun Saruman wie er hätte sein sollen.

Ich war so unbeschreiblich glücklich ihn lebend zu sehen. In seinen Augen dieses verschmitzte Funkel zu sehen. Er bedeutet uns, während seiner Erzählung, mit einer Handbewegung, uns auf zu richten. Mir liefen noch immer Tränen die Wangen herunter. Als er endete sah er mich an und ich nahm dies als Einladung. Mit drei großen Schritten war ich bei ihm und schloss ihn in den Arm. Er strich mir über den Rücken und ich löste mich wieder von ihm.

„Weine nicht Lucy, ich bin doch nicht tot!", erklärte er mir verschmitzt und ich konnte ein Auflachen nicht verhindern. Auch die anderen begrüßte er freundschaftlich.

Während wir zurückgingen brachte Aragorn ihn auf den neusten Stand und fragte auch, ob er was von Frodo und Sam wüsste. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und zeigt sich betrübt über Boromirs Tod. Auch erklärte er uns, dass wir nach Edoras mussten. Er wollte bei dem, laut Aragorn, kranken König einkehren. Wir gingen gerade erst wenige Minuten als Gandalf stoppte und sich zu uns umdrehte.

„Ich hab was vergessen. Die Herrin des Waldes gab mir zwei Botschaften mit:

‚Elessar, Elessar, wo sind nun die Dúnedain?

Deine Sippe soll nicht mehr fern sein.

Bald schlägt die Stunde der Wiederkehr:

Schon reiten die Grauen von Norden her.

Doch dunkel liegt vor dir der Pfad:

Die Fahrt durch das Land der Toten naht.'

‚Legolas, Grünblatt, du lebtest bisher

Im Wald voller Freude. Meide das Meer!

Hast du einmal das Schreien der Möwen gehört,

Ist der Friede der Bäume für dich zerstört.'

Welches wen anspricht wisst ihr selber. Nur eine Anmerkung noch zur zweiten: Vergessen wirst du im Licht der Nacht. Doch jetzt kommt".

Wir erreichten schließlich wieder den Waldrand, noch immer leicht irritiert. Zu meinem Erstaunen waren die beiden Pferde uns wohl außerhalb des Waldes gefolgt, denn sie standen keine zehn Meter entfernt auf der Wiese und grasten. Ich fragte mich gerade, wer wohl zu dritt auf einem Pferd sitzen müsse oder ob jemand den Fußweg nähme, doch in dem Moment pfiff Gandalf eine Melodie und kurz darauf lief ein weißes Pferd in einem Irrsinns Tempo herbei.

„Das ist eines der Mearas, sofern meine Augen nicht durch einen Zauber getäuscht werden!", meinte Legolas mit Bewunderung in der Stimme.

„Schattenfell! Er ist der Fürst aller Rösser und mir durch viele Gefahren ein treuer Freund.", erwiderte Gandalf und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes mit einer definitiv majestätischen Ausstrahlung.

Wie zuvor nahm ich hinter Legolas Platz und durfte mich schon wieder von ihm an sich drücken lassen. Nicht, dass es nicht angenehm war, aber ich war nun mal in einer anderen Zeit und hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über das, was auch immer mich durch das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum schleuderte. Wenn ich nicht bald diesem wohligen Gefühl von Wärme in meinem Bauch, sobald der Elb auch nur in Sichtweite war, einen Riegel vorschob, könnte das ganze sehr schnell mit gebrochenen Herzen enden. Wahrscheinlicher aber mit nur einem, nämlich meinem. Denn ob der Elb, mit den unglaublich weichen, nach Zitrone duftenden Haaren vor mir, überhaupt Gefühl in meine Richtung hegte, war unwahrscheinlich. Wieso sollte er von mir etwas wollen? Ich war nun mal ein Mensch mit einem leichten ‚Zeitproblem'. Andererseits fiel mir das Gespräch zwischen Gimli und ihm wieder ein, als wir in Lórien gewesen waren.

Ich fragte mich, ob es bereits Korrektor vor mir gegeben hatte, die sich in anderen Zeiten verliebt hatten, doch hielt ich es für ausgeschlossen. Außerdem konnte ich in andern Zeiten keine Kinder bekommen. Ich war mir nicht ganz im Klaren über die biologischen Veränderungen einer Korrektor in Bezug auf das monatliche Problem in einer anderen Zeit.

Mir war nur aufgefallen, dass diese nie aufgetreten waren, wenn ich auch über Monate in einer anderen Zeit weilte. Das gleiche mit Haaren und Fingernägeln. Auch sie wuchsen nicht. Das einzige, das mir zeigte, dass ich überhaupt noch ein lebender Organismus und nicht eine Untote auf zwei Beinen war, waren meine restlichen Körperfunktion, gezwungene Nahrungsaufnahme sowie Wundheilung.

Ich war an Hand dieser Beobachtungen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass alle Vorgänge, wie Wachstum aber auch gewisse zyklische, nicht stattfanden oder besser gesagt eingefroren waren. Wundheilung war notwendig, da Verletzungen nicht auszuschließen waren. Ob eine Wunde aus einer anderen Zeit urplötzlich vollständig ausheilte sobald ich wieder in meine kam, wusste ich nicht. Aber da die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Schwangerschaft in einer anderen Zeit einen Grenzwert gegen 0 hatte, erübrigte sich auch alles, was vor hehr ging. Ich ritt hinter Legolas gerade in einer Welt in mittelalterlichen Zuständen. Kein Mann, der noch bei Trost war, würde mich zu seiner Frau nehmen, auch wenn wir Romeo und Julia alla Mittelerde waren, nur damit seine Linie mit ihm erlosch.

Ein Kind konnte ich nicht bekommen. Nicht hier. Aus. Und das war ja gerade das Problem. Hedwig, eine Verwandte wievielten Grades auch immer, hatte mir bei dem Krankenhausaufenthalt von der Beobachtung erzählt, dass Frauen nach der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes nicht mehr gerufen wurden. Sie meinte zwar, dass Gott die Frauen schützen wollte und glaubte im Übrigen auch nicht an die antike Version mit den Schicksalsgöttinnen, aber die Beobachtung bestand.

Nicht, dass ich sobald ich wieder zu Hause war, anfing, mein Erbgut weiter zu geben. Es war nur das Wissen um einen Ausweg, falls ich irgendwann nicht mehr wollte. Ich sah vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie ich bestimmte Sachen ‚rein zufällig vergaß oder zerstach' und einige Wochen später mit einem Schwangerschaftstest vor den Augen eines Typen umher wirbelte. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich grinsen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte mich Legolas. Wir hatten viele Meilen hinter uns gelegt. Fangorn war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen erstreckten sich wie zuvor nun unendliche Weiten an Gras vor uns. Arod preschte in einem nicht gerade geringen Tempo unseren Weg entlang, obwohl er oder sie, ich wusste dass nicht so genau, einen die doppelte Last trug.

„Nicht so wichtig. Weißt du, wie lange wir noch reiten?", wisch ich aus.

„Es sind knapp 100 Meilen nach Edoras. Wir werden zwischen acht und zehn Stunden brauchen, wenn wir durchreiten, und danach sieht es aus. Die Lage ist zu ernst, als dass wir ruhen könnten. Zum Leidwesen der Pferde. Wie geht es deinen Beinen?" Mindestens acht Stunden auf diesem Pferd? Na toll.

„Aragorns Kräuter lassen nach, doch schmerzen sie nicht sehr. Sobald wir in Edoras sind werde ich meine Tasche nach Schmerzmittel durchsuchen. Wenn ich Erfolg habe, sind die Schmerzen passé."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ‚passé' heißt, aber es hört sich gut an.", meinte er munter.


	26. Der Krieg wird kommen

„Wenn du willst, kannst du auch mal vorne sitzen", bot Legolas mir an. Wir saßen bereits seit einer Ewigkeit auf dem Pferd mit Warp-Geschwindigkeit und ich hatte den dumpfen Verdacht, dass meine Oberschenkel bald durch waren. Die Hose hatte bereits vor Stunden dran glauben müssen.

„Was? Oh Gott nein! Ich kann nicht reiten. Auf der Expedition vor 70 Jahren oder so ritt ich immer mit Bilbo. Nicht, dass er gut war, aber er konnte das wenigstens ansatzweise!"

Vor mir ertönte nur ein Lachen: „Na dann wird es Zeit, dass du es lernst!"

Gesagt, getan. Plötzlich glitt Legolas vor mir vom Pferderücken, nur um sich Sekunden später hinter mich zu setzten. Ich hatte meine Augen weit aufgerissen und hielt die Zügel in der Hand. Was dachte der sich denn? Dass ich eine super Reiterin war? Falsch! Legolas schob seine Arme unter die meinen durch und nahm meine Hände. Er saß so dicht hinter mir, dass ich seinen Atem in meinem Haar spürte und mein Rücken einen leichten Wärmeunterschied bemerkte. Zuerst brachte er mich in die richtige Position. Ich müsste irgendwie einen Punkt finden, an dem ich mein Becken sowohl nach hinten als auch nach vorne schieben könnte. Das hörte sich einfacher an, als es war. Ich müsste mich den Bewegungen Arods anpassen, so erklärte er mir. Verkrampfen durfte ich mich auch nicht. Meine Schultern mussten vollkommen entspannt sein und das Zaumzeug war eine Art verlängerter Arm. Den Sattel hatte Legolas im Übrigen gar nicht erst mitgenommen.

So saß ich nun da, während Legolas seine Arme um meine Taille gelegt hatte.

„Warum kannst du nicht reiten? Es ist doch so schön auf den Rücken der Pferde durch die Landschaft zu fliegen. Außerdem geht es schneller zu reisen." Ich schnaubte.

„Weil ich es nie gelernt habe. In meiner Zeit gibt es andere Methoden, um zu reisen. Es gibt Fahrräder, Motorräder, Autos, Züge und Flugzeuge. Es sind alles Maschinen und bis auf das Fahrrad werden alle mit einem Treibstoff betrieben. Pferde sind teuer und das Reiten wird mehr als Sport angesehen."

„Wie könnt ihr euch denn mit ‚Treibstoff' fortbewegen? Und was sind das für andere Bewegungsmittel?" Legolas war immer begierig darauf mehr über meine Welt zu erfahren und sie zu verstehen, sowie ich noch immer seine erkundete.

„Nun ja, das Fahrrad ist wohl noch am einfachsten. Zwei Räder sind miteinander so verbunden, dass sie sich aber noch frei bewegen können. Durch eine Kette sind zwei Pedale in der Mitte mit dem Hinterrad verbunden und wenn man die Pedale mit den Füßen tritt, dann wird die Kraft auf das Hinterrad übertragen und man kann fahren."

„Fällt man nicht um? Ich meine, die beiden Räder stehen doch direkt hintereinander in einer Linie und wie lenkt man?", fragte er nach.

„Am Vorderrad ist eine Stange, der Lenker angebracht. Und ja, es erfordert viel Übung. Fast jedes Kind lernt irgendwann zwischen dem vierten und sechsten Lebensjahr das Fahren. Ich auch.", beantwortete ich seine Fragen und fuhr fort: „Bei den andern Sachen kann ich dir nur ihr Aussehen beschreiben, aber nicht wie sie funktionieren. Ich hab mich nie so damit beschäftigt." Er war wirklich fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dass ich schon geflogen war und zwar ‚richtig'.

Also nicht auf einem Pferd.

Die Sonne hatte schon lange ihr Hoch überschritten, als wir uns einer Stadt näherten. Sie war von hölzernen Palisaden und einem Graben umgeben und stand wohl auf einer Anhöhe, denn die Hausdächer ragten immer weiter heraus. Am höchsten und etwas abseits der anderen Häuser stand das Größte, vermutlich der Sitz des Königs. Wir nährten uns im schnellen Tempo der Siedlung und ich klammerte mich an Legolas. Sobald die Stadt in Sicht gekommen war hatten wir wieder die Plätze getauscht. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht sein Gesicht verlieren, wenn die Leute sahen, dass ein Elb hinter einem Mädchen ritt.

Am Tor wurden wir langsamer, doch die Wachen hielten uns nicht auf und so trieb Legolas das mittlerweile erschöpfte Pferd einen erdigen Weg hinauf in Richtung Halle. Die Häuser waren einfach gebaut: Sie bestanden aus Holzbalken, welche dem Haus Form gaben und Holzbrettern, für Wände und Dach. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an Wikingersiedlungen, auch wenn der Vergleich wohl mehr als nur hinkte, da nirgendwo Schiffe mit Drachenköpfen oder gar ein See zu sehen war. Stattdessen zählte ich knapp fünf Pferde und das, obwohl die Tiere ein teures Vergnügen waren. Die Menschen selber wirkten traurig und rau. Ihre zumeist langen, blonden Haare wehten im Wind und sie stoppten mit ihren Tätigkeiten und starrten uns an, als wir vorbei ritten.

Nach drei Kurven, einem Steilhang und zu guter Letzt einem Sprint erlösten wir unsere Pferde und stiegen ab. Ich fiel zwar mehr, aber nach gut acht Stunden war mir das herzlich egal. Meine Beine fühlten sich an, als hätte man die Muskeln einfach mit einer Schere aufgeschnitten und es grenzte an ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit die Treppenstufen hinauf zu der Halle zu erklimmen.

Wir traten gerade auf eine geschnitzte Holztür mit abblätternden Goldbemalungen zu, da traten mehrere stark bewaffnete Männer auf uns zu.

Bisher hatte uns keiner angehalten, um zu fragen, wer wir denn seihen, und auch jetzt sagte der vorderste Mann nur: „So bewaffnet darf ich Euch nicht zu König Théoden vorlassen, Gandalf Graurock. Auf Geheiß von Gríma Schlangenzunge."

Ich stoppte hinter den anderen und beobachtete Gandalf. Anscheinend war er hier bekannt. Er nickte nur und blickte auffordernd zu Legolas und Aragorn. Er stimmte der Forderung also zu. Wir gaben den Wachen unsere Waffen und ich meinte aus dem Augenwinkel ein leichtes Zucken von Aragorns rechter Augenbraue wahrzunehmen, als ich meine beiden versteckten Dolche hervor zog. Wirkte ich so harmlos, dass es als unwahrscheinlich abgetan wurde, ich könnte Waffen verstecken? Wenigstens tastete man uns nicht ab.

Wir wollten uns wieder in Bewegung setzten doch der Mann hielt Gandalf erneut zurück: „Euren Stab!"

„Hm? Oh.. Ihr wollt einem alten Mann doch nicht etwa seine Stütze nehmen?" Zu meinem Erstaunen bestand der Mann nicht etwa darauf, dass Gandalf auch seinen Starb abgab sondern trat beiseite. Ich dachte, die kannten Gandalf. Wieso nahmen sie ihm nicht seine ‚Stütze' ab?

Ich ging hinter den vier her und beobachtete die Umgebung. Zwar war die Halle mit ihren geschnitzten und bemalten Säulen und dem in Bogenlinien gefliesten Steinboden monumental und war auf eine ganz andere Weise als die elbische Architektur wunderschön, doch versuchte ich aus dem Verhalten der Menschen um mich herum zu schließen, was uns erwartet.

Ich war nicht Sherlock Holmes, doch auch mir war klar, dass hier gleich die Post abgehen würde.

Nicht alle, aber viele der Anwesenden, hauptsächlich Männer, wirkten misstrauisch und musterten uns.

„Die Höflichkeit in Eurer Halle hat letzthin etwas nachgelassen, Théoden, König!", rief in diesem Moment Gandalf.

Ich richtete meinen Blick nach Vorne und erkannte gut 15 Meter entfernt zwei Männer. Der eine saß auf einem großen, hölzernen Thron und ich schätzte ihn irgendwo zwischen 80 und Scheintod ein. Seine Haut hatte die Farbe und vermutlich auch die Konsistenz von altem Pergament und seine Haare sprangen wild und stumpf um sein Gesicht herum. Erstaunlicherweise konnte der zweite, jüngere Mann den Alten noch toppen: zwar war er nicht ein Dahinsiechender, aber er übertrumpfte selbst den schmierigen Zaubertrankmeister Snape aus Harry Potter. Nein, im Ernst, der Typ inklusive Kleidung hatten wohl noch nie Wasser gesehen.

Snapes kleiner Bruder und der scheintote König wechselten ein paar Worte, zu leise, als dass ich sie hätte verstehen können, bis der Jüngere in Richtung Gandalf provozierte: „Dies ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage, Herr und Gebieter! Spät ist die Stunde, in der dieser Zauberkünstler auf den Plan tritt. Lathspell sollte man ihn nennen. Schlechte Nachricht ist ein schlechter Gast."

Aragorn drehte sich halb zu mir um, und deutete in eine Ecke. Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, woraufhin mich Gimli nicht gerade sanft in besagte Ecke schuppste.

Gandalf hatte von unserem lautlosen Disput nichts mitbekommen, sondern zischte den Schmalztopf an: „Schweigt! Behaltet Eure gespaltene Zunge hinter Euren Zähnen. Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Tod gegangen und wechsle jetzt verlogene Worte mit einem einfältigen Wurm!"

Er erhob seinen Stab und der Wurm begann zu kreischen: „Sein Stab! Ich habe euch befohlen dem Zauberer seinen Stab abzunehmen!"

Fast augenblicklich stürmten einige bewaffnete Männer herbei, um den Befahl auszuführen, doch Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn verwickelten diese in eine Prügelei, damit Gandalf zu dem König vordringen konnte. Anscheinend hatte der Mann an der Haupttür gewusst, dass der Starb keine Gehhilfe war.

Es herrschet Uneinigkeit zwischen den Männern: Einige wenige prügelten sich auf den Befehl des Typen mit meinen Gefährten, während andere im Hintergrund blieben.

„Théoden, Thengels Sohn! Zu lange habt Ihr im Schatten gesessen. Hört mich an! Ich befreie Euch von dem Zauber!"

Gandalf war nun nur noch wenige Meter von dem kranken König entfernt und die anderen hatten alle Wachen ausgeschaltet. Der Zauberer erhob seine Hand und machte eine leichte Bewegung, als wollte er jemanden verscheuchen.

„Du besitzt keine Macht hier, Gandalf der Graue!"

Der König hatte sich erhoben und lachte mit einer rauchigen Stimme. Da zog Gandalf sich seinen grauen Tarnmantel von der Schulter und strahlte ebenso weiß wie im Fangorn. König Théoden wurde an die Rückenlehne seines Thrones gepresst und Gandalf versprach bitter: „Ich werde Euch Saruman aussaugen, wie Gift aus einer Wunde."

Mit diesen Worten ging er schnellen Schrittes weiter nach Vorne und griff den anderen Zauberer, von welchem der König besessen war, an. Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange, doch trat keine Besserung ein: Der König war in sich zusammen gesackt und eine junge Frau eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu stützen. War sein Geist schon so geschwächt gewesen, dass er an Gandalfs ‚Exorzismus' gestorben war?

Die Halle hatte sich mit weiteren Männern gefüllt, als plötzlich eine Veränderung am König vorging. Seine Haut nahm wieder eine normale Farbe an und straffte sich, seine Haare wurden blond und seine Augen wirkten klarer. Verwirrt stand der nun wesentlich jünger und gesünder aussehende König auf und blickte sich suchend um.

„Ich habe immer nur Euch gedient, mein König.", ertönt die schmierige Stimme von dem Schmalztopf. Gimli hielt ihn mit seiner Axt in Schach, sodass er sich nicht klamm heimlich von Dannen stehlen konnte.

„Du wagst es, auch nur deine Stimme zu erheben?" Zwei Wachen ergriffen den Kerl und schleifen ihn, gefolgt von einem vor Wut schnaubenden König, zum Ausgang. Die Schaulustigen ließen ihren König hindurch, doch konnte ich absolut nichts sehen. Von vorne hörte ich zuerst Gebrüll und dann einige Flüche. Schließlich zerstreute sich die Menge wieder und ich suchte meine Gefährten. Aragorn berichtete mir, dass der König Gríma trotz des Verrates begnadigt hatte und nun mit Gandalf sprach.

Da ertönte ein Ruf in einer Sprache, die mir gänzlich unbekannt war: „Westu Théoden hál!"

Der König stand mit erhobenem Schwert in der Hand am Rande der Treppe und sein Volk lief zusammen, um ihn zu bejubeln.


	27. Märchen und Verluste

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende. Nachdem Gandalf König Théoden von Saruman, dem Verräter, befreit hatte, wurden uns Zimmer in einem Gästehaus neben der Königshalle zugewiesen. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und wusch den Schmutz von mir, der sich seit Lothlórien angesammelt hatte. Es tat unglaublich gut den Lederharnisch mal nicht tragen zu müssen. Meine Haltung war zwar gerade jedoch konnte man sich mit Korsett und dem steifen Panzer kaum anders halten. Es war auf die Dauer anstrengend. Meine braunen Haare waren noch etwas nass und kringelten sich in den Spitzen, doch würden diese Pseudolocken mit der Zeit wieder verschwinden. Der König hatte uns zu einem kurzen Mahl aufgefordert, denn danach würden wir die Lage besprechen. Die Halle war wie leer gefegt. Nur die Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren war anwesend.

Ich setzte mich neben Gimli. Gandalf und der König fehlte noch. Das Brot war kräftig und mit Nüssen gespickt und auf einem Teller lagen Käse und Speck. In einer Schale ruhten ein paar Äpfel und zwei Krüge, einer mit Bier, einer mit Wasser standen auf dem Tisch. Im nächsten Moment lag auch schon eine Brotkante und ein Stück Käse auf dem polierten Holzteller und Gimli hielt schon den Krug in der Hand, um mir einzuschenken.

„Ist das Wasser?", schaffte ich ihn zu stoppen bevor er mir das Bier einschenkte.

„Vater hat schon gesagt, dass du dem Alkohol nicht so zugetan bist.", lachte er und nahm den anderen Krug.

„Zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt trinke ich schon mal etwas, aber ich muss noch was gegen die Schmerzen nehmen und da ist jeglicher Alkohol fehl am Platz." Ich hatte meine letzte Schmerztablette aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Pack gekramt und schluckte sie mit einem Zug Wasser herunter. Wir aßen schweigend, denn sobald Gandalf käme, wo auch immer er gerade war, würden wir auf die Bedrohung Sarumans und Saurons zu sprechen kommen. Das Brot war sehr lecker, auch wenn ich jetzt kleine Nussstücke zwischen den Zähnen hatte.

Die Frau, Éowyn, war anscheinend die Nichte des Königs und der blonde Reiter ihr Bruder Éomer. Sie erzählte uns, dass er sich offen gegen Gríma gewandt hatte und er bis eben noch im Kerker gesessen hatte. Da betraten Gandalf und König Théoden die Halle und wir erhoben uns, um sie zu begrüßen beziehungsweise dem König Respekt zu zollen.

„Sauron fürchtet die Macht der Menschen. Daher wird er bald angreifen. Wir müssen gewappnet sein und das Volk beschützen." Der König hatte sich auf seinen Thron gesetzt und Gandalf stand frei im Raum.

„Das Volk wird in der Hornburg Schutz suchen. Der Feind sitzt in Isengard und wir werden ihn bekämpfen. Saruman ist Saurons Verbündeter und wenn Ihr Recht habt, Gandalf, dann wird der Angriff von ihm ausgehen.", entgegnete der König. „Doch wir werden ihm zuvor kommen. Die Reiter werden sich sammeln und nach Isengard ziehen. Das Volk werden wir bis nach Helms Klamm begleiten, doch dann werden sie dort warten, bis wir wieder kommen. Éowyn, meine Schwestertochter, du wirst das Volk führen, denn es liebt dich."

So wurde unser weiteres Vorhaben entschieden. Der König veranlasste gleich, dass die Männer sich bereit machen sollten und die Menschen nur das nötigste mitnahmen. Éowyn hatte sich entschuldigt und auch Gandalf war gegangen.

So saßen wieder wir vier zusammen an dem Tisch bis Aragorn das Wort ergriff: „Lucy, du wirst mit der Herrin Éowyn gehen. Wir werden in eine Schlacht ziehen und da solltest du nicht dabei sein." Meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Glaubte er ernsthaft, mich davon abzuhalten?

Ich wollte ihm meine Meinung klar machen, doch kam mir Legolas zuvor: „Du kannst nicht richtig reiten. Die drei Stunden, in denen du das Pferd gelenkt hast, reichen nicht, um bei einer Schlacht wie die Rohirrim sie schlagen dabei zu sein."

„Du wirst nicht mitkommen, Lucy. Eine Schützin würde in dem Getümmel nicht lange bestehen können. Gehe mit der Herrin und dem Volk.", mischte sich jetzt auch noch Gimli ein.

„Du bist eine gute Schützin, doch wird dir der Bogen im Nahkampf nichts nützen, dafür fehlt dir die Erfahrung." Mein Kopf zuckte wieder zu Aragorn. Ich war verletzt und wütend. Ohne einen Ton von mir zu geben stand ich auf und verließ die Halle. Wir waren Gefährten. Wir hatten geschworen, Frodo zu begleiten und dazu gehörte diese Schlacht, auch wenn er nicht dabei war.

Als ich am Morgen erwachte herrschte Aufbruchsstimmung. Überall standen Menschen mit Gepäck oder sammelten sich schon vor den Toren. Ich legte wieder den Lederharnisch an und ging nach draußen zu den Ställen. Éowyn hatte mir gestern ein Pferd zugeteilt, welches ich fertig gesattelt vorfand. Die drei Jungs standen mit Arod und Hashufel vorne vor dem Stall, doch von Gandalf war keine Spur zu finden. Sein Pferd, welches in der hintersten und größten Box ein Quartier gehabt hatte, war auch nicht da. Mit einer eisigen Miene führte ich mein rot-weißes Pferd aus dem Stall. Ich würdigte die anderen keines Blickes sondern ging mit dem Pferd zu den Frauen. Ich würde mit ihnen in der Hornburg warten müssen, bis eine Nachricht von den Kriegern kam und das könnte lange dauern, daher wollte ich mir ein, zwei Gesprächspartnerinnen suchen.

„Bist du eine Schildmaid?" Vor mir stand ein kleines Mädchen mit langem, zotteligen Harren und großen braunen Augen.

Trotz meiner Drei-Tage-Regen-Laune musste ich lächeln: „Nein. Siehst du den Elb, den Zwerg und den Mann bei ihnen? Das sind meine Gefährten, doch sie wollen mich nicht mitnehmen, daher werde ich mit euch zur Hornburg ziehen."

„Oh, wie gemein. Kennst du eine Geschichte? Mama will mir keine erzählen. Sie muss sich um Tiu kümmern. Der bekommt gerade Zähne. Ich bin Thyri. Und du?" Das Mädchen war einfach so fröhlich, trotz der Gefahr in der wir alle schwebten. „Ich bin Lucy. Kennst du die Geschichte von Rapunzel?" Thyri schüttelte begeistert den Kopf und ich hoffte inständig das Märchen zusammen zu bekommen.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und Thyris Mutter hatte sich einverstanden erklärt, dass die Kleine wegen der Geschichte bei mir bleiben durfte. Thyris Mutter war eine kleine, kräftige Frau, die so aussah, als hätte sie in der Nacht kaum geschlafen.

„Da rief der Prinz: ‚Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Lass dein Haar herunter!' Und Rapunzel, die dachte, es wäre ihre Mutter, ließ ihr langes, goldblondes Haar hinunter."

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Kinder zu uns und ich ließ sie abwechselnd auf dem Pferd reiten, welches ich einfach mal ‚Lasagne' getauft hatte. Die Fellfarbe hatte mich einfach zu stark an das italienische Nudelgericht erinnert. Die Kinder waren ganz begeistert von Rapunzel, sodass ich auch gleich noch die Hälfte der übrigen Grimm-Märchen erzählen durfte. Bei Rotkäppchen waren die drei ungefähr acht bis zehn Jahre alten Jungs ganz begeistert, als ich die Stelle schilderte, wo der Jäger dem Wolf den Bauch aufschnitt, die Großmutter und Rotkäppchen befreite und den Bauch wieder mit Steinen füllte. Die Mädchen verzogen nur das Gesicht.

Als wir am Abend rasteten, gut neun Kinder hatten während unseres Zuges meinen Märchen gelauscht, waren einige dieser schon zu ihren Eltern zurück gekehrt, um bei ihnen zu schlafen, andere saßen noch bei mir und schwatzten und flochten sich die Haare. Ich saß im Gras mit einem gerade drei Jahre alten Mädchen auf dem Schoß und Lasagne graste neben mir ein wenig, als Legolas auf mich zutrat.

„Wärst du bereit, kurz mit mir zu reden?", fragte der Elb und die Kinder blickten auf. Er sah mich bittend an, sodass ich nickte und das kleine Kind an seine ältere Schwester weiter gab.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Du bist verletzt wegen den Worten, die wir in Edoras zu dir sagten.", begann er.

„Ja, das bin ich. Durch diese beschissenden, verzeih mir den Ausdruck, Rufe fühle ich mich alleine gelassen. Ich betrachte euch als meine Gefährten und wusste daher, dass ich zu jemandem gehöre und eben nicht alleine bin. Ich fühle mich ausgeschlossen und dadurch einsam. Schon wieder.", erklärte ich ihm mit verschränkten Armen. In Legolas' Augen sah ich Scham und Entsetzten und ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog er mich in eine feste Umarmung. Doch leicht perplex wegen des plötzlichen Körperkontaktes hörte ich das Gekicher aus Richtung der Kinder gar nicht, sondern spürte nur die Muskeln seiner Brust und die Haare, die in meinem Nacken kitzelten.

„Du bist nicht alleine, Lucy. Auch wenn wir nicht wollen, dass du mit uns kämpfst, bist du unsere Gefährtin und Freundin. Du gehörst zu uns wie wir zu dir. Wir wollen nur nicht, dass du möglicherweise fällst.", flüsterte Legolas. Verlegen doch bestimmt befreite ich mich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit, doch diese Einsamkeit wird sich nicht einfach abstellen lassen. Das ist nun mal so wenn man in der falschen Zeit ist", erwiderte ich bemüht ruhig, auch wenn tausende Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzten. Ich hoffte ihm mit dem letzten Satz einen Wink gegeben zu haben, dass es aufhören musste. Dass die Gefühle, die wohl auch er für mich empfand, denn sonst wär er nie zu mir gekommen, genau so wenig gut waren wie die Meinen. Ich ließ ihn stehen und ging zu den kichernden Kindern zurück.

Der Morgen kam schnell und ehe ich mich versah, war ich wieder von einer Horde Kinder umringt. Anscheinend hatte es sich im Lager gestern Abend rumgesprochen, dass jemand Geschichten erzählte, die noch nie erzählt worden waren, denn es waren nun 14 Kinder zwischen drei und dreizehn Jahren da. Ich wusste nicht wo die anderen waren, denn wir gingen mittlerweile sehr weit hinten.

Die Sonne hatte noch nicht die Mittagshöhe erreicht und ich erzählte gerade, wie die Prinzessin im ‚Froschkönig' den Frosch angeekelt an die Wand schmiss, als er sie küssen wollte, da ertönte ein lauter Ruf von vorne: „Warge! Sie greifen uns an!"

Der Zug geriet ins stocken, denn die Menschen waren unsicher, was sie nun tun sollten, bis sie losrannten. Hektisch blickte ich mich um. Hier stand ich, umringt von einer Gruppe stellenweise weinender Kinder, die nicht bei ihren Eltern waren.

„Ealdwine, steig auf das Pferd!" Der Junge von etwa neun Jahren hatte mir gestern stolz erzählt, dass sein Vater ein Pferd hatte und er ein bisschen reiten konnte. Ich hob ihm zwei kleinere Kinder und ein sechs Jahre altes, humpelndes Mädchen namens Hrodwyn an.

„Reitet den anderen nach! Los!" Ich ordnete an, dass die Älteren die Jüngeren, wenn möglich, tragen sollten und lief mit einem eingelegten Pfeil hinter meinen Schützlingen hinterher. Jemand hatte alle Reiter nach vorne gerufen und eigentlich wollte ich auch kämpfen, nur um zu zeigen, dass ich es konnte und überlebte, doch die Kinder konnte ich nicht ohne Schutz ziehen lassen. Wir liefen den anderen Menschen hinterher und immer wieder blickte ich mich um, ob wir von jemandem verfolgt wurden, oder zählte die Kinder auf Vollständigkeit.

Wie lange wir brauchten, bis die Hornburg in Sichtweite kam, wusste ich nicht. Ich stolperte hinter den Kindern über die löchrige Wiese her, noch immer den Bogen und den Pfeil in der Hand. Die Burg war ein in den Stein gehauener Wall, von dem man wirklich glaubte, dass er noch nie überwunden worden war. Die Kinder kehrten zu ihren erleichterten Eltern zurück und mehrmals dankte man mir, dass ich sie wohlbehalten nach Helms Klamm geschafft hatte.

Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde nach unserer Ankunft, die mir aber länger erschien, als sie war, kamen die Reiter zurück. Es waren deutlich weniger, als zuvor, und ich wartete auf meine Gefährten. Der Zorn auf sie war nun gänzlich der Sorge gewichen. Es brach ein kleines Durcheinander aus, denn es wurden immer mehr Menschen, die sich hier im Freien tummelten, sodass ich erst nicht sah, dass Legolas mich ansteuerte.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Er ist gefallen. Aragorn ist eine Klippe hinab gestürzt.", murmelte er.

Ich hörte ein Rauschen in meinen Ohren und meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Salzige Tränen liefen mir über die Wange, als es dunkel um mich wurde.


	28. Meinungsverschiedenheiten

Ich sah den kleinen Jungen unter einen Tisch kriechen. Er lachte und kurz darauf kam ein leicht wütend aussehender Elb den Gang entlang gestiefelt, den Namen ‚Estel' rufend. Die Szene verschwamm und brennendes Feuer und Schmerzensschrei erklangen. Dann ein grauer Raum und zwei Personen um mich herum, die mich etwas fragten, worauf ich nicht antworten konnte. Erneut woanders. Elrond stand vor mir, neben ihm Gandalf, sah mich an und nannte mich ‚i sell en lû' –Tochter der Zeit. Dann Schmerzen in meinem Arm und Übelkeit. Das Gesicht von Hedwig, meiner Urgroßtante. Und dann wieder Leere. Immer wieder Leere.

Mit einem Ruck erwachte ich. Jemand hatte mich auf eine Holzbank gelegt und ein lórischer Mantel war über mich gebreitet worden.

„Wieder aus dem Land der Träume erwacht, Mädchen?", hörte ich die tiefe Stimme Gimlis. Neben ihm standen Legolas, der König und einige bewaffnete Männer. Anscheinend beriet man sich gerade.

„Wohl eher Albträume, aber ja, ich bin wieder wach.", antwortete ich und stand auf. Der Mantel gehörte Gimli und ich reichte ihn ihm.

Wir waren in einem schmucklosen Raum aus Stein, der nur mit ein Paar Tischen, Bänken, Stühlen und Kerzen ausgestattet war.

„Was hab ich verpasst?", fragte ich in die Runde und erntete leicht entsetzte Blicke von den mir unbekannten Männern. Ich blickte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen Legolas und Gimli an.

„Wir werden hier bleiben bis weitere Reiter und Krieger zu uns stoßen. Erst dann machen wir uns auf, um weiter nach Isengard zu ziehen.", antwortete der Elb und Gimli ergänzte: „Ohne dich. Es reicht, dass Aragorn gefallen ist, da musst du uns nicht auch noch verlassen."

Ich nickte, murmelte aber leise: „Sag das den Moiren. Ich kann darüber nicht bestimmen.", und beugte mich interessiert über ein paar Karten, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Du bist blass, Mädchen. Vielleicht solltest du an die Luft gehen.", meldete sich der König zu Wort.

Naja, immerhin war es eine gute Ausrede, um mich los zu werden. Erneut nickte ich und deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung des Königs an.

Ich wollte irgendwie was zu tun haben und suchte Éowyn auf, damit sie mir eine Aufgabe zuteilte. Da die Feste an sich zu klein war, um alle Flüchtling unterzubringen, immer noch strömten Menschen aus der Umgebung herbei, half ich einigen älteren Menschen in die glitzernde Grotte hinab. Der Anblick dieser Höhle war fantastisch, denn über Jahrhunderte hatten sich Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten gebildet die in hellen braun- und beigetönen, aber auch fast weiß im Fackellicht glänzten. Doch meinte ich auch Edelsteine und Kristalle zu sehen und kleine Wasserfälle erzeugten eine in der Grotte wiederhallende Melodie. Ich wusste nicht ob Gimli schon hier unten gewesen war, doch er würde begeistert sein.

Ich ging gerade nach draußen um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen, da hörte ich lauterwerdende Rufe vom Eingang, einem großen Holztor.

Ich verstand nur ‚Er ist am Leben' und glaubte einen Verletzten vorzufinden. Stattdessen fand ich den vollkommen abgerissenen Aragorn in einer Umarmung von Gimli wieder. Ein leiser Schrei schlüpfte aus meiner Kehle und es wurde zu einer Gruppenumarmung.

„Du bist der schlaueste, der gerissenste, der wahrlich tollste Glückspilz, der mir je begegnet ist! Sei gesegnet.", ließ Gimli seinen Emotionen freien Lauf.

„Mach das nie wieder Aragorn! Sei nie wieder zwischenzeitig tot!", brach es auch aus mir hervor. Schließlich löste er sich von uns und ging, nach einer kurzen Frage, wo der König sei, zum Festeneingang.

Ich blickte Gimli einen Moment an und auf seinem Gesicht war deutliche Erleichterung zu sehen. Wir waren mit der Zeit zu einer Gruppe von Freunden zusammengewachsen. Ich hoffte nur, dass Legolas verstand, wieso ich mich von ihm zurück zog. Wenn ich es ihm mit Worten erklären müsste, so würde ich ihn sehr verletzten und gerade das wollte ich vermeiden.

Ich ging wieder an die Arbeit, denn noch immer musste Gepäck in die Höhle geschafft werden und Mütter mit vielen Kindern konnten auch helfende Hände gebrauchen, die den zumeist recht quirligen Nachwuchs Schach hielten. Ich hatte gerade ein Kleinkind mit großen ängstlich blickenden Augen auf dem Arm, als ich Éowyn wie hypnotisiert in eine Richtung blicken sah. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah Legolas und Aragorn miteinander sprechen.

„Herrin?", wandte ich mich an sie und riss sie aus den Gedanken. Sie drehte sich mir zu und blickte mich leicht paralysiert an. „Äh…wie viele Flüchtlinge sind noch zu erwarten?", stotterte ich die nächstbeste Ausrede, die mir einfiel.

„Nicht mehr so viele. Vielleicht noch hundert, aber mehr werden wohl kaum kommen.", antwortete sie und ging wieder an die Arbeit. Aragorn würde etwas mit dem König und seinen Beratern besprechen. Legolas und Gimli würden wohl auch dabei sein, doch ich würde nicht erwünscht sein. Daher brachte ich das Kind in die Grotte und trieb mich dann vor dem Raum herum, in dem die Besprechung stattfand.

Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, konnte ich gerade noch in eine Ecke springen. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, nicht bemerkt zu werden, doch wie selbstverständlich nahm Gimli meinen Arm und zog mich mit sich und den anderen.

„Wo warst du?", raunte er mir leise zu.

„Ich dachte, nicht erwünscht zu sein.", erklärte ich mich. Er quittierte meine Antwort mir einem Schnauben.

„Legolas hat deine Anwesenheit vermisst."

„Gimli! Du weißt, dass es nicht geht. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren und wenn ich wieder verschwinde, würden nur Herzen brechen. Meinst du nicht, es ist so besser?", beschwor ich ihn, doch er meinte nur: „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Doch eines weiß ich: Der Junge leidet so oder so und du willst der Wahrheit nichts in Auge blicken." Ich starrte ihn an, als hätte er gerade Einsteins Relativitätstheorie bewiesen. „Egal. Aragorn sagt, 10.000 Uruk-hai seien unterwegs zur Klamm. Sie werden uns in der Nacht erreichen.", fuhr der Zwerg fort.

Nun war es mit meiner inneren Ruhe endgültig vorbei: „10.000?! Das ist ein Scherz."

„Leider nicht.", mischte sich Legolas ein, der sich zu uns zurückfallen hatte lassen.

„Wie viele haben wir?", fragte ich.

„Knapp die Hälfte.", kam es zurück.

„Okay, zwei Legionen Mutanten gegen noch nicht mal eine Ganze. Das geht nicht gut. Wir brauchen mehr Männer.", dachte ich laut.

„Und was schlagt Ihr vor, wo diese herkommen?", ertönte es von vorne. Wir standen nun auf der äußeren Wehrmauer oberhalb des Tores. Théoden hatte sich zu mir umgedreht und starrte mich an.

„Schickt Reiter aus, Herr. Ihr müsst um Beistand ersuchen!" sprang Aragorn dazwischen, „Sie wollen nicht Euer Land verwüsten, sie wollen Euer Volk vernichten!"

„Sagt mir nicht, wie ich einen Krieg zu führen habe! Wer soll denn kommen? Elben? Zwerge?", rief der König. Anscheinend hatte ich da unbewusst etwas losgedrehten und nun zuckte ich bei jedem Wort zusammen. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter.

„Gondor wird helfen!", versuchte Aragorn die Situation zu retten.

„Gondor?! Wo war Gondor, als die Westfront fiel? Wo war Gondor, als unsere Feinde den Kreis um uns schlossen? Wo war Gon... Nein, mein Herr Aragorn. Wir sind allein." Damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen.

Die Menschen räumten den Innenhof und gingen hinab in die Höhle. Ich folgte meinen Gefährten und überlegte mir ein paar Argumente, um mitzukämpfen, während sie taktische Posten auswählten. Sowohl Gimli als auch Legolas wünschten sich Angehörige ihrer Völker herbei, denn die Lage war ernst. Wir waren hoffnungslos unterlegen. Da stürmte Éowyn auf unsere Gruppe zu.

„Mein Herr! Aragorn! Ich bin eingeteilt, die Frauen in die Höhlen zu begleiten.", beschwerte sich die Frau bei ihm.

„Eine ehrbare Aufgabe."

Wir standen ein paar Meter entfernt und beobachteten die doch sehr plötzliche Diskussion. Anscheinend wollte die Nichte des Königs auch kämpfen. Aragorn zog sich mit dem Kommentar, dass er darüber nicht entscheide, aus der Affäre.

„Den anderen befehlt Ihr es doch auch nicht! Trotzdem kämpfen sie neben Euch, weil sie nicht von Euch getrennt sein wollen. Einfach weil sie dich lieben.", brachte Éowyn hervor, bevor sie sich zwischen uns hindurch quetschte.

„Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?", fragte ich in Richtung Gimli, da er ohne ein Blatt vor dem Mund sprach.

„Ich fürchte, die Herrin Éowyn hat sich in unseren Freund verguckt.", erhielt ich fast sofort die Antwort. Dass das nur von einer Seite ausging, war aber offensichtlich.

Ich trennte mich von den anderen, da sie wohl weiter über eine Taktik diskutieren würden und ich eher nützlich war, wenn ich den Menschen unten in der Grotte half. Ich sorgte dafür, dass Familien zusammen saßen und half dabei einige Wasserfässer aufzustellen. Auch waren die Nahrungsmittel nach unten gebracht worden. Zu meinem Entsetzten wurden fast alle ab 10 Jahren aufwärts zum Verteidigen nach oben gebracht.

Als einige Frauen begannen Essen für ein gemeinsames Mahl zu verteilen, nahm ich meinen Infinitus ab und suchte alles was ich in der Nacht brauchen würde heraus. Ich hatte, abgesehen von den Waffen, die ich schon trug, nur den Metallharnisch von Lucius. Mit einem Seufzen zog ich die Lederversion aus und die aus Metall an.

Mit meinem Umhang und Bogen und Köcher wollte ich gerade die Treppe hinauf verschwinden als sich mir eine blonde Frau in den Weg stellte.

„Ihr wollt kämpfen", stellte Éowyn fest und sah mich finster an. „Warum hat er es Euch erlaubt und mir nicht?" Sie war ehrlich verzweifelt.

„Ich habe nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt", erklärte ich. Sie nickte nur und ließ mich weiter gehen. Gimli würde nicht zwingend dagegen sein, dass ich auch kämpfen würde, aber Aragorn und Legolas musste ich in Grund und Boden argumentieren. Vor allem Legolas.

Ich erreiche bisher unerkannt die Waffenkammer. Mein Schutz besteht bisher nur aus meinen Handschuhen mit einem integrierten Armschoner links und dem Brustpanzer aus Rom, also würde ich zumindest noch Schulterpolster besorgen müssen. Meine Haare habe ich zuerst zu einem Zopf geflochten und sie dann mit sämtlichen Haarnadeln, die ich habe finden können zu einem Dutt zusammengesteckt. In einer Ecke stehen mehrere Truhen mit Ledersachen.

Gerade nehme ich ein Paar weitere Polster hervor, nur um sie auf Grund eines doch recht großen Loches wieder zurückfallen zu lassen als hinter mir eine Stimme ertönt: „Lucy? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" Ich drehe mich herum und sehe Aragorn vor mir stehen.

„Ich werde kämpfen. Du wirst das nicht verhindern können."

„Ich könnte dich unten fesseln.", sinniert er.

„Verdammt Aragorn, unsere Chancen stehen schlecht! Mit mir seid ihr einer mehr!", versuche ich es.

„Eine Person mehr oder weniger macht keinen Unterschied!", ruft er erregt.

„Falsch. Mathematisch gesehen steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Sieges. Außerdem bin ich im Kämpfen erfahrener als die Kinder, denen hier gerade Waffen in die Hände gedrückt werden! Ich bin nicht so stark, dass ich mit einem Schwert auf meine Feinde einhacken kann, aber mit meinem Bogen kann ich trotzdem töten!", zische ich ihm entgegen.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst!", resigniert er und dreht sich um. ‚Legolas wird mich umbringen', meine ich noch leise zu hören, während er sich entfernt. In einem angrenzenden Raum mit Waffen entbricht auch wenige Minuten später ein Streit auf Sindarin. Wahrscheinlich hatte Aragorn erzählt, dass ich mich etwas überraschend gegen ihn habe durchsetzen können, und so gehe ich in Richtung des Lärms, ein Paar Schulterpolster in der Hand.

„Dann werde ich als einer von ihnen sterben!" Bei diesen Worten kommt auch Aragorn schon wieder aus dem Raum heraus. Es ging wohl doch nicht um mich.

„Lass ihn gehen, Junge. Lass ihn gewähren.", höre ich daraufhin Gimlis tiefe Stimme. Ich trete näher und sehe einen verzweifelten Elben vor mir stehen. Legolas Blick wandert zu den Polstern in meiner einen und zu dem Bogen in meiner anderen Hand.

„Du wirst nicht kämpfen! Lucy! Wir werden hier alle sterben!" Ein wahres Unwetter bricht über mich hinein und einen Moment schwankt meine Entscheidung, doch dann fasse ich mich wieder.

„Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet?", halte ich entgegen.

„Nein, weißt du nicht! Du bist 17!", unterbricht er mich.

„Nein, mit den Rufen bin ich ein Jahr älter, also 18!"

„Ein Jahr mehr oder weniger macht da keinen Unterschied!", tut er meinen Einwand ab.

„Was soll denn passieren? Soll ich etwa sterben? Herr im Himmel! Der Tod schreckt mich nicht! Nicht seitdem ich fröhlich durch die Zeit springe! Ich habe vor 78 Jahren Bilbo als Freund gewonnen und vor ein paar Monaten sagte ich zu, seinen Neffen Frodo auf seiner Reise zu begleiten! Ich habe versprochen, ihm zu helfen und dazu zählt auch diese Schlacht. Wenn ich falle wirst du mich zu Grabe tragen, doch ich werde mein Wort nicht brechen!", zische ich ihn an.

„Verdammt Lucy! Wie soll ich kämpfen, wenn ich mich um dich sorgen muss?" Mittlerweile brüllen wir uns regelrecht an.

„Dann sorg dich nicht um mich! Ich versprech dir, dass du mich in der Schlacht nicht sehen musst!"

Bei meinen letzten Worten zuckte er zusammen. Ich habe ihn verletzt. Das wollte ich eigentlich vermeiden. Legolas wendet sein Gesicht ab und verlässt den Raum. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass man uns zugesehen hat und schlage den Tränen nahe die Hände vors Gesicht.


	29. Es beginnt

„Es war unausweichlich.", versucht mich Gimli aufzumuntern. Er ähnelt seinem Vater nicht nur im Aussehen sondern auch im Charakter. Der Spruch ‚Harte Schale, weicher Kern' trift wie die Faust aufs Auge auf beide zu. Ich schaffe es meine Tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Kannst du mir helfen? Ich weiß offen gestanden nicht wie ich die hier anbringen muss.", bringe ich die Polster hochhaltend hervor und er lacht über meine Unfähigkeit. Gimli sucht in Rekordzeit neben Beinschonern noch einen kleinen Helm hervor und hilft mir alles anzulegen. Nachdem ich Umhang, Köcher und Bogen umgehängt habe, wollen wir nach oben gehen. Der Zwerg war bereits fertig Ausstaffiert, denn er hatte von Anbeginn der Reise seine zwergische Rüstung getragen. Um nach draußen zu gelangen, müssen wir an Aragorn und Legolas vorbei, die sich gerade fertig machen. Aragorn blickt auf, als wir in den Raum kommen.

„Wenigstens hast du eine Rüstung an, obwohl ich gerne noch ein Kettenhemd an dir sehen würde", grummelt er.

„Das Hemd hat der Kleinen nicht gepasst. Es ist viel zu weit und sich bewegen, konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr, da es viel zu schwer ist. Aber der Panzer, den sie trägt, wird ihr gute Dienste leisten.", antwortet der Zwerg an meiner Stelle.

„Er ist nicht von der Waffensammlung hier.", stellt Legolas sachlich fest. Die Stimmung zwischen uns ist als unterkühlt zu beschreiben.

Beide tragen Brustpanzer der Rohirrim sowie Kettenhemden. Wir schweigen uns an während Aragorn sich weiter fertig macht, doch plötzlich ertönt ein Horn. Mir bleibt fast das Herz stehen, denn im ersten Moment denke ich, der Feind sei da. Erst dann erkenne ich die Klangfarbe wieder. So hatte sich auch das Horn damals angehört, als wir vor den Wargreitern geflohen waren und ich mit Thorin und seiner Companie dank Gandalf durch einen geheimen Weg nach Bruchtal gekommen war.

„Das ist kein Orkhorn.", stellt der Elb fest und wir laufen nach draußen.

Wir müssen uns zwischen Kriegern und bewaffneten Kindern durchdrängen, doch als wir den Aufgang vom Tor erreichen sehen wir hunderte von blaugewandeten Elben. Sie alle tragen glänzende Rüstungen und riesige Langbögen. Auf einen lautlosen Befehl hin bleiben sie plötzlich stehen und wenden sich synchron dem König zu. Ein Elb mit einem roten Umhang tritt hervor. Mit dem Helm erkenne ich zunächst nicht, dass es sich bei ihm um Haldir handelt, dem Hauptmann der lothlórischen Wachen.

„Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal. Einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Vor langer Zeit kämpften und starben wir Seite an Seite. Dies Bündnis wird nun erneuert.", spricht dieser und deutet eine leichte Verbeugung an. Aragorn tritt nach vorne, Erleichterung ist in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, und umarmt den Hauptmann wie einen alten Freund: „Mae govannen, Haldir. Ihr seid wahrlich willkommen."

Auch Legolas begrüßt hin, jedoch auf elbischer Art, während Gimli und ich auf der Treppe stehen bleiben.

Die Menge der Schaulustigen zerstreut sich, doch wir und die Armee bleiben noch stehen. Aragorn und Legolas reden mit Haldir auf der Elbensprache und ich mache mir Gedanken, wo ich während der Schlacht stehen werde. Neben Legolas und Aragorn werde ich wohl nicht Posten beziehen und Gimli wird wohl bei Legolas bleiben. Das Gespräch verwandelt sich allmählich in eine Diskussion, in der der Hauptmann von den anderen beiden wohl zu etwas überredet werden soll. Zumindest lässt sich das aus ihrer Mimik lesen. Misstrauisch werde ich erst, als alle drei bereits mehrmals in meine Richtung geblickt haben.

„Darf ich fragen worum es geht?", fordere ich. Die drei schweigen einen Moment, doch dann bedeutet Aragorn mir, zu ihnen zu kommen. Ich trete näher und neige meinen Kopf in Richtung Haldir, sehe dann aber Aragon abwartend an.

„Lucy, du erinnerst dich an den Hauptmann Haldir?" Ich kann mir gerade so ein sarkastisches ‚Langes Leben und Frieden verkneifen'-Haldirs Ego ist meiner Ansicht nach dem von Spock sehr ähnlich-sondern nicke nur.

„Wenn er einverstanden ist, dann wird er dich während der Schlacht in seine Obhut nehmen." Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Unfähig eine Antwort zu formulieren, starre ich Haldir an. Deswegen also die Diskussion.

„Kommt.", befiehlt meine neue Obhut nach einem kurzen abschätzigen Mustern nur.

Haldir gibt einige Befehle und die Elben verteilen sich auf dem Klammwall und dahinter. Ich folge dem Hauptmann, bis wir schließlich ebenfalls auf dem Klammwall stehen. Die Nacht war herein gebrochen und nur ein halber Mond spendet Licht.

„Bei ‚Tangado a chadad' legt Ihr einen Pfeil ein und spannt Euren Bogen; bei ‚Hado i philinn' lasst Ihr die Sehnen los. Versucht in einen Rhythmus zu kommen.", weist er mich an.

„Diese Ordnung wird nicht ewig bestehen.", wände ich ein.

„Nein. Ich hoffe für Euch, Ihr könnt Euch auch im Nahkampf verteidigen. Wenn es nicht anders geht, ruft ‚tulu'. Vielleicht wird Euch jemand helfen."

Es wird nicht besser. Als man hinten am Horizont die ersten Fackeln des Heeres aufleuchten sieht, beginnt es erst zu regnen und dann zu hageln. Der Feind kommt in Minutenschnelle näher und hält schließlich vielleicht 50 Meter vom Wall entfernt. Ich kann nicht erkennen, ob es nur Uruk-hai oder auch Orks sind, doch dröhnt ihr Lärm zu uns hinauf. Sie stoßen mit ihren Sperren auf den Boden und brüllen etwas in, wie die anderen sagten, ihrer Sprache. Ich hätte das einfach als tierische Laute identifiziert.

Meine Hände zittert, entweder vor Angst oder vor Kälte, und im meinem Magen spüre ich die Schallwellen ihrer Sperre. Mir wird fast schlecht. Die anderen Menschen haben sich auf dem äußeren Burgwall positioniert und spannen ihre Bögen. Plötzlich bricht Gebrüll unter den Orks aus, das nichts von dem psychologischen Kriegstaktikgebrüll zuvor hat.

„Tangado a chadad", kommt da der Befehl von Aragorn, gut 30 Meter von mir entfernt, und Haldir wiederholt ihn nochmal. Ich greife in meinen Köcher, lege einen Pfeil ein und spanne den Bogen. Ich versuche nach einem Blick zu den Elben neben mir den Bogen im selben Winkel zu halten und als der Befehl kommt, lasse ich meine Sehne los.

Hunderte Pfeile fliegen zischend auf den Feind zu und mehrere fallen tot auf den Boden. Einer aus der Masse von ihnen war auf einen Felsen geklettert und brüllt nun besonders laut, anscheinend einen Befehl, denn das Heer beginnt vorzurücken. Noch drei, vier Mal kommen Befehle, doch dann schießt jeder in seinem Rhythmus tödliche Geschosse auf den Feind ab.

Immer wieder greife ich in meinen Köcher. Als ich spüre, dass er leer ist, murmel ich so schnell wie möglich die Worte, welche in silberner Schrift auf das Holz gemalt worden waren und schon füllt er sich wieder. Immer wieder werden Elbenschützen um mich herum getroffen. Viele sacken in sich zusammen oder taumeln nur kurz, doch ein paar wenige, unglückliche stürzen den Wall hinab in das feindliche Heer.

Immer wieder werden Haken von unten zu uns herauf geworfen und einige bleiben hängen. Pfeil für Pfeil wirft mein Bogen, wie man eigentlich sagt. Irgendwer schreit ‚Schwerter'-ich meine es wäre Aragorn-denn der Feind zieht Leitern hinauf, um die Mauern zu erstürmen. Schon krachen die Ersten, schwarz bemalt und mit Orks beladen an die Mauern und die Ungetüme springen zu uns.

Ich springe wie die anderen zurück und schaffe es, einem von ihnen einen Pfeil in den Hals zu schießen. Einige Elbenkrieger stechen die weiteren nieder und andere versuchen die Leitern, welche sich mit Krallen an der Mauer halten, umzustürzen. So geht es immer weiter. Überall um mich herum sterben Feinde, aber auch Verbündete. Die Elbenrüstungen sind bespritzt mit Matsch und Blut und der silberne, in meinen Brustharnisch eingehämmerte Adler, sowie der Lorbeerkranz in seinen Krallen, stechen aus schwarzem Blut hervor.

Die Leitern des Feindes sind zu zahlreich, daher geht man dazu über, den Feind direkt abzuschlachten und sich nicht mit den immer wieder aufgerichteten Leitern abzumühen. Erneut ertönt lautes Geschrei von Aragorn und im nächsten Moment zerreißt eine Explosion den Kampflärm.

Steine und Elben werden aus einer Staubwolke herausgeschleudert. Ich bin froh, dass Gimli mir den Helm gegeben hat, denn er schützt meinen Kopf, doch trotzdem werde ich von einem Steinstück getroffen und warmes Blut läuft mir die Stirn hinab. Ich nehme den Schmerz nur am Rande war. Als sich die Staubwolke verflüchtigt, ebbt der Lärm kurz ab, denn alle starren auf das riesige Loch in dem meterdicken Wall. Dann brüllt das Heer und die ersten Orks und Uruk-hai laufen los. Wie kamen die an Sprengstoff?! Keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt fehlt der Großteil des Walles.

Dann erblicke ich Legolas. Sein blondes Haar ist vollkommen zerzaust. Wir sehen uns kurz in die Augen, dann drehe ich mich wieder um und lasse die Bogensehne das Lied des Todes singen.

Ich muss nun von zwei Seiten kämpfen: Der Feind erklimmt noch immer die Wallmauer, doch habe ich ihn auch im Rücken und so wende ich mich im Sekundentakt um. Elbische Schwertkämpfer stürmen in der Deckung ihrer Bogenschützen auf die herannahenden Uruk-hai und Orks zu, wie mir ein schneller Blick nach unten zeigt. Ich stelle mich an den Rand des Loches und schieße mit meinem Bogen in die Menge. Immer wieder fällt einer der Feinde von mir getroffen zu Boden, nicht selten durch Trick 17: Von hinten durch den Rücken ins Auge.

Wir kämpfen auf verlorenem Posten, das wird mir klar, doch Aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage.

Ich sterbe lieber auf dem Schlachtfeld mit einem Pfeil im Kopf oder einem Schwert im Bauch. Nur noch wenige sind auf dem Wall, da vermehrt unten gekämpft wird. Legolas war auf einem Schild die Treppe hinunter geschlittert und Gimli einfach von der Mauer in die Feindesmenge gesprungen. Der König und die anderen Menschen halten noch den Burgbereich, doch meine ich eben einen Rammbock am Tor gesehen zu haben.

Da höre ich Aragorns Stimme durch den Schlachtlärm: „Nan barad! Zieht euch zurück!"

Der Befehl schallt echoartig in der Klamm wieder und auch Haldir, der ebenfalls noch auf dem Wall kämpft, ruft zum Rückzug. Ich schieße einen letzten Pfeil in einen Ork und laufe zu der Treppe, denn es ist für mich zu hoch zum Springen.

Ich komme keine drei Meter weit, als ein Ork von einer Leiter springend mich angreift. Er schwingt sein Schwert, doch ich kann mich wegdrehen. Ein scharfer Schmerz schießt in meinem rechten Oberarm. Reflexartig lasse ich den Bogen fallen, doch kann ich mich besinnen, greife den Dolch an meiner Hüfte und ramme ihn in den Arm meines Gegners, bevor dieser mir mit seinem Schwert den Kopf abschlagen kann.

Blut spritzt und auch er lässt sein Schwert fallen. Wir beide kämpfen um unser Leben und so schlägt er mir mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Schwer atmend klammere mich mit meiner Hand nur noch an den im Orkfleisch steckenden Dolch und bekomme eine weitere Faust ins Gesicht. Ich versuche mit meiner anderen Hand eines der beiden versteckten Messer zu fassen zu bekommen. Kurz bevor ich zum dritten Mal einen Kinnhacken bekomme, umfassen meine Finger den Knauf in meinem Stiefel und nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde später steckte die Messerschneide im Hals des Orks und ich lasse von dem Sterbenden ab. Blut spritzt aus der Wunde und ich ziehe beide Messer aus ihm heraus.

Ich will weiter laufen, doch da wird Haldir vor meinen Augen verwundet. Im Schock bemerkt er den Uruk-hai hinter sich nicht und ich stürze nach vorne. Den einen Dolch ramme ich dem Monster im Sprung in die Schulter, mit dem anderen schlitze ich die Kehle auf. Ich kann den Elben gerade noch auffangen, meine Messer lass ich stecken. Haldirs Augen sind schockgeweitet und er kann mich nicht richtig fokussieren.

„Haldir! Verdammt Haldir!", schrei ich ihn an. Er starrt mich nur mit offenem Mund an. „Tulu! Tulu! Ich brauch Hilfe! Tulu!", schreie ich so laut ich kann.

„Tulu!"


	30. Die Grotte

„Tulu!"

Ich schrei mir beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib, während ich versuche, Haldirs Arm über meine Schulter zu legen und ihn hoch zu ziehen. Er ist schwer, verdammt schwer. Ein anderer Elb eilt herbei, ebenfalls auf dem Rückzug und bereits stark lädiert, und nimmt mir mein Last ab.

„Hîr nîn! Was ist passiert?", fragt er mich in einem Singsang der Allgemeinsprache. Zusammen stützen wir den verletzten und geschockten Elben.

„Ein Ork", bringe ich nur hervor. Ein weiterer Krieger eilt herbei. Zu dritt tragen wir Haldir zu der Burg. Der Thronsaal ist mit Verletzten übersät und die beiden Elbenkrieger legen ihren Hauptmann an den Rand auf den Boden.

Ich knie mich neben ihn und versuche den Ursprung des Blutes auszumachen und werde schließlich an seiner rechten Flanke fündig. Mit ein paar hektischen Gesten weise ich die beiden Elben an, Haldir soweit es geht von der Rüstung zu befreien und krame in meinen Infinitus.

Wo war dieses scheiß Erste-Hilfe-Pack, das ich extra für sowas eingepackt hatte?! Über meine Schulter schrei ich den Raum, man solle mir den stärksten Alkohol bringen, der zu finden ist. Haldir hat diesen kalten, klebrigen Schock-Schweiß auf der Stirn stehen, vor dem man mich im LSM-Kurs gewarnt hatte.

Endlich spüre ich das Pack und jemand stellt mir einen Krug hin, wieso auch immer die gerade einen da haben. Ich suche ein Paar Latexhandschuhe raus und übergieße meine schmutzigen Hände mit dem Alkohol, bevor ich sie anziehe.

„Wieso?", fragt einer der beiden Elben, ab sofort Nummer eins, und deutet zuerst auf den Krug und dann auf die Handschuhe. Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und ziehe ein weiteres Paar Handschuhe hervor. Gott sei Dank, versteht er, was ich von ihm will.

Das Blut quillt nur so aus Haldir heraus, aber es ist dunkel und sauerstoffarm-immerhin etwas. Kurzentschlossen schütte ich dem sich im Delirium befindenden Elb den Alkohol über die Wunde. Dieser stöhnt gequält auf. Mit einem Tuch wische ich über die improvisiert desinfizierte Wunde, sodass ich besser sehen kann, wo der Schnitt ist.

Ich deute auf Elb Nummer zwei und mache einige Gesten in Richtung Haldir und ‚Festhalten'. Dieser kniet sich an dessen Kopf und umfasst seinen Arme und Schultern, denn dass was jetzt passieren würde, könnte den armen Haldir wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen: Ich ziehe mit zwei Fingern die Wunde auseinander und schütte etwas Alkohol hinein. Haldir bäumt sich wie erwartet auf, doch fixiert ihn Nummer zwei am Boden. Ich deute Nummer eins an, die Wunde offen zu halten, fingere mit meinen Blutverschmierten Händen ein weiteres Tuch hervor und tupfe in der Wunde herum. Das wiederhole ich solange bis ich überzeugt bin, dass sie sauber ist. Ich will die Wunde nicht vernähen. Falls es weiterblutet, sehe ich das lieber und kann so ein Blutgerinnsel vermeiden. Daher gehe ich dazu über Haldir mit meinem gesamten Bandagenvorrat zu umwickeln, so lange bis die Schicht dick genug ist.

Haldir ist mittlerweile ohnmächtig.

Ich blicke in den Krug und trinke kurzentschlossen den letzen Rest aus. Dann erst fällt mein Blick auf einem Mann fast direkt neben mir, der eine üble Schnittwunde am Arm hat. Im ganzen Raum brauchen Menschen und Elben Hilfe und immer mehr kommen hinein. Ich zeige auf Nummer zwei und dann auf den Krug und den Verband. Er nickt und verschwindet. Nummer eins bedeute ich, mir zu folgen.

Zusammen verarzten wir knapp ein Dutzend der Krieger, von denen die meisten nur üble Schnittwunden haben. Die richtig ernsten Fälle liegen wohl noch vor der Burg, doch für sie werde ich nichts mehr tun können. Grey's Anatomy half halt im realen Leben nicht.

Ich habe keinen meiner drei Gefährten gefunden und auch Théoden ist noch nicht hier. Allein Éomer steht bei einigen Kriegern an der Tür. Ich habe abgesehen von einer angebrochenen Packung Kinderpflaster und einer Verbandsschere alles verbraucht und auch Nummer zwei erklärt mit einem Kopfschütteln, dass es keine Verbände mehr gibt. Alkohol schon. Uns bleibt nichts übrig, als uns neben Haldir zu setzten und ihn zu beobachten.

Jetzt hing alles davon ab, ob sein Körper den Blutverlust verkraften konnte. Und ob die Wunde nicht weiter blutete. Und ob sie nicht verunreinigt war. Frustriet lege ich mein Gesicht in meine Hände nur um fest zu stellen, dass ich die Handschuhe noch an habe. Ich schmeiße sie in zu den blutigen Tüchern neben Haldir und verbeuge mich dann mit der rechten Hand auf der linken Brust im sitzen.

Die Elben erwidern den in dieser Situation vollkommen unpassenden Gruß und ich ergänze: „Lucy".

Nummer eins nickt und nennt seinen Namen ‚Lindo, sowie den des anderen ‚Fingon'. Wir sprechen ansonsten nicht. Hin und wieder überprüfe ich Haldirs Puls. Zugegeben, ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich hier tat. Meine wenigen Kenntnisse der angewandten Medizin beliefen sich auf einen LSM-Kurs für meinen Führerschein und eben doch aller Grey's Anatomy-Staffeln. Wahrscheinlich würde Haldir sterben.

„Lucy!", ertönt es da vom Eingang. Ein extrem ramponiert aussehender Aragorn eilt auf mich zu.

„Hallo. Du lebst? Gut. Schau dir mal Haldir an.", bringe ich hervor. Jetzt wo ich sitze, hatte sich das gesamte Adrenalin verflüchtigt und ich glaubte, ihm gleich auf die Füße zu kotzen.

„Du bist verletzt.", stellt er fest, zieht mich hoch und dreht mich einmal. Beinahe klappe ich ihm zusammen, doch er fängt mich auf. Da umfassen mich zwei weitere Hände und ziehen mich an sich. Der vertraute Zitronengeruch steigt mir in die Nase.

„Du lebst! Bei Eru, du lebst." Legolas mustert mich misstrauisch und ich lächle nur schwach. „Du bist voller Blut. Und du bist verletzt!", ruft er mit einem panischen Unterton aus. Ich winke ab und lass mich wieder auf den Boden gleiten.

„Das ist doch nichts und ein Großteil gehört gar nicht mir. Was wird jetzt geschehen? Es wurde zum Rückzug gerufen.", versuche ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir werden uns hier wohl verbarrikadieren.", mischt sich der herangetretene Éomer ein.

„Wir haben leider keine Wahl. Viele sind bereits gefallen und der Feind ist zu übermächtig. Saruman hat Orks, Uruk-hai und auch Wildlinge geschickt. Wir werden versuchen, die Burg noch möglichst lange zu halten." Ich schaue resignierend zu Boden. Unser Ende ist besiegelt. „Bringt die Verletzten nach unten in die Höhlen zu den Frauen und Kindern!", ruft Éomer da in den Raum.

Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch schaffe ich es beim besten Willen nicht. Es liegt nicht etwa an irgendwelchen Schmerzen, sondern an fehlender Energie. Lindo und Fingon heben Haldir auf einer improvisierten Trage hoch und machen sich auf in Richtung Grotte.

„Du wirst nicht hier bleiben, Lucy.", befiehlt Aragorn mir und im nächsten Moment hänge ich auch schon in der Luft. Legolas hat mich einfach so hochgehoben und stiefelt nun den beiden anderen Elben hinterher.

„Ich kann eh nicht mehr kämpfen, mir fehlt die Kraft.", rufe ich Aragorn zu, ehe Legolas mit mir um die Ecke biegt.

Schweigend trägt er mich und wir erreichen schon das Ende des Weges. Wahrscheinlich wird das das letzte Mal sein, das ich ihn sehe und so fange ich an zu sprechen: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich gesagt habe. Glaub mir, wenn wir nicht in dieser Situation wären, dann…" Ich breche ab und setzte nochmal neu an: „Es ist nicht so, dass da nichts ist, nur…du weißt, ich komme aus einer anderen Zeit. Es wäre nicht-"

Plötzlich spüre ich seine Lippen auf den meinen. Vollkommen überraschend, doch zu schnell vorbei. Mein Elb blickt mir mit seinen meeresblauen Augen in die Meinen und befiehlt: „Sag mir das später!"

Legolas setzt mich auf den Boden und verschwindet wieder. Vollkommen verwirrt sitze ich auf dem kalten Stein und bemerke erst gar nicht, dass die beiden Elbenkrieger mich anstarren. Nummer zwei beginnt zu lächeln und dann verschwinden auch sie. Er hatte mich einfach geküsst. Der Gedanke, mich das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben, musste ihn dazu bewogen haben.

Die Zeit kriecht nur so vor sich hin. Ohne Uhr ist es im Übrigen sogar noch schlimmer. Die Grotte ist gefüllt mit weinenden Müttern und ihren Kindern. Sie wissen, dass das Ende naht und fürchten sich. Éowyn kommt vorbei und lässt mich aus einer Suppenkelle Wasser trinken. Ich schüttele nur den Kopf, als sie mich nach der Lage fragt und deute auf zwei Kinder neben mir, die unzweifelhaft jedes Wort verstehen würden.

Wir hatten in der Schule mal über die Erkenntnis des eigenen Todes gesprochen und was die Menschen entwickelt hatten, um dies zu verdrängen. Sie haben sich neben ihrem Glauben an ihre Kultur geklammert und später mit ihrer Fantasie das Jenseits entwickelt.

Meine Kultur, wie sie in meinem Jahr mit allen ihren Schwächen existierte, hatte ich seit Monaten nicht mehr erlebt und zu fantasievollen Zukunftsvorstellungen hatte ich nicht den Nerv. Also blieb nur noch der Glaube und so bete ich wieder an einen noch nicht erfundenen Gott und zu seinem noch nicht geborenen Sohn, sowie dem Heiligen Geist- kurz: die Heilige Dreifaltigkeit.

Daher bemerke ich erst gar nicht, dass Haldir erste Anzeichen des Erwachens ausstrahlt, bis mich seine Stimme aufschreckt: „Sind wir in Mandos' Hallen?" Haldir blickt hinauf zu der Decke der Grotte, welche durch einige Kristalle im Fackellicht funkelt.

„Nein, wir sind in der Klammshöhle unter der Burg. Du wurdest verletzt." erkläre ich ihm. Es ist gut, dass er aufgewacht ist. Sein Körper hatte den Blutverlust verkraften können.

„Aglarond", murmelt er oder verstehe ich zumindest so.

„Ein Ork hat dich mit deinem Schwert verletzt. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden.", erinnere ich ihn.

„Ich erinnere mich. Die Wunde schmerzt.", stellt er sachlich fest. Es ist ein wenig beängstigend wie Haldir so ruhig bleiben kann, doch vermutlich hat er das Jahrhunderte über trainiert.

„Ich hab leider keine Schmerzmittel mehr." Wir schweigen wieder.

„Was geschieht dort oben?", fragt er schließlich, doch ich kann ihm nur sagen, dass versucht wird, die Burg zu halten. „Du lebt also noch.", durchbricht er erneut unser Schweigen. Anscheinend muss man ihn erst halb aufschlitzen, damit er gepflegt Konversation treiben kann. Ich bin gnädig, da er verletzt ist, und gebe keinen giftigen Kommentar zurück: „Das bin ich. Falls der Schmerz stärker wird, sag Bescheid. Dann lass ich mir was einfallen."

„Du sagtest doch gerade, du hast keine Schmerzmittel mehr.", hackt Haldir nach.

„Nun ja, ich könnte dich bewusstlos schlagen…", sinniere ich ein wenig, jedoch lächelnd.

„Du bist nicht wie die anderen Frauen. Du hast in der Schlacht gekämpft und bietest Männern Paroli. Deine Mutter muss eine Heidennot haben, dir einen Ehemann zu suchen."

„Ähm ja…meinen Mutter ist tot…schon was länger…Ich bin nur die einzige Frau, die es auch durchgesetzt hat, zu kämpfen. Die Herrin Éowyn wollte ebenfalls kämpfen.", erkläre ich ihm.

„Sie ist doch noch ein halbes Kind!", entrüstet der Elb sich etwas zu laut. Einige Rumsitzende drehen sich zu uns um.

„So sprich doch leiser!", fahre ich ihn auch prompt an. „Sie ist sogar älter als ich. Wenn du wüsstest, zu was wir Frauen fähig sind. Gibt es keine Kriegerinnen in deinem Volk?"

„Das kommt auf die Zeiten an. Nissi sind selten kriegerisch veranlagt. Außerdem sind neri schneller und stärker, daher ist es eigentlich selbstverständlich, dass sie Krieger werden. Wenn eine nis aber den Wunsch verspürt, auch zu kämpfen, dann kann sie das tun.", erklärt er mir.

„Nissi? Neri? Ich bräuchte da eine Übersetzung.", schalte ich mich ein, bevor er noch mit einem Vortrag über die geschlechterspezifische Rollenverteilung hält.

„Ach so ja, entschuldige bitte. Nissi bezeichnet eine erwachsene Elbe. Neri einen erwachsenen Elb, so wie bei euch Mann und Frau."

„Ah."

Plötzlich ertönt Lärm von der Treppe hinab und Frauen und Kinder beginnen zu weinen. Der Feind ist also da. Schwankend richte ich mich auf und ziehe meinen dritten und letzten Dolch hervor. Man könnte mich jetzt gerne töten, aber vorher würde ich noch eine Schöpfung Mordors mitnehmen.

Der erste Ork biegt um die Ecke.


	31. Systemfehler

Der Ork stürmte um die Ecke, doch kippte er zu Boden.

Ein Pfeil ragte mitten aus seinem Kopf hervor. Die meisten hatten sich aufgerichtet, um besser sehen zu können. Es war fast vollkommen still, nur hier und da ein Husten. Was war da gerade geschehen? Die Antwort kam im nächsten Moment ebenfalls um die Ecke: Es handelte sich um ein Rohirrim in einer blutverschmierten Rüstung. Sein Blick war hektisch und streifte durch den Raum, als würde er sich vergewissern, dass kein weiterer Ork hier sei.

Da brüllt er: „Wir haben gesiegt! Der Sieg ist unser! Der Zauberer kam mit 1000 Rohirrim und Erckenbrand, dem Herr der Westfold! Sarumans Herr ist besiegt."

Mein Herz blieb stehen und begann erst kurz danach wieder in einem unregelmäßigen Takt zu schlagen. Wir waren in Sicherheit! Es würden keine Orks kommen, um uns bei lebendigem Leib zu verspeisen! Die Schlacht war geschlagen und der Sieg war unser!

Massen an Frauen und Kindern strömten hinauf ins Freie und ich legte mir Haldirs Arm über die Schulter, um ihn auf Grund seines Drängens nach draußen zu helfen. Wir kamen nur langsam voran, doch als wir unser Ziel, den Thronsaal, erreichten, strahlte die aufgehende Sonne durch die weit geöffnete Flügeltür. Ich lachte glücklich und trat mit Haldir an die morgendliche Luft. Die Orkleichen schreckten keinen von uns beiden, einige von ihnen lagen wegen uns nun tot auf dem Boden. Ich blickte hinab zu dem Klammwall und dem Feld davor, doch zeigt sich überall das gleiche Bild.

Ich ging zu dem Mauerstück, an dem ich meinen Bogen und die beiden Dolche gelassen hatte. Der verletzte Elb hatte sich bereits wieder seinen Aufgaben als Hauptmann gewidmet. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung fand ich meine Waffen allesamt unbeschädigt wieder. Ich streifte umher, in der Hoffnung noch einige Verletzte zu finden, doch die Orks hatten niemanden am Leben gelassen. Schließlich kehrte ich zurück zur Feste. Im Innenhof saß ein zufrieden rauchender Gimli auf einem Ork und freute sich anscheinend seines Lebens.

„Ich zähle genau 42.", hörte ich Legolas sagen.

„42? Das ist gar nicht mal schlecht für so ein spitzohriges Elblein. Ich meinerseits sitze gerade stramm auf Nummer 43.", antwortete der Zwerg ihm.

Aus der Entfernung sah ich nur etwas auf Gimli zufliegen und Legolas berichtigte sich: „43"

Mehrere Krieger gingen lachend an mir vorbei, sodass ich nicht verstand, was Gimli erwiderte. Wenn ich das Gespräch richtig deutete, dann hatten die beiden gewetteifert, wer mehr Orks töten würde-was auch immer man von dieser Art der Schlachtmotivation halten solle.

Ich ging auf die beiden zu und begrüßte sie. Gimli freute sich, mich lebend wieder zu sehen und auch Legolas wirkte erleichtert. Dennoch standen der Kuss und meine Worte zwischen uns. Sobald es ruhiger werden würde, müsste ich mit ihm Reden und mich erklären.

„Nichts für ungut Lucy, du bist ein hübsches Mädel, aber gerade siehst du schwer ramponiert aus.", lenkte Gimli wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Mit dem Blut in deinem Gesicht, der Schnittwunde am Arm und deiner dreckigen Kleidung…du solltest dich waschen. Für Krieger ist das ja meinetwegen noch entschuldbar, aber eine Dame? Legolas, sag du auch mal was." Forderte mich der Zwerg gerade auf, mich zu waschen, weil ich auf Grunde der Schlacht schmutzig geworden war? Ich setzte zu einem bissigen Kommentar, der auf seine Körpergröße und seine Sauberkeit abzielen sollte, an, doch Legolas kam mir wie so oft zu vor: „Stimmt, du solltest dich waschen."

„Wieso nicht? Ich hab ja auch nichts Besseres zu tun…", grummelt ich vor mich hin und stampfe eine Treppe zu der Burg hinauf.

„Jetzt nimm es uns doch nicht übel! Wir ziehen dich doch nur auf.", rief mir Gimli nach. Oben begegnete ich einer mehr als nur erleichtert wirkende Éowyn, welche mir in Hochstimmung den groben Weg zu einem Zimmer deutete, in dem ich mich reinigen könnte. Tatsächlich fand ich eine kleine Kammer mit einem Bett, einem Tisch, auf welchem eine Tonschüssel stand, sowie einem Stuhl und einer Truhe vor. Nach kurzem Suchen machte ich auch die Küche und den Wasserspeicher aus und nahm einen Krug gefüllt mit der klaren Flüssigkeit mit.

Ich hatte gerade mein Gesicht vom Blut befreit und dabei die bereits angetrocknete Platzwunde wiederentdeckt, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", rief ich mit dem Kopf über die Schüssel gebeugt und Aragorn, im Übrigen kein bisschen sauber, betrat meinen Rückzugsplatz.

„Du bist verletzt. Wenn du keine Einwände hast, würde ich mich gerne um deine Wunden kümmern. Herr Elrond lehrte mich das Heilen, also sei unbesorgt.", überzeugte er mich.

Ich nickte, bat jedoch: „Stell bitte keine Fragen." In seinen Augen erkannte ich Verwirrung, doch nickte er ebenfalls und begann einige Tücher sowie eine Tasche auf das leere Bett zu legen. Während ich meine ‚Rüstung' sowie Handschuhe und Oberteil auszog stellte er den Stuhl ans Bett und klopfte einladend auf die Sitzfläche. Ich hatte nun nur noch das Trägerhemd und das Korsett darüber an. Meine Arme waren unbedeckt. Aragorn starrte entsetzt auf die Narben an meinen Unterarmen, entsann sich jedoch seines Versprechens. Er fragte mich, wie es Haldir ginge, als er die Platz- und die Schnittwunde reinigte. Gerade wollte er mir einen Verband um den linken Arm wickeln, als es erneut klopfte und Legolas in der Tür erschien.

„Man sagte mir, du seist hier. Der König will unser weiteres Vorgehen mit Gandalf besprechen und wir…Lucy.", begann der Elb sofort zu sprechen bis er mich sah. Sein Blick schweifte von meinem Gesicht meinen ‚entblößten' Oberkörper hinab und bleib schließlich bei den Narben hängen. „Warum hast du so viele Narben?!", rief er schockiert aus „Was tat man dir an?"

Im nächsten Moment stand er auch schon neben mir und wollte den unverletzten Arm ergreifen, doch ich zog ihn weg. Ich brachte es nicht fertig ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Immerhin glaubte er nicht, sie seien von mir selber zugefügt.

„Ich komme gleich. Warte doch draußen.", wies Aragorn den Elben an. Dieser wollte zunächst protestieren, verließ jedoch dann die Kammer. Ich bedankte mich bei Aragorn. „Du hast ihn mit deinen Worten getroffen. Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund gehabt, Legolas so zu verletzten."

Mit diesen Worten verließ auch Aragorn den Raum und ließ mich mit einen dicken Kloß im Hals zurück.

Ich hatte mir aus meinen Infinitus einen sauberen Pullover aus meiner Zeit gesucht und wartete nun, nicht mehr ganz so dreckig, vor der Tür des Versammlungssaales. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich mit meiner Entschuldigung beginne sollte, doch wollte ich ihm mein Handeln erklären. Dies erschien mir als fairste Möglichkeit. Ich zermarterte mir mein Hirn, wie ich es ihm vermitteln konnte, doch war ich zu keinem Schluss gekommen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Heraus trat Gandalf, welcher mich im vorbei gehen aufmunternd anlächelte. Natürlich wusste er es, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Als nächstes kamen der König und Éomer, sein Neffe, heraus, in ein Gespräch vertieft und mich nicht beachtend. Auf die beiden folgten Aragorn und Gimli, der von ersterem förmlich hinaus gescheucht wurde. Einige weiter Männer in Rüstungen gingen an mir vorbei, doch Legolas kam nicht.

Unsicher, ob er überhaupt da gewesen war, wagte ich einen Blick in den Raum hinein und erkannt seine Gestalt, mir den Rücken zugewandt. Ich trat leise hinein und schloss die Tür, da ich nicht unbedingt wollte, von jedem gehört zu werden.

„War der Kuss ein Fehler? Empfindest du nicht so für mich, wie ich für dich?", begann er zu sprechen. Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was ich ihm nun sagen müsste. Dass diese Liebe, die unzweifelhaft zwischen uns bestand, nicht gut war und nur Schmerz bereiten würde. Er drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Widerwillig wandte ich meinen Blick von den Steinfliesen zu Legolas hinauf, als er weiter sprach: „Wenn du nicht so empfindest, dann werde ich versuchen…Sag mir was du fühlst!"

Die Forderung traf mich wie ein Schlag in den Margen, doch ehe mein Hirn überhaupt verstand, was er mir versuchte zu sagen, sprach schon mein Herz: „Ich fühle das Gleiche! Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe, verändert sich etwas in mir und ich werde urplötzlich vom Glück erfüllt. Auch wenn ich nur an dich denke singt mein Herz dieses für mich so neue Lied der Liebe!" Legolas stand nun dicht vor mir und wollte mich in seine Arme ziehen. Die pure Erleichterung war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, doch ich drehte mich weg. „Das heißt nicht, dass es auch so sein sollte.", flüstere ich.

„Was hindert dich? Willst du nicht, weil du bei deiner Familie sein willst?", versuchte er mich zu verstehen.

„Legolas, ich bin weder hier noch dort. Ich bin zwischen den Zeiten gefangen! In jeder einzelnen Sekunde kann ich vor deinen Augen verschwinden. Gerade wäre ich noch hier, doch dann nur noch eine Erinnerung! Jetzt oder Jetzt oder Jetzt! Ich weiß es nie. Nie! Und verhindern kann ich es schon gar nicht!" Er begann zu verstehen, denn etwas veränderte sich in seinen Augen. Angst, Verzweiflung, aber auch Wut und Entsetzten sah ich aufblitzen. „Abseits des Gedanken, dass ich mich vor deinen Augen für immer in Luft auflösen könnte, würde ich dir nicht viel bieten können. Ich bin sterblich, vergiss das nicht. Außerdem hänge ich hier, eingefroren, fast nicht lebendig. Ich werde dir niemals ein Kind schenken können." Legolas' Mine war nun nicht mehr zu deuten.

„Wie meinst du das mit ‚eingefroren'? Du bist doch nicht eingefroren, schließlich stehst du vor mir, noch nicht einmal nass!"

„Es beschreibt meinen Zustand in der Vergangenheit. Offen gesagt, ich bekomme meine Tage nicht und verzeichne keinerlei Wachstum." Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Wahrscheinlich sprach man nicht mit Männern über solche Themen.

„Das ist…es ist irrelevant.", versuchte er sich selber zu belügen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht.", widersprach ich ihm. „Du bist dir über meine Gefühle für dich im Klaren, doch weißt du nun, was passiert, wenn du mich wählst. Überlege dir, Legolas, ob du ein Leben voller Schmerz und Angst wählen willst. Ob du mich, die, gleich aus einer Laune der Natur, von göttlicher Abstammung oder sonst was, in der Lage ist in der falschen Zeit zu sein um Leben zu zerstören, wählst oder nicht. Entweder den Systemfehler oder deine Freiheit."

Legolas starrte mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Zuerst dachte ich, er würde auf mich zukommen, doch er stürmte ohne einen Blick oder gar ein Wort zu sagen heraus. Als ich mich umdrehte, war der Gang schon leer.

Was hatte ich getan?


	32. Wieso nicht

Stumm starrte ich den Flur entlang. Das leere Gefäß war zerbrochen und die Scherben lagen nun auf dem Boden. Ich hatte meinen letzten Halt hier in Mittelerde verloren, denn auch Gimli und Aragorn würden unzweifelhaft auf Legolas' Seite stehen. Tränen rannen mir die Wangen herunter und langsam machte ich mich auf zu dem unbewohnten Raum. Dort würde ich warten. Warten, bis die Moiren mich weiterriefen, denn hier würde ich es nicht mehr aushalten. Allein die Vorstellung, die Blicke der anderen zu sehen, brachte mich fast um.

Er hatte sich gegen mich entschieden. Niemand würde ein solches Leben fristen wollen. Niemand. Ein Systemfehler hatte ja auch nichts zu erwarten.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr: Dieses ständige Rufen von der einen in die andere Zeit, dann die Toten, die dies immer mit sich brachte und nicht zuletzt auch das Getrenntsein von der Familie. Hier in Mittelerde hatte ich mich immer noch am meisten wie zu Hause gefühlt. Ich hatte Freunde gefunden, die nun tot waren, und in mir waren Gefühle für jemanden entbrannt, den ich nun vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser ich würde gehen. Vielleicht.

Ich hegte vieler solcher Gedanken, bis ich schließlich vom Weinen erschöpft auf dem Bett ohne Matratze einschlief.

„_Nein! Lass mich in Frieden! Wieso tust du mir das an? Wieso? Nur weil ich diesem Mädchen geholfen habe?" Ein Schlag traf mich mitten ins Gesicht und mein Kopf schlug hart gegen die Stuhllehne. „Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es nicht schön ist korrigiert zu werden, vor allem wenn man Experte auf diesem Gebiet ist, aber es ging doch um ein Menschenleben! Ist es da nicht sinnvoll sich auch die Meinung anderer Leute anzuhören?", versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen. _

„_Was weißt du denn davon? Nichts!"_ _Etwas Dunkles schob sich in mein Blickfeld und ich konnte nichts mehr sehen. Dieser widerwärtige Idiot hatte mir die Augen verbunden. _

„_Willst du etwa, dass ich dich nicht sehe? Glaubst du, dass deine Tat dann nicht bemerkt wird? Selbst wenn du mich tötest, GOTT weiß ALLES!", verspottete ich ihn. Das mit dem Töten hatte ihn jetzt hoffentlich auf keine neue Idee gebracht. _

„_Ja, aber ich muss mich nicht vor einem weltlichen Gericht behaupten. Außerdem, wofür gibt es denn die Ablassbriefe?", kicherte er. Sein Atem streifte meine linke Wange und ich erschauerte._

_Ein Szenenwechsel. Schneller als gedacht, richtet sich der Medicus wieder auf und schlug mir mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so stark, dass ich zurück taumelte und an den Stuhl stieß. Klappernd viel er um. Um mich herum drehte sich alles und ich konnte mich nicht verteidigen. Ohne Problem schleifte er mich an den Haaren zum Bett und stieß mich hinein. Das Stroh der Decke stach mich, doch war das nur nebensächlich. Der Medicus zog ein Band hervor und schnürte zunächst meine linke, dann die rechte Hand an die Pfosten des Himmelbettes. Es war gleich wie sehr ich mich wehrte, er war stärker. Nun lag ich gefesselt auf dem Bett während er kurz aus dem Raum gegangen war. Das Blut floss an meinen Armen hinab und meine Hände schmerzten._

Ich schrie. So wie immer. Nach jedem einem solchen Albtraum erwachte ich schreiend. Vor Angst oder weil ich mich an die Schmerzen erinnerte. Eines von beiden war es immer. Jemand hatte mich wohl gefunden, denn nun lag ich nicht mehr auf dem unbedeckten Holzbrett des Bettes sondern auf einem Strohsack und unter einer Decke, die aber auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

Ich schwitzte, daher befreite ich mich von der Decke und wusch mich so gut es ging. Irgendwer hatte neues Wasser hingestellt und meine schmutzige Kleidung mitgenommen. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster und so blieb mir keine Wahl. Ich zog mich an und verließ das Zimmer. Der Gang war vollkommen leer und ich vermutete, dass es Nacht sei, doch als ich endlich nach draußen kam, stand die Sonne bereits am Himmel. Ich stellte mich an den Rand der stark beschädigten Zinnen und blickte in die Ebene hinab. Frische Luft beruhigte mich immer, wenn ich wieder geträumt hatte, was geschehen war. Einige Menschen verließen die Klamm bereits mit ihrem Gepäck oder sammelten sich unten vor den Mauern.

„Ihr seid erwacht.", ertönte es hinter mir. Éowyn war von mir unbemerkt hinzu getreten.

„Ja, ich habe geschlafen.", kam die plumpe Antwort. „Ziehen die Menschen wieder in ihre Dörfer?", fragte ich sie.

„Ja, oder zumindest das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben ist. Mein Onkel ritt mit Euren Gefährten heute Morgen in der Frühe gegen Isengard. Ich weiß nichts genaues, aber sie wollten sich wohl mit weiteren Reitern vereinigen. Die Elbenkrieger sind noch da, doch werden sie wohl auch bald losziehen.", verschaffte die Herrin mir einen Überblick und verschwand mit den Worten: „Entschuldigt mich nun."

Ich blickte noch einige Zeit hinab in die Ebene, doch dann drehte ich mich wieder in Richtung Burg und ging durch die Flügeltür hinein. Das meiste Mobilia war auf Grund der gestrigen Belagerung noch nicht wieder aufgestellt worden und so rückte ich Tische und Stühle aus der Erinnerung heraus wieder an ihre Plätze. Wollte es jemand anders haben, so könnte er die Ordnung immer noch ändern.

„Ihr wurdet am Arm verletzt. Vielleicht wäre es daher besser, nicht die Möbel zu rücken.", erklang die Stimme Haldirs von der Haupttür. Der Elb stand dort in voller, ordentlich gereinigter Rüstung.

„Ihr habt eine Stichwunde, die Euch beinahe das Leben gekostet hat, und tragt bereits wieder Eure Rüstung. Das ist definitiv unvernünftiger.", entgegnete ich. Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Ich werde bei Mittagshoch mit den Resten des Heeres aufbrechen." Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wollt ihr nicht erst warten bis Ihr genesen seid?", wand ich ein.

„Es bleibt keine Zeit. Der Feind wird stärker und mein Volk muss geschützt werden.", kam die Antwort des Hauptmannes.

„Ihr seid noch immer nicht außer Gefahr. Ich kann Euch nicht versichern, dass die Wunde so gereinigt werden konnte, wie es angebracht gewesen wäre.", warnte ich Haldir.

„Ich vertraue Euren Heilkünsten. Zwei Krieger berichteten mir, Ihr hättet außer mir noch einen großen Teil der Verwundeten versorgt.", lobte er mich. Es war seltsam. Vor nicht mal 12 Stunden warteten wir unten in der Grotte gemeinsam auf unseren Tod und nun verwendeten wir wieder die steife Höflichkeitsform.

„Dort wo ich herkomme, wird von jedem erwahrtet zu helfen. Egal ob man nun Heiler oder, so wie ich, Laie ist.", tat ich seine Worte ab. Ich hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt und nichts weiter, als ich ihn verarztet hatte. Er könnt auch wie die anderen Gefallenen vor den Mauern auf Scheiterhaufen brennen.

„Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, egal ob du nun eine brillante Heilerin bist oder doch nur ein glückliches Händchen und einen scharfen Verstand besitzt. Wir haben in Lórien sehr gute Heiler. Falls du noch einmal den goldenen Wald besuchen möchtest, so sei gewiss, dass ich für dich bürgen werde.", sprach er, verbeugte sich und ging wieder hinaus zu seinen Kriegern.

Ich war mir nicht sicher was er mir sagen wollte. Hatte er mir gerade etwa geraten Ärztin zu werden? Weil ich ein gutes Dutzend Verletzte mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Pack verarztet hatte? Mir blieb keine Zeit seine Worte weiter zu analysieren, denn Éowyn kam schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu. Sie teilte mir mit, dass wir, sobald alle Sachen unten aus der Grotte hinausgebracht worden wären aufbrechen würden. Ich schlug eine Kette vor, um dies möglichst schnell und strukturiert zu absolvieren, und sie zeigte sich einverstanden.

Gut drei Stunden später wanderte ich schweigend neben ihr her. Lasagne ging hinter mir an einer Leine. Wir hätten uns natürlich gegenseitig die Ohren vollheulen können, wie unfair das Leben doch war und wie schwer die Zeit ohne seinen Geliebten verging. Die Herrin hatte sich in Aragorn verguckt, soviel hatte ich mittlerweile verstanden. Ich merkte sowas zwar immer erst als eine der Letzten, aber das war mir relativ egal.

Die Kinder blieben bei ihren Eltern, zu tief saß die Erinnerung von der letzten Reise. Zwar, so glaubte man einigen Soldaten, welche uns zu Fuß begleiteten, sei die Gefahr eines erneuten Wargangriffes nur gering, aber sicher war sicher. Auch in der Nacht lagerte ich neben Éowyn und half in den Pausen zu kochen oder das Essen zu verteilen. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie leicht ich mich in das Leben einer normalen Frau hier in Mittelerde einfügen konnte. Zu Hause wurde nur Leistung und Wissen gefordert und zuvor war ich mehr Kriegerin gewesen. Ich trug zwar noch immer eine Hose, doch entspannte es mich irgendwie, solche Arbeit zu verrichten. Nicht, dass es nicht auch anspruchsvoll war. Ein Eintopf konnte schneller anbrennen, als man erahnen konnte und Zutatenunfälle standen auch hoch im Kurs, aber alles in allen war es nicht so fordernd.

Oft dachte ich darüber nach, wie es wohl für mich weitergehen würde. Wenn Legolas mir nicht verzieh, dann könnte ich vielleicht in Rohan bleiben. Ein Leben als Dienstmädchen wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Ein Zimmer, Nahrung und ein wenig Geld reichten durchaus aus.

‚Was sollen das denn jetzt?', fragte ich mich. ‚Du bist nicht um sonst seit zwölf Jahren in der Schule. Außerdem bist du eh bald nicht mehr in dieser Zeit!'

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb so diese doch etwas depressiven Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Gleich, was zwischen mir und den anderen stand, ich hatte Frodo versprochen ihm auf seinem Weg zu unterstützten. Ich würde jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben. Wir waren im Krieg, verdammt noch mal!

Keine fünf Stunden später stand ich auf einem Übungsplatz und zerstörte weiter Ziele Mittelerdes.


	33. Eins und Eins macht Eins

Edoras war vollkommen unberührt und belustigt bekam ich mit, dass eine Mutter ihren Sohn dazu aufforderte, endlich seinen Spielsachen wegzuräumen, die schon seit einer Woche herumlagen. Ich bezog wieder meine Kammer im Gästehaus und nahm sobald ich konnte ein Bad.

Im warmen Wasser begutachtete ich meinen Körper. Meine Knie, aber auch mein Handgelenk hatten die blaue Färbung eines Blutergusses. Neben den Narben hatte ich auch eine richtig schöne, schmerzhafte Schnittwunde am linken Oberarm und eine verheilende Platzwunde an der Stirn. Durch die ungeplante Schlägerei mit dem Ork, schmerzte meine Nase ebenfalls, wenn ich sie auch nur antippt. Das Umziehen war daher eine wirkliche Freude. Eine Magd versicherte mir jedoch, dass sie nicht krumm sei.

Zwei Stunden nach unserer eigenen Ankunft berichtete ein Bote, dass der König mit den Soldaten am Abend hier eintreffen würde. Der Bote erzählte, dass Isengard bereits eingenommen vorgefunden worden war. Ich half abermals in der Küche bei den Vorbereitungen, obgleich ich keine große Hilfe war. Man hatte mich zum Gemüseschneiden eingeteilt und so philosophierte ich über dies und das und schaffte es, mich auch nur zwei Mal zu schneiden. Letztendlich wurde ich mit den Worten, dass ich das Essen vollbluten würde, hinaus geworfen.

Nicht überraschend war aber, dass auch die sonst die tatkräftig mitarbeitende Éowyn Küchenverbot hatte. Wir begnügten uns damit, in der goldenen Halle Tische und Bänke aufzustellen. Da ich nicht die Stellung einnahm, um ein paar Bediensteten Anweisungen zu geben, ging ich nach draußen. Mit meinem Bogen schoss ich auf die Zielscheibe und die Pfeile bohrten sich immer regelmäßiger in den näheren Umkreis der Mitte. Zwar hatte ich einen leichten drall nach Rechtsunten, aber das würde ich mit weiterem Training überwinden können.

Schließlich legte ich den Bogen weg und begann meine Messer zu werfen. Die zwei, die ich versteckt trug sahen vollkommen gleich aus, nur dass das eine ein Alpha-, das andere ein Omega-Zeichen im hölzernen Knauf eingeprägt hatte. Die Schneide war gerade und auf beiden Seiten geschliffen. Der andere Dolch hingegen war ein Stück größer als der andere. Er war schlichter gehalten, sodass man nicht direkt seinen Wert und seine Qualität erkannte. Dwalin hatte meine Waffen begutachtet, als wir noch nicht mal das Auenland verlassen hatten, und sie für gut bis sehr gut erachtet. Zwar könnten sie niemals mit Zwergenklingen mithalten, aber der Schmied hätte ein gutes Händchen für das Ausbalancieren von Blatt und Angelgefäß. Ich bemerkt nach nur zehn Minuten, dass ich eine absolute Niete im Werfen von zwergengeprüften Messern war, denn sie flogen teilweise einen Meter am Ziel vorbei.

Als Rufe ertönten, dass der König mit den Reitern der Mark nahe, ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und legte alles unnötige, sprich Handschuhe, Schoner und Waffen, ab und wusch kurz mein Gesicht. Vor der Treppe zur Halle sammelten sich die höheren Frauen und Éowyn stand mit einem goldenen Kelch in der Hand dort. Sie hatte sich ähnlich wie viele andere Damen bereits umgezogen und trug ein hellblaues, fast pastellenes Kleid mit goldenen Verzierungen.

Ich kam mir fast schon schäbig vor in meinen abgerissenen Klamotten, welche ich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen seit Bruchtal trug, und stellte mich daher möglichst verdeckt am Rand auf.

Der König ritt an der Spitze des Zuges zu Meduseld hinauf. Ihm folgten Gandalf auf Schattenfell und Aragorn. Wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschten waren beide in Begleitung zweier Hobbits. Mit Merry und Pippin war der Rest der Ringgemeinschaft nun komplett. Nur Frodo und Sam gingen ihren eigenen Weg. Legolas ritt mit Gimli auf Arod. Sein Blick streifte über die Menge und ich machte einen Schritt nach links, um mich hinter einer doch recht pummeligen, älteren Frau zu verstecken. Irgendwie müsste ich das Fest heute überstehen ohne ihm zu begegnen.

Éowyn reichte ihrem Onkel den Kelch und König Théoden trank aus ihm. Ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass es auch im Mittelalter Brauch gewesen war, dass die ranghöchste Frau, hier Éowyn, den Herrn einer Burg nach einer Reise mit einem Kelche Wein begrüßte. Danach ging der König mit Gandalf hinein und auch ein Großteil der Menge verließ den Platz. Merry und Pippin hatten mich wohl entdeckt und kamen auf mich zu.

„Es freut mich, Euch wieder zu sehen, meine Freunde.", begrüßte ich die beiden.

„Wir freuen uns auch, dich wieder zu sehen, Lucy.", kam auch flugs die Antwort von Pippin. Anscheinend war Merry leicht geschockt über die Wortwahl seines Cousins, denn er schaute diesen, begleitet mit einem leichten Schlag gegen den Arm, an. „Was denn? Ich freu mich wirklich!", verteidigte sich dieser nur.

„Wir wäre es, wenn wir die Formalitäten einfach weglassen. Lucy reicht vollkommen und das ‚Euch' macht mich nur älter, als ich bin.", meinte ich lachend.

„Aber es zeugt doch von unserer Hochachtung einer Dame gegenüber.", erwiderte Merry. Anscheinend hatte seine Mutter in Bezug auf das Verhalten gegenüber Frauen ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„Du hast doch gehört, was sie gesagt hat: Wir sollen sie nicht mehr so förmlich ansprechen. Also nenn mich auch ruhig nur Pippin und, wenn mein werter Cousin es gestattet, so kannst du ihn sicher auch Merry nennen.", erklärte der Halbling und Merry nickte zustimmend.

„Da ich schlecht zu dem Fest in Hosen erscheinen kann, muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ihr könnt mir ja erzählen, was ihr so erlebt habt. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, warum Isengard bereits eingenommen war, als der König kam.", verabschiedete ich mich von den Beiden und wollte mich schon umdrehen, als Merry meinte: „Lucy, warte. Es möchte noch jemand mit dir sprechen!"

In der Bewegung blieb ich stehen, drehte mich zurück und fragte: „Wer denn?"

Mit Legolas hätte ich jetzt nicht wirklich gerechnet. Er hatte wieder sein bewegungs- und ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufgesetzt, das mich mehr verunsicherte als sonst etwas.

„Ich glaube wir sollten miteinander sprechen. Doch diesmal hörst du mir zu." Ich brachte gerade so ein Nicken zu Stande und folgte ihm zu einer Terrasse. Dort stoppte er und es vergingen quälende Minuten des Schweigens bis er ansetzte: „Du hast mir viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Mir ist bewusst, dass du mich mit deinen Worten nicht verletzen, sondern nur warnen wolltest. Gelungen ist dir das nicht so ganz. Ich befinde mich an einem Punkt, an dem es für mich gleich wäre, ob ich dich jetzt oder erst in drei Stunden verlieren würde."

Er wollte mir also sagen, dass er es für besser hielt, wenn…Tränen rannen mir aus den Augenwinkeln und ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht ein verräterisches Wimmern von mir zu geben, denn noch stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir. Das Ende von dem, was ich mit meinen Worten begonnen hatte war schmerzhafter als erwartet.

„Es gibt nur einen Unterschied", fuhr er fort, „es wären drei Stunden mehr." Mein Herz setzte aus.

„Was…was bedeutet, dass?", krächzte ich mit brechender Stimme. Legolas drehte sich zu mir um. Er wirkte nicht mehr so kalt und abweisend wie zuvor, sondern als würde er sich auch vor etwas fürchten.

„Lass uns deine Zeit hier in Arda gemeinsam verbringen. Es ist doch egal. Wenn du gehst, wird es mir das Herz brechen, doch du kannst nichts dafür! Du hast auch das Recht glücklich zu sein!" Zuerst begriff ich nicht, doch dann fühlte es sich so an, als ob sich etwas von mir löste und ich fühlte mich freier und glücklicher als ich je gewesen war. Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm, mein Gesicht in seinen Händen haltend. „Ich bitte dich von tiefstem Herzen.", flüsterte er und wischte mit seinem Daumen eine Träne von meiner Wange.

„Ich halte es ohne dich nicht aus. Wenn ich gerufen werde, versuche ich einen Weg zu finden, zu dir zurückzukehren.", versprach ich ihm.

Wir standen dort und umarmten uns. Keiner sprach ein Wort, sondern genossen es nur, bei dem anderen zu sein. Mein Kopf lag direkt auf seiner linken Brust, sodass ich sein Herz schlagen hörte, während Legolas Kopf auf dem meinem ruhte, wie an dem Morgen, an dem wir aneinander gelehnt geschlafen hatten. Seine langen blonden Haare kitzeln meine Ohren und meine Schultern und sein Atem fuhr ganz sanft durch meine noch nicht gekämmten Haare. Ich spürte seine Muskeln unter seinem ledernen Oberteil und die Wärme, die seine breite Brust ausstrahlte. Der Geruch nach Zitrone war im Übrigen an seinem Hals am stärksten und vermischte sich mit dem der weißen Minze. Es war eine betörende Mischung, die meine Sinne von ihm erfassten. Fast als Rausch zu bezeichnen.

„Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid, was ich zu dir alles gesagt habe. Dass du mich zu Grabe tragen sollst falls ich sterbe und noch so viel mehr. Es tut mir wirklich leid.", murmelte ich.

„Es hat weh getan, an die Möglichkeit erinnert zu werden, du könntest sterben. Aber gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die Frauen in deiner Zeit auch kämpfen und du als Tochter von eben dieser auch so handelst?", stellte er heraus.

Ich nickte und meinte: „Ich versuche mich anzupassen, aber wenn man sein ganzes Leben so erzogen wurde, seine Meinung zu sagen und für diese zu kämpfen, dann ist das nicht einfach. Es gibt so vieles was anders ist. Selbst die Anrede unterscheidet sich." Legolas schob mich ein wenig von ihm weg und blickte mir in die Augen. Das Meeresblau schien irgendwie heller als sonst.

„Versuche dich nicht zu verändern. Du sollest deine Herkunft nicht verheimlichen, sondern stolz darauf sein. Was du von deiner Zeit bisher erzählt hast, ist anders, aber doch nicht schlecht!" Seine Worte berührten mich.

„Wo ich wirklich herkomme, sollten nicht so viel wissen. Es kann gefährlich sein, zumal ich ja selber nicht den Grund verstehe, wie sowas passieren kann.", erklärte ich und bat ihn indirekt noch einmal das Schweigen über mich zu wahren.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Es wird Zeiten geben, da werden Menschen andere Menschen töten, weil sie Angst haben. Es würde zu weit führen, dir die genauen Umstände zu erklären, da du dafür den gesamten politischen und religiösen sowie gesellschaftlichen Hintergrund kennen musst.", lenkte ich ab.

„Da bist du ja. Und Lucy auch! Wollt ihr euch nicht fertig machen? Das Fest beginnt gleich!", ertönte da die brummige Stimme Gimlis und wir lösten uns nun endgültig von einander. Verlegen wurde ich rot.

„Ist ja schon gut. Wir kommen ja schon.", antwortet Legolas Gimli und fügte an mich gewandt hinzu: „Ich fürchte, Gimli wird uns notfalls voneinander weg zerren, wenn ich jetzt nicht mit ihm komme. Bis später." Er berührte leicht meine Hand und seine Augen leuchteten als er mir einen letzten Blick zu warf, bevor er mit dem Zwerg um die nächste Ecke bog.


	34. Sternennacht

Mein Herz sang zu den Schlägen der Schmetterlingsflüge in meinem Bauch. Mich durchströmte das pure Glück, als ich mich in meinem Zimmer fertig für die Feier machte. Einerseits sollte der Sieg bei Helms Klamm und über Saruman gefeiert werden, doch würde man seine Gläser auch auf die Toten heben und ihnen gedenken.

Ich hatte eine reiche Auswahl an Kleidern zur Verfügung, die sich über die Rufe vieler Frauen hinweg angesammelte hatten. Letztendlich wählte ich jedoch ein nachtblaues Leinenkleid, das unten am Saum mit einer klassizistischen Stickerei aus Silbergarn geschmückt war. Vom Schnitt her schätzte ich es eigentlich irgendwo zwischen Mittelalter und Renaissance ein, daher waren die Stickereien wohl erst später hinzugefügt worden. Die mit Knöpfen verzierten Ärmel waren lang und enganliegend und der Ausschnitt nicht so tief, dass ich mich schämen müsste. Da die Stickerei kaum auffiel wirkte das Kleid recht schlicht und unauffällig. Meine Haare flocht ich zu zwei Zöpfen und steckte sie mit allen Haarnadeln, die ich im Infinitus finden konnte, hoch, sodass sie einen Art Dutt bildeten. Die Kette mit dem Medaillon behielt ich an.

Die Sonne verschwand gerade hinter dem Horizont und tränkte alles in ein rosarotes Licht, als ich zu der Halle ging. Ich war spät dran-die meisten Leute saßen schon-und suchte mit meinen Augen die anderen. Aragorn saß recht weit vorne, irgendwie nahm er eine höhere Position als Gimli und Legolas ein, und Gandalf stand irgendwo am Rand. Der Zwerg saß neben dem Elb an der linken Seite und ich ließ mich neben sie auf die Holzbank gleiten.

Beide begrüßten mich und Gimli meinte in einem Nachsatz: „Du hast dich aber schick gemacht. So im Kleid."

„Ich trug auch in Lórien die meiste Zeit ein Kleid.", erwiderte ich ohne zu bemerken, dass es eigentlich nur ein Kompliment hätte sein sollen.

„Er meint, dass das Kleid prächtiger ist, ithilgalad.", warf Legolas ein. Gerade wollte ich ihn fragen, was er mit ‚ithilgalad' meinte, doch das Fest wurde offiziell eröffnet und wir erhoben uns.

Éowyn reichte ihrem Onkel formell einen Kelch und dieser sprach: „Heute Nacht gedenken wir derer, die ihr Blut gegeben haben, dieses Land zu verteidigen. Heil den siegreichen Toten!"

Die Menge stimmte mit ein und wir tranken aus unseren Bechern, sofern wir welche hatten. Ich erweiterte das ‚Heil' zu ‚Seelenheil', da die erste Version einfach zu vorbelastest war, als das ich sie mit den anderen hätte rufen können.

Es war ein rauschendes Fest: Trotz der Verluste, die ein jeder hatte hinnehmen müssen, waren die Leute fröhlich. In der Mitte wurde ein Schwein gebraten und das Bier floss in Strömen. Gimli erzählte mir fast schon theatralisch was sie erlebt hatten, als sie Isengard erreicht hatten. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen erfuhr ich, dass Bäume Saruman angegriffen hatten und Isengard von ihnen eingenommen worden war. Merry und Pippin waren auch dabei gewesen und hatten eine Speisekammer ausgemacht. Zumindest hatte man sie ‚schmausend und Pfeife rauchend' auf einer halb zerfallenen Mauer sitzend gefunden.

Ich hatte so den Eindruck, dass der Zwerg leicht beleidigt deswegen war. Wir unterhielten uns noch über dies und das und schließlich gesellte sich auch Éomer zu uns. Er erzählte von seiner Perspektive des Kampfes und erwähnte, wie Legolas auf einem Schild Pfeile schießend eine Treppe hinab gerutscht war. Dieser war sichtlich peinlich berührt, dass er so in den Mittelpunkt gestellt wurde, und seine rechte Hand drückte die meine sanft. Fast unbewussten hatten sich unsere Finger unter dem Tisch in einander verschränkt.

Uns ging allmählich der nicht so persönliche Gesprächsstoff aus, als Éomer einen Einfall hatte.

Er brachte Gimli und Legolas jeweils einen vollen Becher mit Bier und erklärte: „Kein Absetzen, kein Verschütten."

„Und währenddessen kein Gespeie!", warf Gimli lachend ein. Irgendwie war es klar gewesen, dass heute noch ein Trinkspiel stattfinden würde. Anscheinend kannte Legolas diese Art des Partyspiels nicht. Vorsichtig roch er an seinem Becher und begann zögerlich zu trinken. Während die beiden Herren ein Bier nach dem anderen tranken sprachen Éomer und ich über unserer Erlebnisse der Schlacht.

„Man sagte mir, Ihr habt die verletzten Männer versorgt, als zum Rückzug gerufen wurde. Dann müsst Ihr die kleine Gestalt gewesen sein die ich sah. Mit dem Helm konnte man Euer Haar nicht erkennen.", begann er.

„Ja, ich kämpfte mit.", bestätigte ich.

Éomer zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und wollte zu einem Satz ansetzten, als Gimli, bereits gut angetrunken, dazwischen rief: „Oh ja, unsre Lucy hat sich 'ne Rüstung jeschnappt und is' einfach in die Schlacht jezogen. Unser Elb hier war janz krank vor Sorge." Legolas verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und war nicht fähig zu antworten.

„Du bist aber schon gut angetrunken, Gimli. Meinst du, du schaffst es Legolas zu besiegen?", sprang ich mit einem zuckersüßen Unterton in der Stimme in die Bresche.

„Natürlich! Einen Zwerg kann man nich' so einfach besiegen! Und diesen ers' Recht nich'!", kam auch prompt eine gelallte Antwort des gar nicht betrunkenen Zwerges. Éomer begann sich mit ein paar anderen Männern zu unterhalten und ich beobachtete gespannt, wie der Alkohol immer mehr Wirkung bei Gimli zeigte.

„Ich würde jetzt zu gerne einen Alkoholtest machen.", dachte ich laut.

„Man kann messen wir sehr man betrunken ist?", erkundigte sich Legolas.

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht wie.", gab ich leicht enttäuscht zu. Legolas schien keinerlei Wirkung zu zeigen, sondern war im Gegensatz zu Gimli, durchaus in der Lage, grammatikalisch korrekte Sätze zu formulieren. Wie lange das Spiel dauerte, wusste ich nicht. Man bot mir insgesamt drei Mal in dem Zeitraum einen Becher Bier an und ich lehnte jedes Mal dankend ab. Ich mochte Bier nicht, sondern trank lieber Rotwein oder Hugo.

„Ich spüre etwas. Ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingern. Ich glaube, es zeigt Wirkung bei mir.", stellt Legolas gerade fest. Sein Körper musste den Alkohol mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit abbauen.

„Was hab ich gesagt? Der verträgt einnnfffach nichhhtss...", kommentierte Gimli und fiel von der Bank, offensichtlich ohnmächtig. Das ‚Spiel vorbei' von Legolas bekam ich nur am Rande mit, denn ich brachte Gimli vorsichtshalber in die Stabile Seitenlage. Auf dem fragenden Blick Éomers antwortete ich, dass er so nicht ersticken könnte, falls er sich erbrechen müsste.

Ich setzte mich wieder neben Legolas und wir lauschten versteckt Händchen haltend den Geschichten einiger Krieger und Merry und Pippin, als sie ein Lied aus dem Auenland sangen und dazu auf einem Tisch tanzten. Ich wusste nicht viel über die Sitten der Elben, doch wollte ich es nicht zwingend öffentlich machen. Der momentan bewusstlose Gimli aber auch Aragorn wussten mit Sicherheit davon. Gandalf hatte wahrscheinlich keine drei Minuten gebraucht, um zu bemerken, was zwischen uns war. Ich hatte nur Angst vor den Reaktionen seiner Familie, wenn ich sie überhaupt treffen sollte. Ich hatte zwar nur schleppend davon erfahren, aber Aragorn war mit Arwen verlobt gewesen. Durch den Krieg war Arwen aber nun zu den Anfuhrten gereist, um in den Ewigen Landen in Frieden leben zu können. Nur hier in Mittelerde waren die Elben sterblich. Abgesehen von den Bedenken, die ich noch immer hatte, war ich zugegeben recht prüde und wollte nicht, dass sich alle über uns das Maul zerrissen. Legolas sah das anscheinend genauso.

Ich erzähle ihm von Silvesterfeiern mit illegal selbstgebauten Feuerwerkskörpern und den gemeinsamen Runden im Zeltlager. Klar, das ganze stand unter der Obhut der katholischen Kirche, aber das bedeutete nur, dass wie vor dem Essen beteten und jeden Abend einen Abendimpuls hatten. Bei den Abendimpulsen beschäftigte man sich zumeist mit dem, was am Tag so passiert war und kam zur Ruhe. Aber wenn die Kinder dann schlafen gegangen waren, wurden die Bierkisten herausgeholt und getrunken bis zum Abwinken. Letztes Jahr hatte man knapp 1000 Euro in den 14 Tagen versoffen. Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich mich langsam von der Jugend zurück zog.

Er berichtete von den Feiern im Waldlandreich und dem Wein, den der König von den Menschen und den Beorningern kaufte. So wie er die Feste beschrieb, glaubte ich nicht mehr so ganz, dass er noch nie an einem Trinkspiel teilgenommen hatte. Auf meine Nachfrage hin lachte er nur und meinte, sein Vater würde es nicht gerne sehen, daher müsse er sich immer zurückhalten.

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und ging zurück in mein Gästezimmer. Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen wich trotz meiner Müdigkeit nicht und so schlief ich schließlich zufrieden ein.

_Im nächsten Moment spürte ich etwas Kaltes, Glattes an meinem Unterarm. _

„_Das ist für dich, du kleine Hexe!", prophezeite er und ein brennender Schmerz schoss in meinen linken Unterarm. Ich schrie vor Überraschung und Schmerz auf. Immer wieder und wieder strich die Klinge über meine Haut und ich fluchte und beschimpfte. Ich schrie, bettelte und wimmerte, bis es ganz dunkel wurde und der Schmerz nicht mehr da war._

Es war der schlimmste Albtraum, seitdem ich in der Gewalt dieses Psychopaten gewesen war. Ich erwachte schreiend und kratzte mit meinen Fingernägel über die Narben, die phantomartig schmerzten. Rote teils blutige Striemen bedeckten nun zusätzlich meinen Arm. Ich wimmerte und weinte in dem vor Tränen und Schweiß nassen Bett.

Keinen klaren Gedanken fassen könnend sprang ich heraus und lief in dem viel zu kleinen Raum herum. Das Glück und die Freude waren nun nur noch nackte Angst, die sich in mich hinein fraß.

Wieso? Fragte ich mich zum tausendsten Mal. Wieso war das nur geschehen? Hätte ich mich doch besser nicht eingemischt? Nein. Ich hatte damals in dem Dorf richtig gehandelt. Das Mädchen wäre wegen seiner Behandlung beinahe gestorben. Wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, würde ich mir nun Vorwürfe machen und der Tod des Kindes auf meiner Seele lasten.

Ich zog das Kleid vom Abend über und legte mir meinen Umhang über, um hinaus zu gehen. Die kalte Luft würde mich wieder zu Verstand bringen und die Angst vertreiben. Es war kälter als erwartet doch ich wollte nicht noch einmal zurück gehen, um mir noch ein Tuch oder so zu holen, und so stand ich frierend auf einer Terrasse vor Meduseld und fror ein wenig im Wind.

Ich erkannte alle Sternenbilder, die wohl auch in meiner Zeit zu sehen gewesen wären. Der Zeitraum zwischen dem Jetzt und meiner Zeit war folglich nicht so groß. Vielleicht hatten die alten Völker recht. Ovid berichtete von Zeitaltern, die nach und nach schlechter wurden. Die Azteken glaubten auch an vier vorherige Welten, die alles samt untergegangen waren. Die letzte durch eine Sintflut wie es auch in der Bibel steht. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, wieso man nichts mehr von Mittelerde fand. Die Menschen hier waren Hochkulturen und trotzdem war mir nicht bekannt, dass jemand auch nur Ruinen einer solchen Kultur gefunden hätte. Es war verwirrend und die Elben ließen sich schon gar nicht erklären.

„Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte Legolas. Er war, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, neben mich getreten, ebenfalls in einen Umhang gehüllt.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Um mich zu beruhigen ging ich an die frische Luft und denke nun darüber nach, wieso niemand in meiner Zeit etwas von Mittelerde weiß.", erklärte ich und deutet auf die Sterne. „Die Sterne sind dieselben, die ich Anfang März auch in meiner Welt sehen würde."

„Bist du schon auf eine Lösung gekommen?", fragte er nach und umarmte mich von hinten. Seinen Kopf legte er wieder auf den Meinen. Seine warme Brust an meinem kalten Rücken wirkte schon fast beruhigend und ließ das wenige von Kälte erzeugte Zittern nachlassen.

„Nein. Nichts. Ich weiß, dass es ‚dunkle Phasen' etwa 3000 bis 2500 Jahre vor meiner Geburt gab. Eigentlich ist es daher nicht auszuschließen, dass es weitere davor gab.", ließ ich ihn an meinen Gedanken teil haben.

„'Dunkle Phase' hört sich aber nicht gut an.", murmelte er.

„Es bezeichnet eigentlich nur einen Zeitraum, der aufgrund fehlender archäologischer Funde fast unbekannt ist. Es ist nur eine so seltsame Vorstellung, dass so viele Kulturen und so viel Jahre unbekannt sind.", antwortete ich frustriert.

„Wovon handelte dein Albtraum?", fragte er nach einem kurzen Schweigen. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, dass es keine Zeugnisse von Mittelerde gab. Ich konnte das nur teilen, denn es bedeutete, dass etwas, wie zum Beispiel ein verlorener Krieg, diese Welt zerstört haben musste.

„Ich träume oft davon, wie ich zu den Narben kam. Es ist noch nicht lange her.", beantworte ich seine Frage.

„Die Male, als du urplötzlich aufwachtest. Hast du da auch davon geträumt?" Ich nicke nur. „Es hat damit zu tun, dass du geblendet wurdest.", stellt er mehr fest.

Wieder nickte ich und begann wegen seiner unausgesprochene Bitte zu erzählen.


	35. Ursprung

„Es war in der vorletzten Zeit, gut 500 Jahre vor der Meinen. Ich befand mich in einem kleinen Dorf und traf auf ein Mädchen. Sie hatte eine eiternde Wund und Fieber und ein Arzt, zumindest behauptete er einer zu sein, ließ die Wunde vollkommen außer Acht und setzte nur Blutegel ein. Sie sollten die schlechten Säfte aus dem Mädchen saugen. Ich weiß nicht viel über den medizinischen Wissensstand, aber es gab so eine Art ‚Säftelehre', die sich damit befasste. Dem Mädchen ging es immer schlecht, nicht zuletzt durch den Blutverlust und so schritt ich ein.

Die Mutter war Gott sei Dank recht weltoffen und überzeugte ihren Mann mich zu ihrer Tochter, Hilde, zu lassen, denn ich gab mich als Tochter eines Medicus aus, der im Morgenland studiert hatte.

Ich nahm die Blutegel ab und versorgte die Wunde. Da mir nichts anders ein viel, als Ausbrennen, glaubte ich zunächst nicht, dass Hilde das in ihrem Zustand schaffen würde, doch kochte ihre Mutter ihr Suppen und schließlich kam das kleine Mädchen wieder zu Kräften und wurde gesund.

Es sprach sich schnell herum, was geschehen war und als Dank bot mir die Familie Obdach an. In der nächsten Nacht entführte mich dieser Arzt. Er war in seinem Stolz verletzt worden und sann auf Rache. Ich hatte nichts Großes vollbracht und ihn auch nicht direkt beleidigt, trotzdem hat er mich auf einen Stuhl gefesselt und mir meine Unterarme aufgeschnitten. Er gab mir auch das Gift und, als er mich mit den Narben entstellte, wurde ich ohnmächtig. Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich 400 Jahre später in einem Krankenhaus aufwachte. Er hatte sein Werk nicht vollenden können. Zudem war das Gift auch nicht richtig gemischt-ich sagte ja, er sei ein Stümper.", berichtete ich Legolas.

Lange schwieg er, als ob er nicht glauben wollte, was ich erlebt hatte.

„Man tat dir grauenvolles an.", reagierte er schließlich. „Dein Geist ist vom Schmerz der Erinnerung überdeckt. Du bist nicht du selbst." Ich war mir nicht sicher, was er mir sagen wollte, daher antwortete ich nicht sondern wartete, dass er fort fuhr. „Manchmal sehe ich ihn in glücklichen Momenten hervorstechen. Als du ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beim Rat deine größte Schwächen offenbarste, um aus Loyalität zu Bilbo seinen Neffen begleiten zu können.", meinte er schließlich, „ Ich werde dir helfen den Schmerz zu überwinden. Die Erinnerung wird wohl niemals verblassen, aber man kann sie mit Glücklichen überdecken."

Mir liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab, als er das sagte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und faste mit meiner Hand an seine Wange.

„Ich bin so froh, dich gefunden zu haben.", schniefte ich, doch statt einer Antwort beugte er sich ein Stück herab und schaute in meine Augen. Der Mond reflektierte sich in der Iris und sie wirkten mehr als sonst wie ein tiefes Meer, das nun aber vollkommen unberührt vom Wind schimmerte. Legolas beugte sich weiter hinab und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Nur ganz sacht, wie ein Windhauch, doch ich war nicht gewillt den Kuss schon enden zu lassen. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen. Nichts nahm ich außer Legolas mehr war. Sein Duft, seine Wärme, sein Körper, der sich an mich presste.

Langsam lösten wir uns und unbewusst fand ich mich wieder in der Umarmung von vorhin wieder. Der Kuss war anders gewesen, als der während der Schlacht. Ich war nicht mehr so überrumpelt, wie beim Ersten, sondern hatte das Gefühl, auch ein fordernder Teil gewesen zu sein, dadurch, dass ich ihn erwidert hatte.

Wir standen noch eine Weile ineinander verschlungen da, bis Legolas meine Finger ergriff, sie als zu kalt empfand und mich ins Bett schickte.

„Ich werde dich morgen wecken, damit wir üben können. Da ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann in die Schlacht zu ziehen, will ich, dass du kämpfen kannst.", meinte er und ich antwortete ihm lachend, dass er da wohl Recht hätte.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich ohne Albträume.

Ich erwachte recht früh am Morgen und zog meine gewohnten Sachen, abgesehen von dem Lederharnisch an. Im Kleid Bogen zu schießen brachte nur Merida fertig. Meine Haare verstaute ich wieder in einem Zopf. Gerade wollte ich die Tür öffnen, als es klopfte. Ich drückte die Klinke herunter und vor mir stand ein besorgt aussehender Legolas.

„Es tut mir Leid, wir müssen in die Halle. Alles weitere erfährst du dort.", erklärte er und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

Ich folgte ihm besorgt und machte mir so meine Gedanken. Hatte Gandalf etwa erfahren, dass Frodo und Sam etwas zugestoßen war? Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf und Théoden, sowie die beiden Hobbits warteten auf uns und Gandalf begann zu berichten.

Bei Isengard war wohl etwas namens ‚Palantir' gefunden worden. Er hatte ihn aufbewahrt, doch Pippin hatte den Stein in der Nacht genommen und in ihn gesehen.

„Es war keine Lüge in Pippins Augen. Ein Narr... aber ein ehrlicher Narr bleibt er. Er hat Sauron nichts über Frodo und den Ring verraten. Wir haben merkwürdiges Glück gehabt. Pippin konnte im Palantir einen kurzen Blick auf die Pläne unseres Feindes werfen. Sauron plant einen Angriff auf die Stadt Minas Tirith. Seine Niederlage bei Helms Klamm hat unserem Feind eins gezeigt: Er weiß, dass Elendils Erbe hervorgetreten ist. Die Menschen sind nicht so schwach wie er angenommen hatte. Sie haben noch Mut und vielleicht noch Kraft genug ihn herauszufordern. Sauron fürchtet das. Er wird es nicht riskieren, dass sich die Völker Mittelerdes unter einem Banner vereinen. Eher macht er Minas Tirith dem Erdboden gleich, als die Rückkehr eines Königs auf den Thron der Menschen mitanzusehen. Wenn die Leuchtfeuer Gondors entzündet sind, muss Rohans Volk kriegsbereit sein.", beendete Gandalf seine Erklärung der Vorfälle in der Nacht. So ganz verstand ich das nicht. Pippin hatte also in einen Stein gesehen und die Pläne Saurons gesehen. Und da regte man sich über die Vorratsdatenspeicherung auf. „Ich werde mit Pippin sofort losreiten. Die Zeit drängt, denn der Krieg ist bald da.", sagte Gandalf noch und ging dann in Begleitung des Hobbits.

Der König wirkte nicht begeistert, bald erneut in eine Schlacht zu ziehen, doch war er ein ehrenhafter Mann. Die Schlacht bei der Hornburg hatte ihm gezeigt, dass, egal wie alt ein Bündnis war, es noch immer ein Bündnis war, welches von zwei Parteien geschlossen wurden, um sich gegenseitig Sicherheit zu gewährleisten und Männer der Ehr nahmen das ernst. Er würde, wenn Gondor eine Nachricht schickte und um Hilfe ersuchte, seinem Bündnispartner zur Hilfe kommen, wie es die Elben getan hatten.

Ich signalisierte Legolas mit einem Blick, dass ich gerne kurz mit ihm reden würde. Er bedeutete mir mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken, er habe verstanden und wir gingen nach draußen. Meinen Bogen noch immer über den Schultern, führte ich ihm zu dem kleinen Schießplatz bei einer Wachstube unten in der Stadt.

„Was sind diese Palantire? Warum konnte Pippin in einem Saurons Pläne sehen?", fragte ich ihn und spannte meinen Bogen.

„Die Palantíri wurden vor langer Zeit gefertigt. Es gibt nur sieben in ganz Mittelerde, doch einige sind verschollen oder gar in Feindes Hand. Man muss sie auf eine bestimmte Weise ausrichten und in der richtigen Richtung sitzen, dann kann man von der gegenüberliegenden Visionen empfangen. Pippin hat dies geschafft und so gesehen, dass Sauron Minas Tirith angreifen wird.", erklärte mir der Elb und ich starrte ihn leicht ungläubig an.

„Also für den Mittelerdeneuling: Es gibt ‚Steine' mit denen man Visionen empfangen kann, wenn sie richtig liegen?"

„Und wenn man richtig sitzt.", ergänzte er.

„Und wie funktioniert das? Gibt es Markierungen oder so, damit man die Steine auch richtig hinlegt?", hackte ich nach.

„Nein, es war pures Glück. Ich kann dir nicht erklären wieso, aber so ist es nun mal."

„Aha.", kam meine Antwort. Es beunruhigte mich, dass Pippin jetzt mit Gandalf fort musste. Mir war natürlich klar, dass der lebensfrohe Hobbit in Gefahr war, doch stimmte es mich traurig zu wissen, dass Merry und er nun getrennt ein würden. Bisher hatte sie immer im Doppelpack agiert. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war besser so und, wenn Gott wollte, dann war es auch nicht für immer so.

„Wollen wir anfangen?", fragte Legolas. Er hatte seinen Bogen nicht ebenfalls gespannt sondern nur seinen Umhang abgelegt. „Deine Schießkünste sind gut genug. Du hast in der Schlacht bei der Hornburg viele Feinde treffsicher getötet. Ich mache mir Sorgen um deinen Nahkampf." Ich legte Bogen, Köcher und Umhang ebenfalls auf den Boden.

„Gut. Greif mich an.", forderte er mich auf. Ich trippelte von der rechen zu der linken Seite und wieder zurück. Schließlich blieb ich stehen.

„Das wird nichts. Ich trage drei Messer, die ich dir alle samt entgegenwerfen könnte. Wenn du mich nicht angreifst, wird das wohl nichts.", erklärte ich ihm überzeugt.

Legolas schmunzelte: „Stimmt. Es wär wirklich nicht sehr klug so zu kämpfen, wenn man Waffen zur Verfügung hat. Ich greife an, du verteidigst dich." Mit diesen Worten machte er einen Satz auf mich zu und wollte mich fast schon spielerisch fangen, doch ich schlüpfte unter seinen Armen hindurch. Gerade hatte ich noch seinen Rücken vor mir, da fand ich mich auch schon gefangen wieder. Er war unglaublich schnell. „Hab dich.", stellt er mit funkelnden Augen fest.

„Du bist schnell.", erwiderte ich und befreite mich aus seiner Umklammerung, die mehr Umarmung war.

„Wenn ich jetzt ein Ork gewesen wäre, hättest du mir besser ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt, als du die Gelegenheit hattest." Wir stellten uns von neuem auf und wieder griff er mich an. Diesmal jedoch nicht direkt, sondern mit einem Antäuschen. Natürlich landete ich innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder in seinen Armen. So ging es immer weiter: Mal schaffte ich es länger zu überleben und seiner Umarmung auszuweichen, mal täuschte er mich vollkommen und es wurde mehr ein Dauerknuddeln.

„Einen Vorteil hat das Ganze: Ich kann dich immer wieder umarmen.", flüsterte er mir zu, als ich mal wieder ‚getötet' worden war. Wir sprachen während des Übens darüber, dass Beziehungen zwischen Elben und Menschen nicht gerne gesehen wurden. Daher bat mich Legolas, unsere Beziehung nicht publik zu machen und ich versicherte ihm, dass dies nicht meine Absicht war. Ich hatte diese auf dem Schulhof knutschenden Pärchen nie ausstehen können und bevorzugte es ebenfalls meine Beziehung eher im Privaten auszuleben. Er zeigte sich entsetzt als ich schilderte, dass manche Beziehungen so in der Öffentlichkeit gelebt wurden und murmelte irgendwas von ehrlosem Verhalten. Ich war in einer anderen Zeit, doch die Einstellung war trotzdem die meine.

Wir hatten mittags eine Pause eingelegt und zwischenzeitig auch das Bogenschießen eine wenig verfeinert. Mit meinen Schießkünsten zeigte sich mein Freund weitestgehend einverstanden. Zwar saß meine Haltung nicht immer so, wie sie sitzen sollte, doch würde dies mehr Erfahrung brauchen, als ich bisher hatte. Mit der Zeit würde ich auch nicht mehr so lange zielen müssen, sondern aus dem Instinkt heraus treffen, doch ich wusste, dass da der unsterbliche Elb sprach.

Wir waren letztendlich wieder zum Verteidigen übergegangen, als Legolas mich gerade umarmend meinte: „Ich glaube, diesmal lass ich dich nicht frei, das musst du alleine schaffen."

„Vielleicht will ich das gar nicht.", flirtete ich zurück.

Legolas lachte, küsste meine Halsbeuge und entgegnete: „Es wird bald Essen geben und du musst gestärkt sein. Wir könnten jeden Tag aufbrechen."

Ich drehte mich zu seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen. Es war ein nur flüchtiger Kuss. Zwar war keiner in der Nähe, doch man wusste ja nie, und außerdem stand ich zu meinen Prinzipien.


	36. Man lernt nie aus

„Warum kommt unsere Legierung denn so spät.", grinste uns Gimli entgegen, als wir die Halle betraten.

„Bitte?", entgegnete ich verwirrt. Was meinte der Zwerg?

„Legierung, meint, dass sich zwei Menschen zu etwas neuem, schönerem verbunden haben.", erklärte Aragorn mir sachlich und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem vermutlich mit Bier gefüllten Becher.

Ich setzte mich zusammen mit Legolas auf die Bank und entgegnete: „Das ist ein grauenvolles Wortspiel." Aragorn versuchte vergeblich ein Grinsen hinter dem bemalten Tonbecher zu verbergen.

„Ist es nicht! Es ist eine sehr schöne Redewendung, die Zwerge wünschen, wenn sich ein Paar aneinander bindet.", verteidigte sich der Zwerg. Ich starrte Gimli an und er errötete leicht. „Nicht, dass das bei euch beiden schon der Fall wäre, aber ich mein ja nur, dass, naja ihr seid glücklich.", murmelte er stammelnd. Legolas und ich schwiegen und warteten auf die Reaktion der anderen.

„Ich hab da schon eine Weile etwas geahnt. Ihr schaut euch beide schon seit längerem so an und als Gimli dann erzählte, er habe euch einander umarmend auf einer Terrasse gefunden, da erkannte ich.", hüstelte Aragorn, er hatte sich letztendlich ein wenig verschluckt, doch Merry schien von all dem mehr als nur verwirrt.

„Aragorn, du weißt, dass mein Vater…so wie du und Arwen. Ich-", beschwor Legolas diesen in halben Sätzen, kam jedoch nicht weit.

„Ich werde nichts sagen. Wir alle werden schweigen. Es obliegt euch beiden alleine zu entscheiden, ob es jemand erfahren soll oder nicht.", beruhigte Aragorn seinen Freund und Legolas entspannte sich merklich.

„Na dann, wenn ihr jetzt eh über uns Bescheid wisst.", lächelte der Elb, beugte sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich. Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf und war im ersten Moment sprachlos. Langsam lösten wir uns und unsere Gefährten schauten uns partiell geschockt oder belustigt an.

„Du, das, was ich dir gesagt habe, war kein Scherz!", flüsterte ich meinem Freund zu und wandte mich dann an ein Stück Brot vor mir. Legolas lachte leise und nahm meine Hand.

„Verzeih mir, ich hab es nicht auch auf unsere Freunde bezogen.", kam die ebenfalls geflüsterte Antwort. Ich konnte nicht anders und griff lächelnd seine Hand unter dem Tisch.

„Ich hab da wohl eine Menge nicht mitbekommen.", resümierte der Hobbit und schaute abwechselnd von mir zu Legolas.

Wir aßen und redeten über belanglose Dinge. Keiner von uns wollte an die unbequeme Zukunft denken, die uns erwartete.

Als das Gespräch letztendlich doch auf den Krieg zusteuerte, stellte ich eine Frage, die mich schon seit längerem beschäftigte: „Wie viele Männer haben wir?".

„Der König will 6000 Speere um sich sammeln und dann nach Minas Tirith ziehen.", antwortete mir Aragorn schließlich, „Ich weiß nicht wie viele Männer Gondor aufbieten kann. Aus den Lehen werden wohl einige kommen, aber…"

„…wir sind trotzdem in der Unterzahl.", beendete ich den Satz. In Helms Klamm hatten wir zwar gesiegt, doch die Verluste waren unglaublich hoch gewesen. Zudem war unsere Ausgangslage besser gewesen. Wenn wir dem Heer Sarumans auf offenem Feld begegnet wären, hätten wir vor dem Morgengrauen verloren. Die Rohirrim hatten zwar mit ihren Pferden einen Vorteil, doch gab es auch für Fußsoldaten mehrere Wege nahenden Reiter den Weg zu versperren.

„Du sagtest, dass auch in deiner Zeit Krieg geführt wird. Wie…ich meine, wie stark sind eure Heere?", riss mich Legolas aus meinen gedanklichen Erörterungen. Meine vier Gefährten sahen mich an und ich räusperte mich leicht.

„Ich weiß nicht wie viele Soldaten mein Land hat. Das mit dem Krieg ist etwas anders als hier, aber vor fast 70 Jahren in meiner Zeit endete der Zweite Weltkrieg. Es starben über 50 Millionen.", erklärte ich. Merry wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht und Legolas hatte entsetzt seine Augen aufgerissen. Aragorns Blick konnte ich nicht deuten. Einen Versuch zu starten, die Umstände zu erklären, wie dies geschehen konnte, stufte ich als sinnlos ein.

Ich wünschte den Vier eine gute Nacht und legte mich in meinem Gästezimmer schlafen. Zumindest wollte ich schlafen doch mich hielten Gedanken wach. Immer wieder erinnerte ich mich an Ausschnitte von Dokumentationen über Alexander den Großen, Hannibal und die ganzen anderen Feldherren. Es wurden Taktiken vorgestellt und Schauspieler unterstrichen diese. Irgendwann ging es in Träume über und ich sah, wie die Orks Fallen stellten und Pferde und Reiter ihre Sperre in die Brust bohrten. Überall war Blut. Im Hintergrund erkannte ich eine weiße Stadt, die mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Köln im Mittelalter hatte.

Mein Herz raste, als ich aufwachte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das mit Holzläden verschlossene Fenster. Ich tauchte meine Hände in eine mit kaltem Wasser gefüllte Tonschale und begann mich dann anzuziehen. Wir würden heute aufbrechen und in Richtung Minas Tirith ziehen, denn weitere Reiter würden uns erst unterwegs entgegen kommen. Gandalf hatte uns den Weg bereitet und den umliegenden Siedlungen die Kunde gebracht, der König würde zu den Waffen rufen. Ich räumte mein Zimmer und machte das Bett.

Der Tag war noch jung, als ich schließlich zu der Halle ging. Mir fiel auf, dass mehr Pferde, als noch am Abend zuvor bei den Ställen auf einer kleinen Weide standen. Wahrscheinlich waren weitere Reiter in der Nacht angekommen.

Ich schlüpfte durch die große Flügeltür und stutzte. Ein Großteil Meduselds war mit großen, wildaussehenden Männern gefüllt. Sie saßen an den Tischen wie wir an der Feier und aßen Brot, Käse und Wurst. Einige blickte auf und nickten mir kurz zu, als sie mich bemerkten, wandten sich dann aber wieder dem Essen zu.

Mein Blick schweifte durch die Halle und erblickte Legolas bei zwei weiteren Elben stehen. Sie sahen einander so ähnlich wie ein Ei dem anderem. Ich steuerte auf sie zu, da ich sonst weder Gimli noch Aragorn oder Merry entdecken konnte und suchte Legolas Blick. Wir dürften ab jetzt absolut kein Zeichen unserer Gefühle für einander mehr zeigen. So viel ich mitbekommen hatte, war es bei den Elben nicht gern gesehen, wenn nicht sogar verpönt, wenn einer der Erstgeborenen und ein Mensch zueinander fanden, wie Legolas und ich.

„Lucy, darf ich dir Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne Elronds, vorstellen?", sagte mein Freund zu mir, als ich das Trio erreichte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem wackeligen Knicks begrüßte ich die Brüder.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herrin der Zeit.", erwiderte einer der Beiden meinen Gruß, sich nach elbischer Art verbeugend.

„Ihr wisst von-was ich bin?", fragte ich leise nach.

„Ja, unser Vater berichtete von Euch, als wir aufbrachen, um die Dúnedain zu sammeln. Wir werden Euer Geheimnis waren.", antwortete der andere Elb.

„Wir sollten etwas essen. Es wird wohl die letzte Gelegenheit sein, denn der Krieg naht.", schlug Legolas vor. Wir setzten uns zwar auf eine Bank, doch war ich es, die aß. Leicht verhalten steckte ich mir kleine Brotstücke in den Mund, da ich es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man mich beim Essen beobachtete.

„Nun, wie lange?", fragte Elladan oder Elrohir nach einigen Minuten und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Macht er Euch den Hof.", präzisierte der Elb mit einem neugierigen Blitzen in seinen grauen Augen. Ich verschluckte mich vor Schreck an einem Brotstück und der andere Bruder klopfte leicht auf meinen Rücken, um mir das Husten zu erleichtern.

„Ist es so offensichtlich, Elrohir?", fragte Legolas leise, mit einer gewissen Trauer in der Stimme.

„Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, hättet ihr euch nicht einander gegenüber gesetzt. Ihr werft euch, wohl sogar unbewusst, Blicke zu, die keine andere Schlussfolgerung zu lassen.", erklärte Elrohir uns und sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. Mein Freund fuhr sich, als wäre er müde, über das Gesicht. Ich selber starrte nur auf meine Hände.

„Wir werden auch dieses Geheimnis für uns behalten, seid unbesorgt.", versprach uns da Elladan.

„Ich danke euch, meine Freunde.", erwiderte Legolas aufrichtig und Elrohir meinte lachend: „Was meinst du, Bruder: Womit könnte sich die Tochter der Zeit in die Legolas' Familie einkaufen? Thranduil wird wohl nicht gerade Luftsprünge machen, wenn er von der Wahl seines Sohnes erfährt."

Elladan fiel in das Lachen mit ein, während mein Hirn gerade zu Höchstleistungen anlief. Sohn von Thranduil? Moment, Legolas kam aus dem Düsterwald. Der König des Düsterwaldes, zumindest hatte ich das von den Zwergen, hieß Thranduil. Wenn Legolas nun sein Sohn war, dann- „Du bist der Sohn von König Thranduil?!", rief ich eine Spur zu laut.

„Lucy, bitte, ich-", brachte der Prinz hervor, bevor ich ihm ins Wort fiel: „Spar dir deine Erklärungen!"

Ich stürmte wutentbrannt nach draußen und blickte mich um. Ich musste weg. Sofort. Die Stadt wollte ich nicht verlassen, aber einen Ort für mich alleine wäre jetzt angebracht. Verdammt, er wusste alles von mir! Wer ich war, von wo ich kam und besonders: Was ich war. Er wusste von meiner Vergangenheit. Er wusste, wieso ich die Narben und die Albträume hatte und mir hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er der Prinz des Düsterwaldes war? Grob zusammengefasst wusste ich, wie er hieß und ein paar Informationen über seine Familie. Dann kam auch schon sein Charakterbild und das hatte gerade eine unschöne Färbung angenommen.

„Lucy, so lass es mich doch erklären.", hörte ich die Stimme Legolas hinter mir.

„Nein!", rief ich über meine Schulter und flüchtete Richtung Ställe. Über den Pferdeboxen meinte ich mich an ein Strohlager zu erinnern und tatsächlich lehnte hinter dem Gebäude eine Leiter, welche nach oben führte.

Ich stieg so schnell ich konnte hinauf, damit ich meine Ruhe haben könnte und plante erst wieder aus meinem Versteck hervor zu kommen, wenn wir losreiten würden. Ich musste nachdenken, auch wenn ich jetzt schon heulte. Der Dachboden war wirklich mit Stroh gefüllt und ich ließ mich schluchzend neben eine Katze mit ihren Jungen fallen. Diese war so gütig und verscheuchte mich auch prompt mit einem Fauchen. Drei Meter weiter kam ich nun zur Ruhe und barg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Warum hatte er mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass er ein Prinz war? Hatte er geglaubt, dass ich ihn dann auf Grund seines Titels lieben würde? Ich war fast vollständig blind gewesen, als wir das erste Mal aufeinander trafen. Ich kannte nur seine Stimme und seinen Geruch. Das, was ich an ihn liebte, war aber sein Wesen. Ich war so dumm gewesen.

„Lucy." Ich blickte nicht wirklich überrascht auf und sah Legolas an der Lucke zu meinem Refugium sitzen. Er sah mich mit seinen meeresblauen Augen an und wartete wohl auf eine Reaktion von mir.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht einfach gesagt? Hattest du Angst vor meiner Reaktion oder was?", fragte ich mit einer brüchigen Stimme.

„Ach meine schöne, schlaue Lucy.", seufzte er nur und kam auf mich zu. Ich wischte über meine Augen und zog die Stirn in Falten. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Offen gestanden ist mir dieser Titel vollkommen egal. Er birgt mehr Pflichten als Privilegien. Ich habe es dir bisher nicht gesagt, weil es irrelevant ist.", erklärte er mir mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, bei dem ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihn küssen oder eine rein hauen sollte.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob es irrelevant ist, was es im Übrigen nicht ist, es geht darum, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast.", stellte ich klar.

„Es ändert nichts daran, was ich für dich empfinde, Ithilgalad." Legolas wollte mich auf die Wange küssen doch ich wich ihm aus.

„Es ändert schon etwas. Du sagtest doch, es wird von Elben erwartet, dass sie sich einen Partner suchen und es gibt nur noch wenige von euch. Dein Vater wird doch einen Erben wollen.", entgegnete ich ihm und versuchte aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Was mein Vater will, ist egal. Er wird sagen, dass es eine Schande ist, dass ich in mein Verderben laufen werde und dass mein Herz brechen wird, aber ich habe mich für dich entschieden.", antwortete er mir.

„Herz brechen?!", rief ich allarmiert, direkt ein paar unschöne Bilder vor Augen. Endlich wich sein Lächeln, welches der Situation vollkommen unangebracht war.

„Wir Elben sind größer, schneller und präziser als ihr Menschen, aber wir haben auch größere Schwächen. Wir fühlen Hass, Angst und Trauer intensiver. Wenn der Partner eines Erstgeborenen stirbt, so zerbricht der Hinterbliebene nicht selten an dem Verlust."

„Und du hast dich auf mich eingelassen? Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Ich werde irgendwann weg sein. Einfach so!", fiel ich ihm ins Wort.

„Wir fühlen alles intensiver. Auch die Liebe. Ich habe den Punkt bereits überschritten, sodass eine Trennung, egal auf welche Weise, schwer wäre. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich lieber drei Stunden mehr mit dir habe.", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, wieder mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich sah ihn an und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Leise ausatmend ließ er sich in das Stroh fallen und beobachtete mich mit hinter den Kopf verschränkten Armen.

„Es wird noch dauern, bis wir aufbrechen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein wenig von mir erzähle? So als Ausgleich.", schlug er vor und zog mich ohne Vorwarnung neben sich ins Stroh.


	37. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

Ich erfuhr viel über Legolas, als ich neben ihm lag und seinen Worten lauschte. Er war annähernd so alt wie die Söhne Elronds. Das Schicksal seiner Mutter, seiner Schwester und seines Großvaters kannte ich bereits, doch er erzählte auch von seinem Vater, dem letzten Mitglied seiner elbischen Familie. Als ich ihn auf das ‚elbisch' ansprach, meinte er schlicht, dass ich seine Partnerin sei, auch wenn wir noch keinen Bund eingegangen seien.

Thranduil war seinen Erzählungen nach ein stolzer und strenger König, der jedoch sehr auf die Sicherheit seines Volkes bedacht war. Es war für die Elben des Waldlandreiches verboten den Wald oder besser den geschützten Bereich des Waldes zu verlassen, zu viele Gefahren lauerten dort. Wenn sich doch einmal jemand weiter wagte, so tat er dies auf eigene Gefahr und es war bereits zu Verlusten gekommen.

Er erzählte mir von der Schlacht der fünf Heere, die ich bisher nur aus der zwergischen Perspektive kannte, und erfuhr, dass sein Vater sich zunächst mit den Bewohnern Seestadts zusammen geschlossen hatte, aber mit dem Angriff der Orkheere auch mit den Zwergen gekämpft hätte. An jenem Tag hatte es große Verluste gegeben und noch einige Monate danach waren Trauergesänge in den Hallen Thranduils zu hören gewesen.

Legolas erzählte mir auch, wie er sich als Kind durch die Gänge geschlichen hatte, um Honigtropfen, wohl sowas wie Bonbons, zu klauen oder vor seinen Lehrern zu flüchten. Er erzählte mir von seinen Reitstunden, seinem ersten Pferd und wie er zum ersten Mal seinen Bogen zerbrach. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort lagen und ich seinem Leben lauschte. Er war alt, das war mir klar, und hatte bereits vieles erlebt. Schließlich lagen wir still neben einander, ich auf seiner Brust und er mit einem Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt.

„Nun weißt du, was ich bereits alles erlebt habe.", murmelt er in meine Haare.

„Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch: Was bedeutet ‚Ithilgalad'?", fragte ich ihn und blickt ihn erwartungsfreudig an.

„Es bedeutet ‚Mondlicht' in meiner Sprache."

„Gandalfs Botschaft. Ich war damit gemeint?", erkannte ich verwundert.

„Ja, er wusste bereits damals, was wir für einander empfinden und gab mir diesen Rat. Ich verstand seine Worte erst bei Isengard, als Wolken den Mond verhingen und es auch für mich recht dunkel war. Mein Mondlicht hat gefehlt.", murmelte er gedanklich in dieser Nacht. Mit seinen Fingern malte er Muster auf meine Hüfte und ein wohliges Gefühl begann in mir hochzusteigen.

„Alles besiegt die Liebe, und wir geben uns ihr besiegt hin.", dachte ich laut.

„Ein schöner Gedanke.", stimmte mir mein Elb zu.

„Zugegeben, er ist nicht von mir, sondern von einem 2000 Jahre alten Dichter.", gab ich zu und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn. Statt einer Antwort drehte Legolas meinen Kopf zu sich und sah mich mit seinen unglaublichen Augen an. Ich meinte unter seinem Blick zu schmelzen wie das Eis im Sommer, da senkten sich seine Lippen auf die Meinen und ich begann förmlich zu glühen. Wieder war der Kuss anders. Diesmal war er leidenschaftlich und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde drängender. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber die Leidenschaft in uns beiden wuchs fast stündlich an. Vielleicht lag es an dem Krieg oder einfach daran, dass wir unsere Gefühle nicht zeigen konnten.

Legolas drehte mich auf den Rücken und stützte sich nun mit einem Arm über mich, während er mich mit der andern Hand an sich zog. Ich zog mich ebenfalls an ihn heran; wir küssten uns noch immer, auch wenn es nun mehr in Knutschen über ging. Schwer atmend lagen wir nun endgültig auf einander in wilde Küsse vertieft, während wir einander umschlangen. Ich nahm nichts mehr außer ihm war: Seinen Atem, seine Küsse, seinen Geruch, seine Hände an meinem Rücken und meinem Haar. Ich rang nach Luft und er murmelte etwas in seiner Sprache, dann trafen unsere Lippen erneut aufeinander.

„Wo sind die beiden denn nur? Wir werden bald aufbrechen.", ertönte unter uns die durchdringende Stimme Gimlis. Legolas und ich lösten uns von einander und Legolas half mir auf die Füße.

„Die beiden werden schon rechtzeitig kommen.", beruhigte Aragorn Gimli. Wir kletterten die Leiter wieder hinunter und standen innerhalb weniger Sekunden vor dem Stalleingang. Etwa 10 Meter entfernt standen die Elbenbrüder mit zwei grauen Pferden und Unmengen an Kriegern, alle beritten, machten sich auf in Richtung Stadttor.

„Da seid ihr ja.", dröhnte Gimli vom Stallinneren und trat mit Aragorn zu uns. Auch Merry näherte sich. Er sah nicht gut aus, wahrscheinlich machte er sich Sorgen um Pippin.

„Kommt, wir reiten sobald alle Krieger bereit sind los. Je schneller desto besser. Ach und Lucy? Du hast da einen Strohhalm im Haar.", erklärte Aragorn bereits im Weggehen und mir schoss die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Verlegen fasste ich an meinen Kopf und zog einen nicht gerade kleinen Halm heraus.

„Ich geh mal zu Lasagne.", murmelte ich immer noch rot und verschwand in Richtung Pferdeboxen.

Glücklicherweise half mir ein Stallbursche das Pferd, ob Stute oder Hengst wusste ich nicht, bereit zu machen. Das Bürsten und Satteln ging schnell und so saß ich nur zehn Minuten später auf dem Vierbeiner und versuchte einen bequemen Sitz zu finden. Das Pferd und ich kannten uns noch nicht gut und musste ich erst herausfinden, wie ich es die Stadt hinaus zum Sammelplatz lenken konnte. Ich hatte so wie alle kleinen Mädchen früher Reitstunden gehabt, doch war das über ein Jahrzehnt her. Letztendlich schafften das Pferd und ich es aber doch und ich gesellte mich zu meinen Gefährten.

Gimli saß hinter Legolas auf Hashufel und Merry hatte ein kleines Pony, passend zu seiner Größe, bekommen. Aragorn war nirgendwo zu sehen, dafür aber Elladan und Elrohir sowie die Schar der Dúnedain. Merry erzählte, während wie warteten, dass der König ihn in den Dienst genommen hatte und er jetzt ein Reiter der Mark sei. Ich beglückwünschte ihn und bezeichnete es als große Ehre. Zusammen mit dem König kam Aragorn durch das Holztor und folgte ihm an die Spitze der Reiterschaft. Auch Éowyn ritt auf ihrem Pferd herbei, in praktischer Reisekleidung gewandet. Dann kam der Befehl, dass wir nun aufbrechen würden und tausende Pferde setzten sich mit ihren Reitern in Bewegung.

Wir ritten schnell. Mein Bogen schlug mir mit jedem Schritt Lasagnes gegen den Rücken und meine Oberschenkel und meine Hände schmerzten. Das Zaumzeug scheuerte und ich konnte die Blasen bereits erahnen. Ich befand mich irgendwo in der Reitermenge, aber Legolas blieb zusammen mit Gimli immer in meiner Nähe. Die ersten Stunden waren fürchterlich anstrengend und ich musste mich voll darauf konzentrieren nicht vom Pferd, welches in einem schnellen Galopp ritt, zu fallen.

Die Sonne zog über den Horizont. Als sie ihren Hochpunkt erreichte, hatten das Pferd und ich uns aneinander gewöhnt, und als sie sich der Erde entgegen neigte, fühlte ich mich bereits sicher im Sattel.

Mit ihren letzten Strahlen erreichten wir ein großes Zeltlager. Es waren Reiter der umliegenden Lehen, welche in den Krieg ziehen würden. Die meisten der Reiter sowie die Dúnedain bauten ihre Zelten bei ihren Schwertbrüdern auf, nur die höher Geborenen sowie unsere kleine Gruppe begab sich zu einigen bereits errichtetet Zelt auf einer Anhöhe nahe eines Berges. Erschöpft ließ ich mich von Lasagne gleiten. Wenn meine Beine und mein Rücken hätten sprechen können, so wären mir wohl die schlimmsten Flüche entgegen gerufen worden, die es gab. Mit verkrampften Beinen stakste ich in eine unbestimmte Richtung, bis man mir mein Pferd abnahm um es zu versorgen.

Wie ich letztendlich zu dem Lagerfeuer kam wusste ich nicht mehr, aber die Suppe, die man mir zu essen gab schmeckt recht gut. Nach der Stärkung begann ich auch wieder meine Umgebung deutlich wahrzunehmen, zu erschöpft war ich gewesen. Um mich herum saßen meine Gefährten, ausgenommen Aragorn, sowie die Elbenbrüder und auch Éowyn und ihr Bruder.

„Auch wieder ansprechbar?", scherzte einer der Brüder; ich konnte sie noch immer nicht an irgendeinem Merkmal unterscheiden.

„Ja, mir geht's besser, danke der Nachfrage.", antwortete ich leicht sarkastisch.

„Ihr geht es wirklich besser. Sie ist wieder-wie nanntest du es? -sadistisch.", brummelte Gimli mit einer Pfeife im Mund hervor.

„Sarkastisch", verbesserte ich, „und hör auf zu rauchen. Das ist nicht gut für die Lunge." Als Antwort erschall nur Lachen um mich herum.

„Was du nur immer gegen das Rauchen hast, Lucy. Es ist doch so schön.", meinte Merry.

„Das könnt daran liegen, dass ich weiß, was mit Rauchern sogar relativ häufig passiert. Ihr Hobbits seit sowieso die schlimmsten. Ihr mit euren Kräuter.", regte ich mich gespielt auf und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

Die Stimmung war gut und jeder erzählte ein zwei lustige Begebenheit. Wir lachten viel, doch schließlich beschloss ich mich zusammen mit Éowyn zurückzuziehen.

Auf Grund des Zeltmangels hatte man beschlossen, die beiden einzigen Frauen in eines zu stecken. Unsere Möglichkeiten der Hygiene waren beschränkt und so zog ich mir nur den Lederharnisch aus und schrubbte mit einen aufgekauten Zweig über meine Zähne. Schließlich lagen wir nebeneinander in Decken gehüllt und schwiegen uns an. Meine Sachen hatte ich in den Infinitus gelegt und ihn an meine Hose gebunden.

Nach einer Weile durchbrach die hohe Frau die Stille in unserem Zelt: „Dürfte ich Euch etwas fragen?" Ich wollte gerade antworten, als sie bereits fort fuhr. „Wie…ich meine, wieso haben Eure Gefährten zugestimmt, dass ihr mit in den Krieg ziehen dürft?" Die Frage beschäftigte sie also noch immer.

„Nun, sie haben verstanden, dass ich auch kämpfen möchte. Es ist mein Recht darüber zu bestimmen und die Elben und die Zwerge machen generell kein Aufheben darum. Nur die Menschenmänner sind der Meinung, über eine Frau zu bestimmen." Sie sagte nach meiner Erklärung nichts mehr und so war ich es, die die Stille erneut durchbrach. „Wenn ihr Kämpfen wollt, dann tut es. Niemand darf es euch verbieten. Ihr könnt selber über Euer Leben bestimmen. Ich würde nur vielleicht nicht zwingend um Erlaubnis fragen."

Nach einer weiteren Zeit der Stille meinte ich, dass wir nun besser schlafen sollten, denn der Tag würde früher kommen, als uns lieb sei.

Ich dämmerte schon weg als ich ganz leise aus Éowyns Richtung hörte: „Ich danke Euch."

Ich schlief unruhig. Immer wieder wachte ich kurz auf schlief aber fast sofort wieder ein, doch mein Schlaf war nicht tief und so erwachte ich bei jedem etwas lauteren Geräusch von neuem. Traum und Realität vermischte sich zu einem verstörenden Etwas. Legolas sagte, er liebe mich und im nächsten Moment ritt ein Mann in schwarzer Rüstung auf einem schwarzen Pferd vorbei und mein Elb wurde vor meinen Augen zu Asche.

Letztendlich trat ich gerädert in der Morgendämmerung aus dem Zelt hervor. Ich hatte meine Sachen bereits zusammengepackt und auch meinen eisernen Brustpanzer sowie die Schulterpolster angezogen. Wir würden nur noch selten eine Rast machen und versuchen bis Minas Tirith durchreiten, daher wollte ich vorbereitet sein und mich schon mal daran gewöhnen in voller Rüstung zu reiten. Den Helm würde ich erst anziehen, wenn wir losreiten würden.

Ich hatte gestern noch einen alten Apfel gefunden und wollte ihn nun Lasagne geben, in der Hoffnung, dass wir beide noch Freunde werden könnten. Anscheinend fruchtete mein Bestechungsversuch, denn das Pferd drückte mir seine Schnauze an die Wange, nachdem es den Apfel verzehrt hatte. Auffallend war jedoch, dass sowohl Aragorns aber auch Legolas Pferd fehlten. Bei genauerem Hinsehen waren auch die grauen Pferde Elladans und Elrohirs nicht mehr da. Misstrauisch geworden ging ich auf die Suche nach meinen Freunden.

„Lucy? Was ist los?", hörte ich die Stimme Merrys hinter mir.

„Wo sind die anderen? Ihre Pferde sind weg!", fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang eigenartig rau.

„Ich hab mich ein wenig umgehört und anscheinend sind unsere Gefährten mit den Dúnedain und den beiden Elben aufgebrochen, um einen anderen Weg zu nehmen."

Mehr von seinen Worten verstand ich nicht, denn seine Stimme wurde von einem Rauschen in meinen Ohren übertönt.


	38. Vor der Schlacht

„Wie kann er es wagen mich hier zurück zulassen? Verdammt, er hat mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass er sich demnächst vom Acker macht!", rief ich mit einer, auch wenn es die Untertreibung des Jahres war, erhobenen Stimme durch das aufbrechende Lager.

„Ich glaube es kam sehr plötzlich.", wandte Merry ein. Der Hobbit saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf einer improvisierten Bank und beobachtete, wie ich wild gestikulierend hin und her rannte.

„Verdammt noch mal, er hat mich hier einfach zurück gelassen! Er hätte mich ja wenigstens wecken können, aber nein! Es muss ja still und heimlich geschehen!"

Darauf wusste der Halbling auch nichts zu antworten. Es ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter.

Selbst als wir auf unseren Pferden in Richtung Tod…Minas Tirith ritten, regte ich mich noch über meinen Elbenfreund auf. Nach gut einer Stunde ging ich dann zu Aragorn über. Klar, es war verständlich, dass er mir nichts gesagt hatte. Er war ja laut Éowyn eh der Meinung, Frauen hatten nichts auf dem Schlachtfeld zu suchen. Trotzdem zeugt es nicht von all zu guter Erziehung, zu verschwinden ohne seinen Freunden Bescheid zu sagen.

Elrond hatte wohl auf ganzer Linie versagt, wenn seine Söhne nicht auf die Idee gekommen waren, die anderen daran zu erinnern. Gimli war da nicht ausgenommen. Wenn ich seinen Vater nochmal treffen sollte, dann würde ich ihn verpetzten, damit er die Ohren langgezogen bekäme.

Zur Mittagszeit hatte ich mich größtenteils abreagiert und resignierte nun die Landschaft beobachtend. Sie war nicht sehr abwechslungsreich. Eigentlich bestand sie nur aus Grasfläche und Steinbrocken. In weiter Entfernung erhoben sich Berge, deren Gipfel von Schnee bedeckt waren. Die Welt verschwamm vor meinen Augen nach und nach.

Immerhin hatte ich es in einem Crashkurs geschafft das Reiten halbwegs zu erlernen und lief nun nicht mehr dauerhaft Gefahr von Lasagne zu fallen. Hoch und runter und runter und hoch, so ging es immer weiter und mein Bogen schlug gegen meinen Brustpanzer und ein metallisches Geräusch ertönte im Rhythmus zu dem galoppierenden Pferd. Salzige Tränen tropften nun aus meine Augen hinab. Er hatte mich verlassen. Ich war wieder alleine. Ohne Familie. Nur an der Seite eines Hobbits ritt ich in meinen Tod und würde Legolas vielleicht nie wieder sehen.

Diesen Gedanken im Kopf schallend vergingen fünf Sonnen- und Monduntergänge.

Als wir schließlich hielten und das letzte Lager aufbauten, waren die Tränen nicht mehr als salzige Spuren auf meinen Wangen. Ich begann Lasagne mit einer Bürste zu striegeln und kratze die Hufen aus. Den Sattel und das Zaumzeug nahm ich dem Pferd ab und brachte es auf eine improvisierte Koppel. Dies war unsere letzte Nacht vor der Schlacht. Die Reiterschaft umfasste mittlerweile fast 6000 Reiter und morgen früh würden weitere zu uns stoßen. Wie es um die Truppen Minas Tiriths stand wusste niemand, doch machte ich mich auf das schlimmste gefasst.

Lasagne gesellte sich freudig zu den anderen Pferden und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach einem warmen Platz und einer guten Suppe.

Ich fühlte mich alleine, denn Merry wartete dem König auf. Éowyn war nicht zu sehen und sonst kannte ich niemanden. Meine Gedanken wanderten, während meine Finger ein Brot zerkleinerte und Stücke von diesem zu meinem Mund führten, zu meiner Familie in meiner Zeit. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie wohl auf Legolas reagieren würden. Der Gedanke war so absurd. Natürlich würden sie ihn nie kennen lernen. Momentan glaubte ja sogar ich selber, ihn nie wieder sehen zu können.

Irgendwas hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Hobbits, Elben und Zwerge nicht mehr in meiner Zeit bekannt waren. Vielleicht hatten sie sich auch mit den Menschen vermischt und in jedem von uns war nun Zwergen-, Elben- oder Hobbitblut. Vielleicht stimmte aber auch meine Hypothese einer vorzeitlichen Apokalypse. Wobei Apokalypse nicht das richtige Wort war. Bei einer solchen gäbe es keine Leben mehr auf Erden.

Wieder kam ich zu Legolas und stellte mir nun eine gemeinsame Zukunft vor. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie der Waldlandkönig reagieren würde, wenn er von uns erführe. Bei dem Gedanken eines wütenden Elbenkönigs lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Wie er wohl aussah? Eigentlich würde ich gerne wissen, wie sehr Legolas seinem Vater äußerlich, aber auch innerlich glich. Ich malte mir einen großen, schlanken, aber auch starken Elben aus, der die blauen Augen und das lange, blonde Haar meines Freundes hatte. Mehr ließ meine Fantasie auch nicht zu.

Der König hatte beschlossen bereits mittags Rast zu machen, denn es war nicht mehr weit und es war besser, ausgeruht zu kämpfen.

Ich bemerkte Éowyn erst neben mir, als sie fragte: „Ich will zu meinem Onkel und ihn bitten, mich kämpfen zu lassen. Könntet Ihr mir helfen? Ihr kämpft schließlich auch."

Ich warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, stecke mir den Brotrest in den Mund und kaute. Als ich geschluckt hatte erwiderte ich schließlich: „Was habt Ihr für Argumente?"

„Ich kann kämpfen, besser als einige Männer. Es ist mein Recht für mein Land zu kämpfen. Eine Person mehr ist besser als eine Person weniger.", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. Der König würde sie nie ziehen lassen. Egal was sie sagte.

„Ich rate Euch davon ab. Ihr werdet den König nicht überzeugen können.", sprach ich die Wahrheit aus und Enttäuschen blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

„Aber wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche, dann werde ich mir das mein Leben lang vorhalten! Ich werde gehen!", brauste sie auf und sah mich abwartend an. Die hörte sich an wie Kant. Gruselig.

„Dann macht das, aber Ihr werdet alleine gehen müssen. Es ist Euer Kampf, nicht meiner.", forderte ich und Éowyn fegte mit wehendem Kleid in Richtung Königszelt.

Das würde noch was werden. Hoffentlich zog sie mich nicht auch noch als Argument heran.

Ich wollte mich da raushalten. Nicht nur, weil es mich nichts anging. Vielmehr war mir aufgefallen, dass immer wenn ich etwas aus meiner Zeit erzählte, ich zumeist auf Unverständnis stieß. Nichts um alles in der Welt würde die Menschen glauben lassen, dass eine Demokratie mehr Vorteile gegenüber der Monarchie hatte. Andersherum war es genau so: Ich würde nie die Monarchie als besser empfinden.

Den Menschen fehlte die geistige Entwicklung-nicht im bösen Sinne-und die Erkenntnisse vieler tausend Jahre. Hier wusste niemand, für was in der französischen Revolution gekämpft werden würde. Und dasselbe bezog sich auch auf das Prinzip der Gleichberechtigung. Auf was sich das Patriarchat hier stützte, wusste ich nicht, aber dass die Frau dem Mann gegenüber gleich ist, würde niemand akzeptieren.

Ich entschied, es wäre am klügsten sich schlafen zu legen. Zwar würde ich noch wach bleiben, das war bei dem Lärm von 6000 Kriegern unvermeidlich, aber es war entspannender als am Feuer zu sitzen.

Seufzend erhob ich mich und suchte das Frauenzelt. Es stand in der Nähe des Königszelts, da Éowyn schließlich die Königsnichte war.

Ich lag eine Weile wach in meine Decke gehüllt und dachte über die vergangenen Tage nach. Vor genau fünf Tagen war ich morgens aufgestanden, um festzustellen, dass mein Freund und meine anderen Gefährten weg waren. Dann war ich die restliche Zeit auf einem sehr eigenwilligen Pferd geritten, sodass sich meine Oberschenkel anfühlten, als hätte man sie mit Schleifpapier geschmirgelt. Und zu guter Letzt würde wohl gleich eine wütende Éowyn kommen und mich die Nacht über wach halten. Wenn nicht würden dies die Ängste vor der Schlacht tun.

Tatsächlich fegte die Erwartete wie ein blonder Racheengel in unser Zelt und begann sich auch prompt lauthals über ihren Onkel und ihren Bruder aufzuregen. Sie keifte, sie sei eine Schildmaid Rohans und nicht die Hüterin der Alten und Kranken.

Nur mit Mühe brachte ich sie dazu, mir zuzuhören: „Ich weiß, Ihr wollt kämpfen. Warum lasst ihr Euch dann davon abhalten? Ihr werdet einen Weg finden, um zu sterben, also lasst mich doch jetzt bitte schlafen. Ich möchte morgen noch ein paar Feinde mitnehmen bevor ich drauf gehe und nicht vor Müdigkeit vom Pferd fallen."

„Es ist ja schön, dass Ihr kämpfen dürft. Aber…", setzte sie an, doch ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Ihr werdet einen Weg finden. Im Übrigen hat man es mir nicht erlaubt, ich habe es einfach gemacht. Ihr werdet das auch schaffen. Und jetzt gute Nacht!"

Zu meinem Erstaunen hörte ich von ihr auch nichts mehr, bis sie mich am nächsten Morgen mit dem Kommentar ‚Ich habe eine Idee' weckte.

Éowyn war auf die Idee gekommen, sich zu verkleiden, damit sie unerkannt mit reiten konnte und so ging ich auf die Suche nach einer Verkleidung.

In einem kleinen Zelt wurde ich schnell fündig und nahm die kleinsten Rüstungsteile mit, die ich finden konnte. Es waren noch nicht so viele auf den Beinen und so schaffte ich es ungesehen mit meiner Beute zum Zelt zurück. Zudem bot mir die Dunkelheit der Nacht weiteren Schutz.

Ich half ihr bei dem Anlegen der Rüstung und sie band mir meine Schulterpolster fest. Meine Haare trug ich wie in der Schlacht bei der Hornburg zu einem eingedrehten Flechtzopf unter meinem Helm.

Als ich schließlich mit meinem Lórienmantel aus dem Zelt trat, herrschte geschäftiges Treiben um mich herum. In voller Rüstung liefen Reiter mit langen blonden Haaren an mir vorbei und trugen Waffen bei sich oder führten ihre Pferde herbei. Unser Lagerplatz wurde nur vom Schein der langsam erlöschenden Feuer und der Fackeln erhellt.

Auch ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Lasagne und begann sie für die Schlacht zu rüsten. Einer der Reiter hatte mir gegenüber erwähnt, dass ich eine gute und schnelle Stute hätte, daher kannte ich nun endlich Lasagnes Geschlecht. Nach dem obligatorischen Bürsten sattelte ich sie und die verkleidete Éowyn band dem Pferd zum Schutz eine Art Pferdehelm um.

Immer mehr Reiter sattelten ihre Pferde und liefen durch das aufbrechende Lager. Sie riefen sich Wörter zu, die ich nicht verstand. Nicht wegen des Lärmes, sondern weil es eine andere Sprache war.

Mich erfasste eine noch nie gespürte Angst. Sie ähnelte der in Helms Klamm, doch war sie stärker und raubte mir die letzten Nerven. Mir fiel die Aussage ein, dass nur Dummköpfe keine Angst hätten und wünschte mir in diesem Moment ein solcher zu sein.

Der König gab den Befehl des Losreitens und der Tross setzte sich in Bewegung. Éowyn und Merry konnte ich nirgends entdecken, zu viele Reiter und Pferde waren um mich herum, als ich Lasagne antrieb zu galoppieren. Wie zuvor auch schlug mir mein Bogen gegen den Eisenhanisch. Mein Umhang bauschte sich hinter mir im Gegenwind und ich spürte die Körperwärme des Pferdes an meinen Schenkeln. Es hatte etwas seltsam Beruhigendes an sich. Der Helm schränkte mein Sichtfeld leicht ein, doch mir war bewusst, dass er mein Leben retten könnte.

Der Mond ging unter und als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen aussandte stoppten die Reiter um mich herum. Auch ich zügelte mein Pferd, denn wir hatten unser Ziel erreicht.

Vor mir erhob sich Minas Tirith.


	39. Dem Tode nie so nah

Vor uns erhebt sich ein weites Feld. Die dunkle Masse der Orks wiegt auf ihm und strömt in die Richtung der Stadt. Minas Tirith erhebt sich in der Sonne weiß strahlend zu unserer Linken. Es scheint, als würde sich die Stadt aus dem Boden bohren, da sie nach oben spitz zuläuft. Ich wünsche meine Augen wären besser, um genau zu sehen, was knapp 300 Meter vor mir geschieht. Die Reiter positionieren sich mit ihren Pferden in Reihen.

„Éomer, führe deine Éored zur linken Flanke!", ruft der König. Ich befinde mich etwa in der fünften Reihe und kann Éomers Antwort, welcher weiter entfernt reitet, nicht verstehen. „Gamling, folge des Königs Banner in der Mitte! Grimbold, führe deine Schar nach rechts, wenn ihr an der Mauer vorbei seid! Vorwärts! Und fürchtet keine Dunkelheit!", kommen weitere Befehle.

„Voran, voran, ihr Reiter Théodens! Zu blutigem Tagewerk, in Tod und Brandt. Speer wird zerschellen, Schild zersplittern! Ein Schwert-Tag! Ein Blut-Tag! Ehe die Sonne steigt!", richtet Théoden nun sein Wort an seine Reiterschah. Die Krieger heben ihre Speere und Schwerter. Anscheinend ist dies eine Art Kampfritual, denn augenblicks später reitet der König in vollem Tempo an der Frontreihe vorbei und schlägt mit seinem Schwert gegen die ausgestreckten Speere.

„Reitet! Reitet nun! Reitet zur Vernichtung und zum Ende der Welt! Tod!", ruft er und seine Reiter fallen mit ein: „Tod! Tod!" Zunächst zögere ich, doch dann beginne ich auch zu rufen und in einer unglaublichen Lautstärke schallen die Kampfrufe wieder.

„Tod! Tod! Tod!"

Ich streiche Lasagne über die Mähne. Die Angst umklammert mich mit kalten Klauen. Mir kommt das Versprechen an Bilbo in den Sinn. Ich würde Frodo begleiten und ihm helfen die Bürde zu tragen. Unsere Wege hatten sich getrennt, doch würde ich ihm in dieser Schlacht helfen können.

„Für Frodo!", schreie ich in den Wind.

In diesem Moment erschallt ein Kriegshorn und die Pferde brechen auf Befehl ihrer Reiter los. Während wir den Berg hinunter und der Schlacht entgegen reiten, formt sich ein Stoßtrupp in der Mitte der 6000 nahenden Reiter heraus. Ich halte einen Speer in meinen behandschuhten Händen und atme ein und aus. Drei Mal und ich kann sehen, wie die Front der Orks uns Speere entgegen streckt. Weitere drei Mal und die Spitze durchbricht die Reihen des Feindes. Ein letzter Atemzug und Lasagne setzt über die ersten Ork und Pferdeleichen hinweg.

Mit meinem Speer schlage und steche ich nach einigen der Viecher, während mein Pferd immer weiter rennt. Sie stößt Orks einfach um und trampelt über sie drüber, als würde sie sich freuen diese Monster zu töten. Ich halte ihr den Rücken frei und als ich den Speer in einem Ork notgedrungen stecken lasse greife ich auf meinen Rücken und ziehe mit dem Bogen den ersten Pfeil hervor. Ich spanne zunächst die Sehne und schieße dann auf alles was sich bewegt und nicht menschlich ist. Es ist schwer das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber ich vertraue Lasagne und überlasse ihr das Lenken.

Bereits zum dritten Mal muss ich die Worte des Köchers murmeln. Der Köche leert sich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, doch den Schmerz in meinem Sehnenarm nehme ich kaum war. Lasagne rennt immer noch jeden Ork um und der Rest wird von mir erledigt.

Ich greife wieder in meinem Köcher um die Bogensehen mit einem Todesbringer zu spannen, als ich einen Stoß spüre und seitlich vom Pferd rutsche. Ich rolle mich zu einer Kugel zusammen, um den Fall abzumildern. Lasagne beachtet mich gar nicht und galoppiert Orks tottrampelt von dannen. Nun muss ich vom Boden kämpfen und mir gefällt es gar nicht, dass ich die Orks nun nicht mehr Höhentechnisch überrage.

Mein erstes Opfer stirbt mit einem Pfeil zwischen den Augen und ironischer Weise fällt mir ein Ausschnitt aus einer Lateinübersetzung ein. In dieser verletzte Odysseus das Stirnauge eines Zyklopen und gibt sich als ‚Niemand' aus. Die Vorstellung, wie der Zyklop sich bei seinen Brüdern über ‚Niemand' beschwert hatte, bringt mich zum Lachen und lenkt mich ab, sodass ich erst in letzter Minute einem weiteren mich angreifenden Ork einen Pfeil tödlich in den Körper schießen kann. Ich rufe mich selber zur Acht und fahre mit dem dezimieren des Feindes fort.

Um mich herum bildet sich ein Radius an Leichen, doch immer neue Lebende rücken den gefallenen Orks nach.

Wieder murmel ich den Spruch zur Befüllung des Köchers. Nicht nur ich habe mein Pferd verloren, sondern auch einige Éored, wie die Reiter genannt wurden. Einer wird gerade von mehreren Orks gleichzeitig angegriffen und ohne groß zu überlegen schleudere ich eines meiner Messer in seine Richtung. Es trifft den Ork vor ihm. Eigentlich hatte ich auf den daneben gezielt, doch die Hauptsache war ein toter Ork.

Mein Verstand lässt nicht zu, dass ich weiter als zehn Meter um mich herum Feinde anvisiere, daher schlagen die meisten meiner Pfeile durch den Gegner hindurch. Größerer Radius bedeutet größeren Kreisumfang und das bedeutet mehr Platz für Feinde.

Eigentlich stehe ich die ganze Zeit nur auf einer Stelle und drehe mich um meine Achse, um eine 360°-Verteidigung aufrecht zu erhalten. Als ein Pfeil an meinem Brustpanzer abprallt, erkenne ich meinen Fehler und beginne mich zu bewegen. Die Stelle, an der der Pfeil gegen geschlagen ist beginnt zu schmerzen, doch auch das ignorier ich und metzel mich durch die Orks.

Nachdem der Köcher zum sechsten Mal gefüllt und geleert wurde, ziehe ich meine beiden Messer und schlitze von hinten Kehlen auf. Nicht selten ramme ich auch einfach eines der Messer von oben in die linke Schulter. Bei jedem Ork spritzt schwarzes Blut aus den Wunden auf mich.

Eine Hand voll toter Orks später kann ich mit meinem Messer gerade so den Schwerthieb eines der Monster abwehren. Trotzdem stolper ich nach hinten und verliere das Gleichgewicht. Auf dem Boden liegend hetzt mein Blick umher und erblickt ein Schwert nur drei Meter weiter. Mit den Messern könnte ich den Ork nicht abwehren und für den Bogen war er bereits zu nah.

Drohend ist er nicht mehr weit von mir entfernt. Nur dank seines Egos bleibt mir noch ein minimaler Zeitraum, um mein Leben zu retten.

Ich springe auf, mache zwei Schritte und reiße das Schwert hoch. Der Ork ist mir gefolgt und klirrend krachen unsere blutverschmierten Klingen zusammen. Meine schwarz, seine rot.

Er brüllt und sein stinkender Atem widert mich an. Ich hatte noch nie ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten. Ich muss den Knauf mit beiden Händen umfassen, sonst würde ich den Schlägen des Orkes nicht standhalten können. Ich blocke einen nach dem anderen und jeder ist heftiger als der zuvor. Eigentlich ist es nur ein leichtes Neigen des Schwertes nach links oder rechts, doch auf einen Schlag mit dem Schwertknauf bin ich nicht gefasst. Mit voller Wucht trifft das Metall auf mein Gesicht und schreiend lasse ich das Schwert fallen.

Blut strömt mir aus der Nase und sie schmerzt höllisch. Der Ork lacht auf seine verquerte Art und Weise und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Er hebt sein Schwert und will schon meinen Kopf von meinem Körper abtrennen, da erblicke ich eines meiner Messer auf dem Boden. Während unseres Duells mussten wir zu meinem Ausgangspunkt zurückgekommen sein. Das Schwert rast auf mich zu und ich ducke mich unter der Klinge hinweg.

Meine Finger greifen den Dolch, mein Arm reist hoch und schon ist die Kehle des Orkes durchtrennt.

Der Leichnam sinkt zusammen und die Klinge prallt an meiner Schulter ab auf den Boden. Erneut zuckt ein Schmerz durch meinen rechten Arm und ich lasse mein Messer los. Meine linke greift reflexartig danach und ich fasse in die Schneide, kann den Dolch aber nicht richtig festhalten und lasse ihn erneut los. Helles Blut fließt aus der Schnittwunde. Ich verstaue das Messer in seiner Scheide, klemme das gefundene Schwert zwischen Gürtel und Harnisch und nehme meinen Bogen aus dem Köcher.

Die Reiter haben die Masse der Orks nun schon gut zerstreut und man erkennt überall Lücken. Die zuvor geordnete Schlachtordnung unseres Feindes ist vollständig aufgebrochen. Ich beginne von neuem jede lebendige Kreatur Mordors mit Pfeilen zu Tode zu löchern.

Ein reiterloses Pferd nähert sich mir und ich nutze die Chance, stoppe es und steige auf seinen Rücken. Dankend fahre ich meinem neuen Begleiter über den Rücken und steuere ihn dann in eine größere Menge Orks. Das gefundene Schwert ist nun von äußerstem Nutzen und ein Ork nach dem anderen wird von mir in die Hölle geschickt. Das neue Pferd ist nicht so wild wie Lasagne, dafür aber stärker.

Plötzlich geht ein Ruck durch die Feindesmasse und die Orks strömen nun alle in eine Richtung. ‚Sie geben auf', denke ich, bis ich mich umwende. Rechts von mir nähern sich ein gutes Dutzend riesiger Elefanten! Hannibal wäre stolz.

Ich wende das Pferd in die Richtung der Kriegstiere und überlege fieberhaft, was ich tun könnte. Irgendwer hatte an den Stoßzähnen, welche in einer unnatürlich hohen Zahl vorliegen, etwas gespannt, das schwer nach Stacheldraht aussieht. Wenn die nur ansatzweise so wie die Elefanten meiner Zeit sind, dann haben wir jetzt ein Problem.

Mein Schwert stecke ich weg, es würde wohl nicht gegen die Haut ankommen. Mein verbliebenes Messer ebenso. Ich zücke meinen Bogen und lege einen Pfeil ein. Mit der rechten Hand klemme ich Bogen und Pfeil zusammen, mit der anderen halte ich die Zügel. Ich schätze noch einmal die Situation ein und gebe dem Pferd die Sporen.

Wir jagen zusammen mit weiteren Reitern auf die Elefanten zu. Ich sehe, wie Pfeile in der Haut der unbeeindruckten Tiere stecken und zweifle an meinem Plan.

Ich musste das Tier, auf welches ich gerade in einem Wahnsinns Tempo zuritt, an den Augen treffen. Nur das würde so viel Schmerzen bereiten, dass es vielleicht zusammenklappte oder gegen eines der anderen Tiere rennen würde.

Ich atme ein und aus, löse meine linke Hand von den Zügeln und spanne nun mit ihr den Bogen. Ich versuche ein Auge anzuvisieren, doch das Tier wackelt zu stark hin und her. Es kommt immer näher und schließlich lasse ich die Sehne einfach los.

Mit meinen Beinen lenke ich das Pferd nun nach links, um dem Elefanten auszuweichen.

Irgendetwas kommt von mir aus links auf das Schlachtfeld. Es schimmert grü-


	40. Wieder vereint

Grün. Das Etwas hatte grün geschimmert.

Mit einem Stöhnen schlug ich die Augen auf. In meinem Schädel wurde eine Party gefeiert und mein restlicher Körper fühlte sich wie nach einer Sportstunde der Superlative an. Über mir erstreckte sich ein klarer, blauer Himmel mit kleinen, weißen Wolkenfetzen.

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf.

Ich war umgeben von Leichen und Blut und von weit her erschallten Rufe, die mein müdes Hirn nicht zu verarbeiten mochte.

Ich schaffte es mit meinen schmerzenden Fingern das Band vom Helm zu lösen und zog ihn von meinem Kopf. Meine Haare fielen mir über den Rücken, die Nadeln hatten sich wohl gelöst. Ich spürte etwas Klebriges, Zähflüssiges am meinem Schädel und nach dem Betrachten meiner Fingerspitzen stellte es sich als Blut heraus.

Langsam kam ich auf die Beine und schwankend wagte ich einen Schritt zu gehen. Vor mir drehte sich alles und ich konnte nicht gerade laufen. Hin und her eiernd tapste ich einige Schritte in eine Richtung. Mir wurde schwindeliger und ich musste mich setzten. War das vor mir ein Elefant?

Ob es nun wirklich ein Elefant war, vermochte ich, als ich erneut erwachte, nicht mehr sagen zu können.

Jemand hatte mich wohl gefunden, denn nun befand ich mich in einem Steinhaus und das Licht einer untergehenden Sonne erleuchtete den Raum. Um Kopf und Finger spürte ich den Stoff von Verbänden. Jemand hatte mir meine Rüstung und auch so ziemlich den Rest aus- und ein langes weißes Kleid angezogen. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es ein Kleid und nicht eine Decke war.

Mein gesamter Körper schmerzte, doch ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, um mich im Raum umzusehen.

Überall lagen teilweise bewusstlose oder auch nur schlafende Verletzte. Ein, zwei Frauen gingen zwischen ihnen umher und gaben ihnen zu trinken.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ ich mich wieder auf meine Liege fallen. Eine der Frauen kam auch zu mir und gab mir mit den Worten, dass es meine Schmerzen lindern würde, zu trinken. Danach ging sie wieder und ich starrte an die steinerne Decke des Raumes. Das letzte, woran ich mich noch erinnerte, war, dass ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Grünes gesehen hatte. Das hatte mich wohl abgelenkt, denn ich hatte den Stoßzahn des Elefanten nicht kommen sehen. Dafür hatte ich ihn sehr deutlich gespürt. Vorsichtig tastete ich nach meinem Bauch und nach meiner Brust und ein Schmerz blitzte auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich jetzt einen Stoßzahnabdruck in blau. Bei dem Gedanken zuckten meine Mundwinkel leicht.

„Lucy?", hörte ich da jemanden fragen und ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Keine fünf Meter entfernt stand mein Elb in schmutziger Rüstung und zerzausten Haaren. Er starrte mich aus seinen blauen Augen an und auffordernd streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen. „Gepriesen sei Eru.", meinte ich zu verstehen und im nächsten Moment saß er auch schon neben mir auf dem Lager.

„Ich habe herum gefragt, ob man eine Frau gefunden hätte. Erst eben berichtete man mir von dir. Was in Erus Namen ist passiert?", brach es aus Legolas heraus. Ich nahm die Seine in meine Hände und lächelte ihn müde an.

„Einer von den Elefanten hat mich vom Pferd gefegt. Mir geht's gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber wo warst du? Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst weg!"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich hab dich doch geweckt und dir gesagt, dass ich mit Aragorn und ein paar anderen den Pfad der Toten nehmen werde. Ich war schon erstaunt, dass du keine Wiederworte gegeben hast." Ich starrte ihm einen Moment an. Sein ernst?

„Nicht dein Ernst. Ich war wahrscheinlich noch im Halbschlaf und hab davon nichts mitbekommen. Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: Wie geht es den anderen? Haben es alle geschafft?"

Sein Blick trübte sich. Als er schließlich antwortete lag Trauer in seiner Stimme: „Einige der Dúnedain sind gefallen. König Théoden wurde von dem Hexenkönig von Angmar getötet und die Herrin Éowyn liegt schwer verletzt in den Häusern der Heilung. Merry wird noch vermisst."

In mir zog sich etwas zusammen und nur mühsam konnte ich die Tränen zurückhalten. „Den anderen geht es aber gut, ja?", versicherte ich mich mit erstickter Stimme. Legolas nickte nur.

Ich begann mich mühselig aufzurichten und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Stille Tränen rollten mir über die Wangen und auf seine Rüstung, als ich mich an ihn kuschelte. Er war wieder bei mir. Nichts würde mich jetzt noch von ihm fern halten können. Mein Elb strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken, als wollte er mir Kraft geben, doch spürte ich, dass auch er fertig mit den Nerven war, denn er klammerte sich ebenso haltsuchend an mich. Sein Gesicht hatte er in meinem von irgendwem gekämmten Haar versteckt.

„Weißt du, wo mein Beutel ist? Ich würde mir gerne etwas anderes anziehen.", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

„Du bist verletzt und bleibst hier liegen. Da musst du dir doch nichts anderes anziehen.", erwiderte mein Freund und wir lösten uns von einander.

Ich sah im tief in die Augen und flüsterte halblaut zurück: „Ich hab abgesehen von dem Kleid hier nicht mehr viel an."

Mein Elb blinzelte verwirrt und nickte dann. „Oder ich könnte dir auch ein Zimmer besorgen, wenn die Heiler es gestatten. Dann kannst du dich da ausruhen. Warte kurz."

Mit diesen Worten eilte er davon. Eigentlich war es mir egal wo ich lag, ich wollt nur nicht halbnackt sein. Außerdem ging es mir wirklich schon recht gut. Ich war nur ein wenig erschöpft und im meinem Kopf wurde immer noch eine Party gefeiert, aber ansonsten? Ich richtete mich ganz auf und streckte mich so, dass meine Armknochen knacksten. Als ich meine Beine über den Liegenrand auf den Boden schwang, schoss ein Schmerz durch mein Nervensystem und ich zuckte zusammen. Ein Blick unter das Kleid zeigte mir ein in allen Farben des Meeres schillerndes Bein, bedeckt von einem Verband.

Ich strich mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und begann meinen Körper in Augenschein zu nehmen. Abgesehen von dem Bein, schmerzte fast mein gesamter Brustkorp beim Atmen. Zudem hatte ich eine bereits verbundene Schnittwunde an der linken Hand und eine weitere Prellung an der Schulter. Meine Nase tat bei einer vorsichtigen Berührung ebenfalls weh.

Alles in allem war ich ganz gut weg gekommen. Ich hatte keine ekligen, offenen Knochenbrüche oder Blutungen, sondern nur einen Haufen von Prellungen, die allesamt verschwinden würden. Aus meiner Sicht sprach nichts gegen eine Entlassung.

Da kehrte auch Legolas mit einer alten Frau zurück. Sie wirkte abgekämpft und hatte eine blutige Schürze umgebunden.

„Herrin, es spricht im Grund nichts gegen eine Verlegung. Ihr müsstet Euch schonen, aber akut gefährdet seid ihr nicht. Euer Bein ist angebrochen. Viele Eurer Rippen ganz, daher fällt Euch das Atmen schwer. Es war schwierig, doch wir konnten sie alle soweit richten, dass sie zusammenwachsen und Euch nicht mehr behindern werden. Gegen die Schmerzen werde ich Euch etwas mitgeben.", erklärte sie mir und wandte sich dann auch schon wieder einem anderen Patienten zu.

„Dein Bein ist also angebrochen? Wie gedenkst du in dein Zimmer zu kommen?", neckte mich Legolas spielerisch, während er schon Anstalten macht, mich hochzunehmen.

„Ich wollt hüpfen", erwidere ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, um Halt zu finden.

„Ach, das will ich sehen.", meinte er lachend. „Deine Sachen sind hier auch irgendwo. Ich hole sie, wenn ich dich in dein Zimmer gebracht habe." Statt einer Antwort legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und bekam kaum etwas vom Weg mit. Nur mit einem Auge sah ich beschädigte Häuser und Trümmerhaufen.

Legolas trug mich eine ansteigende Straße hinauf und nach kurzer Zeit gingen wir in das Innere eines großen Hauses. Zwei Treppen und diverse Flure später legte er mich auf einem Bett ab und verschwand mit den Worten, er würde meine Sachen holen.

Müde blickte ich mich um.

Der gondorische Baustil war eine seltsame Mischung aus Gotik und mediterranem. Die Wände waren aus hellem Stein und nur von zwei großen Fenstern an der Seite durchbrochen. Eigentliche waren es nur zwei Rundbögen, die nach draußen führten und von zwei locker gewebten Vorhängen flankiert wurden. Im Raum selber standen das Bett, auf welchem ich lag, sowie eine Truhe, zwei Tische, einer zum arbeiten, der andere mit einer Waschschüssel, und ein paar Pflanzen. Die noch warme Abendluft wehte mit den Vorhängen spielend herein. Das Bett war recht bequem und erschöpft lehne ich mich zurück.

Die Energie, welche ich zuvor noch verspürt hatte, war fast gänzlich gewichen. Beim Aus- und Einatmen stach es unangenehm in meiner Brust, doch aufhören konnte ich ja schlecht. Mein Chorleiter war zwar anderer Meinung, aber ausprobieren wollte ich es nicht.

Die Tür ging wieder auf und Legolas betrat vollbeladen den Raum. Er hatte so viel ich sehen konnte fast alles dabei. Nur zwei meiner Messer waren wohl noch auf den Feldern. Er legte den Kram auf den Arbeitstisch und setzte sich dann wieder neben mich aufs Bett.

Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und er begann mit meinen Haaren zu spielen.

So saßen wir eine Weile und genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des Anderen bis ich die Stille durchbrach: „Wie geht es dir? Bist du irgendwie verletzt?" Ich war ernsthaft besorgt, dass er nur den Helden spielen wollte, doch stattdessen lachte er leise.

„Das ist mein Ernst!", protestierte ich gespielt verärgert.

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich kam vergleichsweise spät auf das Schlachtfeld. Zudem waren die Ehrlosen bei uns."

„Ehrlose?"

„Vor langer Zeit schwuren die Menschen des Gebirges dem letzten König von Gondor einen Eid, ihm beizustehen im Falle des Kampfes. Doch als die Zeit kam und Gondor in höchster Not war, flohen sie und verbargen sich an dunklen Orten im Gebirge. So verfluchte Isildur sie, niemals Ruhe zu finden, bis ihr Eid erfüllt sei. Sie wurden zu wandelnde Toten, Geister, und nur der König konnte sie von ihrem Elend befreien. Aragorn brachte sie dazu, sich ihm anzuschließen und befreite sie nach der Schlacht von ihrem Schwur.", erklärte er mir.

„Ich sah etwas Grünes kurz bevor ich aus dem Rennen genommen wurde. Waren es die Geister?", fragte ich ihn und er nickte zustimmend.

„Wie hat Aragorn die Geister von ihrem Schwur befreien können? Nur der König könnte dies…oh. Aragorn ist der König, oder?", ging mir auf.

„Ja, Ithilgalad. Herr Elrond nahm ihn vor vielen Jahren bei sich auf. Zur Tarnung wurde er nur noch Estel genannt, doch in Wirklichkeit ist er der Erbe Elendils und des Königsthrons Gondors.", erklärte Legolas mir. Ich schwieg und dachte über so manche Ungereimtheiten nach. Darum hatte man ihm erlaubt, am Rat und der Gemeinschaft teil zu haben. Der Kommentar Boromirs. Man hatte uns wegen ihm in Lothlórien überhaupt Einlass gewährt und seit wir in Rohan waren, nahm er eine ganz andere Position ein. Wäre er wirklich nur ein Waldläufer gewesen, hätte er all das nicht bewirken können.

„Oh", sagte ich erneut und Legolas zog mich an sich. Ein Quicken wegen den Rippen unterdrückte ich gekonnt, denn ich wollte nicht, dass er mich wie Porzellan behandelte, wenn er mich schon so gekonnt ablenkte. Ich spürte durchaus, dass er mir etwas vorenthielt.

„Du bist von einem Mûmakil vom Pferd gestoßen worden? Wie hast du das geschafft?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich wollte eigentlich dem Tier ins Auge schießen. Das hat aber nicht ganz funktioniert und durch die Geister war ich so abgelenkt, dass ich den Stoßzahn nicht habe kommen sehen.", erklärte ich Legolas. Der Elb konnte sein Lachen, obgleich es nur sehr leise war, nicht lange verbergen und beleidigt ergänzte ich: „Lach ruhig. Du hast ja keinen Stoßzahnabdruck auf deinem Bauch, der dich dran hindern kann!"

„Stoßzahnabdruck?", amüsierte er sich weiter.

„Ja genau. Was hättest du denn gegen diese zu groß geratenen Elefanten gemacht?", stichelte ich und er antwortete immer noch lachend: „Oh, das ist einfach. Ich bin zuerst auf den Mûmakil geklettert, habe ein paar der Haradrim mit Pfeilen getötet und dann den Sattel mit meinen Messern vom Mûmakil geschnitten, sodass die anderen vom Tier gefallen sind. Zu guter Letzt habe ich noch drei Pfeile in den Kopf des Tieres geschossen." Ich war ehrlich baff. „Stoßzahnabdruck. Den würde ich echt gerne sehen.", gluckste der Elb immer noch.

Um ihn ein wenig zur Ruhe zu bringen, erwiderte ich böse: „Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Zufrieden hörte ich ihn husten. Vermutlich hatte er sich verschluckt.

Ich selber dämmerte langsam weg und nuschelte auf seine Frage hin, ob alle Frauen meiner Zeit so offensiv wären, dass ich ihn liebe.


	41. Die Falle ist die Falle selbst

Das Geräusch einer Tür weckte mich. Helles Licht strömte durch die Fenster herein und tauchte das Zimmer in einen leichten Rotton. Ich lag alleine in dem mit weißen Leinen bezogenem Bett und richtete mich verschlafen auf.

Vor dem Bett war ein Bottich aufgestellt worden und ein Mädchen von etwa 13 Jahren schüttete Wasser hinein. Offensichtlich war sie eine Dienstmagd, denn ihre Kleidung war schlicht.

„Guten Morgen, Herrin.", piepste das Mädchen, als es mich bemerkte und machte einen Knicks. Ihre Beine schwankten leicht und sie drohte umzufallen, doch fand sie das Gleichgewicht wieder. Sie hatte doch wohl nicht etwa Angst vor mir, oder warum schaute sie starr auf den Boden?

Ich wusste nicht was ich sonst sagen sollte, daher erwiderte ich den Gruß. Da wurde erneut die Tür geöffnet und eine junge Frau, etwas älter als ich, betrat den Raum. Sie begrüßte mich ebenfalls und knickste. Das Mädchen nahm zwei Eimer, welche sie in die Wanne geleert hatte, und verließ leise den Raum.

„Das Bad ist für Euch gerichtet.", sagte die Frau und deutete auf die Wanne in der Mitte des Raumes.

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass sie jetzt den Raum verlassen würde, doch stattdessen stellte sie sich mit gefalteten Händen etwas entfernt hin und blickte diskret zu Boden.

„Ähm, wäre es möglich, dass du den Raum verlässt? Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand…nun, ich bade lieber alleine.", versuchte ich so taktvoll wie möglich zu sagen.

„Ihr seid schwer verletzt! Was ist, wenn ihr fallen solltet?", entgegnete sie mit überrascht geweiteten Augen. Irgendwie hatte ich damit gerechnet.

„Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber alleine zu sein. Wie wäre es, wenn du vor der Tür wartest und falls etwas ist, ich dich rufe?", versuchte ich einen Kompromiss einzugehen. Die junge Frau nickte zögerlich und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Nicht nur, dass ich nicht die geringste Lust hatte, dass sie mich nackt sah, ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie meine Verletzungen bemerkte. Meinen Infinitus machte ich am anderen Ende des Raumes zusammen mit einem gefalteten Tuch aus. Ich kroch aus dem Bett und hüpfte, mich an der Wand abstützend, auf meinem gesunden Bein zu den Sachen und warf sie auf das Bett. Dann hüpfte ich wieder zurück und langsam begann mein Brustkorp zu protestieren. Der Verband engte mich zwar so oder so ein, doch ließen die Schmerzmittel langsam nach.

Aus dem Infinitus kramte ich neben einer alten Kräuterseife von zu Hause auch neue Sache und legte das Tuch in Reichweite der Wanne. Dann zog ich mir das Krankenkleid über den Kopf, wickelte den Verband vom meinem Brustkorp feinsäuberlich auf, hüpfte zum Bottich und ließ mich hinein gleiten. Das Wasser hatte eine angenehme Temperatur und eigentlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis, den ganzen Tag hier drinnen zu verbringen, doch begann ich mich mit der Seife zu säubern und schaffte es sogar meine Haare zu entfetten. Mein letztes Bad war viel zu lange her und die knappe Woche, die wir von Edoras nach Minas Tirith gebraucht hatten, war für meine Körperhygiene nicht gerade förderlich gewesen.

Ich gönnte mir noch einige Minuten im Wasser, setzte mich dann aber vorsichtig auf den Wannenrand, hoffend, dass die Wassermasse größer als meine Körpermasse war und wickelte das Tuch um mich. Die Wassermasse war nicht größer und so begann der Bottich leicht zu schwanken, als ich mich weiter nach hinten lehnte. Gerade so schaffte ich es noch das Gleichgewicht zu finden und entstieg wieder mehr hüpfend der Wanne.

Ich zog mir meinen alten BH, den ich, seitdem ich von meinem Schicksal in eine andere Zeit gerufen worden war, im Infinitus gelagert hatte, an und wickelte den Verband wieder um meine lädierten Rippen. Mein Brustkorp hatte tatsächlich einen wunderschön blauen Abdruck eines Stoßzahnes und ich wollte die angebrochenen Rippen nicht durch das Schnüren eines Korsetts belasten. Ich wählte dasselbe Kleid wie in Lórien und versuchte meine Haare mit dem Tuch etwas zu trocknen. Ein paar frustrierende Versuche später flocht ich mein nasses Haar einfach zu dem gewohnten Zopf und begann meine Rüstung zu inspizieren.

Sie musste dringend gereinigt werden und der Eisenpanzer hatte doch glatt eine stoßzahnförmige Delle.

Die junge Frau klopfte an der Tür und trat vorsichtig ein. In den Händen hielt sie ein Tablett mit Essen.

„Euer Frühstück, Herrin. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, dann kann ich Eure Rüstung reinigen und den Harnisch ausbessern lassen." Sie hielt ihren Blick wie zuvor gesenkt.

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir. Wie heißt du?", fragte ich und sie antwortete: „Morwen, Herrin."

„Gut Morwen, weißt du, wo meine Gefährten sind? Könntest du mir helfen zu ihnen zu kommen?"

„Im Schloss wird gesagt, dass Herr Aragorn der verschollene König ist. Er hält Rat mit dem Zauberer Gandalf und einigen anderen hohen Herren. Sie sind in der Königshalle." Sie gab mir ohne auch nur zu zögern eine Antwort.

„Okay, ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu weit.", lachte ich munter und erhob mich, das Frühstück ignorierend. Ich humpelte zu der Wand gegenüber von mir und bei jedem Schritt schmerzte mein Bein. Morwen eilte zu mir und wollte mich schon stützen, doch ich winkte ab.

„Solange ich eine Wand oder sonst was habe, was ich als Stütze verwenden kann, geht das schon. Du brauchst mir nur den Weg zu zeigen und mir gegebenenfalls über freie Flächen helfen." Sie nickte und huschte zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

So beschritten wir unseren Weg, zumindest bis zu der nächsten Ecke. Ich klappte vor Anstrengung und Schmerzen zusammen und Morwen war so gut, einen recht kräftigen Knecht zu holen, der mich nach einer kurzen, ehrfurchtsvollen Vorstellung hoch nahm und zu meinem Ziel trug.

Die Flure waren mit bestickten Teppichen geschmückt und an den Fenstern standen Blumen. Das Schloss zeigte keinerlei Spuren des Krieges, doch als wir an einem Fenster hielten konnte ich bis auf die Felder vor der Stadt blicken. Sechs Ebenen zogen sich vom Palast hinab und eine war zerstörter als die andere. Was meine Augen erkannten, war zumeist irgendwie beschädigt.

Jedoch trat nun weit deutlicher die Ähnlichkeit mit mediterranen Städten auf. Die Häuser erinnerten mich an die Palazzi Florenz' und Venedigs. Sogar die Kleidung hatte etwas von dem, was ich mir unter der Mode in der Renaissance vorstellte. Traurig wandte ich mich um und wurde weiter durch die fast endlos erscheinenden Flure des Palastes getragen. Zuletzt trug man mich über einen gepflasterten Hof, welcher von einem Art Kreuzgang eingeschlossen wurde, zu einer Flügeltür. Laut Morwen war es ein Eingang zu der Halle.

Der Knecht stellte mich wieder auf meine Füße und einen Moment zögerte ich. Ich würde einfach so in eine Besprechung platzen, bei der ich vermutlich noch nicht mal erwünscht war.

Dennoch faste ich den Griff der schweren Tür und zog sie beherzt auf. Als ich hineintrat verstummte das Gespräch.

Ich humpelte zwischen den Säulen hervor und erblickte neben meinen Gefährten, ausgenommen Merrys und Pippins, auch die Söhne Elronds, Herrn Éomer sowie einen mir unbekannten Mann. Sie alle blickten mich leicht verwundert an.

Gandalf ergriff als Erster das Wort: „Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wenn Gimli aufsteht kannst du dich auf den Platz des Truchsesses setzten. Dein Bein braucht Ruhe." Ich nickte und humpelte auf Gimli zu, welcher mir bereits Platz gemacht hatte. Nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte, meinte ich, da die Herren noch immer schwiegen, dass mir die Verspätung sehr leid täte und sie doch bitte fortfahren sollten. Den bösen Blick Legolas' ignorierte ich.

Aragorn wandte sich Gandalf zu und bestätigte ihm, dass er sich dem dunklen Herrscher gezeigt hätte. Er wollte ihn ablenken, hatte aber nicht mit einem so schnellen Schlag gegen die Menschen gerechnet.

„Er ist im Ungewissen und beobachtet uns. Seine Nazgûl fliegen und er deutet die Zeichen, doch ist sein Auge voller Zweifel starr auf uns gerichtet, wie wir hier nun beraten. Nur der Ring kann Sauron zu Fall bringen, denn Kriegsmacht alleine vermag das nicht. Den Sieg können wir nicht mit Waffen erringen, aber mit Waffen können wir dem Ringträger die einzige, wenn auch noch so geringe Chance sichern. Mein Rat ist, dass wir Aragorns Weg beibehalten und ihn herausfordern. Er wird denken, dass wir in eine Falle laufen, doch er wird sein Land entblößen. Es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass wir in dieser Falle sterben werden, doch es ist die einzige Möglichkeit Frodo zu helfen."

Der Rat Gandalfs traf auf Zustimmung, denn uns allen war klar, dass Minas Tirith einem weiteren Angriff nicht standhalten würde.

Man sprach darüber, dass man von einem noch ungeschlagenen Heer Mordors im Norden wüsste. Daher wollte man die Stadt nicht ungeschützt zurücklassen.

Éomer berichtete von schweren Verlusten an Pferden, sodass er nicht mal 2000 Krieger aufbringen könne.

„Verstärkung aus den südlichen Lehen ist unterwegs. Die Küsten werden nun nicht mehr bedroht und wenn wir in zwei Tagen aufbrechen, dann werden wir wohl mit 7000 Mann ins Feld ziehen können und die Stadt doch beschützt zurücklassen.", ergänzte Aragorn und wieder nickten die Herren zustimmend.

„Wir werden keine Unterstützung von den Zwergen und Elben bekommen können. Auch diese Reiche werden von Sauron bedroht.", meldete sich Legolas zu Wort. Sein Blick wirkte traurig.

„Man schickte mir die Nachricht, dass Thal und der Einsame Berg von Ostlingen bedroht werden.", ergänzte Gimli Legolas' Worte und auch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Schatten des Unmutes.

Neben den Männern, die trotz des zerstörten Haupttores die Stadt bewachen würden, sollten die noch berittenen Rohirrim auf ein Heer bei der Weststraße warten und dieses angreifen. In zwei Tagen würde man aufbrechen, um zum letzten Schlag auszuholen und es würde um alles oder nichts gehen.

Sauron attackierte fast zeitgleich sämtliche freien Volker Mittelerdes mit einer solchen Stärke und einer unglaublich großen Anzahl von Truppen, dass ich mich fragte, was wohl im dunklen Land auf die 7000 Soldaten und Krieger warten würde. Er musste fallen, das wurde nun immer klarer, denn noch viel länger würden wir uns nicht mehr gegen ihn behaupten können.

Ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung in jeglicher Kriegstaktig, doch glaubte ich noch nie von dem Versuch einer Ablenkung und einer damit verbundenen Opferung für eine andere Sache gehört zu haben.

Nichtsdestotrotz, war es das sinnvollste, was man in der momentanen Lage machen könnte. Wenn Sauron, wie Gandalf und Aragorn mutmaßten, wirklich so fixiert auf Minas Tirith, genauer auf Aragorn selber, war, dann würde er sich ablenken lassen. Sowie ich den Plan verstand, wollte man ihn herausfordern, damit er alle seine Streitkräfte zusammen zog und gegen das kleine Heer schickte. Dadurch würde sein Land offen daliegen und Frodo könnte den Ring vernichten. Denn nur das könnte Sauron für immer aus der Welt schaffen.

So wurde es beschlossen und in zwei Tagen würde man sich zum finalen Schlag auf machen.


	42. Picknick und Gespräche

Ich war förmlich in meiner Gedankenwelt versunken. Nur mit halbem Ohr vernahm ich, dass sich der mir unbekannte Mann, Éomer, jetzt wohl der neue König der Mark, und die Elbenbrüder entschuldigten. Es verblieben die restlichen Gefährten in der Königshalle.

Niemand sagte etwas, doch schließlich seufzte ich leise, führ mir mit den Händen über die Knie und fragte: „Hat man Merry gefunden?"

Aragorn räusperte sich und antwortete mir: „Ja. Er ist ebenso schwer verletzt wie die Herrin Éowyn, doch beide befinden sich auf dem Weg der Besserung."

„Was ist passiert?", hackte ich nach und blickte abwartend in die Runde.

„Der Hexenkönig von Angmar griff König Théoden tödlich an und das Mädchen ging zusammen mit diesem närrischen Halbling dazwischen. Der Elb Glorfindel weissagte einst, dass kein Mann den Herrn der Nazgûl würde töten können, doch war nie die Rede von einer Frau. Er wurde besiegt, doch verletzte er die Schildmaid und Merry schwer.", berichtete Gandalf etwas grumelig.

Ich nickte und stützte mein Kinn wieder auf meiner Hand ab. Es war vieles passiert und beschlossen worden, über das ich nachdenken musste und ich war bereits so müde. Die Ruhe dazu ließ man mir aber nicht.

„Rein Interesse halber. Du hast ein angebrochenes Bein und diverse gebrochene Rippen. Wie hast du es geschafft in die Halle zu kommen?", fragte Legolas. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass ich mich nicht schonte, das konnte man aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraus hören.

„Ich bin gehüpft, hab mich an den Wänden abgestützt und wurde auch mal getragen. Es ist nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um zu ruhen und Verletzungen auszukurieren.", erwiderte ich und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht mit reiten wirst?", erkundigte sich Aragorn rhetorisch und ich meinte lachend: „Ihr würdet mich nicht mitnehmen. Ein bisschen durch die Gänge zu hüpfen ist eine Sache, aber in die finale Schlacht zu reiten eine andere."

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich glaub dem Elbenprinzlein würde es nicht gefallen, wenn wir dich ans Bett fesseln müssten, damit du nicht mitkommst.", brummelte Gimli und leises Lachen erklang.

Mein Magen begann leise zu knurren und trotz der prikären Lage, entspannten wir uns alle und lachten sogar.

„Hast du etwa nichts gegessen?", bemerkte Gimli entsetzt.

„Ja, ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit und hab das Frühstück einfach übersprungen.", gestand ich grinsend. Aragorn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und auch Gandalfs Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Nur Gimli und Legolas fanden das nicht so lustig.

Während mein Freund mir mit gehobener Augenbraue den Blick des Todes zu warf zeigte sich der Zwerg entrüstet: „Das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Legolas, jetzt heb' sie schon hoch und bring sie auf ihr Zimmer! Ich besorg in der Zwischenzeit etwas Essbares, was diesem Hungerhacken etwas Fleisch auf die Rippen bringt." Im nächsten Augenblick hing ich auch schon in den Armen meines leicht diabolisch grinsenden Elben, welcher mit großen Schritten in Richtung Ausgang stiefelte, gefolgt von dem Zwerg, der irgendwelche Gerichte vor sich hin murmelte.

Wieder auf dem vom Kreuzgang umfassten Innenhof fragte ich: „Sollen wir nicht lieber Merry besuchen? Pippin ist wahrscheinlich bei ihm und wir könnten doch einfach da essen? So eine Art Krankenbesuch-Picknick."

„Wieso nicht. Die Hobbits würden sich freuen. Treffen wir uns da, Gimli?", stimmte Legolas mir zu. Gimli verschwand in Richtung Küche, wie ich vermutete, und wir verharrten im Hof. Niemand war auch nur in der Nähe und so fanden unsere Lippen das erste Mal nach der Schlacht wieder zueinander.

Als wir uns wieder lösten, sahen wir uns einen Moment tief in die Augen, bevor wir unseren Weg fortsetzten. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und sein wunderbarer Zitronengeruch erfüllte meine Nase. Während er mich zu den Häusern der Heilung, in denen Merry lag, trug sprachen wir nicht. Vielmehr genossen wir wie am Abend zuvor die einfache Anwesenheit des jeweiligen Partners.

Eine der Heilerinnen deutete uns die Richtung zu Merrys Zimmer und als wir in das Zimmer traten, sprang ein freudig strahlender Pippin auf uns zu. Sein Cousin lag erschöpft, aber ebenfalls lächelnd in einem viel zu großen Krankenbett.

„Lucy, Legolas, schön dass ihr dem guten Merry einen Besuch abstattet!"

„Lass sie erst mal eintreten, Pipp.", vernahm man Merry aus dem Bett und Legolas setzte mich ohne große Umschweife neben Merry auf dem Bett ab.

Ich legte meinen Arm kameradschaftlich um den Hobbit und meinte verschwörerisch: „Wisst ihr was? Gimli kommt gleich auch noch und bringt Essen mit. Dann können wir gemeinsam speisen und du erholst dich gleich viel besser!"

Seine Augen leuchteten auf und der Elb ergänzte vorsichthalber: „Ihr müsst Lucy aber was übrig lassen. Sie hat noch nicht gefrühstückt."

„Wie hat sie das denn gemacht?", fragte Pippin und ehrliches Unverständnis sprach aus ihm.

„Du bist ganz knochig.", stellte Merry mit einem Zwicken in die Seite fest. Dummerweise erwischte er die Höhe meiner lädierten Rippen und ich zuckte bei dem Schmerz zusammen. „Was ist los? Bist du verletzt?!", stieß er aus.

„Mir geht's gut. Du hast nur meine angebrochenen Rippen erwischt, aber ansonsten bin ich in Ordnung.", beruhigte ich ihn und erleichtert lehnte er sich wieder zurück.

Da schneite Gimli auch schon mit einem Korb voller Essen herein und es begann ein kleines Festmahl. Zwar nahm Legolas nur in Form des Essen-zu-mir-werfens teil, aber auch er genoss die ausgelassene Stimmung.

Die Hobbits und Gimli schlugen kräftig zu, doch ich reichte oft die Nahrungsmittel einfach an Merry weiter. Wie schon bei meinem ersten Besuch in Mittelerde vertrug ich nur einfache Speisen. Speziell Gewürztes bekam mir nicht. Ich vermutete, dass es mit dem fremden Kulturkreis zu tun hatte, an dessen Nahrung mein Magen nicht gewöhnt war. Zwar wollte Gimli mich zu einer geräucherten Wurst überreden, die wirklich sehr gut aussah, doch wollte ich kein Risiko eingehen und aß daher nur Brot und etwas Obst.

Pippin erzählte von dem, was in Minas Tirith geschehen war und erzählte uns von Denethor, dem letzten und mittlerweile totem Truchsess, und seinem Sohn Faramir.

Merry berichtete düster von dem Kampf gegen den Hexenkönig und wie er sein Schwert hinten in sein Bein gerammt hatte und wir lachten zusammen darüber, dass ich einen Stoßzahnabdruck auf der Brust hatte.

Ich wusste nicht wie spät es war, als eine Heilerin uns hinaus scheuchte, doch die Sonne schickte bereits orangerote Strahlen in die Stadt und neigt sich der Erde entgegen. Legolas trug mich wie zuvor schon in seinen Armen wieder in das Schloss und ich hielt mich an seinen Schultern fest. In dem Raum, in welchem er mich am Abend zuvor gebracht hatte setzte er mich auf mein Bett und wollte sich schon verabschieden, doch ich bat ihn noch zu bleiben und so setzten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Balkon, zu welchem wir durch die ‚Fenster' gelangten. Während wir den Sonnenuntergang betrachteten, sprach keiner ein Wort.

„Jeder Zeit.", meinte Legolas schließlich, seine Augen noch immer auf den Punkt gerichtet, an dem gerade die Sonne verschwunden war. „Du könntest jeder Zeit verschwinden. Jetzt und ich würde nicht ein letztes Mal dein Gesicht sehen können." Seine Stimme klang melancholisch.

„Dann sieh mich an. Sie mich ein letztes Mal an, falls ich gleich nicht mehr da bin." Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und sah mich mit seinen meeresblauen Augen an. Es lag Trauer und Angst in ihnen, doch meinte ich auch Verzweiflung zu sehen.

„Entweder du verschwindest oder du stirbst. Es ist gleich, denn verlassen wirst du mich trotzdem.", flüsterte er und ich fragte: „Was ist passiert, Legolas?"

„Als wir unterwegs waren, konnte ich nur daran denken, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen könnte und als ich dich dann zunächst nicht fand, dachte ich du wärst noch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Erst nach Stunden des Suchens sagte man mir, wo du zu finden seist. Ich glaube, ich habe begriffen, was es bedeutet, sterblich zu sein. Vorher…ich habe mit Gimli bei der Hornburg gespielt, wer die meisten Orks töten kann. Ebenso gut hätte einer der Orks dich töten können. Oder Aragorn, oder Gimli. Haldir kam nur knapp mit dem Leben davon, weil du ihn gerettet hast. König Théoden fiel zusammen mit vielen der Dúnedain und Merry ist schwer verletzt."

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder in die Nacht hinaus, doch ich beugte mich nach vorne, griff seine Hand und drehte seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Ja, ich bin sterblich und ja, ich könnte jede Sekunde vor deinen Augen verschwinden, aber glaub nicht, dass ich keine Todesängste um dich ausgestanden habe und ausstehen werde! In zwei Tagen wirst du mit vielleicht 7000 Mann zu dem schwarzen Tor ziehen und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich dich wieder sehen werde. Das, was zwischen uns ist, steht unter keinem guten Stern, das ist uns beiden jawohl klar, aber wir haben auch festgestellt, dass wir es nicht ändern können, denn es ist einfach so. Also können wir bitte aufhören über unsere eigene Sterblichkeit zu philosophieren?" Einen Moment schwieg ich und küsste ihn schließlich sanft auf die Lippen. „Wir könnten die Zeit auch sinnvoller nutzen.", ergänzte ich halblaut.

Legolas zog mich auf seinen Schoß und erneut fanden unsere Lippen einander. Wir waren zu lange getrennt gewesen, denn ich fühlte eine Sehnsucht nach ihm, wie nach einer jahrelangen Trennung.

Die Zeit verging und schließlich lösten wir uns wieder von einander. Eine Weile saßen wir so da, ich auf seinem Schoß und niemand sprach ein Wort. Erneut war es Legolas, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Was, ich meine, wie sieht dein Leben aus, wenn du nicht in einer anderen Zeit bist? Du sagtest, du gehst in diese ‚Schule', wo du alles Wichtige lernst, aber was machst du sonst so und was willst du nach der ‚Schule' machen?" Seine Frage überraschte mich.

„Ich denke, ich werde studieren. Geschichte vielleicht. Aber warum willst du das wissen?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Nun, es ist dein Leben. So schwer es mir fällt das zu akzeptieren, aber du bist nur auf Zeit hier und ich will trotzdem ein Teil deines Lebens sein, daher muss ich auch die anderen Teile kennen.", erklärte er mir und schaute mich aus ernsten Augen an.

„Oh man, Legolas. Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen? Bitte, ich will nicht daran denken, das ich demnächst in wieder in meiner Zeit sein könnte!"

„Ich versuche doch nur, dich zu verstehen.", protestierte mein Elb und ich ließ mich mit meinem Gesicht gegen seine Brust fallen.

„Das versteh ich ja, aber…ach keine Ahnung es ist verwirrend. Vor Monaten wollte ich einfach nur zurück und jetzt ist es undenkbar."

„Das ist ein großes Kompliment. Hattest du eigentlich schon mal Interesse an einem anderen Mann? Ich meine, bei den Zweitgeborenen wäre das durch aus in der Norm.", wechselte er urplötzlich das Thema und mein Kopf schnellte hoch. Beinahe hätte ich dabei seine Nase erwischt.

„Was? Äh…ja…ich war eine Weile mit einem Jungen aus meiner Schule zusammen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert.", murmelte ich. Was musste man tun, damit er endlich aufhörte Fragen zu stellen?

„Wie meinst…", setzte er auch schon an, um mich über meine erste Beziehung auszuquetschen, bevor ich seine Lippen einfach mit meinen verschloss.

„Es hat einfach nicht funktioniert, weil wir zu unterschiedlich waren. Keine gemeinsamen Freunde und bei Feiern war wahlweise der eine oder der andere unglücklich. Letztendlich haben wir die Sache beendet.", presste ich hervor und verhinderte eine weitere Frage seinerseits.

Ich musste wohl irgendwann auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen sein, denn ich wachte kurz auf, als er mich zu dem Bett herüber trug. Legolas sagte etwas in seiner Muttersprache und ich nahm es als einen Gutenachtwunsch auf, bevor ich wieder im Land der Träume versank.


	43. Abschied für immer?

Der nächste Tag lief recht monoton ab. Morwen berichtete mir, dass Aragorn und die Anderen Zelte vor der Stadt aufgeschlagen hätten und stündlich weitere Soldaten von den südlichen Lehen kämen. Anscheinend hatte man ihr Anweisungen gegeben, mir nicht nochmal zu helfen, irgendwo hin zu humpeln, und so setzte ich mich, nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, auf den Balkon und las in einem der Bücher, die ich mithatte.

Die Sonne stieg, erreichte ihren Hochpunkt und sank wieder und ich las, sang oder träumte vor mich hin. Ich hatte das Mädchen nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten wollen und sie daher nicht über die Geschichte Mittelerdes ausgequetscht.

Es war seltsam in einer Zeit zu weilen, über die niemand etwas wusste. Ich hatte vor, Geschichte zu studieren-die nötigen Qualifikationen würde ich ohne Problem erreichen-und mehr über die gut zwei- bis dreitausend Jahre vor mir zu erfahren und vielleicht sogar zu erforschen. Mein Wissen über die Vergangenheit war immens, denn etwas anders konnte mich nicht so stark fessel, wie die Frage nach dem Warum des Geschehenen. Es machte mir Freude Zusammenhänge zwischen politischen, wirtschaftlichen und kulturellen Ereignissen zu entdecken und aus diesen Schlüsse zu ziehen und auch neue Zusammenhänge zu erkunden.

Dies war in Mittelerde nicht möglich. Ich kannte weder die Geschichte noch mochte ich diese Epoche in dem Lauf der Zeit einordnen. Ich kannte noch nicht mal so genau das Aussehen dieses Landes im Gegensatz zu dem Europas! Ich war umgeben von Hobbits, Zwergen und Elben und ein Zauberer zählte zu meinen ältesten Freunden hier.

Frustriet legte ich mein Gesicht in die Hände. Wenn ich zu viel Zeit hatte, dachte ich über Dinge nach, die besser unergründet bleiben sollten.

„Eine besondere Form der Sonnenverehrung?", fragte jemand hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich in Richtung der Stimme und erblickte einen lächelnden Gandalf.

„Gandalf! Setzt dich doch!", bat ich ihn und er nahm neben mir Platz. Seinen Stock lehnte er an die Mauerwand hinter sich.

Mir war klar, dass er nicht ohne Grund zu mir gekommen war, doch schwieg er und blickte hinaus in die Ferne. Schließlich sprach ich ihn auf sein Kommen an: „Dürfte ich den Grund deines Besuches erfahren?"

„Darf ich etwa nicht eine verletzte Freundin treffen, oder muss immer alles einen Grund haben.", erwiderte er leicht eingeschnappt, doch um seine Lippen spielte ein Lächeln. Ich konnte nicht anders und auch ich begann zu grinsen. „Ein kleiner Spaß. Du hast Recht meine Liebe, ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen."

Schließlich begann er: „Du bist bereits eine gewisse Dauer hier in dieser Zeit und fürchtest nun fast stündlich darum von deinen Freunden weggerissen zu werden." Er wartete einen Moment und ich nickte zustimmend. „Das, was sich zwischen dir und einem gewissen Elben, den ich jetzt nicht namentlich nenne, entwickelt hat, macht dich nun noch ängstlicher. Du erzähltes damals-für mich ist es bereits viele Jahre her-gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass dies nicht ebenfalls auf dich zutrifft?"

Erneut nickte ich und er fuhr fort: „Damals erklärtest du mir und Herrn Elrond, du wüsstest nicht, wo der Ursprung deiner Gabe läge. Alles was überliefert worden war, seien nur Geschichten, so sagtest du, deren Wahrheitsgehalt ungewiss wäre."

Gandalf verstummte und blickte hinaus in die Abendsonne. Ich sah ihn weiterhin gespannt an, doch er machte keine Anstalten, fort zu fahren. Tatsächlich erhob er sich nach einer Weile.

„Nun ich denke, ich lasse dich nun in Frieden. Eine erholsame Nacht, Lucy.", verabschiedete er sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Ein kleiner Rat von mir: Jemand muss den Anfang machen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand der weiße Zauberer und ließ mich vollkommen verwirrt zurück. Was meinte er denn jetzt mit ‚Anfang'?

Die Tür hatte Gandalf offen gelassen, doch anscheinend hatte auch diese Tat des Zauberers eine Intention gehabt, denn keine halbe Minute später stand Legolas im Türrahmen.

„Ich bin auf dem Flur Gandalf begegnet und er hat irgendwas von Anfang und Ende gemurmelt. Weißt du, was er meint?", erkundigte sich mein Elb und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Er war eben bei mir und hat auch etwas von wegen Anfang geredet. Doch was das bedeuten soll, weiß ich nicht.", antwortete ich und nahm seine Hände in die meinen. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er mich wieder auf den Stuhl zurück drücken konnte.

„Nichts gegen den Kuss, aber es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn du dich schonen würdest.", begann er mit einem ernsten Gesicht, doch ich unterbrach ihn lachend: „Ich saß den ganzen Tag hier und habe mich nicht bewegt. Morwen hat mir auch jede Hilfe verweigert. Ein kurzes Recken kannst du mir daher nicht verübeln, mia civetta."

„Nun gut.", resignierte Legolas ebenfalls lachend und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben mir fallen. „Aber was bedeuten die Worte, die du am Ende sagtest? Eine Sprache aus deiner Zeit?"

„Ja, italienisch. ‚Mia civetta' heißt übersetzt ‚meine Eule'.", erklärte ich ihm und überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue: „Eule? Eine Name von dir für mich?"

„Ja, die Eule ist ein Symbol der Weisheit und du willst so viel über meine Welt erfahren, da fand ich es ganz passend. Außerdem bist du immer nachts bei mir." Die Sonne verschwand bereits wieder hinter dem Horizont und langsam senkte sich die Nacht über uns herab.

„Eule, soso. Ein Tier der Nacht. Da passt Mondlicht doch ganz gut, nicht wahr, Ithilgalad?", neckte er mich mit funkelenden Augen. „Kommen wir wieder auf das Schonen zurück. Du hast Verletzungen, die dich noch einen Monat belasten werden. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du dich möglichst wenig bewegst, damit deine Knochen ausheilen können. Zu deinem Glück sind es keine vollständigen Brüche. Der Mûmakil hätte dich, so wie viele andere vor dir, auch töten können. Dann säßest du jetzt nicht hier.", mahnte der besorgte Elb.

„Ach Legolas, du hast ja recht, aber ich kann nun mal nicht die ganze Zeit nichts tun. Es geht mir ja noch nicht mal um Bewegung, denken reicht da vollkommen.", seufzte ich.

„Wenn wir zurückkommen, dann beginne ich, dir etwas von meiner Sprache beizubringen, dann kannst du denken."

„Wann brecht ihr morgen auf? Kannst du mich wecken? Ich will mich nicht heute Abend schon verabschieden müssen.", bat ich ihn. Unsere Gespräche nahmen immer mehr ernstere Züge an.

„Recht früh. Du wirst zwar von dem Lärm der gut 7000 Männer sowieso wach werden, aber ich werde trotzdem vorbeikommen.", versprach mein Elb mir. Dankbar küsste ich seine Wange und lehnte mich wieder in meinen Stuhl zurück.

Morwen brachte das Abendessen und wünschte mir eine erholsame Nacht, denn ich hatte sie endlich soweit, dass sie nicht mehr fragte, ob sie mir irgendwie behilflich sein könnte.

Legolas bereitete es größtes Vergnügen mich zu füttern. Er bestand darauf, dass ich zwei Brotstücke, in welche kleine Sonnenblumenkerne mit eingebacken worden waren, sowie einen Apfel und Käse aß. Bei der Wurst weigerte ich mich dann und drängte sie ihm auf.

Zufrieden beobachtete ich, während ich einen wirklich widerwärtigen Kräuteraufguss gegen Entzündungen trank, wie er die Wurst verspeiste.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass es bei dem kurzen Aufenthalt in Bruchtal, als ich mit den Zwergen unterwegs war, nur Gemüse gab. Ist das normal oder wollte man die Zwerge nur ärgern?", fragte ich ihn, denn sein Gesicht erinnerte mich an Dwalins Verzweiflung über das fehlende Fleisch.

„Ich glaube, man wollte die Zwerge ein wenig ärgern, doch nehmen die Elben in Bruchtal generell nur wenig Fleisch zu sich. In Lórien das Selbe. Ich erfuhr einst in später Stunde und nach sehr viel Wein, dass sich die Elben von dort schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr übermäßig von Fleisch ernähren, denn sie scheuen sich, Tiere zu töten. Es liegt wohl daran, dass viele bereits sehr alt sind. Im Waldlandreich meines Vaters jagen wir dennoch. Wir Waldelben haben andere Charakterzüge als unsere Verwandten. Wir betrachten es als vollkommen natürlich.", erklärte er mir zwischen zwei Bissen Wurst.

Dass man uns hatte ärgern wollen, würde ich niemals einem der Zwerge erzählen. Niemals. Auffallend war jedoch, dass er sich selber zu den Waldelben zählte.

„Warum hast du mir eigentlich nicht gesagt, wer dein Vater ist?", sprach ich die Frage aus, die mich seit dem unglücksseligen Morgen in Edoras noch immer umtrieb.

„Weißt du, ich bin zwar der Sohn meines Vaters, dem König des Düsterwaldes, doch habe ich mich nie als Prinz gefühlt. Es ist mehr so, dass ich meiner Aufgabe nachgehe sowie mein Vater seiner und ansonsten sind wir nur Vater und Sohn. Seit meine Mutter und meine Schwester, mögen sie in den Ewigen Landen Freude finden, uns verließen hat sich viel geändert. Vielleicht hätte ich mich mehr als Prinz gefühlt, wenn wir mit ihnen Feste feierten, doch da keine Frau diese leitet, ist es meist mehr ein recht gesittetes Besäufnis unter Freunden. Ich fühle mich mehr als einer der Soldaten, der zwar zugegeben den Oberbefehl hat, doch nichts liegt mir ferner als Thronerbe zu agieren. Wenn ich Befehle gebe, dann als General und daher hochgestellte Person, nicht aber als Prinz. Daher sagte ich nichts davon, denn dieser Titel passt meiner Meinung nach so wenig zu mir wie du deinen Namen für passend empfindst.", erklärte er und biss versunken in seine schon fast entschwundene Wurst.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe dich tatsächlich. Da du dich nicht als Prinz fühlst, ist es für dich nur ein Titel, den du aber auch nicht haben könntest. Auf Grund dieser Irrelevanz erzähltest du es nicht, denn es ist nicht Teil deines Lebens. Du fühlst dich mehr als Waldelb mit höherer Position, statt als Prinz, der auf Grund seiner Geburt den Titel trägt", resümierte ich seinen Bericht, konnte aber nicht vielmehr sagen, denn er brachte mich mit einem langen Kuss zum Schweigen.

„Dafür liebe ich dich. Du hast einen so wachen Geist, es macht Freude sich mit dir austauschen zu können, denn du versuchst zu verstehen.", flüsterte er und ich küsste ihn erneut.

Der Morgen kam schneller als geplant und ich hatte gerade mein Kleid übergezogen, als es klopfte und Legolas und Gimli eintraten. Beide waren bereits zum Aufbruch bereit.

„Wir wollten uns verabschieden.", brummelte Gimli mir entgegen, kaum dass er im Raum war. Ich winkte ihn zu mir und schloss ihn ganz unvermutete in die Arme, denn anders hätte ich dies wohl nicht geschafft.

„Aber du kannst…Lucy…bitte…ich bin doch ein Zwerg! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so in den Arm nehmen.", stammelte er und als ich ihn wieder frei gab sah ich, das Rot seine Wangen zierte.

„Doch, kann ich. So verabschiedet man sich, da wo ich herkomme, nämlich von Freunden. Und dass wir Freunde sind, kannst du nicht leugnen.", lachte ich.

„Nun gut, Lucy. Wenn das so ist, dann fühle ich mich geehrte, denn wir sind Freunde.", bestätigte er mich so wie es nur ein Zwerg vermochte.

Gimli blickte abwartend zu Legolas, welcher ihn ebenfalls ansah. Schließlich verstand der Zwerg: „Ach so, ja, ähm, ich warte dann mal vor der Tür." Und er verließ das Zimmer nicht ohne irgendetwas vor sich hin zu murmeln, was nur für Legolas verständlich war, denn dieser konnte ein Lächeln nur mühsam verbergen.

Als Gimli die Tür geschlossen hatte kam der Elb schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu und zog mich in einem langen Kuss von meinem Stuhl hoch. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, denn mir wurde leicht schwindelig, doch wollte ich ihn auch ein letztes Mal umarmen, bevor er los ritt. Wir standen einfach nur da und ich lehnte meine Stirn an die Seine. Wir sprachen nicht, sondern genossen die letzten Augenblicke mit einander. Es stand in den Sternen, ob wir uns wiedersehen würden.

Letztendlich löste er sich von mir, küsste mich ein letztes Mal und verschwand.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen.


	44. Dunkle Wolken

Ich weinte noch immer still vor mich hin, als Morwen das Zimmer betrat. Sie stellte mir etwas auf den Tisch, vermutlich Essen, doch ich konnte jetzt nichts zu mir nehmen.

Während die Sonne ihren Lauf nahm, beobachtete ich das Treiben in der Stadt unter mir von dem Balkon aus. Die Menschen begannen die Mauern auszubessern und den Schutt von den Straßen zu räumen. Ich wusste nicht, was über Minas Tirith hinein gebrochen war, bevor ich mit den Rohirrim kam, doch meinte ich noch den Schalen Geruch von Verbranntem auszumachen.

Wo sie jetzt waren? Viel wusste ich nicht über das Land hier. Eigentlich wusste ich noch nicht mal, in welche Richtung von hier aus Mordor gelegen war.

Im Grunde genommen war es unglaublich lächerlich, dass ich mich so leer fühlte. Nur wegen Legolas. Ich war bereits mehrmals von ihm getrennt gewesen und wir waren noch keinen Monat zusammen. Ich kannte ihn ja noch nicht mal sonderlich lange!

Doch er war speziell seit der Rast in Lothlórien zu einer Stütze für mich geworden. Er hatte mir zugehört und mich getröstet. Wir hatten gestritten, doch wir haben uns auch wieder versöhnt. Mein Elb hatte die Kraft, die mir fehlte. Das, was man mir angetan hatte, würde mich ein Leben lang verfolgen und ohne ihn, wäre ich wohl schon lange in einer Art Abgrund versunken.

Morwen brachte erneut etwas zu Essen und nahm das Frühstück wieder mit.

Was hatte Gandalf nur mit diesem, das jemand einen Anfang machen muss, gemeint? Wir standen kurz vor einem Ende welcher Art auch immer, aber nicht vor einem Anfang. Er wusste wohl wieder mehr als ich.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende. Ich gab meinen zuvor sonnigen Platz auf, als die Nacht schon lange die Umgebung in Dunkelheit tauchte. Dunkle Wolken verhingen den Mond, welcher eigentlich hinter mir hätte scheinen müssen. Innerlich hatte ich wohl gehofft, dass Legolas wie in den Tagen zuvor kommen würde, doch stattdessen lag ich alleine in dem Bett, welches mir viel zu groß vorkam.

Die Tage vergingen. Morwen hatte irgendwann darauf bestanden, dass ich etwas zu mir nehmen müsse. Als sie mir erklärt hatte, dass ihr Mann als einer der wenigen die Schlacht überlebt hätte, dafür aber ihre gesamte Familie entweder durch herabfallende Steine, Feuer oder Orks gestorben sei, wurde mir klar, wie albern ich mich benahm. Was würde passieren, wenn der Feind siegte? Die Stadt sähe sich einer neuen Gefahr gegenüber und dann sollte ich besser nicht ein abgemagertes Häufchen Elend abgeben.

Drei Tage nach dem Aufbruch des Heeres verließ ich das Zimmer und machte mich mit Hilfe von ein Paar Krücken, die irgendwer gebracht hatte, auf die Suche nach Éowyn. Dass wir Freundinnen seien, konnte man nicht behaupten, denn lange kannten wir uns noch nicht, doch betrachtete ich sie als Leidensgenossin. Ich fand sie in den Heilenden Häusern, welche wohl als einzige der ganzen Stadt einen Garten hatten.

Auf dem Weg zu ihnen war ich an vielen Trümmern vorbeigekommen. Anscheinend hatte man die Gefallenen bereist weggebracht sowie die Orkleichen entfernt. Zwar wären es nicht die ersten Toten in meinem Leben gewesen, doch wollte ich die Anzahl dieser so gering wie möglich halten.

Éowyn saß auf einer steinernen Bank und ich setzte mich neben sie. Ein Gespräch zu führen stand uns beiden nicht im Sinn, denn vielmehr starrten wir stumm in Richtung Mordor. Von meinem Zimmer aus, hatte ich die Berge und den roten Himmel nicht sehen können, aber nun ängstigte mich das blutfarbende Gewitter im dunkeln Lande so, wie mich noch nichts geängstigt hatte. Blitze zuckten und leises Donnergrollen vernahm ich aus der Ferne.

„Keine Nachrichten. Nur, dass sie nach Norden gezogen sind.", vernahm ich nach einer Weile die Stimme der Herrin Rohans. „Ich werde mich zurückziehen.", setzte sie hinzu und ging.

Ich selber blieb wie gebannt sitzen und beobachtete das Schauspiel Mordors in dem weniger werdenden Licht. Die Angst um meine Gefährten, welche nun vollzählig fort waren, wuchs und wuchs.

Erst als mich jemand ansprach schreckte ich auf: „Herrin, die Nacht und die Kälte bricht herein. Ihr solltet nach drinnen gehen." Vor mir stand ein junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren. Seltsamerweise erinnerte er mich leicht an Boromir. Ähnliche Gesichtszüge und auch die gleichen Augen, doch wirkte die Person vor mir nicht ganz so Hünenhaft und war sein Blick auch wachsamer.

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich werde mich, denke ich, zurückziehen.", stimmte ich ihm zu, erhob mich von der Bank und stütze mich auf die hölzernen, an den Stützstellen mit Stoff gepolsterten Krücken.

„Ich habe Euch zuvor nicht in den Heilenden Häusern bemerkt.", bemerkte der Mann, während er mich doch glatt langsam begleitete.

„Nein, meine Verletzungen sind nicht so schwer, dass ich hier bleiben müsste. Ich habe eine Bekannte aufgesucht." Ich hatte keine Übung mit den Krücken und war recht langsam, daher wurde mir klar, dass er mich wohl entweder anmachen oder ausfragen wollte. Davonrennen konnte ich ja leider nicht.

„Wie kam es, dass Ihr verletzt wurde?" Okay, er wollte mich ausfragen. Wir verließen die Häuser und der Mann folgte mir weiterhin.

„Es ist bereits spät. Wenn ihr erlaubt, so werde ich Euch begleiten.", erklärte er sich auch schon. Ich nickte nur und schwieg abwartend.

„Nun, ein Mûmakil erfasste mich mit seinem Stoßzahn.", versuchte ich das möglichst schnell hinter mich zu bringen.

„Ihr kämpftet in der Schlacht? Ich dachte, nur die Herrin Rohans wäre als einzige Frau mit gewesen." In seiner Stimme hörte ich Verblüffung, doch ehe ich zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte fragte er: „Weshalb schlagt ihr die Richtung zu dem nächsten Ring ein? Dort stehen keine Wohnhäuser."

„Ich begleite Gandalf sowie einige weiter Freunde bereits seit Monaten. Unsere Aufgabe wird nicht bekannt sein und es ist auch nicht die Zeit sie Euch zu erläutern. Man gab mir ein Zimmer oben im Palast.", versuchte ich mich vor genaueren Erklärungen zu drücken.

„Ihr seid Teil der Ringgemeinschaft!", stieß der Mann, dessen Namen ich immer noch nicht kannte, aus.

„Mein Bruder berichtete, dass eine Frau dabei sei." Er war also wirklich Boromirs Bruder.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ihr über den Ring und sein Verbleiben wisst, doch sollten wir dies nicht auf offener Straße diskutieren. Ja, ich bin eine der Gefährten, die von Bruchtal auszogen.", flüsterte ich leise und blickte zu dem dunklen Himmel empor. Überall könnten geflügelte Spione sitzen und ein Risiko wollte ich nicht eingehen.

„Kommt. Ihr habt, so wie ich, Fragen, die wirklich besser nicht hier beantwortet werden sollten. Ich bin Faramir, Truchsess der Stadt."

In den nächsten Stunden berichtete Faramir von seiner Begegnung mit Frodo, Sam und einem gewissen Gollum, den ich nicht kannte, und zeigte mir auf einer Karte, wo er sie getroffen hatte und welchen Weg sie hatten nehmen wollen. Lange war es nicht her und ich schöpfte neue Hoffnung, bis ich hörte, durch welche Gefahren sie noch mussten. Ich meinerseits berichtete ihm von Boromir und wie er starb, doch unterschlug ich die Reibereien, die ich mit ihm gehabt hatte. Man soll nicht schlecht über die Toten reden. Außerdem sollte Faramir seinen Bruder nicht so in Erinnerung behalten. Er war ein netter, aufrichtiger junger Mann, der zu oft im Schatten seines Bruders hatte stehen müssen. Sein Vater, Denethor, fiel vor wenigen Tagen seinem Wahnsinn zu Opfer. Genaueres vertraute er mir nicht an, doch erkundigte er sich nach Éowyn. Anscheinend war er sehr an ihr interessiert, denn er zeigte sich sehr betrübt über ihre Trauer und das Verlangen nach dem Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich selber verstand sie nur zu gut, denn wäre ich bei besserer Gesundheit, so wäre ich nun nicht in Minas Tirith sondern mit dem Heer unterwegs.

Wir hatten in einem Art Arbeitszimmer gesessen, doch der Abend wurde spät. Ich verabschiedete mich und suchte mein Zimmer. Eine leicht besorgte Morwen hatte auf mich gewartet, doch schien sie erleichtert mich nicht mehr in Trauerstimmung zu sehen.

Der nächste Tag war ähnlich monoton wie die Tage zuvor, doch schaffte ich es, dass Morwen mir von den Ereignissen in der Stadt erzählte.

Orks hatten zuerst das umliegende Land und auch die Stadt Osgiliath eingenommen und waren dann in der Nacht auf Minas Tirith vorgerückt. Die Tore der Stadt hatten lange standgehalten, doch der Macht des Hexenkönigs erlag alles und so hatte er die Tore zerbrochen. Gandalf hatte laut den Erzählungen einiger Soldaten nach Denethors Tod, welcher sich wohl verbrannte-wilde Gerüchte in der Stadt konstruierten ebenso wilde Beweggründe-den Oberbefehl übernommen und dank ihm hatten sich die Soldaten noch lange genug wehren und Minas Tirith beschützen können.

Danach waren auch schon dir Rohirrim gekommen und wenig später nach den Olifanten, war Aragorn-sie nannte ihn nur Hauptman der Dúnedain- mit einem Geisterheer und Verstärkung aus einigen Lehen Gondors erschienen. Laut den Soldaten waren die Heere des Feindes fast vollständig vernichtet worden und das Land bis zum Ufer des Anduin eingenommen worden.

Morwen wirkte recht gefasst, obgleich sie viele ihrer Freunde und Familienangehörige verloren hatte. Bitter hatte sie mir erzählt, dass es seit jeher in ihrer Familie üblich gewesen war, bei der Stadtwache zu dienen.

Ich fragte sie nicht weiter aus sondern erlaubte ihr, sich zu entfernen. Morwen hatte mir viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben und so ging ich wieder in die Gärten der Häuser der Heilung.

Ein neuer Tag brach mit einer von dunklen Wolken verhangenen Sonne an. Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit, um einfach alles zu beobachten, was ich sah. Daher hatte ich feststellen können, dass die dunklen Wolken immer weiter zunahmen. Ein gutes Zeichen war das nicht und wie so oft zuvor wanderten meine Gedanken zu meinen Gefährten. Von Frodo und Sam hatte ich schon lange nichts mehr direkt sondern nur über Faramir etwas gehört. Und Legolas war zusammen mit den anderen in Richtung Mordor aufgebrochen. Ob ich auch nur einen von ihnen wiedersehen würde?

Ich wollte mir gerade meinen Umhang umlegen, als plötzlich alles vor meinem Gesichtsbild verschwamm. Es war nur für eine Sekunde, doch klarte mein Blick nicht auf. Ich sah eine Abfolge von Szenen und eine Stimme forderte mich auf, den Anfang zu wagen. Ich erkannte eine lange, steinerne Straße und eine Statur. Dunkle Wolken am grauen Himmel. Bäume an den Hängen von Bergen. Viele Zelte und das Lachen von Männern schallte zu mir. Augen so blau wie der Ozean. Sterne waren über mir im Himmel. Frodo und Sam, wie sie auf zwei Stühlen saßen. Ein Mann mit Krone. Minas Tirith und der Jubel von vielen Menschen.

Die Bilder verschwanden zusammen mit der Stimme so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren. Eine entsetzte Morwen stürzte herein und eilte zu mir. Ihre Stimme drang nicht ganz zu mir durch und sie schüttelte mich.

„Herrin! Was ist geschehen? Ihr habt geschrien!" Mein Gehirn konnte ihre Worte nicht verarbeiten und meine Zunge wollte nicht die Laute formen, die ich für eine Antwort brauchte.

„Ich…nicht.", brachte ich endlich hervor.

„Seid Ihr verletzt? Warum habt ihr geschrien?", fragte sie aufgeregt nach.

Besorgnis stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, doch ich hatte keine Wahl: „Mir geht es gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst mir helfen. Ich fürchte, ich werde nun ebenfalls nach Mordor aufbrechen müssen."


	45. Ein langer Weg

„Nein! Das geht nicht! Eigentlich hättet Ihr noch nicht mal das Zimmer verlassen sollen. Man gab mir die Anweisung-"

Ich unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung: „Ich weiß nicht genau wieso, doch ich muss dem Heer folgen! Tu mir den Gefallen und frag nicht nach dem Warum. Das weiß ich selber nicht. Doch was ich weiß ist, dass ich sofort los muss." Morwen verstummte und rückte etwas von mir ab, während ich mich mühsam aufrichtete. Sie musterte mich mit einem zweifelnden Blick und schien abzuwägen, ob sie–zweifelsohne-gegen Legolas Anweisungen verstoßen sollte.

„Was braucht Ihr?"

„Du musst es stabilisieren. Ich werde lange reiten müssen und irgendwie muss der Knochen abgestützt werden.", forderte ich die arme Morwen auf. Ich hatte mit Hilfe von einigen länglichen Eisenstangen eine Art Stützverband um meinen rechten Oberschenkel drapiert, welche die arme Frau jetzt durch eine nicht geringe Anzahl von Leinenstreifen fixierte.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?", erkundigte sie sich nun schon das dritte Mal zweifelnd.

„Nein, keineswegs, aber da es wohl die einzige Möglichkeit ist mein Bein halbwegs in Position zu halten, bleibt mir keine Wahl."

„Und was ist mit Euren Rippen?" „Ich trage Korsett und Harnisch. Das wird reichen müssen." Mit einem letzten kräftigen Zug vollendete sie meine improvisierte Schiene. Mein Oberschenkel war nun mit Hilfe von drei Eisenstangen gestützt, doch konnte ich ohne Probleme noch meinen Unterschenkel bewegen.

„Okay, meine Gute. Jetzt brauch ich nur noch ein Pferd und schon kann die Reise losgehen.", versuchte ich optimistisch zu klingen.

Ich humpelte gerade Richtung Ställe, als mir ein leicht erregter Faramir entgegen kam: „Herrin! Das ist Wahnsinn! Ihr könnt nicht einfach dem Heer folgen! Was erhofft Ihr Euch davon?"

„Um das zu erklären fehlt die Zeit.", versuchte ich es einfach mal auf die kalte Tour und wandte mich an einen der Knechte: „Tu mir den Gefallen und sattel mir ein gutes Pferd. Ich habe einen weiten Weg." Innerhalb der halben Stunde, die ich für das Fertigmachen benötigt hatte, musste mein Entschluss wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Stadt gezogen sein, denn die Menschen betrachtete mich neugierig von allen Seiten.

„Ich bin der Stadthalter Minas Tiriths! Ihr könnt nicht einfach beschließen mit einem unserer Pferde die Stadt zu verlassen. Wir befinden uns im Krieg! Zudem wurdet Ihr in die Obhut von Morwen und somit mir übergeben.", versuchte es Faramir mit einem wütendem Funkelnden in den Augen.

„Mein Herr. Ich habe einen guten Grund. Und-Lasagne?" Einer der Stallknechte führte mein Pferd herbei. Es war gesattelt und schien sich zu freuen, mich zu sehen. Einmal bestochen und nun innige Freunde. „Das mit dem Pferd hat sich gerade geklärt. Dieses hier stammt aus Rohan und wurde mir gegeben. Was die Sache mit der Obhut anbelangt, so kann man Morwen zwar aufgetragen haben, für mich zu sorgen, doch heißt das nicht, dass ich nun kein freier Mensch mehr bin." Mit einiger Mühe schwang ich mich auf Lasagnes Rücken und unterdrückte die Reaktion, vor Schmerzen das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Nennt mir den Grund für Euren Entschluss und wir sehen weiter!", forderte der junge Stadthalter.

Ich beugte mich leicht zu ihm herab, damit nur er meine Worte verstehen konnte: „Ihr seid ein guter Mann. Egal ob Ihr einverstanden seid oder nicht, ich werde gleich losreiten. Um Eure Autorität nicht zu untergraben, werde ich Euch laut fragen, ob ich die Stadt verlassen darf. Ich würde Euch raten mir zuzustimmen." In meiner Stimme war nun etwas Bestimmendes. „Truchsess von Gondor. Ich bitte Euch, dass Ihr mir erlaubt, die Stadt zu verlassen." Meine Stimme war einigermaßen weit zu hören.

In Faramirs Augen flackerte es kurz, doch dann nickte er. „Ich gestatte es Euch. Folgt der Straße entlang des Anduin. Wenn ihr Euch etwa 100 Meilen nördlich nach Osten wendet, werdet Ihr finden, was Ihr sucht." Ich signalisierte Lasagne, sie solle losreiten und zusammen verließen wir die weiße Stadt.

Die Bewohner der Hauptstadt Gondors machten mir bereitwillig Platz, als ich im leichten Trapp die Ringe entlang zum Haupttor hinab ritt.

Als ich das Tor passierte schlug ich den Weg Richtung Fluss ein. Eine Straße aus Stein führte mitten durch das Schlachtfeld hindurch. Von den Leichen der Feinde aber auch unserer Gefallenen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur noch leicht brennende Scheiterhaufen nicht weit entfernt zeugten von ihrem Schicksal. Dafür lagen verlorene Waffen umher und ich meinte ein rotes Orkbanner zu erkennen. Es war ein wenig seltsam vielleicht eine Woche zuvor erst auf diesem Grund gekämpft zu haben und nun nur noch die Reste im Vorbeireiten zu erblicken. Die Einwohner Gondors waren schnell gewesen, doch hatte das Schlachtfeldaufräumen sicherlich einen Kriegstaktischen Hintergrund. Irgendwas in Richtung: Wenn wir angegriffen werden, dann brauchen wir Platz zum kämpfen.

Das brachte mich zu Faramir. Warum hatte er mich ziehen lassen? Mein Argument, dass ich seine Autorität sonst untergraben würde, ließ sich eigentlich noch nicht mal Argument nennen, sondern war nur eine leere Drohung gewesen. Wenn er es wirklich darauf angelegt hätte, mich zurückzuhalten, dann würde ich jetzt nicht diese Straße entlang reiten. Also was hatte ihn dazu bewogen? Hatte ich so verzweifelt ausgesehen? War es ihm egal? Beides konnte ich mit einem klaren ‚Nein' beantworten. Wäre es ihm egal gewesen, dann hätte er mich ohne ein Wort zu sagen ziehen lassen und mir auch nicht die Richtung gewiesen. Ich war zwar verzweifelt, doch dass ich meine Emotionen so nach außen trug, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht nur etwas Verzweiflung in den Augen, wenn ich von Legolas sprach, aber nicht so. Augen! In Faramirs Augen hatte ich Trauer und Verzweiflung lesen können. Vielleicht glaubte er, dass ich wie Éowyn den Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld suchte, da bereits die Hoffnung verloren war. Ein trauriger Gedanke.

Ich erreichte den Anduin und befahl Lasagne zu halten. Vor mir lag eine recht breite Furt über den Fluss, doch irgendwie hatte ich Zweifel, dass ich da durchkommen könnte. Der Anduin war wohl bereits von der Schneeschmelze leicht über seine Ufer getreten, denn einige Uferpflanzen schauten nur noch mit ihren Köpfen aus dem Wasser. Ich manövrierte Lasagne an eine Stelle, die mir die flachste schien und so wagten wir uns zusammen durch die Fluten-die sehr kalten Fluten, wohlgemerkt. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, kämpfte sich mein armes Pferd mit mir auf dem Rücken auf die andere Seite des Stroms und schließlich kamen wir beide lebendig, dafür aber recht nass an.

Das Gebirge, das Mordor von Gondor abtrennte, erhob sich, nun nicht mehr ganz so fern wie noch in Minas Tirith, vor mir und da ich keinesfalls von der Straße abkommen wollte, musst ich mich ihm nun weiter nähern. Düster ragte das Gestein vor mir auf, doch die Gipfel-umgeben von dunklen, fast schwarzen Wolken-waren nicht mehr zu erkennen. Ein Schauer rann mir den Rücken hinab, doch mir blieb keine Wahl, und ich trieb Lasagne ein wenig an und erreichte nach nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Weggabelung. Meine Straße wurde von einer anderen aus dem Norden gekreuzt und ich wandte mich nach links.

In der Mitte der Kreuzung stand eine Statur von gut zweieinhalb Metern auf einem Sockel. Sie wirkte, als hätte man sie erst vor wenigen Tagen von Pflanzen befreit, denn um den Sockel lagen ausgerissenen Pflanzenreste. Auffallend war jedoch, dass der Kopf nicht fest auf dem Körper saß. Schulterzuckend ritt ich weiter.

Mein Stützverband hielt erstaunlich gut und er erleichterte mir das Lenken des Pferdes ungemein. Außerdem verhinderte er ein wohlmögliches vollständiges Brechen oder sonst irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten. Dass mir das Bein extrem weh tat und auch das Atmen nicht einfach war, konnte ich jedoch nicht bestreiten. Die Kräuterteemischung hatte wohl die Schmerzen fast vollständig gemindert, denn anders hätte ich es wohl nie geschafft, in die Heilenden Häuser zu gehen, nur um dort im Garten zu sitzen.

Legolas würde durchdrehen. Ihm war es nicht genehm, dass ich so munter war und würde mich am liebsten die ganze Zeit nur sitzend und liegend sehen. In diesem Punkt war er sehr engstirnig. Gegen das ‚in-die-Schlacht-ziehen' hatte er ein Wort verloren, sondern mich ständig ermahnt, mich auszuruhen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht sein Gesicht vorstellen, wenn ich auf Lasagne angeritten kommen würde. Wenn er denn noch lebte.

Mich schmerzte der Gedanke, dass ich zu spät kommen würde. Nicht umsonst war die Stimme so drängend gewesen. Die Stimme. Ich konnte schon nicht mehr sagen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich gewesen war. Der genaue Wortlaut war mir schon wenige Minuten nach dieser Vision-oder was das war-nicht mehr bekannt gewesen. Nur dass ich den Anfang wagen müsste, wusste ich noch. ‚Den Anfang wagen'. Gandalf hatte mir so etwas Ähnliches gesagt, als er mich besucht hatte. Was war denn damit gemeint?

Bezog sich das auf Legolas und mich? Sollten wir etwas wagen? Nun gut, nach der Szene im Strohlager in Edoras war nichts mehr in der Richtung geschehen. Wir hatten immer nur nebeneinander gelegen und er hatte mich in seinen Armen gehalten. Vielleicht bezog sich diese Aussage ja auch gar nicht direkt auf mich. Vielleicht würde ich hier Vorfahren treffen, die mir mehr über das Dasein einer Korrektor verraten konnten. War die Schlacht vielleicht noch gar nicht ausgefochten und ich sollte als Anspornung dienen? Oder sollte ich als erste in die Schlacht ziehen?

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Im Grunde war selbst dieser Ausflug recht unsinnig. Die Entscheidung, dem Heer hinterher zu reiten war eigentlich nur aus dem Gefühl heraus gewachsen. Es war so eine Bauch-Herzentscheidung gewesen. Das war der pure Wahnsinn.

Die Sonne neigte sich der Erde entgegen und ich beschloss zu pausieren. Eigentlich sollte ich keine Zeit verlieren, doch in der Nacht wollte ich auf keinen Fall weiter reiten. Da brauchte ich lieber etwas länger.

Ich schwang mich vom Pferd, knickte vor Schmerzen ein und fiel in Gras. Während ich vergeblich versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren schob sich Lasagnes Kopf in mein Blickfeld. Sie schnaubte und stupste mich an, ehe sie wegtrabte. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und blickte mich um. Vor mir erstreckte sich eine weite Wiese mit einigen Büschen und Steinen und mitten drin die grasende Lasagne. Weiter hinten jedoch wurden die Steine dichter und es gab auch mehr Büsche zum verstecken, denn einfach an einer Straße konnte, wollte und sollte ich nicht lagern.

Mühsam richtete ich mich auf und humpelte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu Lasagne und zog sie am Halfter zu einem Baum. Dort machte ich sie fest und schleppte mich zu einem meiner Meinung nach sicheren Platz. Ich wählte eine leichte Bodenabsenkung, die mir zusätzlichen Schutz durch einige dichte Dornenbüsche gab. Ein kurzes Beben ließ mich innehalten, doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass der Schicksalsberg ein Vulkan und nicht weit weg war. Erdstöße dürften daher eigentlich normal in dieser Gegend sein. Ich richtete mir ein Lager ein, aß einen Apfel und legte mich dann hin. Die Sonne würde mich wecken, dachte ich kurz bevor ich einschlief.


	46. Wiedersehen

Gott sei Dank wurde ich nicht von irgendwelchen Orks gefunden und gegessen.

Die Sonne weckte mich nicht. Dafür aber ein feuchter Pferdekuss. Zuerst murrte ich etwas, doch da Lasagne meine Nase wohl recht lecker fand und mehrmals über mein Gesicht fuhr, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als wach zu werden. Natürlich hatte dieses eigenwillige Pferd das Halfter durchgekaut und das nicht unbedingt am frühen Morgen-zumindest zeugte eine deutlich gekürzte Wiese davon. Ich streckte mich, sodass alle Knochen einmal knacksten beziehungsweise die gebrochenen schmerzten und zog mich dann wieder an Lasagne hoch. Eins musste man ihr echt lassen: Obgleich sie extrem eigensinnig war, so war sie doch auch eine sehr fürsorgliche Seele.

Sie trug mich die Straße weiter in Richtung Norden hinauf während ich einen weiteren Apfel aß und Wasser trank. Anscheinend hatte ich recht lange geschlafen, denn die Sonne war schon auf halber Höhe. Ich wusste nicht wo genau ich war, doch war es ein recht mediterranes Gebiet. Die Bäume erinnerten mich an die meines Italienurlaubes auf Sizilien vor einigen Jahren. Sie waren recht knochig, die Stämme hell und die Blätter klein. Hin und wieder meinte ich Zitronen zu sehen. Auch glaubte ich die Büsche am Wegesrand als Lorbeerbüsche zu identifizieren.

Lasagne und ich auf ihrem Rücken ritten entlang der dunklen Berge Mordors und es vergingen Stunden in denen ich leise vor mich hin sang oder mit dem Pferd diskutierte. Natürlich diskutierte nur ich. Unsere erste Pause legten wir erst ein, als sie einfach von der Straße auf die Wiese ritt und begann zu grasen. Ich gönnte ihr eine gefühlte halbe Stunde, bis ich sie wieder auf den Weg lenkte. Der Schmerz in Bein und Brust war noch immer da, doch lenkte ich mich davon ab.

So alleine auf einem Pferd zu reiten war definitiv nicht gut für mich, denn immer wieder kamen mir düstere Gedanken. Ich fragte mich, wie ich meiner Großmutter nur erklären sollte, was mir passiert war. Sie wusste zwar, dass ich eine Korrektor war, aber meine Beziehung zu Legolas wäre nicht einfach zu erklären. ‚Hallo Oma. Du, ich hab mich in einen Mann aus einer anderen Zeit verliebt. Ich weiß nicht, welche Zeit es ist, aber das ist ja egal. Übrigens hat er spitze Ohren.' Sollte ich das etwa sagen? Aber noch war nicht aller Tage Abend. Noch war ich in Mittelerde und noch hatte ich die Chance meine Freunde wiederzusehen.

Das mit dem ‚Abend' stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber egal. Die Sonne war bereits lange auf Sinkflug, als ich zwei Reiter in der Ferne ausmachte. Der eine schien etwas zu tragen.

Ich trieb Lasagne an und erfreut über die gesteigerte Geschwindigkeit machte sie einen Satz nach vorne. Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper, doch schnell passte ich mich der Geschwindigkeit von ihr an und zusammen näherten wir uns den beiden Reitern. Tatsächlich war es ein Banner, welches der eine Reiter trug. Zunächst konnte ich zwar nur seine Blaufärbung eindeutig erkennen, doch erkannte ich einen weißen Baum. Auch die beiden Reiter hatten einen Baum auf ihren Brustpanzern und mir ging auf, dass sie vom Heer stammen mussten. Ich beschleunigte Lasagne weiter und erreichte die beiden schließlich.

„Wer seid Ihr und warum habt Ihr Euch auf diesen Weg begeben?", forderte der Mann ohne Banner zu erfahren. Er schien dem anderen höher gestellt.

„Ich bin eine Freundin und bin auf diesem Weg, um zu erfahren, ob meine Freunde noch leben.", umschrieb ich es wage und blickte den Soldaten fest in die Augen.

„Euer Name.", antwortete er schlicht.

„Lucy."

„Folgt uns.", befahl er und schon galoppierte er in die Richtung, aus der er kam, los. Der Bannerträger tat es ihm gleich und auch ich trieb mein Pferd an. Innerhalb von vielleicht einer Viertelstunde erkannte ich einen Heereszug. Anscheinend war ich zuvor in einer Art Senke gewesen, sodass ich den Zug nicht hatte sehen können, denn als wir eine kleine Anhöhe erreichten, tat sich dieser vor uns auf.

Ein weiterer Reiter löste sich aus der Menge der Fußsoldaten und hielt auf uns zu. Legolas hatte mich mit seinen hervorragenden Augen bereits identifiziert. Zweifel stiegen in mir auf. War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, der Stimme Folge zu leisten? Würden mich nun schlimme Nachrichten ereilen? Doch die Tatsache Legolas wieder zu sehen, ließ mich die Gedanken beiseite wischen und ich trieb Lasagne zu Höchstformen an. Ich zog an den protestierenden Spähern vorbei und erreichte schließlich meinen Elben.

„Lucy! Was bei den Valar machst du hier? Bist du jetzt wahnsinnig geworden, einfach alleine los zu reiten? Bei Eru, du bist schwer verletzt! Was denkst du dir? Man hätte dich angreifen können! Wieso kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee einem Heer nachzureiten? Wir könnten auch genauso gut gerade vor dem schwarzen Tor kämpfen!", empfing er mich. Seine Augen bezeugen ein Wechselbad von Gefühlen.

„Ihr kennt die Frau?", schaltete sich einer der beiden Soldaten ein und blickte mich leicht böse an.

„Ja, die kennen wir.", ertönte Gimli hinter Legolas.

„Ihr habt es geschafft? Ihr habt Mordor besiegt? Geht es allen gut? Was ist mit Frodo uns Sam?", fragte ich Legolas. Jetzt würde irgendwas Schlimmes kommen.

„Es geht allen gut. Frodo und Sam sind zwar schwer verletzt, aber sie werden es laut Aragorn schaffen.", erwiderte mein Elb. „Kannst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, wieso du uns bitte gefolgt bist?!"

Gerade wollte ich ansetzten, als Gimli mir zuvor kam: „Ihr beiden könnt euch noch lang genug unterhalten, aber Aragorn gibt anscheinend Anweisungen hier das Lager zu errichten und ich will endlich von diesem Pferd runter. Also könnten wir bitte zum Heer zurückkehren?"

Die beiden Soldaten ritten bereits vor, während Legolas und ich ihnen etwas langsamer folgten. Wir tauschten giftige Blicke aus, während unsere Pferde stur nebeneinander ritten. Er hätte mich auch freundlicher begrüßen können.

Aragorn wartete mit Gandalf auf uns.

„Freut mich, dich wiederzusehen, Lucy.", begrüßte mich Aragorn.

„Wie wär es, wenn du jetzt erzählst, warum du hier bist!", schaltete sich Legolas auch schon ein und funkelte mich an.

„Nicht hier mitten auf dem Feld.", schritt Gandalf ein und winkte einen der Soldaten herbei. „Kümmer dich um die Pferde, sie haben sich was Gutes verdient. Bring ihnen einen Apfel oder eine Möhre." Ich rutsche von Lasagne und wäre beinahe umgekippt, da sie bereist weg trappte. Zwei Elbenhände fingen mich noch rechtzeitig auf. Legolas Blick wurde jedoch immer unleserlicher und ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, was er sagen würde.

Tatsächlich standen bereits einige Zelte. Zumeist waren sie recht groß und alle bestanden aus weißen Leinenwänden. Wir hielten auf das größte und zentralgelegenste zu. Aragorn war der rechtmäßige König Gondors und er würde sicherlich bald gekrönt werden. Das Heer hatte ihn als Oberhaupt akzeptiert.

„Also…", begann Legolas und blickte mich mit einem Blick an, der beim besten Willen nicht mehr zu beschreiben war. Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt und war wirklich wütend.

„Gestern hab ich eine Stimme gehört, die sagte, ich solle euch nachreiten. So irrational es klinkt, die Stimme war recht überzeugend und ich glaube Faramir ist leicht sauer auf mich, aber egal. Was ist passiert?", verkürzte ich das Ganze und blickte nun meinerseits abwartend in die Runde.

„Später. Du sagtest, du hast eine Stimme gehört? Kannst du sie beschreiben?", forderte Aragorn mich stirnrunzelnd auf.

„Nicht genau. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr den genauen Wortlaut. Nur, dass es eine Frauenstimme war, die irgendwas mit Anfang meinte. Ich habe in recht schneller Abfolge Bilder und andere Geräusche gesehen. Es war vielmehr so ein Gefühl, welches mich beschlich." Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf Gandalf, welcher bisher auf seinen Stab gestützt im Hintergrund geblieben war.

„Was meinst du dazu? Diese Vision, oder wie man es nennen mag, trat, wenn ich es recht verstanden habe vor dem Fall Saurons ein. Meinst du, dunkle Mächte haben etwas damit zu tun?", wandte sich Aragorn an den Zauberer. Dieser wiederum sah mich recht lange an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das der Fall ist. Auch ist es für uns nicht wichtig, wieso du das sahst. Ich denke, es gehört zu dir und ich denke auch, du weißt das ebenso, daher ist es nur für dich wichtig.", meinte er schließlich ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden.

„Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben. Diese Vision…war machtvoll. Sie bewog Lucy dazu sich in größte Gefahr zu begeben.", warf Legolas ein. Man konnte sehen, dass ihm die ganze Sache gar nicht gefiel.

„Doch, ich denke schon. Ich setze mich zu Frodo und Sam, falls einer der beiden tapferen Hobbits erwacht", tat Gandalf den Einwand ab und blickte auffordernd zu Aragorn und den bisher sehr stillen Gimli.

„Gute Idee. Dann können die ihren Beziehungsstreit schlichten.", kam auch schon ein Kommentar des doch nicht so stillen Zwerges und die drei verließen das Zelt.

Eine Weile sahen Legolas und ich uns nur an. Er starrte mich förmlich nieder und ich saß auf einem Klappschemel und versuchte zurück zu starren.

Schließlich war ich es aber leid: „Ich weiß, dass du mich lieber in Minas Tirith in dem Gästezimmer und am besten in einem Kleid sehen würdest, aber meinst du wirklich, ich bin so bescheuert euch nach- oder besser entgegen zu reiten, wenn ich keinen Grund habe? Ich habe Schmerzen! Diese ‚Vision', wie du sie nanntest, hat mich so aus der Bahn geworfen. Und weisst du was? Es war eigentlich nicht der Wunsch zu euch zu reiten, sondern zu _dir_! Ich wollte zu dir!"

Legolas starrte mich immer noch mit verschränkten Armen an und zeigte keine Regung. Allmählich wurde ich wütend, doch ich war so klug meine Wut nicht heraus zu lassen.

Stattdessen ergänzte ich beleidigt: „Du freust dich ja noch nicht mal, dass ich da bin. Du starrst mich nur böse an." Endlich rührte er sich.

„Ich freue mich. Ich freue mich sogar unglaublich."

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus.", erwiderte ich skeptisch, doch bereits etwas beschwichtigt, da er überhaupt etwas sagte.

„Wenn du nicht verletzt wärst, wenn du nicht zwei Tage schutzlos durch die Gegend geritten wärst, wenn es nicht eine mysteriöse Vision gewesen wäre…" Mein Elb fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und sah mich dann mit plötzlich sehr müden Augen an. Im nächsten Moment hatte er mich in seinen Arm gezogen. Sein Kuss zeigte, dass er mich wirklich sehr vermisst hatte. Doch lag neben der Sehnsucht auch etwas anderes in ihm.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich leise und legte meine Hand an seine Wange.

„Zwar haben wir hier gesiegt, doch der Wald von meinem Vater, meine Heimat. Die letzte Nachricht ist bereits ein paar Wochen her und ich weiß nicht, wie die aktuelle Lage ist. Mein Vater ist durch und durch ein perfekter Kämpfer und hervorragender Stratege, doch wenn der Feind in der Übermacht ist…", teilte er mit mir seine düsteren Gedanken. Die pure Sorge stand in seinem Gesicht.

„Sauron ist besiegt und seine Hauptstreitmacht dürfte wohl noch in Mordor gewesen sein. Die noch vorhandenen Heere in ganz Mittelerde sind jetzt ohne Oberbefehl. Niemand kann sie organisieren. Ein Heer ohne Führung ist zum Scheitern verdammt. Dein Vater wird es schaffen. Verluste wird es geben, doch am Ende steht die Sicherheit." Er blinzelte mich an.

„Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Weitblick?"

„Ich blicke auf 2 Jahrtausende Geschichte voller Krieg zurück, von denen du noch nicht mal zu träumen wagst. Glaub mir, ich hab genug davon erfahren, um das sagen zu können."

„Wisst ihr so viel von eurer Geschichte?", hackte er überrascht nach.

„Je jünger die Geschichte, desto mehr Quellen gibt es und Kriege waren schon immer beliebtes Themengebiet. Doch lass uns nicht mehr vom Krieg reden.", erwiderte ich und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss.


	47. Der dritte Bund

Es waren nun zwölf Tage vergangen, seitdem ich zu dem Heer gestoßen war. Wir waren nicht mehr weitergezogen, da man erst abwarten wollte, bis Frodo und Sam erwachten. Die Verluste waren hoch gewesen, doch war niemand darunter, den ich wirklich kannte.

Das Feldlager war trotzdem riesig und man hatte mir ein kleines Zelt zugewiesen, welches ich für mich alleine hatte. Legolas und ich waren nicht öffentlich ein Paar und selbst dann hätten wir nicht zusammen in einem nächtigen dürfen. Bewohner von Minas Tirith brachten uns Vorräte, denn die Stadt war nur ungefähr eine Tagesreise entfernt.

Es waren Nachrichten aus den anderen Teilen des Landes gekommen und wie ich es vorhergesagt hatte, waren die letzten Streitmächte Saurons besiegt worden. König Thranduil und der Herr Lothlóriens hatten sich getroffen und den befreiten Düsterwald unter sich und den Waldmenschen aufgeteilt. Von nun an sollte der Wald auch Eryn Lasgalen, Großer Grünwald, genannt werden. Die Krieger von Thal und dem Erebor hatten ebenfalls ihre Belagerung zurückschlagen können, doch waren sowohl König Dain Eisenfuß als auch König Brand gefallen und nun nahmen ihre Söhne ihre Plätze ein.

Frodo und Sam erwachten am achten April. Soldaten und Hauptleute versammelten sich auf einer Wiese mit roten Blumen und Aragorn kniete aus Dank vor Frodo und Sam nieder. Beide Hobbits waren noch immer recht bleich und tief in ihren Gesichtern stand Mordor geschrieben. Man führte sie zu einem von drei Thronen, die in der Mitte der Wiese errichtet worden waren.

„Höret ihr Herren und Ritter und Mannen von untadeligem Mut, ihr Könige und Fürsten, Volk von Gondor, ihr Reiter von Rohan, Söhne Elronds und Dûnedain des Nordens, Elb und Zwerg und Maid, ihr Helden aus dem Auenland und ihr alle aus den freien Völkern des Westens, höret nun mein Lied an! Denn singen will ich euch vom Neunfingriegen Frodo und dem Ring des Schicksals.", begann ein gondorischer Barde und sang von den Taten, die wir alle, aber besonders Frodo und Sam für Mittelerde vollbracht hatten.

Es war ein schöner Minnegesang und nicht mit Charts beherrschenden Liedern zu vergleichen. Zwar war die Geschichte lang, die der Barde sang, doch war es auch unsere Reise gewesen und der Gesang schien direkt ins Herz zu gehen. Sam weinte vor Freude und auch Frodo wirkte tief berührt, als die beiden zusammen auf dem größten der drei Throne saßen. Über ihnen hing das Banner von Aragorn, ein weißer Baum auf schwarzen Grund unter einer Krone und sieben Sternen. Der Barde sang auch über jeden der Ringgefährten: Wie Aragorn die Ehrlosen in die Schlacht führte, wie Gandalf den Platz Sarumans einnahm, wie Boromir fiel, als er Merry und Pippin verteidigte, wie die beiden zu Rittern der Stadt und der Mark wurden, wie Legolas und Gimli Freundschaft schlossen und wie eine Maid für ihre Freunde in die Schlacht zog. Er sang über die Schildmaid Éowyn und ihren Sieg über den Hexenkönig, Gandalfs Kampf mit dem Balrog auf der Brücke von Khazad-dûm. Die Schlachten in der Hornburg, auf den Pelennor-Feldern und vor dem schwarzen Tor.

Er ging in die Elbensprache über und endete schließlich mit den Worten: „Rühmt sie mit hohem Preis!" Mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

Danach war ein Festessen angesetzt und man versammelte sich unter Zelten an langen Tafeln. Bei der Siegesfeier von Helms Klamm hatte ich die Feierlichkeit als ungezwungen, fast wie eine normale Party empfunden, aber diese hier war feierlicher. Ich war von Königen und Fürsten in prachtvollen Rüstungen umgeben und die drei anwesenden Elben trugen ebenfalls feine Gewänder. Merry und Pippin warteten ihren Herren in ihren Uniformen auf und Frodo und Sam hatten ebenfalls feinste Kleidung erhalten. Nur Gimli trug noch seine Zwergenrüstung, doch ebenfalls gereinigt.

Ich hingegen hatte meinen Infinitus durchsucht und auf anraten von Pippin, der einige hohe Damen in Minas Tirith gesehen hatte, ein sehr unbequemes Kleid ausgewählt. Es schien aus der Renaissance zu stammen und bestand aus dunkelgrauem Stoff. Die Taille war ungewohnt hoch angesetzt und ein lichtblaues Oberkleid legte sich eng um meinen Brustkorp, weitete sich aber dann und ließ das durch Unterröcke geweitete Unterkleid erkennen. Die Ärmel, ebenfalls lichtblau, waren mehr Stoffröhren, die durch Bänder am Arm befestigt wurden und ließen ebenfalls das Unterkleid herausschauen.

In diesem Aufzug saß ich zwischen Legolas und Gimli und versuchte die Feier zu genießen. Sowohl der Elb als auch ich waren nicht glücklich über die Situation, denn wir wollten uns nicht verstecken müssen. Zwar war unsere ursprüngliche Vereinbarung gewesen, unsere Beziehung nicht öffentlich auszuleben, doch waren wir nun in einer Öffentlichkeit, die noch nicht mal freundschaftlichen Umgang billigen würde.

Aragorn nahm den zentralen Platz im Raum ein und direkt neben ihm saßen Éomer, der nun König Rohans war, und Frodo und Sam. Um sie saßen einige Fürsten sowie Elladan und Elrohir. Dann kamen wir drei, unter uns folgend kamen die restlichen hohen Herren Rohans, Minas Tiriths und der Dúnedain.

Während ein Gang nach dem anderen aufgetragen wurde, unterhielten sich die Herren über Ereignisse aus diesen oder längst vergangenen Schlachten, erzählten Anekdoten über Helden und Vorfahren oder sprachen in der Elbensprache miteinander. Ich lauschte eine Weile lang Gimli, wie er mir von irgendwelchen Zwergen erzählte oder versuchte den Heldenerzählungen zu folgen. Legolas und ich sprachen auch hin und wieder, doch entwickelte sich kein Gespräch. Es war wohl der Situation zu verdanken, denn hier hörte uns jeder und ich hatte nicht die Privatsphäre, um über meine Heimat zu sprechen.

Die Männer waren allmählich betrunken von einem recht guten Wein, als Legolas mich am Ärmel zupfte und mir zuflüsterte: „In einer Stunde wird die Sonne untergehen. Wenn du noch etwas Zeit für dich brauchst, dann würde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen."

Ich sah ihn fragend an und er ergänzte: „Sag: ‚Der Tag neige sich dem Ende und du würdest dich jetzt zurückziehen'." Ich nickte zum Verständnis und erhob mich dann. Tatsächlich wurde es leiser und ich entschuldigte mich an Aragorn gewandt. Er wünschte mir eine erholsame Nacht und ich verließ das Zelt. Aus den anderen ertönte Gelächter bereist betrunkener Männer und ich erreichte mein Zelt.

So schnell ich konnte zog ich mir das unbequeme Renaissance-Kleid aus. Ich wusch mir die geschwitzten Arme und Beine und zog dann das mittelalterliche Kleid mit den klassizistischen Verzierungen an. Ich mochte es lieber und fand es auch schöner.

Gerade löste ich ein weißes Haarband aus meinen Haaren, als Aragorns Stimme vor dem Zelt ertönte: „Lucy, darf ich eintreten?" Lächelnd betrat er mein kleines Zelt. „Merry und Pippin haben den für dich geflochten. Sie meinten, eine Braut bräuchte einen Kranz.", erzählte er und setzte mir einen Blumenkranz aus Lilien in allen Farben auf meine offenen Haare. „Die beiden waren mit den Anemonen und den Schlüsselblumen nicht zufrieden, daher besteht der Kranz nur aus Lilien. Bist du bereit?", fragte Aragorn und ich nickte.

Wir verließen das Zelt und machten uns auf zu einem Baum, den Legolas auf einen Spaziergang entdeckt hatte. Eigentlich waren es zwei Bäume, doch waren ihre Stämme in einander verdreht und wirkten wie zwei Äste eines Baumes. Meine Knochen waren bereits gut verheilt und behinderten mich nicht mehr.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als wir den Treffpunkt erreichten. Gandalf würde die Bündnisschließung übernehmen und Elladan und Elrohir waren als Zeugen im Namen der Erstgeborenen anwesend, doch waren sie auch Freunde von Legolas. Die Hobbits und Gimli warteten ebenfalls bei dem Baum und Pippin hielt einen Korb mit Blumen in der Hand. Aragorn ging einige Schritte mit mir auf Legolas zu, blieb dann aber stehen und ich ging alleine weiter.

Legolas hatte mich, kurz nachdem ich ins Lager gekommen war, gebeten, mit ihm den Bund einzugehen und ich hatte zugestimmt. Ich wusste, dass er der einzige war, den ich je lieben könnte und ich glaubte nicht daran, dass es jemanden nach ihm geben könnte. Selbst wenn er in meiner Zeit wohl tot war, so würde es mir wie Betrug vorkommen. Er wusste was ich war und akzeptierte mich so, wie ich war und das war ausschlaggebend. Von ihm war die Idee gekommen nicht nur die Valar sondern auch meinen Gott um den Segen für unseren Bund zu bitten. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber war, dann hatte ich eigentlich mit einem handfesten Streit darüber gerechnet.

Ich erreichte meinen Elben und wir gaben uns die Hände.

„Hallo du", flüsterte ich und er drückte meine vor Aufregung leicht nassen Hände. Wir mussten wohl recht lange so dagestanden haben, denn Gandalf räusperte sich auffordernd und Hobbitgekicher ertönte. Der Zauberer begann die rituellen Worten einer elbischen Bündnisschließung zu sprechen.

„Diese beiden Liebenden fanden sich und erbitten nun den Segen der Valar und den Segen von-" Gandalf stockte und sah mich mit seinen zuvor zum Himmel gerichteten Augen an „Lucys Gott-ist das so richtig?-" Ich nickte und er richtete wieder seinen Blick zum Himmel gegen Westen. „damit dieser Bund unter einem guten Stern steht. Durch Eru gebunden.", endete Gandalf und legte seine Hände auf unsere Verschränkten.

„Wir erkennen hiermit den dritten Bundschluss zwischen Elben und Menschen offiziell an. Möge der Bund unter einem guten Stern stehen und das Paar immer glücklich sein.", erklärten Elladan und Aragorn.

„Als Zeichen unseres Bundes gebe ich dir diesen Ring. Meine Mutter bekam ihn von meinem Vater und sie schenkte ihn mir.", sagte nun Legolas, nahm meine linke Hand und schob mir einen silbernen Ring über den Ringfinger. In der Mitte befand sich ein von zwei Blättern umrahmter Saphir.

„Als Zeichen unseres Bundes gebe ich dir diese Kette", sagte nun ich und öffnete den Verschluss meines Medaillons. „Meine Großmutter gab sie mir als Erinnerung. Sie soll dich immer an mich erinnern, wenn wir getrennt sind.", ergänzte ich und legte ihm die Kette um. Ich hatte die beiden Fotos heraus genommen und eine Haarsträhne von mir hineingelegt.

Es erklang Beifall und Merry und Pippin warfen Blumen über meinen Mann und mich, als wir uns zum ersten Mal als verheiratetes Paar küssten.

Als wir uns schließlich wieder lösten, waren die anderen bereits gegangen. Leicht verwirrt blickte ich ihnen hinterher, als Legolas mit weichem Blick erklärte: „Sie wollen uns nicht stören. Sie wissen, dass die letzten Tage nicht einfach waren, da wir keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit hatten, daher lassen sie uns jetzt die Zeit, die wir brauchen." Ich zog ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss an mich.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung später hatte mich Legolas hochgehoben und nuschelte zwischen zwei Küssen, dass er mich jetzt ganz nach menschlicher Riete über die Schwelle tragen würde.

„Ins Bett trifft es zwar ehr, aber egal.", ergänzte er, während ich mich an ihn klammerte und gar nicht darüber nachdachte, woher er das hatte. Er trug mich durch die weit auseinander stehenden Bäume doch da er auf den Weg achten musste, begnügte ich mich damit, mich an seine Halsbeuge zu kuscheln. Ich wusste nicht wohin er überhaupt wollte, bis er bei einem Deckenhaufen stoppte. Fürsorglich legte er mich auf ein weiches Fell und stellte sich anzüglich grinsend vor mich.

„Und was mach ich jetzt mit meiner frisch Angetrauten?", stellte er eine rhetorische Frage. Meine Nervosität hinderte mich daran, ‚Geschenk auspacken' zu sagen. Es war das erste Mal für mich und ich hatte keine Ahnung davon. Natürlich war ich aufgeklärt worden und einige meines Alters unpassende Bücher hatten mich auch recht gut informiert, doch auf praktische Erfahrung konnte ich nicht verweisen. Ich erwiderte nichts sondern blickte ihn nur abwartend an.

Legolas setzte sich neben mich und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sei unbesorgt. Wir machen da weiter, wo wir im Strohlager aufgehört haben. Ich werde dich leiten." Ich nickte und unsere Lippen trafen sich. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog mich an ihn heran, während er seine Hände auf meine Hüfte legte. Seine Finger wanderten ein wenig umher und seine sanften Berührungen ließen mich trotz der Stoffschichten erschauern. Es kitzelte schon fast. Unsere Zungen begannen einander zu umspielen und er zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich hatte seine Nähe vermisst. Zu Letzt waren wir uns in Minas Tirith so nahe gekommen. Wir verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen noch immer in uns verschlungen auf die Felle. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie mein Kranz von meinem Kopf rutschte. Legolas löste sich kurz von mir und blickte über mein Gesicht.

Während er mich liebevoll musterte murmelte er etwas auf seiner Sprache. Ich verstand ihn nicht, doch erwiderte ich instinktiv: „Ich liebe dich auch." In seinen Blick trat, wenn möglich, etwas noch glücklicheres.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sanft meinen Hals und meine Schlüsselbeine. Ich legte meine eine Hand in seinen Nacken und mit der anderen strich ich vorsichtig über die Spitze seiner Ohren. Es war faszinierend. Eigentlich erwartete man, Latex oder etwas ähnliches, doch waren sie fest und warm.

„Das kitzelt.", murmelte mein Elb und lächelnd gab ich zu: „Sie sind faszinierend." Ich meinte zu spüren, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen und er strich seinerseits über meine Ohren. „Deine aber auch."

In dieser Nacht schlossen wir den wirklichen Bund und zum ersten Mal füllte ich mich komplett und erfüllt.


	48. König von Gondor und Anor

Vogelgezwitscher weckte mich, als die Sonne sich gerade über den Horizont erhob. Legolas hatte im Schlaf seinen Arm um mich gelegt und sachte an sich gezogen. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, drehte ich mich zu ihm um und blickte direkt in seine blauen Augen. Er rührte sich nicht, doch waren seine Augen auf. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand nahe vor seinem Gesicht vorbei, doch blinzelte er nicht, wie ich es eigentlich erwartete hatte. Er musste noch, wieso auch immer mit offenen Augen, schlafen, also kuschelte ich mich an seine warme Brust.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er vollkommen Haarlos war. Neben seinen recht langen, blonden Haaren und Augenbrauen und Wimpern hatte er keinerlei Körperbehaarung. Nirgendwo. Ich hatte die Bemerkung der Zwerge nur auf Bärte bezogen, aber eigentlich betraf diese Haarlosigkeit den ganzen Körper. Woran das wohl lag? Mir blieb keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn Legolas rührte sich.

„Morgen, mia civetta.", begrüßte ich ihn und blickte ihn von unten lächelnd an.

„Aur mear, ithilgalad nîn.", erwiderte er und küsste meine Stirn. „Bist du schon lange wach?"

„Nein, ich bin auch gerade erst wach geworden. Ist es normal, dass du mit offenen Augen schläfst?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Oh ja.", erwiderte er. „Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Ich hab dich noch nie schlafen sehen. Es ist ein wenig verstörend, wenn dich offene Augen anstarren, sie sich aber nicht auf dich fokussieren. Aber das ist sicher nur Gewöhnungssache." Legolas lachte und ich spürte wie seine Brust bebte.

„Wie fandest du letzte Nacht?" „Wunderschön. Es hat sich richtig angefühlt. Ich wäre für eine Wiederholung.", flirtete ich und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das können wir gerne machen, aber wir müssen pünktlich zum Frühstück erscheinen und ich denke wir sollten uns beide vorher frisch machen.", stellte er mir in Aussicht.

„Diese ganzen offiziellen Anlässe. Muss das wirklich sein?" „Wir sind Teil der Ringgemeinschaft und Aragorns engste Freunde. Er meinte zu mir, dass er das ohne uns nicht überlebt."

„Ach. Nun, dann sollten wir wirklich zum Lager zurück. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn Gondor demnächst wieder keinen König hat.", erklärte ich recht nüchtern.

Wir zogen uns unsere Sachen an, auch wenn das etwas länger dauerte, als geplant, und schlichen uns dann ins Lager zurück. Legolas trug die Felle, auf und in denen wir geschlafen hatten, und ich hatte meinen mittlerweile eingetrockneten Blumenkranz in der Hand. Es war recht ruhig, da alle wegen den wohl recht lang andauernden Festlichkeiten von gestern Abend noch müde waren. Den Wache haltenden Soldaten konnten wir geschickt aus dem Weg gehen.

Zuerst wollte ich auf mein kleines Zelt zusteuern, aber mein Mann hielt mich zurück und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Ithilgalad, wir sind verheiratete. Wir dürfen jetzt offiziell ein Zelt bewohnen."

Tatsächlich war das Zelt, in dem zuvor mein Elb und Gimli genächtigt hatten, halb leer. Legolas breitet die Decken zu einem großen Lager aus und ich kramte das doofe Renaissancekleid hervor. Mein Hochzeitskleid faltete ich sorgfältig und wickelte es in ein Stofftuch ein. Ich wollte nicht, dass dem Kleid etwas passierte, denn es barg nun viele Erinnerungen in sich. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft mich anzuziehen und wollte meine Haare noch irgendwie zusammenstecken, damit sie nicht auch noch so schwer und warm auf meinen Schultern lagen, als Legolas ein Päckchen hervorholte. Er schlug das schützende Stofftuch beiseite und enthüllte einen weiteren, aber wesentlich feineren Stoff.

„Ich habe den Schleier in Minas Tirith gekauft. Ich hoffte, wiederzukehren und dann mit dir den Bund einzugehen. Natürlich war der Ausgang der Schlacht vor dem Schwarzen Tor ungewiss, aber ich wollte vorbereitet sein. Bei meinem Volk ist es zwar nicht üblich, dass man als verheiratete Frau einen Schleier trägt, doch wusste ich nichts über die Riten in deiner Kultur diesbezüglich.", erklärte er verlegen.

Ich nahm den Schleier vorsichtig in die Hand. Er war aus fein gewebten, dunkelblauen, fast schwarzem Stoff und am oberen Rand, dort wo man ihn auf die Haare setzte mit einem silbernen Muster verziert. Einen Schleier zu tragen erschien mir mehr als nur seltsam. Er war definitiv kostbar und ich wollte Legolas auf keinen Fall enttäuschen. Daher flocht ich mir einen schlichten Zopf und steckte ihn mit einigen Haarnadeln zu einem Dutt zusammen. Den Schleier befestigte Legolas für mich. Das wertvolle Stück Stoff fiel in leichten Wellen über meine Haare und lag leicht auf meinen Schultern auf. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er wesentlich mehr an meinen Haaren ziehen würde, doch als wir das nun gemeinsame Zelt verließen, erinnerte nur noch das leichte Kitzeln auf meinen Schultern an ihn.

Wir hatten nicht lange gebraucht, doch war das Lager nun wesentlich belebter. Die meisten Essen würden nun gemeinsam eingenommen werden und das hieß für mich, den Kleidungssitten Gondors zu entsprechen. Ich wollte einfach nicht auffallen und da meine Herkunft größtenteils unbekannt war, würde ich wohl nun Alibihalber aus Gondor stammen. Irgendein vergessenes Dorf oder so, das mehr abseits der Grenze als im eigentlichen Herrschaftsbereich lag.

Legolas und ich gingen gemächlich zwischen einigen Bäumen hindurch, als Éomer zu uns stieß. Er wirkte müde, doch lag das sicher nicht nur an den unzweifelhaft langen Abend des vorigen Tages, sondern auch an der Trauer um seinen Onkel.

„Einen schönen Morgen.", begrüßte mein Elb ihn. Der neue König Rohans begrüßte uns ebenfalls und begann ein einfaches Gespräch mit Legolas. Ich ging daneben und hörte nur zu. Einerseits würde sich keine Frau einfach so einmischen, andererseits war ich mir nie ganz sicher, worüber man sich gerade unterhielt. Jedoch brach Éomer plötzlich im Satz ab und blickte mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ihr tragt den Schleier einer verheirateten Frau.", stellte er fest. Ich nickte und lächelte ihn an. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem ebenfalls lächelnden Legolas. „Meine Glückwünsche! Ich wusste nicht, ich meine, wann…?", fiel schließlich der Groschen und mein Mann erklärte: „Gestern Abend. Es war nur eine kleine Runde mit den anderen Gefährten und zwei Zeugen." Mehrere Personen gratulierten uns noch an diesem und an den folgenden Tagen und tatsächlich wurde es einfacher. Ich bekam keine schiefen Blicke zugeworfen, wenn ich mich an Legolas anlehnte oder er seinen Arm um mich legte.

Den restlichen April verbrachten wir in Ithilien, wie die Region hieß, und brachen erst wenige Tage vor dem ersten Mai in Richtung Gondor auf. Man war in Mordor eingedrungen und hatte überall die letzten Überreste des Feindes vertrieben. Frodo und Sam hatten sich erholt und überstanden den Tagesritt ohne Probleme. Wir erreichten am Abend des letzten Apriltages die Pelennorfelder und schlugen dort unser Nachtlager auf.

Bei Sonnenaufgang ritten wir mit Aragorn an der Spitze in die Stadt ein und jeder hatte ein Banner entrollt. Ich hatte darauf bestanden das Banner des Großen Grünwaldes zu fertigen und in den Wochen, die wir in Ithilien verbracht hatten, hatte ich dunkelgrünes Bannertuch mit einem silbernen Hirsch mit Augen aus zwei weißen Steinen bestickt. Den Rand zierte ein Rankenmuster aus Blättern Es war nicht so prachtvoll und perfekt wie die andern der großen Häuser, doch wollte ich nicht, dass Legolas als Vertreter seines Volkes ohne Banner dar stand.

Nebeneinander ritten wir, er das Banner tragend, in die Stadt und ich hörte hier und da das Gewisper der umstehenden Menschen. Es war wohl lange her, dass ein Elb und ein Mensch den Bund eingegangen waren, denn ich erkannte Erstaunen in den Gesichtern der Menschen.

Aragorn, begleitet von Éomer, Gandalf, den vier Hobbits und einem weiteren Mann, dem Fürsten Imrahil, trat hervor und wurde nach einer kleinen Zeremonie von Gandalf gekrönt. Frodo hatte die Krone gebracht und Faramir wollte sein Amt als Truchsess zusammen mit einem weißen Stab abgeben, doch erwiderte Aragorn, dass er sein Amt behalten sollte. Aragorn wurde unter dem Namen Elessar zum Hochkönig von Gondor und Arnor gekrönt und das Volk besang ihn begleitet von Flötenspielern den Weg hinauf zur Königsburg.

Man hatte ein Festbankett vorbereitet, um die ‚Rückkehr des Königs', wie die Menschen sangen, zu feiern. Ganz wie das Zimmer, indem ich vor knapp einem Monat noch geschlafen hatte, war auch der Festsaal aus hellem Stein gebaut worden, doch war er mit unzähligen Blumen geschmückt. Blumenranken schlängelten sich um die hohen Säulen und die stützenden Rundbögen und auf den Tischen waren kleine, bunte Blumen gestreut. Aragorn saß am oberen Ende des Saales auf einem Plato und wir anderen setzten uns unseres Ranges entsprechend an lange Holztafeln. Frodo und Sam hatten zusammen mit Gandalf einen Ehrenplatz neben dem neun König Gondors. Direkt gegenüber von mir setzte sich Gimli und grinsend murmelte er irgendwas von Wein. Auch Elladan und Elrohir saßen bei uns, letzterer direkt neben mir.

Beginnend von einfachem Obst über Suppen, gegrilltem Fisch und Pasteten wurde immer neues Essen von Dienern gereicht, bis schließlich ein riesen großer gebratener Vogel mit exotischen Federn, Goldfarbe und Beeren vor mir stand.

„Schwan. Sehr lecker. Möchtet Ihr kosten?", erkundigte sich ein Hauptmann, Ratsherr oder sonst eine hohe Person in meine Richtung gewandt.

„Nein danke.", brachte ich gerade so hervor und blickte Legolas fragend an.

„Prachtvoll, nicht?", lächelte er. Ich nickte und widmete mich wieder meinem Stück Schwein in einer sehr leckeren Soße aus Unbekannt.

„Wird dort, woher Ihr stammt kein Schwan gegessen?", fragte Elrohir mich. Er und sein Bruder waren in lange, blaue Elbengewänder gekleidet und nur an den unterschiedlichen Zöpfen konnte ich sie noch auseinanderhalten.

„Nein. Ich glaube, Schwein wird am meisten gegessen. Auch Geflügel und Fisch, aber Schwäne zählen nicht wirklich zu dem typischen Sonntagsbraten. Viele essen sogar gar kein Fleisch, weil sie es nicht ertragen, ein Tier zu essen oder einfach nicht mit der Haltungsweise einverstanden sind."

„Interessant. Ich wusste nicht, dass Menschen so empfinden. Ich jedenfalls werde nun von diesem Schwan kosten.", erklärte er schmunzelnd. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich gerade so noch eine Handbewegung war und bemerkte, dass mein Kelch wieder voll war. Der Rotwein war wirklich sehr lecker, doch wollte ich nicht so viel trinken. Er war zwar nicht so stark, aber anscheinend war es üblich, dass man statt Wasser Wein trank, um seinen Durst zu löschen.

„Gimli.", tadelte ich den Zwerg. „Ich hab schon genug getrunken. Wenn du dich sorgst, ich trinke zu wenig, dann schenk mir doch Wasser ein." Der Zwerg lachte nur und ich nahm mir vor den Wein nicht zu trinken. Leider warf ich mein Vorhaben genauso schnell wieder um, als Gimli mir einen ziemlich scharfen Eintopf andrehte.

Legolas unterhielt sich, wie in den Tagen zuvor schon viel mit den beiden Elbenbrüdern, meist auf Sindarin, doch übersetzte er immer für mich und sagte einzelne Vokabeln, damit ich sie mir merken konnte.

Ich begann irgendwann das aufgetragene Essen vor mir zu ignorieren und beobachtete lieber die Künstler, die immer wieder auftraten. Wenn nicht gerade Artisten oder Tänzer ihr Handwerk präsentierten, spielte eine Gruppen von Musikern. Während Kuchen und Gebäck aufgetragen wurden begann eine Gruppe Musiker aus dem Norden, wie man mir sagte, zu spielen und die Musik erinnerte mich seltsam an Irische Lieder. Die Violine, die von einem der Künstler gespielt wurde, war wohl ausschlaggebend, doch nicht destotrotz wippte ich mit meinem Fuß im Takt mit.

„Du magst die Musik.", flüsterte mir Legolas zu und ich schreckte hoch. Ich war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass ich die Tischgespräche nicht mehr mitbekommen habe.

„Ja, ich mag Lieder dieser Richtung.", erwiderte ich und lächelte beschwingt von der Musik. Seine Augen blitzen kurz und plötzlich griff er meine Hand. Er zog mich hoch und führte mich in die Mitte des Saales.

„Es ist zu lange her, das wir getanzt haben.", erklärte mein Elb mir und nahm meine in seine Hände. Gekonnt wirbelte er im Takt der Musik mit mir umher und ignorierte dabei meinen leisen Einwand, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mich bewegen musste. Die zuvor nur vor sich hin plätschernde Melodie gewann an Begeisterung, da die Musiker sich wohl freuten, dass jemand tanzte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie noch andere Paare sich zum Tanz erhoben, so auch Faramir und Éowyn. Man begann ein neues Lied zu spielen und die noch sitzenden Gäste begannen im Takt zu klatschen.

Der Abend wurde ausgelassener doch letztendlich leerte sich der Saal und Aragorn ging zu jedem seiner Gäste, um sich ein wenig mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

Kurz verrutschte ihm seine Mimik, als er sich neben Gimli nieder ließ.

„Wie soll ich das nur durchhalten?", stöhnte er leise und Gimli füllte aufmunternd sein Glass. Das Geschirr war wohlgemerkt aus sehr gut gearbeitetem Zinn und sogar eine Gabel war vorhanden.

Mir war mittlerweile schon leicht schummrig und in einem recht klaren Moment stellte ich fest: „Der Zwerg hat mich abgefüllt." Es folgte Gelächter und ich ergänzt: „Das ist nicht komisch. Ich vertrag doch nur wenig."

Aragorn hatte zwar auch bereits das ein oder andere Glas getrunken, doch war er wesentlich klarer: „So Lucy. Ich muss dieses Land wieder aus der Misere ziehen. Die Stadt ist vom Angriff noch immer stark beschädigt und vor der Staatskasse fürchte ich mich jetzt schon. Du weißt doch sicher etwas, auf das ich achten könnte, oder?"

Nach kurzem Überlegen erwiderte ich: „Infrastruktur. Es geht nichts über gut ausgebaute Handelswege um die Wirtschaft anzukurbeln."

„Ich denke, wir ziehen uns jetzt zurück. Wir hatten beide genug Wein und sind müde.", schritt mein nüchterner und putz munterer Mann ein.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und Legolas führte mich den Weg zu unserem zugewiesenen Zimmer.

„Hilfst du mir, Rache zu nehmen?", erkundigte ich mich an ihn gelehnt.

„Natürlich, der Zwerg hat es verdient!", versicherte mein Elb mir lachend.


	49. Tochter der Zeit

Am nächsten Morgen war mir so übel, dass ich mich übergeben musste. Ich war von einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengrube wach geworden und hatte danach einen Sprint zu einer recht großen Blumenvase hinlegen müssen. Legolas war von meinen Würgegeräuschen wach geworden und ich hatte vergeblich versucht, ihn von mir fern zu halten. Letztendlich hatte er mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht gehalten und mich beim gemeinsamen Frühstück entschuldigt. Es war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen, das doch recht stark gewürzte Fleisch essen und dazu den Wein zu trinken. Zusammen faltete es sich zu einer fatalen Wirkung aus und mir war selbst noch am nächsten Morgen speiübel.

Mein Elb bestand darauf, dass ich mich schonte und so verbrachte ich auch diesen Vormittag in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer. Mir war das ganze gar nicht recht, denn nach knapp einer halben Stunde fühlte ich mich wieder vollkommen gesund. Legolas ließ jedoch nicht mit sich reden. Normalerweise wachten wir beiden morgens bei den ersten Strahlen der Sonne auf und begannen den Tag so, wie wir ihn beendeten, doch vereitelte meine Übelkeit das nun. Das war mir noch weniger Recht.

Ich saß wieder die ganze Zeit auf dem Balkon und langweilte mich. Nicht, dass das Leben im Palast spannender war, aber ich ging oft in die Stadt und erkundete die Märkte und Straßenstände. Die Stadt selber war ja recht übersichtlich gestaltet und so konnte ich mich auch nicht verlaufen.

Auf Grund der Feierlichkeiten zur Krönung waren Unmengen an Händlern und Straßenkünstlern nach Minas Tirith gekommen und immer wieder entdeckte ich neue, faszinierende Sachen und Darbietungen. Man sah mir meine Stellung an, daher bot man mir auch oft interessante Kostproben wie kleine Feigen in Honig und süße, baumartige Stangen an. Es war mir anfangs ein wenig unangenehm, da ich wusste, dass die Händler mich nur zum Kauf bewegen wollten, ich jedoch nie Geld bei ihnen ließ. Ich hatte kein Geld in Mittelerde und Legolas zu bitten war mir mehr als nur unangenehm. Mein Mann plante mit Gimli die Stadterneuerung und sprach oft davon, Elben hier hin zu führen und Gärten anzulegen. Ihm war hier zu viel Stein. Mir machte es weniger aus, doch merkte auch ich, dass ich eine Liebe zur Natur entwickelt hatte.

Als wir gemeinsam in die Stadt gingen, ich hatte Legolas auf die Attraktionen neugierig gemacht, verbeugten sich einige Leute von nun an vor mir und ich verlor auch die Freude an den Stadtbesuchen. Ich konnte nicht damit umgehen, wenn Leute mich als höhergestellt ansahen. Es machte mich nervös und traurig und es fühlte sich falsch an.

Es verging knapp eine Woche seit Aragorns Krönung und immer noch war mir jeden Morgen übel.

Diesmal folgte allerdings auch der altbekannte Schwindel.

„Nein.", hauchte ich entsetzt, als mir klar wurde, was passierte. Morwen hatte mir beim Anziehen geholfen-ich wollte nicht schon wieder beim Frühstück fehlen-und hatte den Raum bereits wieder verlassen. Legolas wusch gerade sein Gesicht und ein jugendlicher Diener wartete auf ihn, damit er ihm helfen konnte sich anzukleiden.

„Was ist, ithilgalad nîn? Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte mich Legolas und dreht sich zu mir. Ihn beunruhigte die ständige Übelkeit und eigentlich wollte er mich lieber im Bett sehen, damit ich mich schonte.

„Ich werde gerufen."

„Hol Mithrandir. Sag, was sie sagte.", befahl Legolas dem verstörten Jungen. Ich hörte die Tür zu schlagen, als er aus dem Raum rannte.

„Ich werde versuche, es zu verhindern. Ich schaff das. Es gab doch die Viatoren. Ich muss das schaffen!", versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Ich durfte Mittelerde nicht verlassen. Es durfte nicht sein! Hier war meine Familie. Legolas war meine Familie! Meine Freunde. Alle waren hier und nicht irgendwo anders.

„Ich bin da. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!", versprach Legolas. Seine Stimme zitterte.

Ein Schwindel erfasste mich und ich wäre wohl zu Boden gefallen, würde mein Elb mich nicht halten.

„Versuch ruhig zu bleiben. Du musst es schaffen es zu kontrollieren und das ist einfacher, wenn du ruhig bleibst", schlug er vor und ich nickte.

Ich atmete ein und aus, doch brachen Wellen von Schwindel und Übelkeit über mich hinein und ich wurde panisch. Legolas hielt mich die ganze Zeit fest im Arm.

„Kannst du versuchen, dich zu widersetzten? Geht das irgendwie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß nicht wie!" Ich wurde immer panischer. Pure Angst erfasse mich. Auch in Legolas geweiteten, vor Entsetzten schon fast hellblauen Augen las ich Panik. „So darf es nicht enden.", murmelte ich von einer neuen Welle des Schwindels erfasst.

Meine Hoffnung schwand. Legolas ließ mich zu Boden gleiten, denn meine Beine gaben langsam nach.

„Gandalf wird dir helfen. Er wird dir helfen können."

Der Raum um mich herum drehte sich und ich klammerte mich mit all meinen Kräften an diese Zeit und Legolas' Hand und er sang irgendwas in seiner Sprache. Immer wieder verstand ich ‚Illúvatar'. Mittelerde war meine Heimat geworden.

Es begann zu schmerzen. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz ging durch meinen Körper, je länger ich mich an Mittelerde klammerte. Ich schrie und schrie und zerdrückte Legolas Hand. Er sang lauter und als ich in seine Augen blickte sah ich durch meinen Tränenschleier auch sein tränennasses Gesicht.

„Ich gebe dich frei Ithilgalad. Ich bitte dich, nicht zu trauern, sondern zu leben. Studiere Geschichte und finde einen Mann. Gib dein Leben nicht für mich auf.", erklärte er mit zitternder Stimme und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Bei diesen Worten verlor ich das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle.

Ich gab auf.

„Was soll das? Ich liebe dich! Hörst du? Ich liebe dich und ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde es schaffen zu dir zurück zu kommen!", weinte ich vor Schmerzen und Trauer. Ich konnte auf seinem Gesicht nur Unverständnis lesen und er erwiderte etwas, was ich nicht verstand.

„Es ist zu spät", hauchte ich.

Er schrie meinen Namen, als ich Mittelerde verließ.


End file.
